


Crimson Promise

by JazzNicoleProductions



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Horror, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Lies, My First Fanfic, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 110,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzNicoleProductions/pseuds/JazzNicoleProductions
Summary: Sunset lives with Starlight, the vampire who turned her. One day she and her friends, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity hear that a new student is transferring to CHS. They are all excited to welcome a new wondercolt to their school. Sunset and Pinkie Pie are the ones who decide to greet the new student. Upon meeting the student, whose name is Twilight Sparkle, Sunset realizes she has developed a crush on her. But being a vampire means that she could pose a danger to Twilight. She struggles to keep her vampiric nature a secret. But when an old enemy from Starlight's past comes into town, she realizes they are in danger. She and Starlight must keep their much stronger, much older enemy out of town. If they don't they could risk revealing their secret to all of Canterlot, if not all of Equestria





	1. New Student: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic. So I am sorry if the characters don't quite seem like themselves. Please, constructive criticism is welcome.

Sunset Shimmer wasn't just any normal girl, she was a vampire. Sunset's friends knew that she was vampire since the day she was turned. She was turned because she was sick with the flu. Sunset had a weakened immune system. If it hadn't been for Starlight turning her, she wouldn't have survived.

Sunset was walking to Canterlot High with her friends, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. She was glad her friends went to the same school as her. " _Darling, did you hear about the new transfer student from Crystal Prep?"_ chimed Rarity as the all of the girls gather together in front of the wondercolt statue.

Sunset was surprised to hear that anyone from Crystal Prep would transfer to Canterlot High.  _"Really? What's their name?"_  asked Sunset, curious about the new student. Rainbow Dash scoffed.  _"Who cares about who they are! They probably are sending someone to make us look bad for the Friendship Games!"_  shouted Rainbow Dash. She was still upset with the last Friendship Games.

Sunset sighed. She knew that Rainbow Dash cared alot about winning the Friendship Games for Canterlot's school pride.  _"I really doubt they would do that, Rainbow Dash."_  said AppleJack, Rainbow Dash looked at AppleJack,  _"Besides, what exactly does the new student know about our school? I heard that she was quiet, but very smart."_  continued AppleJack.

Before the girls could say more about the new student, the bell rang. Sunset grabbed her bag, running to her math class. She sat in the second seat to front. She was always particularly bored in math class. She was too good at it. It wasn't like dealing with vampire magic.

Just then the teacher walked in.  _"Okay class, today we will continue our lesson on lagorithims."_  said Celestia. Sunset looked around at the bored students around. She sighed. She was in for two long boring hours of math.

She quickly finished the assignment and her homework for the week. She handed it to the teacher. " _My, my, my, Miss Shimmer, you are very good at your work. May I suggest that join Honor roll?"_ asked Celestia. Sunset was shocked to hear that she could even apply to Honor roll. She figured that kids usually in 11th to 12th grade even got an opportunity to apply. " _Well, I will think about it, Ms. Celestia."_  replied Sunset.

Sunset was glad when she heard the lunch bell ring that afternoon. She had to sit through three boring classes. Sunset managed to keep her bloodlust under control. She immediately ran to the nearst bathroom. Finding an empty bathroom, Sunset quickly locked the door. She couldn't risk anyone at CHS discovering her secret.

She pulled out a bag of rabbit blood. She didn't tell Fluttershy what type of blood she drank because she knew Fluttershy would oppose. She finished the bag in seconds. She quickly washed it out before carefully tucking it back into her bag. She cleaned herself and the bathroom up before leaving.

She met her friends at their usual lunch spot. " _Hey Sunset, did you take care of your hunger?"_ asked AppleJack. Susnet nodded.  _"Yep, it's all taken care of."_ replied Sunset. She was glad most of her friends were okay with it. Fluttershy avoided any eye contact with Sunset when it came time to talk about that stuff.

Sunset felt bad that she made Fluttershy nervous around her. She did her best to be a good friend. But Fluttershy still felt uneasy around her.

**_Pinkie Pie, please come to the office._ **

Everyone looked at Pinkie Pie, wondering if she was in trouble. Sensing what her friends were thinking, Pinkie said, " _I volunteered to show the transfer student around CHS."_  Sunset and everyone smiled at Pinkie. " _Say 'hi' for us, darling."_ called Rarity. With that, Pinkie headed towards the office.

Sunset decided to join Pinkie in welcoming the new student. Sunset and Pinkie walkes to the front desk. " _Hey, Cadence. Where is the new wondercolt arrival?"_ asked Pinkie Pie, she was pratically jumping up and down. Sunset looked at Pinkie, saying, " _Maybe, when we meet the new student, don't overdo it on the excitment, okay Pinkie?"_  Pinkie nodded.  _"Okay, you're probably right. I don't want overwhelm them.'_ replied Pinkie.

Sunset and Pinkie were lead by Cadence to Priciple Luna's office. As they walked in, they were greeted by Luna and a girl with moderate sapphire and voilet hair that had moderate rose streaks in it. " _Sunset, Pinkie, this is Twilight Sparkle. She has recently transferred here from Crystal Prep."_  said Luna, introducing Twilght to Sunset and Pinkie. Twilight waved nervously at the girls.


	2. A New Student: Part 2

 

Twilight shifted nervously under Sunset and Pinkie's stare. Sunset reached out her hand, saying, " _Hi Twilight, nice to me you. I am Sunset Shimmer. This is my friend Pinkie Pie."_ Sunset pointed to Pinkie Pie as she said her name. Pinkie Pie smiled at Twilight. Twilight shook Sunset's hand.

Cadence had left the room to get Twilight's planner and school schedule. Luna sat back down and said, " _Sunset, Pinkie, I will excuse you two for being late."_ Sunset and Pinkie nodded.

 _"Twilight, here's your planner and schedule. If you need anything else, please come, by."_ said, Cadence. She walked back to her desk. Twilight looked at Sunset, noticing that the redhead was a bit paler than her friend. Twilight wondered why.

" _You ready for the grand tour?"_ asked Pinkie Pie. She was so happy to show Twilight around. Sunset smiled, holding her hand out for Twilight to take. Twilight took Sunset's hand, glad that she might have a few friends at her new school. Twilight noticed that Sunset's skin felt like ice. She shuddered slightly at her touch.

Sunset felt Twilight shudder. She was tempted to pull her hand away but stop herself. " _Lead the way, Pinkie!"_ shouted Sunset, making Twilight blush. Sunset wondered why Twilight had transferred from a prestigious school like Crystal Prep to come to Canterlot High.

" _May I ask why you transferred here from Crystal Prep?"_ asked Sunset. She hoped that she didn't upset Twilight by asking the question.

" _I left because I didn't fit in. I also didn't have any friends,"_ replied Twilight. She had to hold back a tear. She had almost become suicidal because of her lonely existence at Crystal Prep. Sunset felt sorry for Twilight. She couldn't believe that anyone wouldn't be Twilight's friend.

 _"Don't worry about that here. At CHS, everyone fits in. And you have me and Pinkie as your friends. And just wait till you meet the rest of my friends. They are going to love you."_  said Sunset. She wrapped her arm around Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight felt better after Sunset said those words. She was happy to hear that Sunset was her friend. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful redhead. As she thought about Sunset's moderate cyan eyes, she realized that she was developing a crush.

Sunset looked at Twilight as Pinkie rambled on about each class. Twilight managed to catch the names of each teacher and which room number they were in. Sunset was admiring Twilight's deep purple eyes when Twilight met her gaze. She quickly looked away, nervous and embarrassed.

 _"Sorry. It's just that you have beautiful eyes,"_  said, Sunset. She bit her lip as her fangs appeared. She kept her face hidden away from Twilight. She didn't want scare Twilight, not before Twilight got to know her. She really didn't want to  _hurt_  Twilight.

"Are you okay?" asked Twilight. She placed her hand on Sunset's shoulder. Sunset winced as she felt Twilight's hand touch her shoulder. She watched as her cyan eyes became crimson red for a few seconds.

Once her eyes were back to normal, she glanced back at Twilight. " _Y-yeah. I was just a bit lightheaded that's all."_  lied Sunset. She hated having to lie to Twilight. But she wasn't sure that she could trust Twilight with her secret yet.

 _"Okay. That is the official Canterlot High,"_ said, Pinkie, unaware of what just happened. She looked at Sunset and she realized what happened.

 _"So Twilight, is there anything else that you need?"_ asked Pinkie. She pulled Sunset away from Twilight. She helped Sunset to control her hunger. Twilight looked hurt as Sunset was pulled further away.

" _No, I...am fine. My mom will be picking me up in a few minutes. We are going shopping for a new wardrobe that isn't my Crystal Prep uniform."_ replied Twilight. She then said a quick goodbye to Sunset and Pinkie before walking out the front doors of the school.

 _"Well, she was nice,"_ said Pinkie. Sunset felt a pang of guilt. She had seen how hurt Twilight had been when Pinkie pulled her away.  _"Yeah, let's hope my secret won't drive her away,_ said Sunset. Pinkie Pie placed her hand on Sunset's shoulder. " _I am sure that she will not care that you're a vampire. She seemed happy that you were her friend,_ said Pinkie. Sunset felt better as she hugged Pinkie Pie.

The school day passed with any more morning events. Sunset was glad to go home. She couldn't wait to tell Starlight about Twilight.

She sped home making sure that no one saw her. " _Hey Starlight! I am home!"_  shouted Sunset as she closed the front door. She saw Starlight walked up to her from the living room.

" _Woah! You smell like a new human! A new student at Canterlot High?"_ asked Starlight. Sunset nodded.  _"Yes. Her name is Twilight Sparkle. She transferred from Crystal Prep."_  replied Sunset. She smiles at her friend.

Starlight smiled. She was glad that Sunset had made a new friend. She remembered when Sunset's friends where there when Sunset's weak immune system nearly succumbed to the flu.

She was glad that Sunset had friends who could help her curb her hunger. But she was also worried about Sunset's new friend. She prayed that Twilight wouldn't make Sunset lose control. As it was, Starlight almost lost control just from Twilight's scent being on Sunset.


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight meets the rest of Sunset's friends.

Twilight sat a bench in front of the school. She saw her mom pulling up in her maroon minivan. " _Hey, sweetie! How was your day?_ " greeted Mrs. placed her bag in the back seat as she got in.

 _"It was good, mom. I made some new friends. Plus the school is amazing."_  replied Twilight. She was thinking about Sunset's odd behavior. She wondered if her new friends were keeping something from her. She decided that she would ask Sunset about her behavior tomorrow.

 _"I am glad to hear that you made some new friends already. You ready to go shopping, dear?"_ asked. Twilight nodded. She smiled to herself as she thought about Sunset. She couldn't wait to meet Sunset's other friends.

Twilight and her mom arrived at the Canterlot Mall. Twilight was ecstatic at getting some new clothes. She didn't mind her Crystal Prep outfit, but she felt like a change of clothes may help her feel better. She looked around the clothes that her mom suggested that she try on. She found three dark violet skirts that she likes. She also found five beautiful plum rose shirts with a few star designs around the edges.

" _Is that all you want sweetie?"_ asked. Mrs. Velvet. Twilight nodded. She hadn't seen much more than she would've wanted. She waited patiently as her mom bought the clothes. Once that was done, Twilight and her mom headed home. She was glad to be able to sleep.

Twilight's mind was ablaze about why Sunset's skin was so cold. She also wondered why Sunset seemed to lack a decent amount of pigmentation in her skin. The first thought that came to her mind was an  _vampire_. But she immediately shook that off, saying,  _"That can't be possible. Vampires are just myth, they're not real."_

Twilight couldn't get the word  _vampire_  out of her head. It was as if some part of her brain truly believed that Sunset Shimmer, a teen girl going to high school, was a real-life vampire. She was troubled by that thought for the rest of the day.

The next morning, Twilight awoke to her blaring alarm. She jumped out of her bed, snoozing her alarm. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. " _Hey, mom. How was your night?"_  asked Twilight, sitting down at the table.

Mrs. Velvet smiled at her daughter.  _"My night was good. Thanks for asking. How was your sweetie?"_ asked Mrs. Velvet. She handed daughter a plate of eggs with a side of bacon.

Twilight looked at her mom, saying,  _"My night was...good."_  Twilight didn't feel like mentioning that she was up almost all night trying not to think about Sunset. She began to eat her breakfast as she waited for her mom to continue speaking.

 _"Well, that is good to hear, sweetie. Time for school." said_. Twilight grabbed her bag and headed towards their car. She sat in the front seat next to her mom. She was slightly nervous about going to a new school. She was especially nervous about meeting Sunset's other friends.

Twilight was soon dropped off at CHS. She got off the car, taking a deep breath. She watched as her mom drove off after she closed her door. She walked past the wondercolt statue. As she passed it, she was immediately greeted by a cheerful Pinkie Pie.

 _"Hey, Twilight! Nice to see you again!"_  shouted Pinkie Pie, jumping up and down. Twilight pushed her glasses up her nose, unsure of how to respond. She wasn't used to people being this cheerful at Crystal Prep. She watched as Sunset walked over joined by who appeared to be her other friends.

 _"Hey, Twilight. I am so glad you're here,"_ Sunset ran up to Twilight and hugged her, " _These are my other friends that I want you to meet."_ continued Sunset. Twilight watched as a rainbow-haired girl walked up. " _Hey, you must be the transfer from Crystal Prep. The name's Rainbow Dash,"_  said Rainbow Dash, she shook Twilight's hand.

" _Yep, that's me. I am Twilight Sparkle,"_  said Twilight. Rainbow Dash looked at Sunset then back at Twilight. " _She's cool,"_  said Rainbow Dash. Twilight was unsure of why Rainbow Dash said that. Suddenly a blonde haired girl wearing a cowgirl hat walked up.

 _"Well, you must be the new transfer student. My name is AppleJack,"_  said AppleJack. She too shook Twilight's hand. Twilight could tell AppleJack was strong.  _"Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you,"_  said Twilight.

AppleJack smiled. " _The pleasure is all mine,"_ said AppleJack. Twilight then noticed a shy and quiet girl standing behind Sunset. She watched as Sunset coaxed the girl out from behind her. Twilight watched as the girl with light rose colored hair, slowly approached. " _My name is Fluttershy."_ said the girl in a soft whisper.

Twilight strained to hear Fluttershy's name _. "Nice to meet you, Fluttershy. I am Twilight Sparkle,"_  said Twilight.  _"Do you have any animals?"_  asked Fluttershy. Twilight nodded.  _"Yes, I do. I have a dog named Spike,"_ replied Twilight. Twilight watched as a smile beamed across Fluttershy's face.

 _"What breed is he? Do you know?"_  asked Fluttershy. She absolutely adored animals of any kind. She was glad Twilight had a dog.  _"I think he is a mutt,"_  replied Twilight. " _Cool. Maybe I can come over and bring Angel, my bunny. We could have a pet playdate."_  suggested Fluttershy. Twilight smiled. " _That sounds like a good plan. Spike loves meeting new people. I am sure you two would get along wonderfully."_ replied Twilight.

Just then a girl with dark purple hair and moderate azure eyes approached the gang.  _"Hello darling, you must be the new student. My name is Rarity."_  said the girl. Twilight was amazed by the girl's sense of fashion. _"My name is Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you Rarity,"_  replied Twilight.

Sunset approached Twilight.  _"Well, that's the whole gang. What do you think?"_ asked Sunset. Twilight smiled nervously. _"I think everyone is really nice,"_ replied Twilight. She tried to not show that she was more nervous than she actually was.

Suddenly the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed towards their classes. Sunset and Twilight headed their math class. " _You can sit next to me if you want."_  offered Sunset. Twilight nodded, saying, " _Thanks. I will gladly sit next to you."_


	4. Adjusting

Twilight sat next to Sunset just as Celestia walked in.

"Okay class, today we have a new student amongst us," said Celestia. Twilight gulped as Celestia said her name.

"Twilight, do have anything you would like to say about yourself?" asked Celestia. Twilight looked at Sunset. "Go ahead. You can do it Twilight," whispered Sunset.

Twilight stood and said, "I love doing experiments and discovering how things work." Everyone in the class was amazed at what Twilight said, including Sunset. She sat back down nervously.

"Well, I am sure that our science teacher, Mr. Sunburst, will enjoy your _company_ very much," said Celestia. Math class went as usual for every student, except Twilight. She was very good at math, but she found that some students, like Trixie, were snickering about her. She found it very hard to focus.

Sunset looked at Twilight and glanced back at Trixie. She had to stifle a growl before Twilight heard it. She went back to her work. She had to focus on her breathing so she wouldn't lose control of her hunger around Twilight. She saw how Starlight reacted to Twilight's scent.

Math class soon ended. Celestia pulled Sunset aside.

"Sunset, I would like you and Twilight to apply for honor roll together," said Celestia.

Sunset nodded, saying, "Okay, we'll do that." Both Sunset and Twilight went their separate ways. Twilight kept thinking about Sunset. She wondered if Pinkie pulled Sunset away from her yesterday because she was a vampire. Twilight shook the thought out of her head as she headed to her next class. Twilight was relieved to see that she had the next class with Rarity.

"Twilight! Come and sit with me," said Rarity, waving to Twilight. Twilight walked over to Rarity.

"Hey, Rarity. I am glad you and I have this class," said Twilight. She sat next to Rarity just as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, today's assignment is a review of the civil war." said the teacher. Twilight looked at Rarity and smiled. She had an easier time focusing in class because Trixie wasn't in her second class. Twilight was very silent and kept to her work. Rarity noticed that Twilight was too quiet.

"Everything alright, darling?" asked Rarity. She was concerned for Twilight. She noticed that a few girls had been snickering at Twilight. As Rarity looked at the girls, she saw that they were Trixie's friends. She placed a comforting hand on Twilight's shoulder. Twilight looked at Rarity.

"Thanks, Rarity. Do you know who they are?" asked Twilight. Rarity sighed, annoyance clear on her face.

"They are Trixie's friends," replied Rarity. She knew Trixie was a bit stuck up. She hated how Trixie's attitude was all about her. Twilight looked at Rarity.

"So Trixie was the one who has the math class with me and Sunset?" asked Twilight. She wondered what she had done to make Trixie hate her.

"Maybe Trixie hates me because I am from Crystal Prep." thought Twilight. She went back to her schoolwork as Rarity spoke.

"Yeah. Sunset isn't too fond of Trixie. There is a reason for that, but it is not my place to say what happened." replied Rarity. Soon after that, class ended. Twilight walked to the cafeteria. She was greeted by Sunset and her friends. They waved at her as she approached them.

"Hey, Twilight. How is your first day so far?" asked Sunset. Sunset flung her arm around Twilight's shoulders as they walked into the cafeteria. Twilight was glad that she had Sunset and her friends.

"My day is going better now that you're here., replied Twilight. She smiled at Sunset. Sunset blushed as Twilight said that. She wondered about what Pinkie Pie had said the day before.

"Could she really not care about me being a vampire?" thought Sunset. She smiled back as they walked towards the lunch line, they passed Trixie. Sunset growled slightly at Trixie. Twilight heard Sunset growl. She hid the fact that had made her jump. She looked down at the ground as she saw Sunset's eyes flash red. She was watched as Sunset calmed down as they walked past Trixie. Twilight began to wonder what happened between Sunset and Trixie. Twilight decided to ask Sunset what happened between her and Trixie.

"So...Rarity said that something had happened between you and Trixie. May I ask what happened?" asked Twilight. She heard Sunset sigh.

"It's not something that I want to talk about right now. Maybe later, okay?" replied Sunset. Twilight mumbled a low okay under her breath. She wanted to ask more about the matter but decided that it was best not to. After all, she was afraid that Sunset might growl at her if she pressed the matter. Twilight ate her lunch with Sunset and her friends.

She next to Sunset. As she did so, she had a creepy feeling of fear that seemed to only be around whenever Sunset was around her. She tried to shake the feeling off but to no avail. Soon lunch was over.

Twilight and her new friends went to their separate classes. Twilight found that she had the same class with AppleJack and Fluttershy.

"Hey, Twilight." greeted AppleJack. Twilight waved to AppleJack and Fluttershy. She sat next to them.

"I am glad that I have this class with you guys," said Twilight. She saw that Trixie also had the same class. She sighed. She knew that she was going to have a difficult time focusing. She avoiding looking in Trixie's direction.

AppleJack and Fluttershy exchanged looks of worry. They saw that Trixie was snickering as she pointed towards Twilight. AppleJack had half a mind to tell Trixie what for. But she knew that Trixie would only torment Twilight even more. Fluttershy had been tormented by Trixie a few years back in middle school.

AppleJack knew Trixie was not one to stop bullying so easily. She knew that Twilight may have to turn to Principle Luna if Trixie didn't let up soon. Fluttershy placed a comforting hand on Twilight"s shoulder.

"It's okay. Trixie just likes to make people feel bad about themselves. I would know. She picked on me for my middle school years. She only stopped when she realized that her insults didn't affect me anymore." said Fluttershy. Twilight took a deep breath, thanking Fluttershy for her kind words.

Soon the teacher walked. Class began and Twilight did her best to push Trixie aside. Twilight found that she had an easier time focusing in class. Twilight that she had actually enjoyed the class because of AppleJack and Fluttershy.

Class ended, taking Twilight by surprise. She hadn't expected to enjoy the class so much. She waved goodbye to AppleJack and Fluttershy. She saw Sunset waiting for her on a bright crimson and lemon Harley motorcycle. She was amazed that Sunset's parents let her drive that type of vehicle.

"Hey, Twilight. I was wondering if I gave you a ride? I figured I could show you around town if you want." offered Sunset. Twilight looked at Sunset and smiled.

"Sure. Just let me text my mom and let her know that I'll be a little late," replied Twilight. She quickly typed a quick text to her mom explaining where she was going and with whom she was going with.

After that Twilight grabbed a helmet that had a phoenix with fiery wings. She sat at the back end of the motorcycle. She placed her hands around Sunset's waist. She felt herself being jerked back as the motorcycle raced forward. She was glad that she had a hold on Sunset's waist.

They drove around Canterlot for awhile. She was amazed to see how different the country town looked compared to the city. Twilight found herself enjoying all the sights that they saw. She looked at the time and realized that she should head back home before her mom began to worry about her whereabouts.

"Sunset, drop me off at my place after this. I better head home before I am grounded for being much later then I said I would be. My mom is a stickler for protocol." replied Twilight.

She saw Sunset nodded in acknowledgment Twilight saw the one place Sunset saved for last. They had arrived at a beachfront pier. Twilight removed her helmet as she got off the motorcycle.

"This is a wonderful spot to get an excellent view of a sunset or sunrise," explained Sunset as she removed her helmet. She took Twilight's hand as she led her towards the edge of the pier.

She watched as the sun's rays danced in Twilight's purple eyes. She saw a light that was almost heavenly glowing around Twilight and her as the sun began to set. Sunset pulled Twilight closer to her body. As she smelled Twilight's scent she felt her canines wanting to shift into her fangs. She willed them to not change.

As she heard Twilight's heart race, she felt an overwhelming desire to kiss Twilight. She turned Twilight towards her. She gently caressed Twilight's cheek. Then she slowly leaned in, closing her eyes as she got closer to Twilight. She leaned in till her lips were caressing Twilight's bottom lip. She pulled away, opening her eyes to see how Twilight felt.

Twilight felt surprised at the sudden action of Sunset kissing her. She smiled back at Sunset, showing that she too had enjoyed the kiss. She blushed as Sunset intertwined her fingers with Twilight's.

"Come on. Let's get you home," said Sunset, breaking the silence. She and Twilight got back on her Harley. They drove off to Twilight's house.

"Nice house," said Sunset as she pulled up to Twilight's address. She was amazed at how big Twilight's house seemed to be.

Twilight took off her helmet, saying, "Thanks. It is bigger then it looks on the outside." Twilight felt completely nervous around Sunset after the kiss. She hadn't expected that to happen.

"Well, I better head home," said Sunset. She wanted to break the awkward silence that now hung between her and Twilight. She grabbed her helmet, placing it back overhead. She waved a quick goodbye as she drove off back to her place.

Twilight stood at her front gate for a few moments after Sunset left. Once she was able to move again, she headed inside.

"Hi, honey. How was your day? Anything exciting happen?" asked Mrs. Velvet. Twilight looked at her mom, saying, "Yes


	5. Stirring Feelings

Sunset felt a tingle go up to her spine as she recalled the kiss she gave Twilight. She was glad that it didn't seem to upset Twilight. She smiled as she thought about seeing Twilight tomorrow.

She sped home on her motorcycle. She threw off her helmet as she rushed into her house. She saw that Starlight was watching some old films. She never understood what those old, dusty films meant to Starlight

" _Hey Starlight. I am home. What are you watching? "_ asked Sunset. She sat next to Starlight on the couch. She saw that Starlight's cheeks were wet with tears. She wondered why Starlight had been crying.

Starlight wiped her eyes and cheeks dry as soon as Sunset notice the tears. She hadn't told Sunset that the films were of her family that had died a long time ago. She looked at Sunset after her eyes were dry. She could that Sunset was within close proximity of Twilight. She wondered what Sunset had done with Twilight.

" _What's up, Sunset? Anything exciting? "_ asked Starlight. She watched as Sunset beamed. She could tell that whatever happened between Twilight and Sunset had excited Sunset big time. She listened intently as Sunset began to speak.

" _Well,_ _Twilight and I_ _have math class together, so I had a lot of fun talking with her. But of course, Trixie had to make fun of Twilight. I wanted to kill her for that, but I didn't for Twilight's sake. Then after that, me and her hung out with my friends. She had asked me what happened between me and Trixie. I said that I would tell her some other time. After school, I drove her around town. She really enjoyed the tour. I had saved my favorite spot for last. I took her to the pier. "_ replied Sunset, without taking a single breath.

Starlight was amazed at how long Sunset continued to talk without breathing. She was amazed that Sunset and Twilight hung out and seemed to be growing closer. She looked at Sunset, raising an eyebrow.

" _Is that all or is there a big finale after all that? "_  asked Starlight.

Sunset blushed. She hadn't suspected that Starlight would figure out that there was an epic ending to her day. She laughed with glee as she said,

" _I kissed Twilight right on the lips. "_  She gauged Starlight's reaction. She saw that Starlight had the look of terror on her face. She worried that she shouldn't have kissed Twilight. She watched as Starlight stood up.

" _You did what?! How could you?! Do you realize that you could've just exposed yourself then and there?! "_ shouted Starlight. She was pissed at Sunset's careless action. She couldn't believe that Sunset would be that reckless. She had to keep herself from strangling Sunset.

She walked out to the backyard where she kept a punching bag filled with titanium pellets. The bag was built to stand Starlight's heavy blows. She kept hitting the bag as Sunset watched on sorrowfully.

" _Sorry Starlight. I kind of got caught up in the moment. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. "_ replied Sunset.

She looked at Starlight apologetically. She then walked back into the house, grabbing a bag of deer blood. Sunset prefers deer to rabbit blood. But rabbit was less messy making it ideal to bring to school. She finished the bag in a few seconds. She then carefully disposed of it.

She headed up to her room. Once she made sure that Starlight was still punching away at the bag, she pulled out her old leather diary. On the front cover was a sun split into two colors; red and yellow. She loved those colors and how they looked side by side.

She pulled out a feather pen. She liked the way it made the letters look fancy and old. It took her years to learn how to use it, but she was determined to learn how.

She began to pen out the date and the day's events. She relived the kiss with Twilight in her head. She herself still couldn't believe what she did entirely. She felt that some part of it had to be a dream. But the best part was that Twilight seemed to be feeling the same way. As she sat her desk, she scribbled away about Trixie.

Sunset couldn't believe that Trixie had the nerve to pick on Twilight. She couldn't understand what made Trixie want to do that. She decided that tomorrow she would ask Trixie what her problem was.

After she finished writing, she hid her diary once again. She made sure that Starlight wasn't going to find it. She didn't what to know would happen if Starlight ever found her diary.

Then she heard Starlight come in from her anger workout.

" _Sunset! Please come down here. We need to talk._ " called Starlight. She felt a bit better after burning off some of her anger. She was still shocked and concerned for Sunset.

She heard Sunset coming down the stairs.

 _"What's up Starlight? Are you still mad at me for kissing Twilight? "_  asked Sunset, cautiously walking into the kitchen.

Starlight sighed. " _No, I am mad that you risked exposure to someone that you barely know, "_  replied Starlight.

She looked at Sunset, her eyes showing signs of deep worry. She knew that Sunset had only been a vampire for a little while. But she needed to knew that she just couldn't go around risking exposure like that.

" _Sorry. I wasn't thinking that I barely knew Twilight. But she is such a beautiful girl. I get lost in love just by looking at her. "_ replied Sunset. She caught herself starting daydream in front of Starlight. She blushed as she looked at the floor.

" _It's okay. I can tell that you care for her a lot. But remember what happened with Trixie? You didn't realize that you let your secret slip and it cost you your whole summer. "_  said Starlight, reminding Sunset of a painful memory.

Sunset hated that she had to make a deal to keep Trixie quiet. Sunset would've much rather preferred an old-fashioned death threat. She still considered doing that.

" _Okay, you do have a strong point there. But I don't think Twilight is anything like Trixie. In fact, Trixie is actually bullying her. I wish that she wasn't. "_  said Sunset. She had to admit that Starlight's statement raised a few questions about Twilight. She wondered if Starlight was right to be wary of Twilight. She decided it was best to keep her interactions with Twilight limited.

Sunset decided to lay down for the rest of the day. She was told that vampires don't usually sleep. But she actually did because of her diet which allowed her to retain some strands of her humanity. As she laid there in her bed, she couldn't get Twilight's smile out of her head. She was truly captivated by her.

Sunset was awoken by Starlight.

" _Sunset, wake up!"_  whispered Starlight.

Sunset blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She looked at Starlight, saying,  _"What do you want?"_ asked Sunset. She looked at Starlight as she spoke.

" _Sunset, an enemy of mine has come back,"_ said Starlight.

That news made Sunset jump out of bed. She immediately got dressed. She ran downstairs as she pulled her shirt over her head. She ran downstairs and saw two gentlemen dressed in suits.

She noticed their odd choice of candy cane colored hair. She knew that they knew of her and Starlight's secret.

" _What do you want?"_ asked Starlight, her voice stern. The two gentlemen laughed as they heard Starlight speak.

" _We merely came to ask for your help. We have a certain competitor by the name of Filthy Rich."_ replied the gentlemen.

Sunset looked at Starlight, wondering what her vampire friend was thinking. After a few moments, Starlight pulled Sunset aside.

" _Did I ever mention Filthy Rich to you?"_ asked Starlight. Sunset nodded, shaking her head no.

 _"Who is Filthy Rich?"_ asked Sunset. Starlight sighed.

" _Filthy Rich is like us, a vampire. But he is much older than me, meaning that he is far more powerful then I am,"_ replied Starlight.

Sunset gasped as she heard the news about Filthy Rich. She wondered if he was the one who turned Starlight.

" _So, what are we going to do about them?"_  asked Sunset. She saw Starlight approach the two gentlemen, saying,

" _Flim, Flam, we will help on the condition that you keep Filthy Rich out of town."_  Sunset looked at Flim and Flam as she awaited the response.

Flim and Flam looked at each other, before glancing back at Starlight.

" _You have a deal, my dear Starlight,"_ said Flam, kissing Starlight's hand. Starlight yanked her hand back, away from Flam's hand. After that, Flim and Flam said goodbye to Sunset and Starlight.

" _Are we in danger?"_ asked Sunset. She looked at Starlight, hoping for a good answer. But she didn't get the answer she hoped for.

 _"Yes, Sunset, we are in danger. If Flim and Flam do not do as I told them, Filthy Rich will expose us for sure,"_ replied Starlight.


	6. Old Friends?

Twilight walked into her house. She was immediately greeted by her mother. She gulped, knowing that she had arrived a bit later then she had said.

" _Twilight Sparkle, what has kept you out later then you have said?"_  said a stern Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight looked down at the ground, playing with a rock on the floor. She didn't want to admit that she had kissed a girl she barely knew.

" _Sunset, my friend I told you about, had gotten sidetracked. I had warned her that I needed to be home at a certain time. But I accept full responsibility for my actions."_ replied Twilight, her head hanging in shame.

Mrs. Velvet's stern expression quickly softened up as she heard daughter explain her reason for being late. She was glad that her daughter knew how to take responsibility for her actions, good or bad.

She smiled at her daughter as she took Twilight's backpack. " _So did you have a good first day?"_ asked Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight walked into their kitchen, which was pretty spacious. She could see Spike eating his dinner right from the living room couch. She sat down at the dining room table.

" _Yes, it was pretty good. I am glad that I have some classes with my new friends,"_  replied Twilight. Her mind wandered to the incident between Trixie and Sunset. She tried her best to forget that but to no avail.

Just as Mrs. Velvet went to speak, the front door opened then closed shut again.

 _"Hello, I am home,"_  said Mr. Light. He was Twilight's father. As he entered the kitchen, he saw his wife cooking on the stove. He walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

" _Hello, how is my beautiful wife?"_ asked Mr. Night. He then set his briefcase on the table. He looked at his daughter, saying,

" _My darling daughter, was your first day of school great?"_

Twilight blushed as her dad asked her that question. She loved her parents equally, though her dad was less picky about protocol. She liked that about him.

" _My day went well. I had a few classes with my new friends,"_  replied Twilight. She had helped set up the table. She fiddled with her fork as she waited for her mom to serve dinner.

Mrs. Velvet placed dinner on the table. Twilight saw that her mom cooked her a rare steak. As she saw the red juice leak on to the plate, she thought about Sunset. She wondered if her assumptions were correct. " _Could she really be a vampire?_ " thought Twilight. She decided to not think about that as she ate her dinner.

She finished her dinner not too long before she had to get to bed. She stayed up a little later that night doing her homework. But as she stared at her laptop, she kept thinking about looking up vampires. She wanted to know more about them.

No longer able to fight the urge, she opened her laptop and typed the word 'vampire' into a search engine. She scanned the results till she came across a genuine website. She clicked on it, almost immediately she saw a picture of Sunset with who Twilight figured was her mother.

She jumped back as she saw Sunset's eyes. They were not her normal cyan color but instead, they were a dark crimson red.

As Twilight looked at them she felt a shiver of cold fear run down her spine. She also thought that she saw a hint of human emotion in them. She wondered if this picture was real. She looked at the caption underneath it. It read, 'Picture of Sunset Shimmer (right) and her mother, Starlight (left)at the annual Halloween party last year.'

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief as she read the caption. She was thankful that it was a costume. But her relief didn't last long because of as she began to read the article, she saw that the website talked about Sunset and her mother being vampires. She wondered if the website was as genuine as she first thought.

She exited out of it, realizing that she had to head to bed. She closed her laptop and got ready to sleep.

As she laid there in her bed, her mind swirled around the article and the picture. She couldn't ignore how realistic Sunset's eyes looked, even for a professional costume. They held an almost too real glimmer of emotions.

She tossed and turned in her bed, frustrated at her inability to sleep. She eventually felt sleep making her eyelids heavy. She fell asleep, the image of Sunset's crimson eyes still fresh in her mind.

The next day, at school, Pinkie and the rest of Sunset's friends received a text from her.

'Gone hunting with Starlight. Do not mention it to Twilight. Tell her I will return in a few days. Also, let her know that I do see her as a friend.' read the text.

Pinkie Pie looked at the gang just as Twilight walked up. Quickly hiding their phones, they greeted Twilight.

" _Hey, Twilight did you enjoy your first day?"_ asked Pinkie Pie.

Twilight looked at the gang, she didn't see Sunset. She felt her heart stop for a split second.

" _Where is Sunset? Is she avoiding me because of what happened yesterday?"_  asked Twilight, her voice revealing her concern. She looked down at the ground, the kiss between her and Sunset coming to her mind.

She wondered if she made Sunset uncomfortable. She looked up when she a hand on her shoulder.

" _She is alright, darling. She just had to go somewhere with her mother,"_  said Rarity.

Hearing Rarity say that made Twilight feel a bit better. But her heart wandered to other possibilities that she didn't think that Sunset's friends knew or even thought about.

She went to answer but the bell rang, interrupting her. She headed towards her first-period class, which she was supposed to have with Sunset.

As she sat in her usual seat, she noticed that Trixie took Sunset's seat next to her. She groaned as she now knew she was in for a long period. She did her best to avoid Trixie as class droned on.

Just as she returned to her desk after handing in her work, she heard Trixie ask her, " _So where is your annoying vampire friend? I mean I swore not to tell anyone at this school, but you technically are still new."_  Twilight gasped as Trixie said the word 'vampire'. She then shook her head and Trixie was suddenly just glaring at her.

" _Did you say anything?"_ asked Twilight.

An annoyed Trixie shook her head no. Twilight wondered why she had imagined that. She decided to talk to Rarity, which she was glad that she had her next class with.

As she entered the class, she noticed that Rarity was texting someone. She sat down next to Rarity, getting her stuff for the next class.

Once she was done with that, she asked Rarity," _Who were you texting, if don't mind my asking?"_ She waited for Rarity's answer as she watched Rarity put away her phone.

" _Oh, no one important. I was just texting an old friend. No need to worry."_  replied Rarity, her voice shaky as she lied to Twilight.

Twilight had the odd feeling that Rarity wasn't being entirely honest. Though she had the same feeling around Sunset too.

She knew that these girls were keeping something from her. She bound and determined to figure out what it was.

She had to admit that she was disappointed that her new friends were lying right to her face. She thought that she could escape the horrors she faced at Crystal Prep.

Soon class started, stopping Twilight from asking further questions. She sat next to Rarity, her curiosity as to what Rarity was hiding burning a hole in her concentration.

She struggled to sit through the class. When it did finally end, she immediately left, not caring as to say goodbye to Rarity. She made her to her next class, which thankfully was a computer class.

As Rarity headed towards her next class, she thought about Twilight. She figured Twilight could tell she was lying. She hated having to lie, but she knew that she needed to protect Sunset's vampire identity. She remembered the drama of when Trixie found out. It took forever to get Trixie to keep quiet about Sunset.

She sat down, next to Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. They greeted Rarity as she took a seat next to them.

" _Twilight asked me who I was texting after I finished texting Sunset. Also, Sunset said that she should be back by Friday,"_ said Rarity.

She watched as the teacher came in. She sighed, her mind wondering what Twilight was thinking. She prayed that Twilight would never learn of Sunset's secret, especially from Trixie.

Pinkie and Rainbow Dash exchanged glances of worry. They knew that lying was going to be part of protecting their friend. But they didn't expect Sunset and Twilight to become friends. Now they had to figure out how to keep Twilight from discovering her secret.

Class ended, allowing the student body to get some lunch. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity met up with AppleJack and Fluttershy. But they didn't see Twilight.

They waited for her for a little while, but their hunger got the better of them. They went in to get their lunch. Just as they sat down, they say Twilight sitting alone at a table in the back of the cafeteria.

Twilight was glad her mom decided to pack her a lunch instead. She began to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She finished it as Trixie walked up to her. She gulped as she saw the smug look on Trixie's face.

" _So where's your friend, Sunset?"_  asked Trixie. Her friends chimed in, saying, " _Yeah, where is your friend_?"

Twilight looked down at her lunch bag. She was unsure of where Trixie was going with the question.

Just as she went to answer, Rainbow Dash and AppleJack walked up.

" _Leave her alone, Trixie. She ain't done anything to you,"_ said AppleJack.

Trixie scoffed at AppleJack. She decided to walk away, leaving Rainbow Dash and AppleJack alone with Twilight. Rainbow Dash sat next to Twilight.

" _What's up with you avoiding us? Is something we said? Or is it just because Sunset isn't here?"_ asked Rainbow Dash. She was annoyed by Twilight avoiding them, without even saying what they did wrong.

Twilight sighed. She knew that she owed them an explanation for her odd behavior. She looked at AppleJack and Rainbow Dash.

" _It's not that. Though, I do wish that Sunset was here. But it is the fact that you guys seemed to be lying to me about where she is."_ replied Twilight. She waited for their response.

Rainbow Dash and AppleJack exchange glances of worry. They knew that Twilight busted their lying. But they also needed to protect Sunset's secret at all costs. They looked down in shame.

" _To tell you the truth Twilight, we are lying. But we have to because Sunset has a secret that is not ours to share,"_ replied AppleJack, her voice barely louder than a soft whisper.

Twilight was both stunned and shocked to hear that Rainbow Dash and AppleJack admitted that they were lying.

But she was most shocked to hear that Sunset did indeed have a secret that she was keeping from her. Her curiosity peaked as she tried to think about the fact that she knew that Sunset might just be a vampire.


	7. Competing Enemies

Meanwhile, Sunset and Starlight went up to their mountain cabin. They bought it so when they went to these 'hunting' trips, they could restock their blood supply. Sunset enjoyed the fresh, crisp mountain air. She also enjoyed the view that came with it.

" _Sunset, let's go before more hunters come,"_  shouted Starlight, interrupting Sunset's thoughts.

Sunset jumped down from the tree she was in. She ran inside, grabbing the bloodletting tools along with a funnel and several milk jugs.

She saw Starlight running ahead of her into the darker part of the forest. They figured out pretty quickly that most human hunters avoided this part because it was too dark. They had managed to make some good kills in this part of the forest. Though, they had been spotted several times.

Sunset quickly spotted a few a rabbits. Using her super speed she grabbed them and broke their necks. She handed them to Starlight, who was setting up the bloodletting equipment.

" _Good job, Sunset. Now, we need 30 more rabbits for your lunch for the next month,"_  said Starlight. Sunset nodded, dropping off her ten rabbits before speeding off. She did three more runs and managed to get the last thirty rabbits.

Sunset rested after her last run. She was glad that she had her super speed, but she still got exhausted after a while. She sat on a rock near Starlight.

" _So the rabbits any good?"_ asked Sunset.

Starlight nodded, saying, " _They are the best ones we've gotten so far. You did a good job picking them. When you get done resting, be a dear and fetch us some deer. I think we'll need at least 20 deer to last us at least three months."_

Sunset looked at Starlight and smiled. " _Will do. After this, will we be done for the day?"_ asked Sunset. She was anxious to do something today. She had planned to see if she could find a beautiful purple amethyst. She wanted to make Twilight a necklace that would protect her.

Starlight heard the urgency in Sunset's voice. " _What's the rush?"_ asked Starlight.

Sunset sighed. " _I have a plan to do something later,"_ replied Sunset.

Starlight giggled quietly to herself. She figured that Sunset was planning on making Twilight a present. She looked up from the rabbit she was working on. " _Okay, but come back before dark. I don't want us exposed to the nearby humans,"_ replied Starlight. With those words, Sunset raced off.

It took four trips of carrying five deer each to get the full 20 deer Starlight needed. But once she was done. She cleaned up and began her search for a purple amethyst.

She looked for hours in a nearby abandoned rock quarry. As she was about to look elsewhere, a glittering object caught her eye. She investigated it.

As she pulled the object up, she noticed that seemed to be a dark purple, almost violet. She realized that she found a rare colored sapphire.

She immediately rushed back to the cabin, the stone in her hand. She ran inside and washed the stone in the kitchen sink.

Once she saw it washed up, she knew that it was the perfect stone for Twilight. She placed it in her room. She ran back downstairs to see Starlight holding a bag of squirrel blood; Sunset's favorite.

" _What occasion calls for squirrel blood, Starlight?"_ asked Sunset. She sat down, opening the squirrel blood. She drank it as Starlight spoke.

" _The occasion is Twilight. I want you and her to be friends, if not more. I was wrong to overreact yesterday."_ said Starlight. Sunset beamed as she heard Starlight say that. She was thankful that Starlight wanted her and Twilight to be together.

" _Thanks. Do you mind if tomorrow I take the day off? I found what I was looking for and I would like to buy some supplies to fix it up."_  asked Sunset.

Starlight, guessing what Sunset was doing, decided that she could gather the last few animals on her own. " _Yes, you may. But be careful, my dear. This town isn't too fond of us blood drinkers."_ warned Starlight.

She often feared for Sunset's safety in Canterlot, but here in the town of Ponyville, they were in more danger than in Canterlot. She watched as Sunset headed to bed. She prayed that wouldn't be the last time she'd see her.

Sunset laid in bed, her mind revisiting the memories of her and Twilight.

She noticed that Twilight had seemed skittish around her after she said that she would tell her about what happened between her and Trixie later on. She wondered why. She hoped that Twilight, like what Pinkie said, would accept her for her. She soon fell asleep, exhaustion wearing what little energy she had away.

The next day, Flim and Flam opened their pawn shop. They placed the open sign on the door. They set up all the cash registers and stands for exclusive items. As they finished cleaning up, they had an unwelcome face show up.

" _My, my, what a good business you two trouble-making twins have. Too bad I have to run you out of it,"_  said Filthy Rich. He smirked as he saw a cheap knockoff of a 24 karat diamond ring. " _I do hope that your costumers never learn that the items they buy are cheap and fake."_  continued Filthy Rich.

Flim and Flam looked at Filthy Rich as he examined their shop. They didn't take to kindly to his looking around at their stuff.

They made sure to keep at an arm's length from their most valuable item; a beautiful magical staff which could grant a vampire immunity from anything that could them.

" _They won't know because you will keep your mouth shut,"_  replied Flim. He looked at Flam, worry showing across his face.

Filthy Rich scoffed as Flim and Flam spoke.

" _Well, how exactly do you plan on doing that?"_ asked Filthy Rich, folding his arms across his chest. He wondered how the cheating twins could ever beat him into being quiet.

He looked at his limousine, seeing his wife and daughter. He needed to move this along. " _Never mind. I'll keep quiet, for now,"_ said Filthy Rich.

Flim and Flam watched as Filthy Rich left their store. They were annoyed at him. He was their competition, and he was very steep competition. They finally had their first customer not too long after that incident. They stay open until noon when they left for their lunch break.

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Sunset was hard at work with the stone. She had managed to sand with holy water as the lubricant. She needed the stone to protect Twilight from her.

She didn't want to know what could happen if she ever hurt Twilight. That was one risk she wasn't taking. She managed to finish sanding the stone out of the rock.

She now needed to cut it just right so it would protect Twilight and look good on her. She began to cut when Starlight walked in.

" _Hey, you're going to miss lunch. Wow, that is a beauty. I have never seen such a dark purple in a sapphire."_  said Starlight as she walked in. She handed Sunset a bag full of rabbit blood.

Sunset took the bag, drinking it gleefully. She hadn't noticed that her hunger was as bad as it was. She finished the bag in minutes.

Starlight was astonished. She grabbed Sunset the second one. When she came back though, Sunset was back to work on the stone.

Sunset continued working on the stone till the sun fell. She realized that she hadn't eaten much that day. She immediately ran to the kitchen where she was greeted by Starlight.

" _Let me guess; You are starving, no?"_  asked Starlight. Sunset nodded as Starlight threw her a bad of fresh deer blood.

" _Mmm, this tastes so good. Is this how human blood tastes?"_ asked Sunset in the blur of the moment.

Before Sunset realized what she asked, Starlight got and walked towards the sink. As Starlight placed her hands on the sink, she indented it with her handprints. Sunset cautiously walked up to Starlight.

" _I am sorry that I said that. I know that you hate when I mention that. But do you mind telling me why it is so hard for you?"_  asked Sunset. She had always wondered why Starling cringed at the words 'human blood'. She sat back at the table, finishing her blood. She hoped that Starlight would let her in.

Starlight sighed as she finally let her grip loosen off the sink. She joined Sunset at the table, her normal persian blue eyes now crimson red.

She saw that Sunset seemed to be upset." _Okay, you want to know why I hate the words 'human blood'? It is because I have tasted it. I will tell the story behind it."_ said Starlight. She took a deep breath as she began to recall her first taste of human blood.

*Flashback*

" _It all began when I returned home after having been turned. I attempted to rebuild my relationship with while balancing my hunger," said Starlight._

A young Starlight ran up towards her sister as she greeted her at the door. She was always so happy to see her sister return from her day job. She loved her sister dearly.

" _Hey Star, how was your day?"_  asked Starlight's sister. Starlight let go of her sister as she answered.

" _My day was good. I missed you terribly. But I am happy you're home."_  replied Starlight.

Starlight rushed to her room to grab her favorite game; Snakes and Ladders. She loved that it was simple yet fun. She ran downstairs as she saw her sister cooking dinner.

She waited anxiously for her sister finish the prepping of their dinner. Once her sister was available, they played the game.

They played until dinner was done. Starlight ate her dinner quickly, wanting to get to her secret blood supply.

As she sped down to the basement where she kept a hidden freezer full of blood, she didn't realize that her sister was following her.

" _Where's my little sis off to in such a hurry?"_ thought Starlight's older sister. She watched as her sister opened the freezer. She saw what appeared to be blood, but she couldn't tell if it was human blood or animal.

As she went to get closer, she knocked a book off a shelf. She gasped as Starlight looked in her direction.

" _W-who's there?"_ stammered an agitated Starlight. She finished the blood bag in her hand. She then crept around until she found her way to the stairs. She looked up, her crimson red eyes seeing her now completely terrified sister.

_"Star, w-what are you?"_ asked Starlight's hyperventilating sister. She was scared as she saw Starlight's red eyes looking back at her. As she stared though, she saw that Starlight's eyes glistened with tears of hurt. She could see that her sister meant no harm. She calmed down enough to breath normally again.

" _I am a vampire. I was turned a few decades ago. Mom helped cover for me when you were born. So technically I am the older sister."_ confessed Starlight.

She was glad that her sister calmed down. It was getting hard to keep from attacking her sister. She moved away as her sister sat down on the bottom step.

" _Well, that sure explains a lot. Like your inability to age normally. And the weird way you act when someone is injured. And how you can be so strong and fast."_ said Starlight's sister.

Starlight did her best to laugh.

Starlight went to say more but they were called to go to bed.

As they finished getting ready for bed, Starlight's sister pulled her into a hug. " _I am glad **you**  are my sister,"_ said Starlight.

" _It was a few years after my sister found out the secret that I made the worst mistake of my life. I lost control because I didn't feed regularly."_ Said Starlight as Sunset listened.

Starlight had received a call from her sister, saying that she was coming over.

After work ended, Starlight drove home as fast as she could. She went to her basement grabbing two blood bags to drink.

She finished the second one as her sister arrived. She opened the door to see her sister, happily smiling back at her.

Starlight's sister could tell her sister had recently fed because her breath smelled of the iron of blood. She walked into as Starlight closed the front door. She set her bag down as she took off her coat.

" _So enjoying your first job now that you look the age?"_ asked Starlight's sister.

Starlight nodded, saying, " _Yes, I do._ _I can't imagine a job more enjoyable."_  said Starlight.

They decided to watch a movie as they caught up on each other's life. Soon the time flew by, and Starlight felt her hunger returning. She looked at her sister and decided that she could wait a little while longer.

But that was a decision she was to regret. As Starlight felt her hunger grow stronger, she smelled human blood. She looked around and saw that her sister had cut her hand badly. She gulped as she felt her hunger surge. She turned away, her eyes turning red. She felt her breathing speed up. She felt her willpower slip away. She lost control as she attacked her sister.

" _As I finished, I realized that my sister was dead. But I remember the sweet but bitter taste of her blood as it entered my mouth. Since then I have followed a strict regiment of animal blood. And this is also why I hate the mention of the words 'human blood'._ " said Starlight, her voice breaking as a tear streamed down her cheek.

*End of Flashback*

Sunset gulped as she heard Starlight finish the story. She now understood why the old films were important to her. She also understood why Starlight flipped when she mentioned the kiss between her and Twilight.

" _Wow, I am sorry to hear that. It must've been horrible to know what happened afterward,"_ said Sunset, trying to comfort Starlight.

As Starlight sat there, she realized what time it had become.

She looked at Sunset, saying, " _Thanks. But now I believe that it is time for us to get some sleep or we'll never finish our blood run."_ said Starlight. She saw that Sunset was tired too. They said their goodnights before each headed off to their separate rooms.

As Sunset laid in her bed, she kept thinking over Starlight's story. She wondered if she would ever dare to hurt Twilight like that. She shook her head, telling herself that she wouldn't. With that, she soon was deep in sleep.


	8. Friday

Filthy Rich watched as his daughter walked off to school. He wanted to send her to Crystal Prep, but his wife had insisted he send her to Canterlot High. As soon as his daughter left, he immediately went towards the secret cellar below their basement.

He kept a few civilians hostage for when he needed to feed. He had been careful to soundproof the cellar, along with making sure it was concealed properly.

He undid one of his five padlocks. He undid them all only to be greeted by his high-tech scanner for face recognition.

He waited until his face was scanned. Once that was finished, the thick steel door opened with a hiss of air. He walked in, smelling the dried blood which tainted his victim's clothes.

" _So who is going to be my meal for today?"_  asked Filthy Rich, thumbing through a set of keys.

He finally set his mind a blue colored key. He went to the cell that it opened.

Inside was a young teenage girl, curled into the fetal position. He smirked as he saw the fear on her face. He knew she couldn't be much older than his daughter.

He grabbed her thin, frail, arm as he yanked her out of the cell. He then sat her on a metal chair with restraints in the arms and the legs.

" _Now are we going to behave? I don't want to cause yet another injury,"_  said Filthy Rich.

The girl squirmed against the tight restraints. She saw Filthy Rich's red eyes fixated on her jugular vein. She nodded yes, knowing she was never going to escape.

As she soon as she agreed, she felt two sharp fangs pierce her neck. She didn't feel as much pain as last time, but it still stung as his saliva seeped into the wound. She saw the edges of her vision getting hazy as she gave more of her blood to Filthy Rich. After five more minutes, she passed out from blood loss.

Filthy Rich felt his fangs retract as his eyes shifted back to their normal light blue color. He took the unconscious girl and laid her back in the cell. He then laid out a plastic wrapped plate with food on it. He might drink her blood but that didn't mean he was completely heartless.

Meanwhile, back at Canterlot High, Sunset was dropped off by Starlight.

" _Thanks for the ride,_ " said Sunset, closing the car door afterward. She saw her friends waiting by the wondercolt statue for her. She smiled as she walked towards them.

" _Hey, guys I am glad to see you,"_ She noticed that Twilight wasn't with her friends. " _Where's Twilight? Has something happened to her?_ " asked Sunset.

Rainbow Dash placed her hand on her neck, nervously rubbing it. She avoided looking at Sunset as she said, " _She may have busted us for lying. We confessed and she hasn't said anything since then. But we had to admit that you had a secret that was not ours to share."_

She looked up to see Sunset's expression change from happy to complete and utter fear.

" _I am truly sorry, Sunset."_  apologized Rainbow Dash.

Sunset sat down against the statue. She rested her head on her arms which sat on her knees. She felt her eyes glow red as her vision became blurry for a second. She managed to keep her fangs from extending. But anger boiled underneath her skin.

She was mostly angry at herself for letting Twilight get close. She should've known that the lies would make Twilight suspicious. She wondered where Twilight was. Getting up, Sunset told her friends that she was going to look for Twilight.

She wandered around the campus till she found an almost empty bathroom. She walked in, her gut instinct saying that Twilight was here.

As she entered the bathroom, her sense of smell was flooded with Twilight's sweet, almost rose-like scent. She was completely overwhelmed by it. She let out a soft growl as her fangs extended. She looked at herself, seeing her red eyes glaring back at her. She was shocked to see the sinister look in her red eyes.

Just then Twilight walked out of her stall. She walked over to the sink, seeing Sunset. She stopped in her tracks, surprised to see Sunset standing right in front of her.

" _Sunset? What are doing here? Where were you?"_ asked Twilight, bombarding Sunset with questions. She went to step closer to Sunset when Sunset growled at her. She staggered back against the bathroom wall, her heart racing faster. Her breathing became heavy, making her scent even stronger.

Sunset kept her face hidden as she felt her hunger take over. She tried to slow her breathing enough to calm down. She tried to keep another growl from escaping. She could already hear Twilight's quickening heartbeat. She kept her focus on the wall next to her. But it didn't distract her from Twilight's pulsating blood.

She felt her fangs retract as her hunger began to subside. She allowed herself to slowly take in Twilight's scent so it was not to trigger another hunger attack.

She heard Twilight's heart race faster as her eyes met Twilight's. She could see Twilight was no paler than a ghost. A pang of guilt made Sunset want to run. She did not want to see Twilight's purple eyes filled with fear.

" _Sunset, why did you growl? "_  asked Twilight, her body tremoring against her will. She tried to avoid shivering but her body didn't like the cold bathroom tiles. She grabbed her backpack, flinging the heavy bag over her shoulder.

Sunset looked down, unable to give a proper explanation. She bit her bottom lip, thankful her fangs had retracted. " _I wasn't growling. What you heard was my... new ringtone."_ lied Sunset. She kept staring at the bland floor tiles as anxiety took over.

Twilight looked at Sunset, noticing the two small bite marks on Sunset's neck. She hadn't seen them before because Sunset's hair always covered them perfectly. She wondered if her vampire theory could be correct.

" _Sunset, I know that was you. And when you are ready to stop lying to me, you know where I live,"_ replied Twilight. She walked away, leaving Sunset alone in the bathroom.

Just as Sunset went to follow Twilight, the bell rang. She kept her distance as she went to her first-period class. She decided to not sit extremely close to Twilight.

Back at Flim and Flam's house, they were heading out when they saw Diamond Tiara heading towards them.

" _You two! I have a request for an item,"_ demanded Diamond Tiara.

Flim and Flam exchanged annoyed glances.

" _Well, what is it that you desire?"_ asked Flam. He didn't like the spoiled daughter of their enemy. Flim helped his brother load in the wand. They dare not leave in their shop since Starlight trusted them to keep it safe.

" _I want a beautiful ruby, a real one. Not one of those fakes you keep selling to those dimwitted customers of yours,"_ replied Diamond Tiara. She glared at Flim, who had rolled his eyes at her.

Immediately Flim apologized for that behavior.

" _We'll see. May I ask why you made such a demand?"_ asked Flam. He had never known Diamond Tiara to want a ruby, especially when she preferred diamonds over them.

" _Mother's birthday is coming and as her best daughter, I want her to have the best birthday gift ever,"_ replied a snobby Diamond Tiara. She then proceeded to walk back to her limousine.

Flim and Flam looked at each other.  _"Well dear brother, we have a tall order to fill,"_ said Flim. Flam nodded in agreement as they drove off to their store.

Back at CHS, Sunset saw Trixie smirking at her. She had half a mind to kill right there. But she didn't because she wasn't going to stoop to Trixie's level. She sat back, ignoring Trixie.

Twilight didn't look behind, too afraid to look at Sunset. She knew that Sunset was lying and she stood up for herself. She wasn't going to be friends with someone who thought lying to her was okay.

But a part of her couldn't help but feel wrong. She wondered if it was Sunset's choice to lie.  _"Could she be forced to lie because it isn't hers to say anything about?"_ thought Twilight.

Just then the school bell rang, interrupting Twilight's thoughts. She gathered her stuff and headed out of the classroom. She didn't feel like being near Sunset at the moment.

Sunset went to follow Twilight, but she was stopped by Trixie.

" _Get out my way, Trixie,"_ growled Sunset, her hands shaking with anger. She watched as Twilight stopped briefly at her locker.

" _The great and powerful Trixie doesn't take commands from a vampire,"_  replied Trixie, whispering the word  _vampire._

Sunset looked at Trixie. In seconds, Sunset's hand was around Trixie's throat, holding her off the ground.

" _And I don't take attitude from the great and powerful Trixie!"_ shouted Sunset. She looked at Twilight.

She could see Twilight's purple eyes were darkened by fear.

Fear of her.

She immediately let go of Trixie. She started to walked towards Twilight. But as she managed to take a few steps, she saw Twilight run away.

She turned back to see Trixie and her gang smirking. Losing what was left of her temper, she stormed over to Trixie.

" _You wanted me to do that. You and your 'friends' wanted to expose me to her, didn't you?"_  asked Sunset, her cyan eyes turning blood red.

Trixie and her gang stopped laughing. Trixie's gang ran off, leaving Trixie alone with Sunset.

" _Now Sunset, there is no need to kill me,"_ said Trixie, her feet stumbling over each other.

Sunset growled in frustration. She wanted to kill Trixie, but the better part of her opposed to it. Quickly deciding, she let go of Trixie.

_"Leave. Before I decide that my first human meal is you,_ " said Sunset.

Trixie ran off, not looking back.

Sunset punched a nearby locker, leaving a sizable dent in the blue painted metal. She couldn't believe that she let Twilight see her like that.

As Flim and Flam saw their shop, they also saw what appeared to be a note taped to the front door.

Flim and Flam grabbed their stuff and headed into their shop. Once they had set up for the day, Flam grabbed the note. " _Flim, we may have more trouble with Filthy Rich then we predicted,"_ said Flam.

Flim looked up from the cash register he was checking. " _What do you mean, brother?"_ asked Flim, raising an eyebrow.

Flam read the note aloud to his brother.

**' _Flim, Flam, I know that we are fair competitors. But I won't be playing so nice unless you hand over the staff which Starlight has given you. And before you deny it, I saw it the day before, when we had our nice chat. So consider this my warning._**

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Filthy Rich'_ **

Flim and Flam exchanged looks of worry. As they looked out their store window, Filthy Rich drove by.

He slowed as he passed their shop. For a few long and agonizing minutes, Flim and Flam stared at Filthy Rich.

And he stared back, menacingly. Then just as quickly as he appeared, Filthy Rich disappeared.

" _Dear brother, we will have to warn Starlight,"_ said Flim.

Flam agreed, his hands shaking with fear.


	9. Theories

Twilight went to her next class. Her mind was replaying Sunset's hand around Trixie's throat. She felt sick to her stomach knowing that could easily be her.

As she walked into the classroom, she spotted Rarity. She tried to find a spot that wasn't next to Rarity. Seeing no other open seats, Twilight sat next to Rarity.

" _Hello dear. I know how you must feel. But we never meant for our lies to hurt you."_  said Rarity.

She wanted to attempt to make amends for her actions. She hoped that in due time Twilight may come to forgive her and her friends. She could tell that the lies had hurt Twilight.

Twilight looked at Rarity, unaware that her purple eyes were wet with the beginnings of tears. She could tell that Rarity was sincere in her words.

" _I know. But I can't forgive you or Sunset just yet. I want to know the truth, and until I do, I going to keep my distance."_ replied Twilight.

Rarity gasped at the harshness in Twilight's voice. She felt a pang of sadness wash over her. She knew that she and the gang deserved that. She also knew that welcoming a new friend meant that the lies were bound to hurt them.

" _Okay. We will still be here for you if ever you need us,"_ said Rarity, her once confident voice now a mere whisper.

Twilight nodded. She went back to her desk, acting as though the violet-haired girl didn't exist.

Class went on usual, but Twilight noticed that Trixie wasn't making snide comments about her. She wondered if the hallway incident had shaken her.

Class soon ended, allowing Twilight to get away from Rarity. She couldn't help but feel mad at her supposed  _friends_  for lying to her. As she went to her locker, she caught sight of Trixie.

She noticed that Trixie's friends weren't with her. She wondered why that was. As she kept looking at Trixie, their eyes met.

For a brief moment, Twilight could see Trixie's fear. What Sunset did to her truly frightened Trixie. But as quickly as their eyes met, Trixie ran off, breaking the eye contact.

Twilight closed her locker door to see a smiling Pinkie.

" _Hey Twilight, I was wondering if you want to hang out at lunch today,_ " asked Pinkie, her cheerful demeanor rubbing off on Twilight.

Twilight looked at Pinkie. Seeing how happy Pinkie was made Twilight consider saying yes. She didn't want to make Pinkie sad.

" _Okay. Sure, I would like to sit with you,_ " replied Twilight.

Pinkie let out a small squeal of joy. She jumped up and down as she said, " _Great. I will let the gang know._ " After that Pinkie gave Twilight a quick before running off to her next class.

Twilight saw her vision go blurry for a second as she began to feel a bit lightheaded. She steadied herself against her locker. She assumed that she was lightheaded due to her nerves. She wasn't too happy about agreeing to sit next to Sunset. Once the lightheadedness was gone, Twilight went to her class.

Meanwhile, Starlight was cleaning up after last night's dinner. She was about to start the dishes when a series of loud knocks came. She immediately went to open the front door.

" _Flim. Flam. What are you doing here?"_ asked Starlight. She looked around, making sure that no one saw them. She motioned for Flim and Flam to come in.

" _Starlight, we have come here to tell you that we have received a disturbing letter from Filthy Rich,"_ said Flam. He and Flim looked at each other before Flim handed Starlight the letter.

Starlight read the letter. As she finished reading the letter, she unknowingly crumpled the letter.  _"How is it that when I trust you two to protect the staff, that Filthy Rich finds out about it?"_ asked Starlight.

Flim and Flam looked down in shame. They knew that Starlight entrusted them with the one she held sacred.

" _We are truly sorry, Starlight. We hadn't expected for him to see it, "_ said Flim.

Starlight sighed. She could hear Flim's sincerity in his voice. She turned back to face him. " _I know that you are. But that still doesn't change that he now knows of the staff,"_  said Starlight.

" _So what do we about Filthy Rich?"_ asked Flam.

Starlight thought about moving the staff into a more protected area. But she quickly tossed the idea away, noting that it would be impossible. Then as she stared at an old safe she had hidden away, an idea came to her.

" _You guys are good at making exact replicas, no?"_ asked Starlight.

Flim and Flam nodded, wondering what Starlight was getting at.

" _Good. I am going need you to make a very realistic copy."_  continued Starlight.

Flim and Flam gulped. Flim was worried about Filthy Rich's anger towards finding the replica he was to be handed, to be a fake.

Starlight didn't hear any response from Flim of Flam.  _"Something wrong?"_  asked Starlight.

" _It's just that Flam and I are concerned about what happens when Filthy Rich discovers the lie. I mean, how do you suppose we keep him away?"_  replied Flim.

Starlight smirked. She always thought 2 steps ahead. She knew that Filthy Rich didn't always think ahead.

" _The decoy should provide me with enough time to cloak the staff. I just need you guys to do a good job. And keep him from ever being able to place a shop here."_ replied Starlight.

Flim and Flam breathed a sigh of relief, glad to know that Starlight had everything planned. " _Okay. We will set to work on that. By the way, would happen to have a ruby? Diamond Tiara has requested that we get her a real ruby."_  replied Flam.

Starlight sighed. She sped to the attic and grabbed a medium-sized ruby. She sped back down and handed it to Flam.

As Starlight handed Flam the ruby, she said, " _Here, this should please that brat."_

Flam grabbed the ruby. He saw how the light hit it, making it sparkle in the afternoon sun. " _Thanks, Starlight. We'll repay you,"_ said Flam.

" _There's no need. As long as you help me keep the staff safe from Filthy Rich. And keep him out of town."_  replied Starlight, enforcing the fact that Filthy Rich was to be kept out of Canterlot.

Back at CHS, Diamond Tiara was walking into the last class of the morning. She spotted Twilight Sparkle.

As she sat down, she noticed that a rainbow-haired girl and blonde haired girl were exchanging glances at Twilight Sparkle.

" _Why are they doing that? Did she do something wrong? Or is she avoiding them?_ " thought Diamond Tiara.

Suddenly the teacher spoke.

_"Okay student, today we have a new student with us. Please welcome Diamond Tiara."_  said the teacher.

Diamond Tiara cleared her throat as she stood up. " _Hello everyone, My name is Diamond Tiara. My dad is Filthy Rich. Yes, that Filthy Rich."_

Everyone was in awe, well everyone except Twilight. She was looking at her work, not paying attention to Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara was annoyed at Twilight's ignorance. She sat back down. She looked at Twilight, who was still into her work. " _Why exactly does she focus more on work rather than her friends?"_ thought Diamond Tiara.

Twilight, unaware of what just happened, finished her work. She looked up to see the teacher talking about the lesson. She looked back at her paper, noticing all the notes she jotted down about Sunset.

But the note that caught her eye, was the one she had underlined and circled in red. She had written Sunset's name with an equal sign next to it. At the end of the equal sign, was the word  _vampire_. It was the word underlined and circled in red.

_"That is the only explanation for what I saw."_  thought Twilight. She shook her head, not wanting to think about Sunset or the lies.

" _Miss Sparkle, care to answer this question?"_  asked the teacher, interrupting Twilight's thoughts.

_"Yes, Ms. Cheerlie,"_  replied Twilight.

She got up out of her seat. As she walked past Trixie, Trixie stuck her foot out. Twilight tripped over Trixie's foot, stumbling into Diamond Tiara.

" _I am so sorry."_  apologized Twilight, grabbing her glasses off of Diamond Tiara's paper.

" _It's fine, really,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at Diamond Tiara as she spoke. They were amazed that she seemed nice. They knew that her dad was, as his name stated, filthy rich.

Twilight managed to walk up to board without further incidents. She solved the equation in a matter of seconds. " _There you go, Ms. Cheerlie,"_  said Twilight, handing back the dry erase marker.

As Twilight walked back to her seat, she avoided Trixie's second attempt at tripping her. She sat back down, still avoiding any eye contact with Applejack and Fluttershy.

The class ended in the next 30 minutes. Fluttershy and Applejack grabbed their stuff and went to lunch.

" _Wow. I guess we should have realized that our lies would hurt her,"_ said Fluttershy, her voice a whisper.

Applejack nodded. She agreed with Fluttershy. She wished that the lies they had told Twilight didn't exist. It took her a while to accept that she had to lie to protect Sunset. AppleJack didn't approve of lying to anyone, especially to her friends.

" _I know, sugarcube. We may have to accept that she isn't going to trust us again, at least not for a long while,"_ said Applejack.

Soon Fluttershy and AppleJack met up with the rest of their friends. As they went to the lunch line, they saw Sunset standing alone.

" _Something wrong, Sunset?"_  asked Rainbow Dash. She placed a comforting hand on Sunset's shoulder.

Sunset looked at Rainbow Dash. She was glad that she had Rainbow was there. She took a deep breath, explaining what happened.

" _She saw me lift Trixie up off the ground with my hand around her neck. When I turned to look for her, she was staring at me,"_  said Sunset.

She placed her palm on her forehead. She hit it her head a little too hard though, resulting in her letting out a small groan.

Rainbow felt bad for Sunset. She knew that Sunset cared for Twilight. She looked at Sunset as she said, " _You know, Pinkie invited her to join us for lunch."_

Sunset looked up, a surprised expression on her face. She couldn't believe the words out of Rainbow Dash's mouth. She wasn't completely surprised to hear that Pinkie invited Twilight to hang out.

" _What did she say, Rainbow?"_  asked Sunset, eagerly wanting to the answer.

Rainbow Dash smiled at Sunset. She was glad that she had good news to offer. " _She said that she would gladly join us,"_ replied Rainbow Dash.

Sunset just stood there stunned. She couldn't believe that Twilight actually agreed to join them. She was about to jump up with joy when her eyes caught sight of Twilight.

" _Hello,"_ said Twilight.


	10. "I'm Sorry"

Sunset looked away. Seeing Twilight standing there was enough to make her heart race. She hated that Twilight had to see her holding Trixie by her throat.

" _Hey, Twilight. Glad that you could join us,_ " replied Rainbow Dash. She jabbed Sunset in her rib cage.

" _Ow! What is that for?_ " whispered Sunset angrily. She glared at Rainbow Dash while rubbing her rib cage.

" _Say something to her. It is the least you can do,_ " said Rainbow Dash. She nodded her head in Twilight's direction.

Sunset groaned in pain. She didn't appreciate Rainbow Dash's methods of getting her attention.

" _Rainbow, she told me that unless I want to confess my secret, she would rather I didn't talk to her,_ " replied Sunset.

Rainbow looked from Sunset to Twilight and then looked back at Sunset.

" _Really? She didn't mention it to Pinkie Pie,_ " asked Rainbow Dash.

Sunset nodded. She recalled the moment in the bathroom as she explained it to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight, who busy gathering her food onto her tray.

" _Wow. I can't believe you tried to pass off your growl as a ringtone,"_ said Rainbow, seemingly ignoring the point of Sunset's tale.

Sunset looked back at Twilight, who was busy avoiding any eye contact. She sighed. She really did like Twilight, but she knew she had messed up too.

" _Well, it was the only thing I thought of,"_ replied Sunset, her annoyance clear in her voice.

Rainbow Dash got the point and backed off. They met up with the rest of the gang at a table not too far from the entrance.

" _Hey, "_ said Rainbow Dash as she sat down. Sunset and Twilight joined her.

Sunset sighed. She noticed that Twilight sat on the opposite end of the table, opposite of her. She bit her lip as she saw Twilight glance at her.

" _Hey Twilight, glad you could join us,"_ said Applejack.

She sat in between Twilight and Fluttershy. She noted that Twilight seemed to be avoiding Sunset.

Twilight sat there, silent. She didn't feel too comfortable around Sunset and her friends. " _Yeah, me too,"_ whispered Twilight.

Sunset saw Rarity sit next to her.

" _Sunset, what is wrong?"_ asked Rarity.

Sunset looked up at Rarity. She could hear Twilight move a little farther down the table. Sighing, she placed her head on her hands.

" _Twilight heard me growl earlier, while we were in the bathroom. Then during the passing period, she saw me threatening Trixie,_ " said Sunset.

Rarity looked at Sunset, her dark blue eyes saddened by Sunset's tale.

Rarity placed her hands on Sunset's shoulder. " _I am sure she might give you a chance, to tell the truth. But you have to be willing, to tell her the real truth._ "

Sunset knew that Rarity's words rang true. Even Twilight herself had said it. She didn't want to talk to Sunset unless she was going, to tell the truth.

" _Okay. I will talk to her after school,_ " replied Sunset.

After she said that, the bell rang, ending lunch.

Sunset went to her next class. She had this class with Trixie. She sat down in the only available seat; next to Trixie.

As Sunset sat down, Trixie said, " _Hello again, Sunset._ "

Sunset grumbled in annoyance. She looked down at the table, her eyes shifting from cyan to red and back again. She knew her inability to control her anger was a problem. She took a few breaths, allowing her eyes to remain their cyan color again.

Meanwhile, across the room, Diamond Tiara watched as Sunset's eyes changed color. She gasped, having seen that same thing happen to her father. She grabbed her phone, making a mental note of what she just saw.

Trixie, who looked up, saw Diamond Tiara send a text. She knew that filthy Rich had some bad past with Starlight. " _Psst. Sunset!"_ whispered Trixie.

Sunset looked at Trixie. " _What is it now?_ " asked Sunset. She placed on hand on her hip.

Trixie sat back, noticing Sunset's posture. " _Well, I think you should know that Diamond Tiara just saw your eyes go all red,"_ whispered Trixie.

Sunset felt her heart drop in her chest. She couldn't believe that she may have just exposed herself to her enemy's daughter. She laid her head against the table. " _Great. Just great. Now I have a spoiled rich brat to worry about! On top of that, I have to fix things with Twilight."_ thought Sunset.

For the rest of the class, Sunset wondered what she was going to tell Starlight. She only hoped that Starlight would understand that she hadn't meant for it to happen.

As the bell rang, Sunset ran to her locker which wasn't far. As she placed some of her books in her locker, she saw Applejack. Locking her locker again, Sunset walked up to Fluttershy.

" _Hey, Sunset._ " greeted Applejack. She noticed that Sunset seemed to be in distress.

" _Hey Applejack, can I ask for your honest opinion?_ " asked Sunset, her voice low.

Applejack nodded. She placed a gentle hand on Sunset's shoulder. " _Of course, Sunset. I am your friend, and you can count on me to be there, no matter the situation."_

Sunset smiled. She was glad to have Applejack as her friend. She sighed as she readied herself to ask the question. " _Should I tell Twilight the truth?"_ asked Sunset.

Applejack looked at the ground. She wasn't sure how to say the answer. She hated that they had to lie to people, but if the opportunity to tell the truth arose, she would take it.

" _Well, I would. But check with Starlight. She might even give you the house for the night. That is my suggestion._ " replied Applejack.

Sunset cringed as she heard Applejack say that she would. She wondered if she could truly tell Twilight the truth. She nodded back at Applejack's response, saying, " _Okay, thanks for the advice Applejack._ "

Applejack nodded back, closing her locker. After that, she and Sunset went to their separate classes. She hoped that Sunset would tell Twilight the truth.

Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara was sitting in a class, next to Twilight. She noticed that the plum-haired girl seemed nervous.

" _Hi, my name is Diamond Tiara. I am the girl whose paper that your glasses fell on,"_ said Diamond Tiara, introducing herself.

Twilight looked up, adjusting her glasses as they shifted down. She noticed that Diamond Tiara seemed to be almost as pale as Sunset was. " _Oh, hello. My name is-"_

" _Twilight Sparkle, I know. Ms. Cheerlie had mentioned it,"_ said Diamond Tiara, interrupting Twilight. She smiled as she a nervous Twilight adjust her glasses again.

" _Sorry for interrupting you. Would you like to be friends?_ " asked Diamond.

The question took Twilight by surprise. She hadn't suspected for Diamond Tiara to ask that question. She looked down, unsure of what to say back.

Diamond Tiara saw Twilight look down. She wondered if she had asked too much out of Twilight. She decided to not say anything until Twilight spoke.

Twilight looked up to see a hurt Diamond Tiara. She felt bad that she sent the wrong message to Diamond Tiara. " _Yes. I would love to be your friend,_ " replied Twilight.

Diamond Tiara smiled at her as she heard Twilight's response. " _Thanks, Twilight. You're the first friend that I've made so far,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Twilight smiled back, nervously shifting in her seat. She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had around Diamond Tiara.

Meanwhile, Sunset and Rarity were sitting together in Mr. Sunbust's class.

" _Hey Rarity, do you think Twilight will take my being a vampire okay? I am scared about revealing that to her,_ " whispered Sunset.

Rarity looked at Sunset, her dark blue eyes full of sympathy. She said, " _Sunset if Twilight truly cares for you, then she will look past you and your vampiric urges._ "

Sunset took what Rarity said to heart. She noticed that was what Pinkie had said the day they met Twilight. The rest of the class went without another conversation.

As the bell for the last class of the day rang, Sunset packed up her notebook. She looked up as she saw Fluttershy walked up.

" _Hey, Fluttershy. You're just the person I wanted to see,_ " said Sunset, smiling.

Fluttershy gasped. " _Really? Why, Sunset?_ "

Sunset looked around, making sure no one was within hearing distance of them. " _I need to ask you a question,_ " replied Sunset.

Fluttershy winced slightly as Sunset grabbed her arm a little too tight. She was pulled into a quiet part of the hallway. " _What is your question, Sunset?_ " asked Fluttershy.

Sunset looked at Fluttershy, her throat going dry as a desert. " _Uhm, I was wondering if you had any suggestions for how I should tell Twilight that I am a vampire,_ " said Sunset.

Fluttershy felt fear rise up and make her stomach tie into knots. She saw that Sunset's cyan eyes were full of distress. She gulped, pushing her own uneasiness aside.

Sunset looked down at her own shoes. She understood from Fluttershy's silence that she had asked too much of her. " _Sorry, Fluttershy. I shouldn't-_ "

" _No, I am glad that you came to me. I think you should tell her gently. Let her ask questions and do your best to tell the answers. And if she has any requests, see what you can do to meet them._ " said Fluttershy, interrupting Sunset mid-sentence.

Sunset looked at Fluttershy as she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. But before she could respond she was pulled into a quick hug. She hugged Fluttershy, surprised by the hug.

The bell rang, interrupting the hug. " _Oh, Sunset! We better hurry before we're late to class,_ " said Fluttershy.

Sunset watched as Fluttershy waved a quick goodbye to her. She hurried off to the last class of the day.

As she arrived at Ms. Harshwhinny's class, she noticed a few a students gave disapproving glares. She quickly took her seat before Ms. Harshwhinny turned away from the whiteboard.

" _Hello, Ms. Shimmer. Nice of you to join us,_ " said Ms. Harshwhinny, as she looked at Sunset.

Sunset shifted nervously in her seat. She noticed that as Ms. Harshwhinny looked at her, the class decided to join in. " _Sorry, Ms. Harshwhinny._ " was all Sunset managed to say.

Ms. Harshwhinny went back to announcing the assignment. Sunset felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled it out, careful to not let anyone see it.

She saw a text from Starlight. She read the text.

**'Hey Sunset, any plans for this weekend I should know about?'**

Sunset sighed. She knew that was now was the time to tell Starlight her plan. She quickly texted Starlight, saying, **'Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I was hoping that maybe you would let me have the house tonight.'**

She put her phone away as Ms. Harshwhinny walked by her desk. She breathed a sigh of relief when Ms. Harshwhinny didn't notice that she was on her phone.

Her phone vibrated again, letting her know that Starlight had messaged her again. She made sure that Ms. Harshwhinny wasn't looking before she pulled out her phone.

She saw the text.

**'What pray tell requires me to let you have the house?'**

Sunset looked at her phone, her hands starting to shake from fear.

**'I need the house because, and please don't upset, I want to tell Twilight that I am a vampire.' Sunset sent the text.**

She paid attention to Ms. Harshwhinny's lesson as she waited for a response back from Starlight. With each minute she watched pass, the anxiety in her chest grew. She had to keep from scratching the desk. Suddenly her phone vibrated.

**'Sunset, I will advise you to think that decision through. I will let you have the house for the weekend. But you must promise me, that if you tell Twilight, that you make sure she won't tell.'**

Sunset reread the text unable to completely process it.

She wondered if Twilight was completely trustworthy. She decided that she would give Starlight the answer after she talked with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

**'I will have my answer soon. Thanks for the support.'** was the last text Sunset sent before putting away her phone.

As class ended, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie rushed to Sunset's class. They wanted to know if Sunset was really planning on telling Twilight her secret.

As Sunset put her books in her locker, she spotted Pinkie and Rainbow Dash. She waved at them as they walked up. " _Hey, guys. I am glad to see you._ _I need your guy's opinion on something._ " said Sunset, closing her locker.

" _Us too, Sunset. Is it true that you're really going to tell Twilight your secret?_ " asked Rainbow Dash, her eyes wide with anticipation.

Pinkie beamed happily alongside Rainbow Dash. She wanted to know the answer as well.

" _Yes. And that is what I wanted your opinion about. Do you guys think Twilight is trustworthy?_ " asked Sunset.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie were shocked and surprised by Sunset's answer. Rainbow Dash was the first to regain her composure. " _Yeah. She seems totally trustworthy. Not something that I expected from a Crystal Prep student._ " Rainbow Dash cringed as she said 'Crystal Prep'.

Sunset looked at Pinkie, waiting for her answer. She was glad that Rainbow Dash thought that Twilight was trustworthy.

" _You know my answer, Sunset. I told you the day we met Twilight. I do believe she is definitely worthy of your trust._ " said Pinkie Pie.

Sunset smiled and pulled her friends into a group hug. " _Thanks. You guys have really helped me,_ " said Sunset.

As the group hug ended, Sunset spotted Twilight, who stood at her locker. She took a deep breath, making sure that her eyes were normal. She walked up to Twilight, saying, " _Hey, Twilight. Can we talk?_ "

Twilight jumped as she heard Sunset's voice. She hadn't expected for Sunset to talk to her, especially since she specifically said that she didn't want to talk to her unless Sunset was to tell her the truth.

" _Is this about what actually happened in the hallway and the bathroom?_ "

Sunset cringed as she heard Twilight mention the hallway incident. She hated that Twilight had to see her that way. " _Yes. I was hoping that maybe if you wanted, I could pick up this Saturday evening._ "

That was all Sunset could say. She tried to say anything else but it just seemed to be useless. She just had to hope that telling the truth would be enough.

She looked at Sunset. She noticed that Sunset's eyes were red around the edges. " _Okay. I will let me mom know that I am spending Saturday evening till Sunday evening at your house. But Sunset, if you don't tell me what is going on, I am really going to be hurt. I want to believe that you and your friends are better the students at Crystal Prep._ "

Twilight's words cut Sunset. She understood why she wouldn't trust her. She looked at Twilight's violet eyes, saying, " _I will tell you everything. I just hope that when you know the truth, that it doesn't scare you away._ "

Twilight went to speak but Sunset stopped her. Before she could register, Sunset's lips were against hers. She could taste Sunset's strawberry lip gloss. As quickly as the kiss happened, it ended.

" _See you Saturday, Twilight,_ " said Sunset, before she grabbed her bag and walked away. She left an awestruck and nervous Twilight standing at her locker.

Sunset was just as nervous, if not more than Twilight. She reveled in the feeling of the kiss. She wanted to make it last longer. As she hopped onto her motorcycle, she hoped that come Saturday evening, Twilight would be her friend, if not more.


	11. The Rich Family

Diamond Tiara ran home. She didn't care to watch where she was going as she pushed past Trixie.

Trixie looked at Diamond Tiara, noting that she had the same cold touch that Sunset had. She shivered as Diamond Tiara's hand left her skin.

Diamond Tiara made it home. She saw her mom in the kitchen, preparing a raw steak for her. " _Hello, mother._ " greeted Diamond Tiara, sitting at the counter.

Mrs. Rich looked at her daughter. She noticed that her daughter's eyes were a mix of blue and red. " _Hello, dear. You must be starving. I am sure that Canterlot High doesn't serve steak, huh?_ " asked Mrs. Rich.

Diamond Tiara sighed. She knew that her mother didn't approve of Canterlot High's inability to serve steak. But Crystal Prep would be too suspicious of her behavior, so she had to settle for CHS.

" _You know that they don't, mother. But I must say for a public school, they sure have excellent classrooms and teachers,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Mrs. Rich was glad to hear that her daughter seemed to enjoy her first day at Canterlot High. She placed the steak in a homemade marinade.

" _The steak should be done marinating in about 45 minutes. Then I'll cook it, okay?_ " said Mrs. Rich.

Diamond Tiara nodded. " _Okay, mother. I am going to my room. Let me know when daddy gets home."_ said Diamond Tiara.

Mrs. Rich nodded as her daughter walked up to her room.

Diamond Tiara pulled off her jacket, setting it down in her chair. She switched on her laptop. She decided that she do her homework now and get it over with.

After a few hours of research, mathematical equations, and a severe headache, she was done with her homework.

As she put away her schoolwork and books, she heard her mother call her.

" _Diamond Tiara, your dad's home, sweetie!_ " shouted Mrs. Rich as Filthy Rich walked in the front door.

Diamond Tiara ran up to her father as he walked in. " _Daddy!!_ " shouted Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich smiled at his daughter as she greeted him. He struggled to keep his eyes from shifting as he hugged her. Pulling away, Filthy Rich looked at Diamond Tiara, saying, " _You know, I have this good feeling your day went well, no_ " asked Filthy Rich.

Diamond Tiara smiled at her dad. She was glad that he was home. " _Yes, daddy. I made a friend at school today,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich was intrigued to hear about his daughter's new friend. He sat down with her in her room. He didn't want his wife to know that he had sent their daughter to reconnaissance at CHS.

" _So who is your new friend, sweetie?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

Diamond Tiara made sure that her mother couldn't hear her. " _My friend is Twilight Sparkle, also known as the Crystal Prep transfer. She is also a close to Sunset Shimmer,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich was intrigued to hear about Sunset Shimmer and Twilight's friendship. " _Who is this Sunset Shimmer?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

Diamond Tiara looked at her dad. She wondered if he even cared that at her past schools, she hadn't been able to make any friends. Shrugging it off, she decided to continue their chat.

" _I believe she is Starlight's adoptive daughter or niece or something like that,_ " said Diamond Tiara, unsure of what Sunset's relation to Starlight was.

Filthy Rich was amazed to hear that Sunset was turned by Starlight. He had heard rumors about that Starlight had a daughter, but that she was supposedly adopted. But he never believed them considering that Starlight seemed to be mad at him for having someone turn her.

" _Really? Hmm, I will see where they live so that I may pay them a visit and say hi,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Diamond Tiara sighed. She didn't completely understand her father's obsession with Starlight or Sunset. She wished that her father would pay more attention to her.

" _Okay, daddy. I hope that they are gracious towards you. Now, may we see if dinner is ready?"_ asked Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich nodded, feeling his own hunger growing. He followed Diamond Tiara downstairs, where they were greeted by the smell of a grilling steak covered in marinade.

" _Mmm, that smells wonderful, dear,_ " said Filthy Rich, hugging his wife.

Mrs. Rich looked at her husband, smiling back at him. She did enjoy the few moments that they had together. Like her daughter, she wished that her husband would just stop obsessing over Starlight.

" _Dinner will be ready soon. Honey, you want your steak to be rare, yes?_ " asked Mrs. Rich. She flipped the steak over as she waited for her husband's answer.

Filthy Rich pulled his wife closer as he planted a kiss on her lips. He smiled as his eyes met hers. He noticed that they had the sparkle just like when they first met.

" _Yep. You know that's how I like my steaks. Just keep being beautiful while you're doing that, okay?_ " asked Filthy Rich, walking to the kitchen table.

Mrs. Rich nodded.

Meanwhile, back at Twilight's house, she paced about her room. Her mind was going over every possible outcome of going to Sunset's house. She knew that she wasn't afraid, but she couldn't say that she wasn't nervous. She sat down on her bed, her head dizzy from going in circles for 30 minutes.

" _What if Sunset wants to tell me that she is a vampire?! What if I can't handle it?! I mean its one thing to think about it and theorize. But it's whole other thing to see it._ " thought Twilight.

She clutched her head as a headache began to form. She laid down, closing her eyes. She was glad the darkness relieve some of the pain. She felt her mind drift off as she fell asleep.

As she drifted into a dream, she saw Sunset. She looked around. She noticed that Sunset and everyone else seemed to be like photographs. She went to tap on Sunset when she saw herself walk to Sunset, through her. Twilight realized that her dream was her memories being replayed.

As she watched the memory play out, she saw that Sunset seemed sad. She wanted to reach out and ask why. But as she went to do so, the memory changed to when she got the tour of CHS.

Twilight saw that she was standing next to Sunset, on the opposite side to herself. She noticed that when Sunset looked away, her eyes flashed crimson. Seeing that, Twilight realized that Sunset was trying to protect her, not hurt her.

Suddenly the memory changed. Now she was standing in front of Sunset in the bathroom. She saw Sunset look at the mirror, at her. She concluded that she was standing on the other side of the mirror.

She watched as Sunset's hand clutched the sink countertop. She saw Sunset's moderate cyan eyes went from their normal color to blood red. Twilight jumped back, stifling a scream.

Once she was able to get her heart rate back down, she noticed that Sunset didn't react to her scream. She walked back towards the mirror, her body shaking with each step. She saw the hunger in Sunset's eyes but it was replaced by disgust. Twilight saw that Sunset was disgusted by herself and her hunger.

She heard Sunset growl as she saw herself walk out of a stall.

" _She really did growl, not that I didn't know that._ " thought Twilight.

She saw Sunset freak out as she saw herself question her. She noticed that Sunset was scared, genuinely scared.

Suddenly Twilight saw a flash before she was greeted by a light. As her eyes adjusted she saw that it was her lamp. She had accidentally left it on. She reached over, turning it off. She laid back down, her eyes facing the ceiling. She studied the ceiling as her thoughts raced about Sunset.

She turned on her side as she felt her eyes close. She felt sleep take her back. As she fell asleep, she prayed that her visit to Sunset's house would end okay. She didn't want their new friendship to end.

Meanwhile, a few hours later, Filthy Rich was in his room. He had an old shoe box on the bed. He studied the box, noticing that aside from his recent fingerprints, the dust remained unmoved. He made sure that he was to be undisturbed.

He opened the box, dumped a layer of dust onto the floor. He grabbed an item out if the box. It had an old, yellowed, linen cloth wrapped around it. He held it, making sure that he didn't damage it. He slowly unwrapped it, revealing a silver blade, which glinted in the brightly lit room.

Filthy Rich ran his hand over the blade, feeling the sharp edge threatening to cut him. He unwrapped the handle, his other hand tracing the detailed features. He fingers etched the outline of a black widow spider. His finger continued to trace the spider until he got to the spider's abdomen. Embedded in the spider's abdomen was a large blood colored ruby.

Filthy Rich held the blade, turning it over. He studied the blade, making sure that no part of the blade was cracked. Seeing that it wasn't damaged, he set it down next to him. He snickered as he thought about what it would do to Sunset.

He knew from Sunset's medical records that she had a weakened immune system. He also knew that half a century ago, Sunset had contracted the flu. Reading the report, he knew that Sunset was to die from the infection and fever.

" _Hmm, Starlight is one to spot potential in just about anyone. But why exactly did she select Sunset?"_ thought Filthy Rich. As he thought about it, it hit him. " _A daughter! of course!! She always went on and on about it._ "

Filthy Rich grabbed the knife. The blade he held gave him the power to reverse any turned vampire back to their previous human state. He smiled wickedly as he thought about Sunset with the blade in her, changing her back into a human. He let out a small chuckle.

" _One day, Starlight, I will get revenge for you killing my first daughter,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Diamond Tiara was spying on her father. She was confused by the blade. But her father's words stopped her in her tracks. She didn't know that she had a sister, dead or not. She staggered back, knocking into a desk, knocking off a picture frame. As the frame fell, the glass within shattered with an ear-shattering crack.

Diamond Tiara looked at her dad's door, hearing footsteps approaching it. She quickly darted back to her room. Unexpectedly, she used super speed to get to her room. She almost smacked into her door, unaware of her speed.

She closed her door quietly so it was to not bring any suspicions. She breathed a sigh of relief after a while. She sat on her bed, thinking about her dad's words. They echoed in her head. She couldn't believe that she had a sister.

Filthy Rich opened his door. He saw that a picture frame was on the floor, broken. He could smell his daughter's scent. He also could smell that she was close to becoming a half vampire-half human hybrid. He smiled to himself as he walked back into his room.


	12. Sunset hesitates...?

Sunset parked her motorcycle in the garage of their house. She was glad that Starlight had installed a special place for her bike. Throwing her helmet on the seat of her bike, she quickly grabbed her stuff. She ran inside, forgetting that she was supposed to talk with Starlight.

Starlight sat in the dark kitchen. She had a glass of rat blood. She watched as Sunset raced towards her room. She made sure to keep her presence hidden from Sunset. She could smell Twilight on Sunset. She finished her glass, tossing it into the sink.

She walked up the stairs, careful of the creaky stairs. She really meant to fix them but she always wondered if Sunset would sneak off. She hid along the darkened wall as she got closer to Sunset's room. Just as she was about to walk in, she noticed that Sunset was writing in her book.

" _She has a book? No, not a book. A diary._ " thought Starlight as she looked at the diary on Sunset's desk.

She felt her hands ball up into fists. She had explicitly told Sunset that having a diary was forbidden. She had warned Sunset that diaries were the reason she had to run for the duration of the Great War.

As she went to step back a floorboard creaked under her weight. She gasped as her presence was known to Sunset.

" _Starlight, I know you've been spying on me. Come in, and tell me about how diaries are so bad,_ " said Sunset, knowing what was to come.

Starlight stepped into Sunset's room. She looked down, ashamed that she had been caught. She wanted to be mad at Sunset but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She knew that Sunset loved to write about the events of her life.

" _I am not mad, Sunset. Though I have to wonder, how long you've have been writing?_ " asked Starlight.

Sunset looked at her diary. She traced the sun, unable to look at Starlight. She knew that she had gone against Starlight's rules. But she couldn't help it. She had to jot down her life seeing as she may never die.

" _Not long. Just for the past 20 years. I am sorry that I keep it from you._ " replied Sunset.

Starlight gasped. She couldn't believe how long Sunset had kept that a secret. She sat in Sunset's bed as her head began to feel light. " _20 years?! How were able to keep me from seeing it every time I cleaned the house?_ " asked Starlight.

Sunset got up and went to a half-hidden part of the wall. She whispered some ancient words. As she did so, the wall opened to reveal a secret magical cubby.

Starlight was amazed to see Sunset had managed to control and learn some magic. As she looked into Sunset's cubby, she spotted a picture of Twilight.

" _I see you have a picture of Twilight. Which brings me to my original reason for coming in. Have you made your decision yet?_ " asked Starlight.

Sunset looked down. She had. But she wasn't completely sure if she had the courage to go through with it. She gulped, feeling her dry throat clench.

" _Yes, I have. I am going to tell her. But, Starlight, can you help me? I feel so scared of losing her._ " replied Sunset.

Starlight looked at Sunset. The flame-haired girl seemed to be a shell of her usual self. She motioned for Sunset to sit next to her. She wrapped her arm around Sunset as she sat down.

" _I know its scary. Let me ask you this; Do you love her?_ " asked Starlight.

Sunset nodded yes, looking up at Starlight.

" _Then trust that your heart will guide you to the courage you need. And trust that Twilight's love for you will see that you are no different than her._ "

Sunset smiled at Starlight. She was glad that she had Starlight. She pulled herself from Starlight's hug. She sat at her desk, clutching her diary. " _Do I have to stop writing my diary?_ " asked Sunset.

Starlight rubbed her fingers against her temple. She didn't think it was a good idea. But the rational part of the argument was that all the diary held was Sunset's daily activities. She decided that Sunset could continue doing the diary.

" _No, you may continue as long as you keep certain secrets out of it,_ " replied Starlight.

Sunset beamed as Starlight said that. She hugged Starlight before she quickly put away her diary and writing set.

Starlight walked to her room. She laid down on her bed. She pulled out a picture of her sister. The picture was yellowed with age. It also had lost a few pieces due to be moved around. She stared at her sister. She remembered the attack as if it was yesterday. She shuddered as she remembered the taste of human blood; her sister's blood.

She put the picture away, her eyes burning with tears. She wiped her eyes dry as she turned to the other side. She hoped that she could do something in Canterlot for the weekend. " _Maybe I can visit the bookstore. I do need to get some more books, more recent books for Sunset._ " thought Starlight.

Soon sleep and exhaustion called Starlight to the land of dreams.

Meanwhile, in Sunset's room, Sunset sat on her bed. She stared at Twilight's picture, wishing that she could speak to her. She had to what Starlight had said to heart. But that didn't do anything to change the fear in her heart. She put the picture back, not wanting to see it anymore.

She decided to go for a walk. She grabbed her jacket, slipping it on. She walked out the front door. She closed it quietly so it was not to disturb Starlight. She took a breath of the cool, crisp, nigh air. She did always find it relaxing.

As she walked down her street, she noticed that her house wasn't far from Twilight's house. She figured that it was maybe 20-30 minutes, just by walking. She was tempted to walk there but decided against it.

She continued walking until she found the nearby park. Sitting on a bench, she watched as the night time visitors walked past. She wondered what they enjoyed about the night.

As she sat in the park, she noticed a shadowy figure darting behind trash cans and other objects. She kept her eyes on them as she got up and followed them. " _Who are you? And where are headed?_ " thought Sunset.

She followed them for what felt like hours. She looked at her phone seeing that only an hour past. She looked around, seeing the figure walking to Flim and Flam's pawn shop. She pursued them into the store.

She followed the figure as they went up to Flim and Flam. She used her enhanced hearing to listen in.

" _Did you two dimwits get the ruby for my mother? And it better be genuine._ " said the figure.

Sunset realized that she had heard that voice once before. " _That's Diamond Tiara!!_ " thought Sunset.

She watched as Flim went to the back and grabbed a box which was marked ' **DT** '. She watched as they pulled out a ruby. As she saw the ruby, she noticed it was a ruby which Starlight had in her big collection. of gems.

She watched as Diamond Tiara examined the ruby. She wondered why Starlight would give up any of her gems.

" _Glad to see you can deliver when you need to,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Sunset watched as Diamond Tiara paid for the ruby. She kept herself hidden as she watched Diamond Tiara. She stood up as Flim and Flam approached her.

" _Hey, Sunset. What are you doing here?_ " asked Flam.

Sunset jumped as she heard Flam's voice. She looked up to see the two brothers looking back at her. She dusted off her jeans as she said, " _I was wondering what Diamond Tiara was doing here._ "

Flim and Flam looked at each. Then they looked back at Sunset, only to find that she had disappeared.

" _Wow. I wish I could move that fast whenever I want,_ " said Flim. Flam agreed with him as they went back to the register.

Sunset followed Diamond Tiara. As she kept a close distance to Diamond Tiara, she noticed a change. She could tell that Diamond Tiara wasn't completely human. She ran home after her street came up. She needed to ask Starlight why Diamond Tiara didn't smell completely human.

She opened the front door, greeted by Starlight sitting on the couch. She sighed. She figured Starlight would know that her presence was gone.

" _Out on a midnight stroll, are we?_ " asked Starlight, her voice kind.

Sunset looked down, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. " _Yeah. I just couldn't sleep and I had to clear my head,_ " replied Sunset.

Starlight chuckled. She got up and walked over to Sunset. " _Why is it that I get a sense that there something you need to ask me, huh?_ " asked Starlight.

Sunset looked up at Starlight. She was surprised to see that Starlight could sense that. She walked over to the counter, sitting down in one of the high stools.

" _Yes, I do. I was walking when I followed Diamond Tiara to Flim and Flam's shop. But her scent was different; not quite human. Would you know?_ " asked Sunset.

Starlight wondered what Sunset meant by 'not quite human'. As she joined Sunset, she caught a whiff of it on her. No sooner had she smelled it that she recalled the scent. She had smelled that scent once before.

" _Did she seem different in her appearance, attitude, or behavior?_ " asked Starlight. She worried that Filthy Rich was going to corrupt her like he did with his first daughter.

" _Now that you mention it, she did seem faster. I mean she was walking mostly normal but I had to jog a little to keep pace with her,_ " replied Sunset.

She watched as Starlight's expression changed from curiosity to worry. She felt a bit worried at the sight of Starlight's worry. She knew that Starlight was never one to worry unless it was bad.

She watched as Starlight paced back and forth. She stood up, stopping Starlight. " _You okay? I have never seen you this nervous before. Why are you this nervous, Starlight?_ _It's not like you, at all. And I've known you for a few decades._ " asked Sunset.

Starlight looked at Sunset. She sighed. " _Filthy Rich had another daughter, before Diamond Tiara. She was a half vampire/ half human hybrid. I didn't think that he was stupid enough to try that again. But if I am right, Diamond Tiara will be transitioning over the next few years as her vampire side develops._ " replied Starlight.

As the news hit Sunset's ears, she felt weak. She staggered back, her head feeling dizzy. She grabbed the countertop as she braced herself.

Starlight looked at Sunset. Her eyes met Sunset's cyan eyes as the turned crimson. She helped Sunset sit down, asking if she was okay. Once she got a weak nod from Sunset, she ran down to the basement. She grabbed a bag of squirrel blood.

When she returned she saw that Sunset was digging her fingers into the countertop. She went to approached Sunset but stopped when she noticed Sunset's fangs.

Sunset looked at Starlight. Her eyes slowly drifted to the blood bag she was holding. She sped over to Starlight, grabbing the blood bag. She sat back down, ignoring Starlight. She ripped open the bag, spitting out the part in her mouth.

She drank every drop, enjoying the sweet but slightly tangy taste. The squirrel blood was always Sunset's favorite. She pulled the bag away from her lips, gulping the last few ounces. She licked her lips, lapping the last of the blood off her lips.

Starlight gathered herself as Sunset cleaned up. She grabbed the empty blood bag which now sat on the countertop. She tossed into a basin located in the basement. When she came back, Sunset was crying over the sink.

" _Sunset! What's wrong my dear? Why the tears?_ " asked Starlight. She walked over to Sunset, placing her arm around Sunset's shoulders.

Sunset sobbed heavily. She did her best to speak through the tears. " _W-what if Twilight h-had been here? I could've h-hurt her?! Oh Starlight, I don't think that I can tell her!_ " said Sunset, breaking back into her heavy sob.

Starlight held Sunset's shaking figure. She knew this must be hard for Sunset. She placed a gentle hand under Sunset's chin, tilting her head up. Her eyes met Sunset's crimson eyes. It didn't help that the redhead looked disgusted at herself.

" _Sunset,_ " said Starlight, in a calm but stern voice. " _I would never let that happen. Nor do I think that you would either. I understand your hesitation for telling Twilight our secret. But I believe that is a good choice, and one you've made with your heart._ " continued Starlight.

Sunset sniffled, her nose beginning to feel stuffy from all the heavy crying. She reached for a tissue to wipe her eyes with. She looked at Starlight as she spoke again.

" _And besides, I am not giving you the house for the weekend just so you can watch a movie,_ " said Starlight.

Sunset chuckled weakly at Starlight's comment. Laughing made her already sore throat sting with each vibration. She grabbed a glass of water. She quickly drank it, going for a second.

Starlight watched as Sunset drank some water. She thought about Diamond Tiara. She was unsure of what to do. She didn't want to kill another innocent child.

Sensing what Starlight was thinking about, Sunset said, " _So do you have a plan for Diamond Tiara? I mean we can't exactly kill her, can we?_ "

" _No, but maybe we can raise her,_ " replied Starlight.

Sunset was shocked at Starlight's words. She sat down next to her, still nursing her second glass of water.

" _You sure about that?_ " asked Sunset.

Starlight nodded. She wasn't sure but she had to take a chance. Looking at Sunset, she said, " _No, I am not. But I want to give her a chance to live a life not corrupted by her twisted father._ "


	13. "I-I have...a s-sister?!"

Diamond Tiara placed the ruby on her desk. She sat on her bed. She sighed, falling back onto her bed. She felt exhausted, as though she ran the whole way home. She sat back up as her thoughts drifted to what her dad said about her having a sister.

She still couldn't believe it. She hadn't heard her mother, or until recently her father, speak of her having a sister. She wondered why they didn't speak of her. She went to look for her laptop. But upon glancing at the time, she decided it should wait till the morning.

She hid the ruby in a secret compartment under her bed. She had her mother help her with it. She got ready for bed. As she finished spitting out the toothpaste still her mouth, she looked at her teeth. She noticed they seemed to be slightly longer and sharper.

She blinked a couple times, thinking that she was imagining it. As she opened her eyes, her canines were normal. She shrugged it off as just being overly tired. She set her alarm to an hour before her dad would wake up.

She laid on her bed, pulling the covers over her. She felt really cold despite the room being 75 degrees. She shivered slightly as she drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly a bright light blinded Diamond Tiara. She blinked a couple times realizing that she had overslept. She grabbed her phone. She tried to turn it on but she found that it was completely drained. " _That's odd. I know that it was charging last night. Who drained it?_ " thought Diamond Tiara.

She slipped on her slippers as she stood up. She yawned and stretched before she walked downstairs. She was greeted by her mother, who was always saying that being punctual was important.

" _Hello dear, I trust you slept well. I have made you breakfast,_ " said Mrs. Rich as she greeted her daughter.

Diamond Tiara shrugged. She looked around, noticing that her dad wasn't in the living room.

" _Mother, where's daddy?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Mrs. Rich placed Diamond Tiara's plate on the table. She looked at her daughter. " _He said that he was making sure that the reservation at the Canterlot Buffet,_ " replied Mrs. Rich.

Diamond Tiara looked at her mom, confused. It took a minute for her to realize that today was her mother's birthday. She smiled as she said, " _Thanks for the update. Now, I will be in my room. Please, don't disturb me._ "

She grabbed her plate and ran up to her room. She placed the plate on her desk. She made sure that her mom was truly not going to disturb her before she grabbed the ruby.

She placed it a box that she had specially designed to hold the precious gem. As she started to wrap it, her mind wandered to thoughts of her sister.

" _Could mom have known of her? Is mom even the mother of my sister? Could she be my half-sister?!_ " thought Diamond Tiara.

She finished wrapping the present. She found the bow she made for it and placed it on the top. Putting the present in her closet, she grabbed her laptop from the top shelf.

She sat on her bed, thankful that today was Saturday. She flipped her laptop open and turned it on. She was met with a picture of her and dad going to Fillydelphia. Logging on, she immediately opened the browser.

She googled her dad's name. She found several websites that talked about his company. She kept scanning until she came across an archive website. She clicked on it. She saw a picture of her father from 1789. She noticed that aside from his clothing and hair, his appearance hadn't changed.

She scrolled down and saw an old newspaper article. Clicking on it, she saw the headline. ' **Filthy Rich loses daughter to a psychopath** '. She read some of the paragraphs below it. She found that a village girl by the name of Starlight Glimmer had murdered his daughter.

Diamond Tiara could've sworn that she knew that name. As she thought about it, she remembered where she knew it from. " _Starlight is Sunset's adoptive mother,_ " said Diamond Tiara aloud.

She scanned through the rest of the article. She didn't find the daughter's name. " _Figures daddy would pay to keep the name out of it._ " thought Diamond Tiara.

She exited out of the article. She wanted to see what she could find on Starlight. She found several articles about her death, though Diamond Tiara knew that Starlight wasn't dead. She found one about Starlight saving a sick girl.

She clicked on it. But instead of showing the article, it said that it was temporarily unavailable. Diamond Tiara wondered why that was. She glanced at the time. She closed her computer, wanting to eat and then take a shower.

Meanwhile, back at Twilight's house, Twilight was sitting in her room. Her mind was racing at the fact she was to see Sunset later that evening. She was already packed and set for the evening.

Twilight had told her mother where she was to spend the weekend. Surprisingly, her mother seemed to be delighted to have her making friends. Twilight hadn't thought her mother, who was always a bit overprotective, would be so happy for her sleepover.

Twilight pulled out her phone. She went to her contacts. She that she still had her brother's number. She missed her brother. He had gone to college a few years ago. He barely called, let alone visited. Twilight wished her brother was here so she could ask him for some advice.

Twilight decided that she was going to let her brother how she was, regardless of whether he responded.

' **Hey, Shining Armor. I have moved to Canterlot High. Crystal Prep is great but I didn't fit in there. But at Canterlot, I have found six new friends. But they seem to be keeping a secret from me. I was invited to Sunset's house, she's the one with the secret. So hopefully they'll be nicer to me than my Crystal Prep friends. I can't wait to hear from you.** '

After sending her text, Twilight turned her phone off. She got up and grabbed Spike's leash. " _Spike! Who wants to go for a walk?_ " called Twilight, closing her door.

She saw an eager Spike wagging his tail as he bounded towards her. She grabbed his collar, attaching the leash to it. She made sure that it was secure before she walked out the front door.

She walked Spike up her street, towards the Canterlot public park. She kept her head down as she walked. She didn't really like making eye contact with strangers. As she saw the park up ahead, she had to tug on the leash to keep Spike from dragging her.

" _Slow down, Spike!_ " shouted Twilight.

Spike listened and slowed down. Twilight stopped tugging on the leash, which a great relief to him. He didn't really like his collar squeezing against his throat.

Twilight crossed the street to the park. She found the area that was closed off for dogs only. She unhooked Spike's leash, allowing to run around with the other dogs.

She found a bench that wasn't too far from the area for dogs. She sat down just as Applejack walked up with Winona.

" _Hey there, Twilight. I am sure glad to see you here,_ " said Applejack.

She adjusted her glasses as Winona jumped in her. " _Woah!_ " exclaimed Twilight as she thrown off balance.

Applejack tugged slightly on Winona's leash. Obeying Winona sat down. " _Sorry, Twi. She just gets so excited to meet new people._ " apologized Applejack.

" _It's okay. I was just caught off guard that's all. She is a bit bigger than Spike._ " replied Twilight.

Applejack smiled back at Twilight. She put Winona in the same area as Spike was. She watched as Spike and Winona ran up to greet each other. " _They sure are energetic, eh Twilight?_ " asked Applejack.

Twilight looked at Spike and Winona and chuckled. She hadn't seen Spike so happy in a while, especially after Shining Armor left.

" _Yeah. I haven't seen Spike run that much in a long while. Do you take Winona here often?_ " asked Twilight.

Applejack looked at her, saying, " _Yep. Every Saturday and she loves it. I have to admit that I enjoy the fresh air too. So I heard you were going over to Sunset's this evening. You looking forward to it?_ "

Twilight's smile dissipated into a deep frown. She had hoped the subject of Sunset wouldn't be brought up. She had a hard enough time just thinking about it.

She thought about changing the subject. But she figured that maybe talking to someone might help.

" _To be honest, no. I am not looking forward to it,_ " replied Twilight, her voice was quieter than usual.

Applejack took notice of Twilight's demeanor. She wondered what seem to make her uncomfortable, almost scared, to be around Sunset.

She looked at Twilight, sitting next to her. She placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder. " _Want to talk about it, sugarcube?_ " asked Applejack.

Twilight looked at Applejack, her eyes wide with amazement. She was glad that Applejack seemed to willing to listen. She looked down, feeling her eyes stinging with the start of tears.

" _Yes. I haven't been able to talk about what happened at Crystal Prep. And the one person who I want to talk to is miles away._ " replied Twilight, her voice cracking as she started to talk about her brother.

Applejack stared at her boots. She was unsure of what she could, or should, say next. She didn't want to say something and upset Twilight. Deciding to be honest, she said, " _Mind my asking, but what did happen at Crystal Prep? You seem pretty torn up._ "

Twilight sighed. She managed to calm herself to keep her voice steady as she spoke.

" _I was academically gifted which was the main reason for much of the bullying. I told my brother and helped me deal with them. And for the first three years, everything was fine. But I still was unable to make friends._ " said Twilight.

Applejack glanced at Twilight, moving her arm around Twilight's shoulders. She listened intently as Twilight continued.

" _My last year at Crystal Prep was the reason I changed schools. After my brother left, the bullying started again. This time it didn't stop at pushing me around or making me do their homework for them. It went to threatening texts, mean social media posts, and the worst one; a video of someone my reading my confession that I liked girls._ " continued Twilight.

As she finished speaking, the sobs she held back came forward. She felt the pain all over again as she cried. She hadn't realized that she laid her head on Applejack's shoulder.

Applejack rubbed Twilight's arm, doing her best to calm the sobbing girl. After hearing Twilight's tale, she felt a tear of her own stream down her check. She wiped it away before Twilight noticed it.

" _Wow, sugarcube. I didn't know that students at Crystal Prep were that mean. No wonder you wanted to transfer._ " was all Applejack could manage to say.

Twilight had slowly stopped sobbing. She let out a few sniffles as she wiped her eyes dry. She was sure that were red from her crying. She looked at Applejack's sleeve, noticing the tears stains.

" _Oh, I'm sorry, Applejack. I ruined your shirt,_ " said Twilight. She looked down at her shoes, hiding her face from Applejack.

Applejack smiled at Twilight, saying, " _Oh, that! It's nothing. I get much more than tear stains on this shirt, so don't fret._ "

Twilight looked at Applejack. She noticed that cowgirl's green eyes seem to understand her. She looked at her watch, realizing that she and Applejack had been there for more than an hour.

" _Oh, my! I am truly sorry Applejack, but I must be heading home. My mom is a bit strict when it comes to the rules, especially her rules._ " said Twilight.

Twilight called Spike over as placed his leash on his collar. She heard him whimper in disappointment. She sighed. She knew that he hated being pulled away from the park.

" _Spike, I promise next Saturday I'll take you, okay?_ " said Twilight, trying to cheer Spike up.

" _And I'll bring Winona as well._ " chimed Applejack.

Spike wagged his tail as e heard that. He looked over at Winona who was busy chasing her tail. He enjoyed having another canine friend. He barked happily as he spun around in a circle.

Twilight and Applejack laughed at Spike's display. They looked at each other and exchanged smiles.

" _Well, I take that as a yes. See you at school, Applejack!_ " shouted Twilight as Spike pulled her away.

Applejack waved back, sitting back on the bench.

Twilight walked home, her mind going over her conversation with Applejack. She realized that she felt emotionally drained from having cried so much. But she also felt that a weight was lifted.

She felt good, almost happy. Twilight felt that she could actually look forward to talking to Sunset.

Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara was sitting in her room. She had finished eating and was waiting for her hair to dry. She opened her laptop. She googled 'Filthy Rich's first daughter'.

The results that popped up mentioned her. She scanned through, ignoring the headlines as she went. She found an archive website which had a birth certificate.

She clicked on it. Immediately she saw a picture. She could tell that the certificate was old. The edges were tattered and yellowed with age. She couldn't make the first name of her supposed sister. But she could see that the father of the child was indeed her father. She looked at the date and was taken aback.

Birth Date: 5/17/1786

She dropped her laptop on her bed. She couldn't even look at the screen anymore. " _There is no way my dad is that old,_ " said Diamond Tiara, to no one.

Just as she went to open her door, it opened on its own. She immediately closed her laptop as her dad walked in.

" _Sorry for interrupting you, sweetie. But I just wanted to let you know that the reservation was moved from 6 to 5, okay?_ " said Filthy Rich as he walked in.

Diamond Tiara looked at her watch. It was already 15 minutes to 4 o'clock. She nodded.

" _Thanks, daddy. I will get that beautiful dress you got and be ready in 45 minutes,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich smiled at his daughter. " _Okay. I am sure you'll look amazingly beautiful,_ " said Filthy Rich before he left.

Diamond Tiara breathed a sigh of relief. She was worried her dad might say something about her laptop. She was glad that he didn't. Turning off her laptop, she got ready for her mother's birthday dinner.


	14. A Day at the Shelter

Sunset was watching tv when Starlight came down.

"Sunset, I am heading over to a friend's house. So I expect this house to be the way I left it, okay?" said Starlight, her voice unusually stern.

Sunset nodded. She went back to her tv show. She tried to not think about the worst possibilities of telling Twilight her secret. But the fear of Twilight's rejection was overwhelming.

Sunset heard the front door slam shut as Starlight left. She decided to go to her room. She wanted to take a shower to relax her nerves. She grabbed a few towels from the hallway cupboard.

Closing her bedroom door, she slowly undressed. She went into her bathroom, placing the towel on the sink counter. She got into the shower, turning on the hot water.

She felt the water hit her skin. It burned slightly at first but then it felt good. She stood there, feeling the water run down her back and off of her. She wanted to stay there in that moment. No worries, no fears, and least of all, no pain.

Suddenly Sunset heard the doorbell ring. She turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself before she headed downstairs.

She opened the door to see Flim and Flam standing there.

"Flim. Flam. What are you doing here?" asked Sunset. She hadn't expected them to show up.

"We here for the model of the staff. Starlight told us to pick it up today," replied Flam.

Sunset nodded. "Okay. I will see if I can find it. Please, come in." said Sunset, gesturing for them to come in.

Flim and Flam walked in, saying a quick 'thank you'. Sunset then closed the door and headed for Starlight's room.

She looked in the closet and sure enough there a was a box labeled 'Staff model'. She pulled the box out, careful to not jostle it.

She opened the box, making sure that it was there. She saw a milky white fiberglass model of the staff. She checked it for any damage. Seeing none, she closed the box.

She carefully went downstairs as she carried the box. She handed the box to Flim and Flam. "There you go. I will let Starlight know you came by," said Sunset.

Flim and Flam nodded as they waved goodbye.

Sunset closed the door, heading back up to her room. She went to the bathroom after she picked out her outfit. She decided on her usual leather jacket with a light blue shirt. She chose a clean pair of jeans.

She got finished putting her boots on when her phone vibrated. She grabbed it, turning it on. She saw that she had received a text from Fluttershy.

'If you and Twilight need something to do, you can come over to the shelter.'

Sunset smiled. She was glad that Fluttershy offered to help her out with Twilight. She decided to see if Twilight wanted to do that.

Finding Twilight's number in her contacts. She sent her a text.

'Hey, Twi. I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time at the shelter in town.' 

She put her phone down, waiting for Twilight's response. She only had a few minutes before she got the response.

'Sure, I would like that. See you in a few, then?

Sunset texted back.

'Yep. Be there in ten.'

She texted Fluttershy back.

'We'll be there in 20 so minutes, okay?'

She watched as three dots appeared showing that Fluttershy was typing.

'Okay. I will be here to show Twilight around. I am glad to have the help today.' 

Sunset sent a quick 'okay' before turning off her phone. She grabbed her motorcycle keys before she locked the front door. She found her bike in its usual spot in the garage. She pulled out of the garage before she started it up.

Revving the engine, she drove up to Twilight's house. She was glad that it was only a five-minute drive. She turned off the engine as she parked her bike.

She took a deep breath as she walked up to the front door. She knocked on the door three times. She waited for an answer.

As she went to knock again, the door opened. She quickly drew her hand back.

"Hey, Twilight. I am glad that you agreed to go to the shelter with me," said Sunset, looking down nervously.

Twilight kept looking at Sunset. She wasn't used to seeing Sunset, who was usually confident, acting this shy and nervous. She moved her glasses up as she spoke.

"Me...too," said Twilight.

They both stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Sunset decided to break the ice.

"So, you all set?" asked Sunset.

Twilight nodded. She was unable to speak. She had to admit that it was nice to talk to Sunset, despite the mistrust she felt about Sunset.

Sunset handed Twilight a helmet as she swung her legs around the bike.

Twilight put the helmet on as she sat on the bike. She hesitated as she placed her hands around Sunset's waist.

Sunset smiled to herself as she felt Twilight's hands around her waist. She felt goosebumps form from the contact. She revved the engine as Twilight held on.

Twilight was pulled back as the motorcycle lurched forward. But with her hold on Sunset, she didn't feel it as much. She enjoyed watching the city rush by as Sunset drove.

Soon the crowded city buildings began to dwindle into a much quieter suburban part of town. She also noticed that the crowds seem to get smaller with each passing minute. Finally, they pulled up to a small, pale yellow building.

Sunset felt the pressure around her waist lessen. Part of her wanted Twilight to never let go. But she took off her helmet, knowing that she had to earn back Twilight's trust.

She led the way as she headed toward the front door. She walked in, holding the door for Twilight. "Hey, Fluttershy. We're here," said Sunset.

Fluttershy came out from the back. She was holding a baby kitten. It meowed as she sat it down on the counter.

"Hey, Sunset. I am glad you guys could make it. I would like to have some extra help around here." greeted Fluttershy.

As Twilight stepped closer to the counter, the curious kitten walked over to her. It meowed as it pawed at her shirt.

"Aww. Aren't you just so cute?" asked Twilight.

Fluttershy smiled. She was glad that Twilight seems to have a connection with animals. She looked at Sunset, who smiled back at her.

"That is one of our newborn kittens. She is a few weeks old. This is her first time meeting someone new. And she seemed to have to take a liking to you." said Fluttershy.

Twilight looked from the kitten to Fluttershy. She adjusted her glasses as she said, "Wow. She is really active for such a young animal. And I have to admit that I have taken a liking to her as well."

Sunset walked over to Fluttershy.

"So, what do you need us to do, Fluttershy?" asked Sunset.

Fluttershy took the kitten as she walked ahead of Twilight and Sunset. She led them to a corridor of animals ranging from cats to dogs.

"If you girls don't mind, I would really like it if you could feed this section of animals while I feed the other one. All their specific food is labeled. Each animal gets one cup of their own food." said Fluttershy.

"We'd love to, right Twilight?" asked Sunset.

Twilight looked from the kitten to Sunset.

"Oh, yes," replied Twilight.

Fluttershy smiled. She gave them each a cup before grabbing her own.

"Thank you, girls," said Fluttershy, walking to the other section of animals.

Sunset and Twilight walked into their section, still holding their cups. Sunset decided to feed the cats first.

Twilight chose the dogs. She wanted to keep her distance from Sunset. She didn't want to hurt Sunset's feelings, but she wanted to know the truth. She didn't want to be used again as she'd been at Crystal Prep.

Sunset looked over at Twilight, who was feeding a beagle. She smiled as she saw how Twilight played with the puppy.

She looked away when she saw Twilight look up. She felt her cheeks flush as she thought of her.

She got up and grabbed a cup of food for one of the tabby cats. She opened the cage, making the cat shrink away. She noticed the cats' behavior. She wondered if animals could sense that she wasn't human. She placed the food in the cat's dish before she closed the door.

Twilight fed the beagle his food. She closed his door and went to feed the chihuahua. She didn't want to sit in the awkward silence that filled the air.

"How are you, Sunset?" asked Twilight. Her voice was shaky as she tried to muster enough courage to speak.

Sunset felt a pang of guilt as she heard the shakiness in Twilight's voice. She understood Twilight's reason for being uneasy around her. But that didn't ease the sting of her actions.

" I am doing...okay. What about you, Twilight?" asked Sunset.

The silence in the air was heavy. Sunset looked at Twilight, who looked back at her. For a moment, Sunset's heart thundered in her chest as she stared into Twilight's eyes. She wanted the moment to last forever.

Twilight looked away as she spoke.

"I-I am doing good. I really enjoy being here, with you," replied Twilight.

Twilight's cheeks burned as she thought of Sunset. Though, her mistrust of Sunset kept her at a distance. She moved on from the chihuahua as she moved to the labrador next to it.

A half hour passed without another word. Sunset and Twilight busied themselves with feeding the animals. Neither seemed to acknowledge the other's presence.

Fluttershy walked in just as Sunset and Twilight finished the last of the animals. She felt the tension in the air. She was about to walk back out when Sunset noticed her.

"Hey, Fluttershy, we're done. I hope that we helped. It was fun to say hi to all these adorable kittens." said Sunset, holding a black kitten.

Sunset placed the kitten back its proper cage after filling its food dish. She looked at Twilight who was lost in petting an adorable Australian shepherd puppy.

"Well, girls, that is all I really needed help with. So, if you want, you can play with some of the puppies out back." offered Fluttershy.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy. She wanted to stay here but she needed to go home for a while. She had promised her mom that she would help her.

Turning to Sunset, "I would love to, but I promised my mom that I would help her with something."

Twilight saw Sunset's eyes darken as she said that. She felt a pang of guilt which made her feel queasy. She had to steady herself against the wall.

"Well, okay girls. See you guys on Monday then," said Fluttershy, walking away.

Sunset looked at Twilight. She walked up to Twilight and placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt Twilight flinch as she touched her. She pulled her hand away, looking down as a tear stream down her cheek.

"S-sorry, Twi. I know you're uncomfortable around me. And I know that it's my fault. I will take you home now." said Sunset, grabbing her keys.

She walked out the door, wiping the tear away before Twilight saw it. She handed Twilight her helmet, grabbing her own as well. She slung her leg over her motorcycle.

Once Twilight got on, she felt Twilight's grip on her waist. She turned on the bike, revving the engine. They drove back to Twilight's house.

To Twilight, the ride back seemed to take much longer than the ride to the shelter. After a while, the suburban faded back into the city. She watched as her house slowly appeared in her view.

Sunset pulled her bike into Twilight's driveway. She removed her helmet as Twilight did the same.

"Here we are. I will pick you up in a couple hours. Sorry for making you uncomfortable," apologized Sunset.

Twilight noticed how Sunset's hair shimmered in the bright afternoon sunlight. She handed Sunset her helmet back.

"O-okay, t-thanks." stammered Twilight. She felt her stomach knot up. She stood there, her eyes focusing on the cracks in the ground. She busied herself with her skirt.

Sunset placed her second helmet in her bag. She looked at Twilight. She wanted Twilight to look up, she wanted to see Twilight's purple eyes once more. She wanted to see the light of kindness behind them before it was diminished by her real identity.

"Well, I better get going," said Sunset, revving the engine.

Twilight nodded. She felt like a ton of bricks. She was unable to move as she watched Sunset drive off. Once Sunset was out of sight, she finally was able to move again. She went inside, closing the door behind her.

A few hours later, at the Canterlot Buffet, Diamond Tiara and her mother were waiting to be served. Diamond Tiara had her present in the booth, next to her. She had high hopes for her mother's approval of it.

She looked for her father, wondering where he was.

"Mother, why is daddy taking so long?" asked Diamond Tiara.

She looked around and found her father walking towards them.

"Sorry, darling. My work kept me longer than planned. But I am here now.," said Filthy Rich, sitting next to his wife.

Diamond Tiara smiled. "That's okay, daddy. So shall we order?" asked Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich nodded. He called for a waiter. Once the waiter came over, he and his family ordered.

"Will that be all, sir?" asked the waiter.

"Yes, that is all," replied Filthy Rich.

The waiter nodded, walking away.

Filthy Rich turned to his family. "Okay, my dear daughter would like to give your mother her gift first?" asked Filthy Rich.

Diamond Tiara smiled as she grabbed her gift. She handed her mother the delicately wrapped box.

"Hope you like your gift, mother," said Diamond Tiara.

Mrs. Rich took the gift and gently undid the bow. She then carefully unwrapped the box. As opened the lid, she was amazed to see such a beautiful gem.

"Oh, honey! This is a beautiful gift. I-I-I don't what to say." said Mrs. Rich.

Diamond Tiara felt herself blush. She couldn't stop because she was so happy for her mom.

"Now, it's your turn, daddy," said Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich smiled as he reached down under the table. He pulled out a plastic bag with tissue paper on the top.

Mrs. Rich pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. She then pulled out what appeared to be a set of keys.

"Dear, what are the keys to?" asked Mrs. Rich.

Filthy Rich wrapped his arm around his wife. "Dear, those keys belong to a beachside resort that is all yours," replied Filthy Rich.

Mrs. Rich beamed. She hugged her husband, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, that is wonderful! I will take a trip there in the summer," said Mrs. Rich.

Just then their food came. Mrs. Rich and her husband put the gifts aside.

"Here's your order, sir." said the waiter, placing the food on the table.

Filthy Rich nodded as he got his extremely rare steak. "Thank you. We'll call you for the check," said Filthy Rich.

Diamond Tiara found it odd that her dad had an almost raw steak. She couldn't understand how he could possibly eat it. She decided to shrug it off.

She looked at her salad and was glad that she chose to order it. She saw that her mother did the same.

"Well, dig in. Enjoy tonight's feast," said, Filthy Rich, before he grabbed his knife and fork.

The dinner went smoothly without any further conversations. But the evening was interrupted by a phone call.

Filthy Rich picked up the phone.

"Sir, we have some good news for you." said the person on the other end.

Filthy Rich whispered, "Good. What's the news?"

He looked at his wife and daughter and smiled. He got up as he said, "Sorry, darling," Filthy Rich kissed his wife on the forehead, "But I have to get back to the office, they need me. I will be home soon, hopefully."

Diamond Tiara was suspicious of her father's excuse. She knew his work never called him for anything, especially because he was careful about making sure things ran smoothly. She wondered where he was really going, and why he said that he would hopefully be home soon.

Once Filthy Rich was in his car, he put the phone on speaker.

"Are you sure that's going to be just Sunset and her friend?" asked Filthy Rich.

"Yes. Our sources confirmed that Starlight was at Sunburst's house. You are in the clear, Mr. Rich." replied the person.

Filthy Rich smiled to himself as he turned his car on.

"Okay, thanks," said Filthy Rich, turning off the call.

He drove out of the parking lot. He was headed towards Starlight's house.

"Starlight will pay for killing my first daughter!" whispered Filthy Rich, under his breath.


	15. "Twilight...I am a vampire."

Sunset sat at the kitchen counter, staring at the clock. She watched as the time slipped away. She saw that the time was 7:00 pm. She grabbed her keys.

Sitting on her bike, she held the keys in her hand. " _I don't think I should tell Twilight_." thought Sunset.

" _No! You have to! You owe her that much._ " said Sunset, clearing her head of her doubts.

She turned the engine on and revved it. She raced out of her driveway. She took the long way to Twilight's house. She wanted to avoid the night. But she also wanted to come clean. She groaned as the sight of Twilight's house came into her view.

She pulled into Twilight's driveway. She pulled off her helmet, letting her flame-colored hair fall down her back. She took a deep breath.

" _You can do this, Sunset. You're just walking up to her door._ " thought Sunset.

She walked up to the door. As she went to knock, the door swung open. Twilight stood in the doorway.

" _Hey...Sunset. I am already packed._ " said Twilight, avoiding Sunset's gaze.

Sunset nodded.

_"T-that's good. C-can I help you with your bag_ _s?_ " asked Sunset

Twilight ran up to her room. She grabbed her backpack and sleeping bag. She ran back downstairs to find Sunset already standing near her bike.

" _Mom, I am leaving now!_ " shouted Twilight.

" _Alright, hon. Just be back tomorrow evening. You know that you're not allowed at a friend's house on a school night._ " called out Mrs. Velvet.

" _Okay, mom. We'll be back tomorrow evening,_ " replied Twilight.

Twilight closed her front door behind her as she walked out. She turned to see Sunset already standing in front of her.

She jumped, fear taking its hold on her.

" _H-how did y-you get over here so fast? I-I didn't even h-hear you._ " stammered Twilight, trying to sound less afraid.

Sunset gulped. Her throat felt dry as she tried to speak. She looked away from Twilight.

" _Oh, that is part of what I will tell you later,_ " replied Sunset.

" _But, you don't need to be afraid, I won't hurt you,_ " added Sunset, sensing Twilight's fear.

Twilight saw Sunset's cyan eyes as they meet hers. For a second, she could've sworn they were red. But she blinked and Sunset's eyes were their normal cyan color.

" _T-thanks, Sunset,_ " said Twilight, handing Sunset her sleeping bag.

She watched as Sunset strapped it down to the back of her bike. She was taken by surprise as Sunset handed her a helmet. But this one was decorated with a plum purple color with a big, white star surrounded by five little ones.

" _I made that one myself. I figured that you would, um, like your own helmet,_ " said Sunset, seeing the surprised look as Twilight's face.

Twilight was silent. She wasn't sure of what to say. she didn't expect Sunset to do this. She looked down as she blushed.

" _T-thanks, Sunset. I really like it,_ " said Twilight.

Sunset smiled and nodded. She then slung her leg over the bike. She held out her hand, helping Twilight do the same.

Twilight put on her helmet. She made sure her backpack was secured properly to her. Once that was done, she placed her hands on Sunset's waist.

Sunset didn't allow herself to enjoy Twilight's touch. But her heart skipped a beat as electricity flowed between them. She took a deep breath before she started her bike up again.

Twilight didn't feel the pull of the bike going forward this time. She, in fact, enjoyed the ride. She leaned into Sunset, allowing herself to rest her head in Sunset's back.

Sunset's breathing quicken as she felt Twilight lean on her. She felt a little lightheaded because she was breathing quick. Luckily, they arrived at her house just in time.

Sunset parked her bike in its usual spot. Turning the engine off, she rested her head on the handlebars. She had to get her breathing under control before she removed her helmet. She didn't want Twilight to see the _real_ her just yet.

" _Y-you okay, Sunset?_ " asked Twilight, slowly approaching Sunset.

Sunset removed her helmet. Her hair once again falling back down.

" _Yeah. I am okay, Twi,_ " replied Sunset.

Twilight nodded. She unhooked her sleeping bag from Sunset's bike.

" _Where should I put my stuff, Sunset?_ " asked Twilight.

Sunset put her helmet down.

" _Follow me, Twi. This house is much bigger than it looks,_ " said Sunset.

Twilight followed Sunset as she was led through a maze of hallways and staircases. She and Sunset pasted by several padlocked rooms.

" _Sunset, why are those rooms padlocked?_ " asked Twilight.

Sunset stopped walking. She turned to look at Twilight.

" _They are padlocked for a reason. A reason which I'll explain later, okay?_ " replied Sunset.

Twilight could hear Sunset's anger in her voice. She felt her body go numb. She continued to follow Sunset until they were in front a brightly painted door.

" _This is my room. You can put your bags by the dresser if you want,_ " said Sunset, opening the door.

Twilight sat her bags down by Sunset's dresser. She noticed that the walls were painted a fiery red.

" _She must really like those colors._ " thought Twilight.

Sunset went to her closet. She found her movie tower. She turned to Twilight, asking, " _Hey, Twi, what movie would you like to see? Romance or horror?_ "

Twilight didn't really like horror movies. She hated watching something that was meant to scare her.

" _I choose romance,_ " replied Twilight.

Sunset nodded. She picked out a romance film. She handed it to Twilight.

" _This a good one?_ " asked Sunset.

Twilight nodded, saying, " _Yes. I love this one. I am surprised you do too._ "

Sunset laughed. " _Well, I do like a romantic film from time to time, Twi,_ " said Sunset.

" _I-I didn't mean to say that you only preferred horror movies. I just was amazed that someone like you seems to really enjoy romantic films,_ " said Twilight.

Sunset walked over to Twilight. She placed her hand on Twilight's shoulder.

" _It's fine, Twilight. Really. I am used to that._ " said Sunset, trying to comfort Twilight.

Twilight looked at Sunset. She saw that Sunset's eyes were red around the edges. She looked down, saying, " _Oh, okay. I am glad you weren't offended._ "

Sunset smiled. She grabbed the movie and got up. " _Now, let's make some popcorn and watch this film,_ " said Sunset.

Twilight agreed. She followed Sunset to the living room. She watched Sunset go to the kitchen which was separated from the living room with a single wall. Though the wall had a window so she could see Sunset.

Sunset made some popcorn before she headed back to the living room. She handed Twilight the popcorn as she went to put the movie in.

" _Okay, now let's eat,_ " said Sunset.

She sat at the other end of the couch, the popcorn bowl in between her and Twilight.

Meanwhile, Filthy Rich parked his car a few houses away from Sunset's. He ran into the back alleyway that led to Sunset's house. Once he got there, he found that the back door, which led right into the basement, was open.

He scanned the surrounding area for any bypassers that may see him sneak in. Seeing no one, he walked in. He closed the doors behind him. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the complete darkness.

He walked around the basement. He found the freezers which held the animal blood that Sunset and Starlight drank. He gagged as he opened the freezer.

" _How can they fathom stuffing that... that junk down their throats?!_ " shouted Filthy Rich in a hushed voice.

He closed the freezer. He looked around and spotted a nice spot for him to hide. He sat behind a large, wooden trunk. He figured that it was Starlight's. He made sure to keep himself hidden.

He looked at his watch. He noted that the time was 8:15 pm.

" _In two hours, I will be able to get my revenge._ " thought Filthy Rich.

An hour passed as Sunset and Twilight watched the movie. Sunset looked at her phone. She saw that the time was 9:15 pm.

" _In a few minutes, I going to have to feed._ " thought Sunset.

She looked at Twilight. She was glad that Twilight was enjoying the movie. She reached for more popcorn. As she did, her hand touched Twilight's.

She pulled her hand away.

" _S-sorry, Twi. I know that made you uncomfortable._ " apologized Sunset.

Twilight didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to speak but her mouth was dry.

Sunset felt her stomach turn. She bent down, holding her abdomen.

" _Ah! The pain. I have to feed. Now!_ " thought Sunset.

She glanced at Twilight. She could see the concern in Twilight's eyes. She wished that Twilight didn't see her like this. She gave a weak smile.

" _I am okay, Twi. J-just hungry. I will be right back._ " said Sunset.

Using all her strength, Sunset sat up. Once she felt able to, she sped off to the basement. She grabbed a bag of deer blood.

She was unaware of Filthy Rich's presence when she went down there. But she stopped for a moment as she heard a loud creaking noise. But she shrugged it off as Twilight moving around.

She ran up to her room. She made sure every light in her room, was off. She opened the blood bag, drinking the contents quickly.

She enjoyed the feel of the cold fluid running down her parched throat. She licked her lips as she took a momentary break.

_"Mmm, that tasted good. And my hunger is gone. But I will finish it just to make sure._ " thought Sunset.

She squeezed the last half pint out of the bag. She felt her fangs extend as she drank the last drop.

She finished the blood as a knock rang at her door. She jumped, surprised by the sudden noise. She dropped the blood bag with a heavy _thump_.

Twilight heard a loud _thump_. She stood back, confused.

" _What is Sunset doing?_ " thought Twilight.

Sunset picked up the blood bag. She tossed it away. Running to her bathroom, she closed the door.

She saw that her mouth had a ring of dried blood around it. She washed it off, watching the water turn blood red. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She stared at her red eyes and fangs.

" _I really hope Twilight sees past the appearance. I don't want to lose her._ " thought Sunset.

She took a deep breath. She took one last look at herself before she turned the light off. She sat back down on her bed.

" _Come in, Twi,_ " said Sunset.

Twilight opened the door. She was immediately greeted by pitch black darkness. She walked in, closing the door.

" _Why aren't there any lights on, Sunset?_ " asked Twilight, her voice cracking slightly.

Sunset got up from her bed.

" _I have the lights off because I don't exactly look...like myself..._ " replied Sunset.

Twilight gulped. She tried to move but her body refused to listen. She felt the wall, hoping for a light switch.

" _W-what do you m-mean, Sunset?_ " stammered Twilight, her voice no longer sounding strong or confident.

Sunset stopped moving. She staggered back. She braced herself against her dresser. All the confidence she had, left her. She felt like her chest was tightening.

" _S-sunset? Y-you're scaring m-me..._ " stammered Twilight.

She was unsure of why Sunset went quiet. She couldn't even hear Sunset's movements. She looked around, noticing that her eyes adjusted to the dark.

She spotted Sunset's figure against her dresser. She took a step towards Sunset. But before she could even blink, Sunset was on the other side.

" _S-sunset, what is going on_?" asked Twilight, her voice ringing with more confidence.

Twilight walked closer to Sunset. She was determined to figure out what was going on. She was also getting tired of this game. She didn't want any more lies.

Gathering all her courage, Sunset did her best to speak.

" _T-Twi, I am s-sorry that I lied. B-but I need to k-know this; Would we still be friends, despite what my secret is?_ " asked Sunset.

She struggled to keep herself from crying. She waited with bated breath for Twilight to answer.

Twilight faltered in her movements. She didn't expect Sunset to ask that question. She felt a pang of guilt and pain. She hadn't thought that Sunset would question her friendship.

" _Oh, Sunset. I may not like the fact you lied, but I do care; a lot._ " thought Twilight.

Sunset went to speak when Twilight's voice stopped her.

" _Yes, we would. It won't matter what your secret is,_ " replied Twilight.

Sunset was surprised by how confident Twilight sounded. She took a deep breath, her hand reaching for her lamp switch.

Twilight was blinded by the light. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. She saw Sunset's hair covering her face.

" _S-sunset...?_ " asked Twilight. She cautiously walked up to Sunset.

Sunset raised her hand up, moving her hair away as she tucked it behind her ear. She felt the bed move slightly as Twilight sat down on the other end. She didn't dare look, knowing that her eyes were not their normal cyan color.

" _Twilight...I am a vampire,_ " said Sunset.

Twilight froze. She felt her heart race faster. She wanted to get up and walk away but her body refused any command.

" _W-what?!_ " shouted Twilight. She was unable to completely believe what she just heard.

Sunset winced as Twilight shouted. She didn't expect that to happen, at the same time, she did. She gripped the edge of her bed. Mustering all the courage she could, she looked at Twilight.

" _Twilight...I am a vampire,_ " said Sunset, repeating herself.

Twilight gasped as her eyes met Sunset's. This time she couldn't deny that they were, indeed, blood red. She fumbled as she attempted to stand. She fell off the bed, instead of standing up.

Sunset reached out her hand, saying, " _Here, let me help you, Twilight._ "

As Sunset spoke, Twilight caught sight of her fangs. She felt a cold shiver run up her spine. She shuddered at the sight of them. She looked at Sunset's hand then looked back at Sunset's red eyes.

Sunset smiled. She could see Twilight's fear. She kept her hand out for Twilight. But instead of grabbing her hand, Twilight got up and ran out of the room.

Sunset ran after her.

" _Twilight, wait! I won't hurt you!_ " shouted Sunset.

Twilight ran down the hall, turning to her left. She was met by a dead end and the padlocked doors. She looked around, frantically searching for an open door. But there wasn't one.

Sunset found Twilight by the hallway filled with padlocked doors. She stopped when she saw Twilight cowering in a corner. She felt hurt seeing that she had scared Twilight.

" _Twilight...I won't hurt you. I mean that._ " said Sunset, cautiously walking up to Twilight.

Twilight tried to squeeze against the wall as much as she could. She saw Sunset standing within two feet of her.

Sunset crouched down till she was on her knees. She moved closer till only a few inches separated her from Twilight.

" _Twilight, I do care for you. And I really want to be your friend. I didn't want to tell you I was a vampire because I feared this would happen._ " said Sunset, her voice trembling as she struggled to keep it above a whisper.

Twilight looked at Sunset. She saw the hurt behind Sunset's red eyes. She stopped shivering as she lifted her head up.

" _R-really? Do you m-mean that?_ " asked Twilight.

Sunset nodded. She felt a tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away just as another one fell. She tried to keep any more from falling, but it was too difficult. She started to cry harder, unable to keep herself from crying.

Twilight pulled her knees away from her chest. She looked at Sunset, seeing her cry was strange. She felt bad that she hurt Sunset.

" _S-sunset...?_ " asked Twilight.

Sunset looked up. Her eyes met Twilight's. She saw that the fear has disappeared. She managed to stop crying long enough to say, " _Y-yes, Twi?_ "

Twilight took a deep and cleared her throat. She moved closer, closing the space between them. She took one of Sunset's hands. She tried to not shiver at the cold sensation she felt.

" _Sunset, I believe you. I understand why your friends lied. They did it to protect you. But I have to ask, do you drink h-human blood?_ " asked Twilight.

Sunset squeezed Twilight's hand in response.

" _No, I don't. I drink animal blood,_ " replied Sunset.

Twilight sighed. She was scared that Sunset did actually drink human blood.

" _Mind showing me what is behind this padlocked door?_ " asked Twilight.

Sunset cringed. She didn't really want to show Twilight what lay behind the doors. She looked away, biting her lip.

" _Twi, I-I don't really think I can,_ " replied Sunset.

Twilight pulled her hand free of Sunset's. She stood up, her hands on her hips.

Sunset went to grab Twilight's hand back. But it was already gone. She didn't want to let go of Twilight. Not when she could lose her. She wiped the last tears away.

" _Can't or won't? You said you would show me what was in there,_ " said Twilight, her eyebrows furrowing as she scowled at Sunset.

Sunset stood up reluctantly. She stared at the ground, unsure of what to say. She did tell Twilight that she would show her what was behind it.

" _Okay, I'll show you. But, just don't touch anything,_ " replied Sunset.

She walked over to the lock. She recited a few words of an unlocking spell. She looked at Twilight, her red eyes searching for any fear in Twilight. Seeing that she was still a bit terrified, she opened the door.

An automatic light flickered on as they both stepped inside. The light illuminated shelves of old photos. The smell of dust was faint but there.

Twilight sneezed as she walked in. She looked around the room. She saw a picture of Sunset as a young kid, maybe 5 years old. As she looked on the other side of the room, she found Sunset standing over a picture.

" _Sunset, you okay?_ " asked Twilight.

She walked over to Sunset, hearing Sunset crying.

Sunset looked up, her red eyes puffy and swollen from all the crying.

" _Y-yeah. It's been a long time since I have been here. This picture,_ " Sunset picked the picture up, " _was taken the day before I got the flu._ " replied Sunset.

" _Oh..._ " was all Twilight could say.

Twilight placed a hand on Sunset's shoulder. She noticed that Sunset didn't seem as ice cold as usual.

" _I-I didn't know, Sunset. We can leave now,_ " said Twilight.

She felt sick to her stomach. She wished that she hadn't asked Sunset to open the door. She removed her hand from Sunset's shoulder and grabbed Sunset's hand.

Sunset smiled as she squeezed Twilight's hand. She and Twilight walked out of the room. Once again, Sunset relocked the room with same words from earlier, only this time they were in reverse.

Sunset and Twilight walked back to the living room. They returned to see that the movie was over.

" _Oh, we missed the movie. Well, we either choose a new one or go back to the scene we stopped at,_ " said Sunset.

Twilight nodded. She took out the movie, saying, " _A new movie sounds better. You can choose it. Just...no horror, okay?_ "

Sunset nodded.

" _Okay, Twi. No horror tonight._ "

She flashed over to Twilight and grabbed the movie from Twilight's hand. Before Twilight could say anything, she sped away and came back with a rom-com movie.

" _W-wha...H-how..._ " was all that came out as Twilight tried to speak.

Sunset chuckled. She blushed as she saw how flustered Twilight was. She felt herself smile. She couldn't help but think that the way Twilight was flustered, was adorable.

" _Twilight, use your words. I will answer any questions you have,_ " said Sunset.

She put the movie in before sitting on the couch. She patted the spot on the couch next to her, hoping Twilight would sit next to her.

" _How did you move that fast?_ " asked Twilight.

She took a seat next to Sunset. She kept her distance from Sunset. She wasn't ready to be super close just yet.

" _I can move fast because I am a vampire, Twi. I also have amazing strength,_ " replied Sunset.

" _Really? Can I see an example of that?_ " asked Twilight.

She immediately started to blush as she heard how curious she sounded. She looked down, nervously.

" _It's okay, Twi. I don't mind that you're curious,_ " said Sunset, noticing that Twilight was nervous.

Twilight looked up. She was glad that Sunset didn't mind her curiosity. Before she could say anything, she was in Sunset's arms.

" _W-woah! Wow, you are really strong,_ " said Twilight, clinging tightly to Sunset.

Sunset smiled. She then sped down to the basement. She was a bit slower than normal due to her having Twilight in her arms.

" _I want to show where we keep the blood we drink,_ " said Sunset, putting Twilight down on the stairs.

Twilight grasped the railing. She felt like her body had to catch up to her. She blinked several times as she adjusted to her surroundings.

Filthy Rich awoke to the sounds of two girls talking. He made no movements as Sunset walked past the trunk he was behind. He looked at his watch, seeing that time was 11:23 pm.

" _Are we in your basemen_ _t?_ " asked Twilight.

" _Yes, we are. And this is also where we store the animal blood we gather,_ " Sunset walked over to a freezer, " _that is what I and Starlight were doing when I was gone for a few days._ " replied Sunset.

Filthy Rich slowly shifted himself. He made sure to not make any noise that could make his presence known. He looked around for a weapon.

He spotted an old, rusted pipe. He carefully lifted it and held it next to him. He waited until Sunset was close enough to his position.

" _Wow, you guys have a lot of blood in here. How often do you guys go on those 'hunting' trips?_ " asked Twilight.

Filthy Rich heard Sunset walk up to the chest. He hid behind a large group of stacked boxes, keeping himself hidden.

" _We go on those trips about once a month,_ " Sunset sat down on the lid of the trunk, " _Starlight has a strict feeding schedule. It's what helps me to control myself around you._ " replied Sunset.

Filthy Rich sat up, allowing him to see what Twilight was doing. He saw that she had her back turned to Sunset. Jumping up, he grabbed Sunset by her arms.

" _W-who are you?!_ " shouted Sunset, trying to see the person grabbing her.

As she was pushed towards Twilight, she caught a glimpse of the person's face.

" _Filthy Rich! What are you doing here?_ _And what are you doing with_ _me?_ " asked Sunset.

Filthy Rich laughed.

" _I am kidnapping you to use you as bait for Starlight. She took the life of my first daughter. Now, I will do the same to her._ " replied Filthy Rich.

Twilight spun around. She saw Sunset's arms being held by Filthy Rich. She backed up against the freezer, unsure of what to do.

Filthy Rich found some old rope lying on a nearby bench. Pulling Sunset towards the bench, he grabbed it. He set the pipe down as he bound Sunset's wrists. He sat her down on the bench.

" _Now, to deal with your pesky friend,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Picking the pipe up, he turned his attention to Twilight. He slammed the pipe against his hand, testing its durability. Seeing that it was sturdy, he lifted it up.

Twilight tried to block the blow that was coming. But she failed, resulting in the metal pipe hitting her head. Twilight's vision became blurry around the edges.

She lifted her hand up to examine the wound. She winced as her hand touched the wound. She pulled her hand down, feeling some wetness on it. She saw that she was bleeding.

Sunset saw that Twilight's purple hair was tainted a dark purple due to her wound. She watched helplessly as Filthy Rich prepared for a second blow.

Twilight felt the pipe hit her head again. As she fell, her head hit the edge of the freezer, leaving a nasty gash. The gash was deeper than her first one. The last thing Twilight saw before her vision went black, was Sunset's panic-stricken, red eyes.

" _Twilight!?_ " Sunset turned her attention to Filthy Rich, " _What have you done to her?!_ " shouted Sunset, her anger making her red eyes glow.

He dropped the bloodied pipe as he walked back to Sunset. He found an old rag. He stuffed it into Sunset's mouth, keeping her quiet.

" _That's enough chatter from you,_ " said Filthy Rich.

He picked Sunset up, struggling against her attempts to stop him. He looked at the basement door. He saw that it was somehow locked from the outside. Seeing the only way was through the front door, he sped to it. He carefully made his way to his car.

He opened his trunk as he approached his car. He threw Sunset into his trunk. He tied her legs as a precaution.

He looked around for any witnesses. Seeing that the coast was clear, he got in and sped away.


	16. "My Name is Starlight Glimmer"

The next morning, Starlight awoke to find she was still at Sunburst's house. She sat up, looking for Sunburst. She found him sleeping at the table, drooling over a paper.

She laughed at how silly he looked. She was amazed that her friend could sleep anywhere.

She silently tip-toed away from Sunburst. She didn't want to wake him as she left.

She grabbed her jacket and purse. She looked back at Sunburst, saying, " _Good talk. See you later._ "

Sunburst was startled awake by Starlight's voice. He watched as his front door slammed shut. He smiled to himself as he adjusted his glasses.

Starlight got in her car, throwing her jacket and purse into the passenger seat. She sat in her car. She had this strange feeling something was off. Turning on her car, she sped over to Film and Flam's store.

She parked in the empty parking lot. She was glad that Flim and Flam were the only two in the store. She walked in, greeted by the musty smell of old books.

" _Flim! Flam! Where are you two?_ " shouted Starlight.

She heard rustling from behind the counter. She looked in that direction to see the two brothers rummaging through a stack of papers.

" _Oh, Starlight! You're here, what a surprise! I am guessing you want to see the replica, no?_ " asked Flam.

Starlight nodded.

" _Yes. That is the only reason I would risk Filthy Rich seeing me here, with you two,_ " said Starlight.

Flam looked at his brother before looking back at Starlight.

" _You alone, Starlight?_ " asked Flam.

Starlight sighed.

" _Yes, you dimwitted idiot! I wouldn't have_ _come here if I wasn't!_ " replied Starlight.

Flam cleared his throat, ignoring Starlight's insult. He left the room. He went to a secret hidden room where the replica was kept. He walked out and placed the replica on the counter.

Starlight gasped. She didn't expect such high quality from the brothers. She picked up the replica. She examined it, noticing that every detail was accounted for.

" _Wow... I take that back. Maybe you two aren't such dimwits after all._ " said Starlight.

Flim and Flam smiled. They exchanged looks of pride.

" _We did the best we could. Do you think it could fool him?_ " asked Flim.

Starlight ran her finger down the length of the replica. She couldn't even tell the difference between this and the real one.

" _It should. At least until he tries to use it,_ " replied Starlight.

Flim and Flam nodded.

" _Well, we'll keep it on display so he doesn't notice a difference,_ " said Flam.

Starlight nodded. She handed the replica back, saying, " _Okay. Now I have to head home._ "

Starlight walked out of the store. As she headed to her car, she watched a blue Sudan race by. She knew that Filthy Rich owned a blue Sudan. She hopped into her car, turning it on.

She drove home as fast as she could. As she pulled up to her house, she saw the front door was wide open. She turned off her car as she jumped out.

She ran inside to find the living room mostly neat. She found a movie that was left in the player. She also saw a half-eaten bowl popcorn. As she examined the rest of the house, she found that nothing was really out of place.

She decided to check the basement. She saw that the basement door was open. As she got closer, she smelled a familiar scent; human blood.

She ran down the stairs. She was greeted by the sight of an unconscious Twilight laying on the floor, bleeding. She grabbed a towel, not caring if was bloodstained or not. She placed it over Twilight's wounds.

She looked around and found the bench that was nearby. She placed Twilight's body on the bench, allowing her to treat Twilight's wounds.

She went to find some cleaning alcohol and a clean cloth. She left Twilight laying on the bench.

Meanwhile, Sunset was still in Filthy Rich's trunk as he drove along to wherever he was taking her. She winced in pain with each bump the car encountered on the road.

She tried to figure out where she was headed. She got a clue when Filthy Rich turned onto a dusty road. She figured he was driving into the Everfree forest. She wondered what he had planned for her.

She fell asleep, allowing the bumpy car ride to lull her to sleep. She dreamt of Twilight and her.

Back at Starlight's house, Twilight began to stir. She groaned slightly as the pain hit her. She opened her eyes to see that she was staring at the ceiling.

" _W-what? Where am I?_ " thought Twilight.

She tried to sit up. But as she made any movement her head pounded. She laid back down, not wanting to aggravate her injuries. She heard a rustling noise coming down to the basement.

She sat up to see a shadowy figure standing in the door. She that figure appeared to be holding a bottle and a rag.

" _Oh...I see you're awake now,_ " said Starlight.

She cautiously walked down the steps. She had to keep her hunger in control. She set the alcohol and rag down as she approached Twilight.

" _My name is Starlight Glimmer,"_ Starlight sat next to Twilight, keeping the distance between them, _"But you may call me Starlight,_ " said Starlight.

Twilight looked at Starlight. She noticed that Starlight's eyes were also red, like Sunset's. She gulped. She suddenly became more aware that she was injured.

" _You're a v-vampire, like Sunset?_ " asked Twilight.

She struggled to keep herself calm. She couldn't completely handle knowing that Sunset was a vampire. She played with her skirt as she waited for Starlight's answer.

" _Yes, I am. But I don't feed on humans. I refuse to._ " replied Starlight, her voice sounding less confident with each word.

Twilight looked down, unable to speak. She had just found Sunset was a vampire a few hours ago. Now, she found Starlight was one as well. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She couldn't believe that vampires were actually real and living with a few minutes away from her house.

" _Okay, I believe you. But what are you doing here?_ " asked Twilight.

Starlight laughed, easing the tension.

" _Well, this is my house. But I figured Sunset would have told you our 'secret' while I was away._ " said Starlight.

Twilight looked away, embarrassment making her blush. She hadn't thought to consider that Starlight was the owner.

Suddenly the sting of pain hit Twilight. She realized that her head was still bleeding slightly. She placed her hand on the deep gash on her head. She winced as she felt the hot skin underneath her hair.

" _Now that we have gotten the introductions out of the way, may I attend to your wounds, Twilight?_ " asked Starlight.

Twilight looked at Starlight. Her purple eyes searching for any danger. She saw that Starlight's eyes were red, but they had a kindness to them. She smiled weakly, her pain making it hard to smile.

" _Sure. I..._ " Twilight winced at Starlight touched her head with an alcohol-soaked rag, " _T_ _rust you, Starlight._ "

She sat there as Starlight cleaned her wounds. She tried to not wince every time she felt the alcohol touch her wounds. Eventually, she couldn't even feel the pain because her body had become so numb to it.

Starlight stopped cleaning Twilight's injuries after about 2 hours. She threw the bloody cloth in the washer along with a load of laundry. She walked back down to the basement, carrying a first aid kit.

She looked at Twilight. She noticed that she seemed to be lost in thought. She quietly walked in, not wanting to disturb Twilight. She wondered if Twilight was struggling to adjust to knowing Sunset's true identity.

" _By the way, where has Sunset disappeared to? I tried to find her but she seemed to have slipped off,_ " asked Starlight, startling Twilight.

" _Oh, Starlight its just you,_ " exclaimed Twilight, trying to calm her racing heart.

Twilight looked at Starlight. She tried to recall the events of the night before. But to her dismay, her memory seemed hazy. She stared at the floor, trying to recall something. As she thought about the events, it came back to her.

" _Sunset was kidnapped by Filthy Rich!_ " shouted Twilight, jumping up.

Starlight sat Twilight down as she got lightheaded. " _Take it easy. You have lost a good amount of blood,_ " said Starlight.

Twilight rested her head on the towel which was still on the bench. She watched as Starlight patched her wounds. She only winced slightly each time a new bandage was applied.

" _Filthy Rich came by? Did he say why he kidnapped Sunset?_ " asked Starlight.

Starlight wanted to know his motive, though she had an idea. She finished applying bandages to Twilight's injuries. She put away the first aid kit before she sat next to Twilight.

" _He said something about you killing his first daughter or something,_ " replied Twilight.

She felt remarkably at ease around Starlight. Still, she wasn't too sure that Starlight or Sunset wouldn't hurt her. She got up, leaning against the freezer which still had remnants of her blood. She watched as her vision darkened for a second before returning to normal. She kept the distance between her and Starlight.

" _I didn't think, after all the centuries that had passed, that Filthy Rich would remember what I did,_ " said Starlight.

She sighed. She couldn't believe that Filthy Rich of all people, would kidnap Sunset. She felt the anger running through her veins. She was so mad that she hadn't realized that she broke a part of the bench off.

She looked at Twilight, seeing her pointing down. She looked down to see a piece of the bench in her hand. She immediately dropped the wood, letting it hit the floor.

" _S-sorry. I sometimes do that when I am angry. So, did he happen to mention where he was headed?_ " asked Starlight.

Twilight nodded.

" _If he did, I was out due to the two blows he landed. I don't remember much except Sunset's panicked eyes as she watched me pass out,_ " replied Twilight.

She remembered the fuzzy image of Sunset. She wished that Sunset wasn't in danger. She had so many questions for her, most of them vampire related. She looked at Starlight.

" _Well, mind if I ask for some food?_ " asked Twilight.

She clutched her stomach as it growled. She hadn't eaten in a few hours and her body was exhausted from its physical injuries.

" _Yeah, of course. Let's get you something to feed you. Then we should see if we can find Sunset._ " replied Starlight.


	17. Kidnapping 101

Filthy Rich stopped the car after about 3-4 hours of straight, non-stop driving. He opened the trunk, pulling Sunset out. He dragged her along a dirt path behind an old, run down, 17th-century farmhouse.

Sunset looked at the cobblestone building. She noticed a slight shimmer around it. She realized that the location was spelled so it was not detected by any locator spell of any sort. She grimaced as she was forcefully put on her knees.

" _I have brought you to the first residence that I bought when I first turned. I expect you to be a proper house guest or you'll see the extra basement meant just for you,_ " said Filthy Rich, standing in front of Sunset.

Sunset craned her neck to look at Filthy Rich. She spat at his feet. She didn't take kindly to him kidnapping her then making demands. She didn't fear him, or his supposed 'torture dungeon'.

" _I won't take demands from someone who hurts my friends!_ " shouted Sunset.

Within seconds she found her face on the dirt road. She could feel Filthy Rich's boot on her back. She groaned slightly as he pressed harder. She felt her spine reach its near breaking point.

" _I'd take that back or all Starlight will have is your corpse,_ " said Filthy Rich, pressing slightly harder than before.

Sunset yelled out in pain.

" _Ah! O-okay. I give in, I will abide by your rules._ " said Sunset through gritted teeth.

Immediately, the pressure on her spine was gone and she was back on her feet. She glared at Filthy as he dragged her to a small room. She saw that the twin sized bed took up half the room space.

" _This is your room till I figure out what to do with you. I wouldn't want Starlight to get you back, at least not completely unharmed,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset felt the rope around her wrists, fall. She realized that Filthy Rich had untied her. She thought about attempting to break his neck. But her spine was still in no condition for trying such an attempt. She sat on the bed, keeping her eyes fixated on Filthy Rich.

" _Thanks. I guess you're not such a bad host,_ " said Sunset.

Filthy Rich glared at her. He couldn't believe how she would behave with his graciousness. But then, he did kidnap her so maybe she harbored some tough feelings.

" _Well, I do my best to be a good host. Now, you'll remain locked in the room for most of the day. I will have someone deliver some animal blood for you. But, under no circumstances are you to try anything to escape or you'll see what I have for you._ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset sighed. She was grateful for the fact she wouldn't be bound. She agreed and Filthy Rich slammed the door shut and locked it. She laid down, her mind racing about Twilight.

" _I hope Twilight is okay._ " thought Sunset before she drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Starlight and Twilight had canvassed the nearby area, looking for any sign of Sunset. They had been at it since noon.

" _Find anything?_ " asked Twilight when she saw Starlight stop in the middle of the road.

Starlight pointed to the set tire tracks which were headed away from the house. She bent down, examining the tracks. She noticed that the tread came from one particular car.

" _Filthy Rich drove off this way,_ " said Starlight, standing back up.

Twilight looked at the tread then at Starlight. She wondered how Starlight could tell that was Filthy Rich's car instead of some random one. She studied the track further. She noticed the treads had a slight F and R shape to them.

" _I am guessing you see the F and R, huh?_ " asked Starlight.

Twilight jumped a little as she heard Starlight's voice right behind her. She nodded.

" _Yeah. How is he able to do that? Isn't it against the Tire Tread Regulations?_ " asked Twilight.

Starlight laughed. She knew Twilight had no understanding of how Filthy Rich worked his way around to get what he wanted. She placed her hand on Twilight's shoulder.

" _Let's say a lot of the money in his pockets goes towards breaking or find loopholes in the rules,_ " replied Starlight.

Twilight looked at Starlight. She had to chuckle as well. It seemed amazing the lengths that Filthy Rich would go to just for tire treads. She fixed her glasses as she and Starlight walked back to the house.

" _So, how exactly are we going to find Sunset? The tire tracks only go for about 20 feet then they disappeared. I didn't exactly see anything else indicating another trail._ " asked Twilight.

Starlight sat down on the couch. Her thoughts were racing over the possibilities of where the tire tracks led. She knew if one place, but she wasn't too sure it still existed. She took out her laptop which was sitting on the table in front of her. She looked up the surrounding Everfree forest.

Twilight looked at what Starlight was doing. She leaned in but she didn't want to be too close to Starlight. She wasn't sure if Starlight could handle her being close.

Sensing what Twilight was thinking Starlight said, " _You can sit next to me, I won't bite. I will let you know if you can't be near me._ "

Twilight sat next to Starlight. She felt so nervous that she found it hard to breathe. She wasn't sure of what she could do. But she saw the screen of Starlight's laptop had an image of an area with vegetation around it.

" _What is that area?_ " asked Twilight.

Starlight zoomed in on the area. She pointed to the area that had little to no vegetation in or on it.

" _That is what I believe to be the location of Filthy Rich' old farmhouse that he bought back in the 17th century,_ " replied Starlight.

Twilight stared at the screen. She tried to see what Starlight was talking about. But she saw nothing that indicated anything of a farmhouse, besides the almost barren spot in the middle of nowhere.

Starlight zoomed in even farther, enhancing the image. She pointed to a slight outline of a shadow. Twilight saw that there was no possible reason for the shadow to be there.

" _Why's there a shadow there? I see nothing to cause it,_ " asked Twilight.

Starlight sat back against the couch. She looked at Twilight.

" _You can't see anything because Filthy Rich is smart. He cloaked the house so it can't be detected by satellite or locator spell either,_ " replied Starlight.

Twilight was shocked. She couldn't believe that Starlight just suggested that magic was real. She looked at the shadow and saw that it was indeed real. She blinked several times, making sure she wasn't seeing things.

" _Well, when are we going to locate this place?_ " asked Twilight.

Starlight looked out the window. She saw the setting sun. She wondered that same thing. She didn't want to look too soon because Filthy Rich could be alerted to their presence. And too late, and Sunset might as well be dead.

" _We'll start looking tomorrow morning. We need to ensure that Filthy Rich will be a bit busy,_ " replied Starlight.

Twilight nodded. She stood up and yawned. She hadn't realized that she was so exhausted. But due to her and Starlight looking for Sunset for the majority of the afternoon, she was worn out. She looked at Starlight.

" _Mind if I ask for a place to sleep? I haven't really slept in a while,_ " asked Twilight.

Starlight got up and turned off her laptop as she placed it on the table. She led Twilight to Sunset's room. She opened her room, saying, " _You can sleep here, but only if you want to._ "

Twilight walked in, seeing Sunset's leather jacket. She picked up the half-folded jacket and placed it on the dresser. She then laid down.

" _Thank you, Starlight,_ " said Twilight.

Starlight smiled and quietly closed the door as she walked away.

Meanwhile, at the Rich household, Filthy Rich was looking for his daughter. He finally found her in her room. He knocked on the door. He had a request for her. Standing back, he waited for her to answer the door.

Diamond Tiara opened the door to see her father smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

" _Hey, daddy. What are doing home so early?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

She and her mom had received a text from last night saying he would be at work and might not come at his usual time. She found it a little odd to receive that from him.

" _Well, I have a request for you to do,_ " replied Filthy Rich.

Diamond motioned for her dad to come in. She closed the door as she and her father walked into her room. They both sat on her bed.

" _What's the request, daddy?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich smiled. He was happy to hear that his daughter was willing to accept the request. He pulled out a large portable freezer. He opened it and pulled out a bag of rabbit blood. He handed it to his daughter.

Diamond Tiara looked at the blood. She was unaware that she was slightly drooling. She felt her canines lengthen a little as she stared at the blood. She felt an unsatisfiable hunger swell in her stomach.

" _W-what is this? And what exactly do want me to do with it?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich caught sight of his daughter's fangs. He smiled to himself, happy to see his daughter developing well.

" _That, my dear, is fresh rabbit blood._ _I will have a limousine take you to a farmhouse I own. Once there, I want you to give this rabbit blood to Sunset. She is a vampire, and I want you two to talk to each other._ " replied Filthy Rich.

Diamond Tiara looked at the blood, her hunger still lingering. She nodded. She would do what her father requested. She put the blood back in the freezer and said, " _Okay, I will do that in two hours."_

Filthy Rich looked at his daughter and smiled.

" _Okay, dear. Just as long as you do what I have requested of you_ ," said Filthy Rich, before he closed her door and left.

Later that evening, at the farmhouse, Sunset was woken up by a knock on the door. She heard the door then open. She looked up as she saw a figure that seemed familiar to her. When she looked for a little longer, she realized that it was Filthy Rich's daughter, Diamond Tiara.

" _Hello, Sunset. I have your blood. Daddy couldn't bother with anyone else so I have to do this. He also said that I should talk to you. But I don't see why._ " said Diamond Tiara.

Sunset caught the rabbit blood as Diamond Tiara threw the bag. She drank it, her hunger taking over. She didn't care that Diamond Tiara was there, watching her feed like an animal.

Diamond Tiara had a look of disgust as she watched Sunset. She noticed that Sunset's cyan eyes were the first to shift. She saw a primal hunger in her eyes as she drank the blood. She stepped back, a sudden feeling of fear rising in the pit of her stomach.

Sunset finished the bag. She threw the bag onto the floor, gasping for breath. She hadn't realized how bad her hunger was. She looked at Diamond Tiara, her fangs still dripping with the crimson liquid. She smiled, her red eyes showing a hint of kindness.

" _You know, I won't hurt you, right? Or has daddy told you to stay a safe distance away?_ " asked Sunset.

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes. She was annoyed at Sunset's attitude. She stepped up, getting within a few feet of Sunset. She looked at the bed, pondering her choice of sitting next to Sunset.

" _I am not afraid and my daddy didn't say anything about avoiding you. He just simply said to talk with you,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Sunset moved over a little on the bed, allowing Diamond Tiara to sit. She looked at the young girl. She couldn't help but wonder if she knew what was happening to her. She saw Diamond Tiara's eyes flash red without Diamond Tiara even registering it.

" _So...have you been running into walls or been able to lift things heavier than you could before?_ " asked Sunset.

Diamond Tiara looked at Sunset, shocked and surprised. She wanted to know how Sunset figured out what happened to her. She sat a little farther, not sure that she wanted to be close to Sunset.

" _How did you know that?! I haven't even told my father that is happening,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Sunset looked down, suddenly uncomfortable next to Diamond Tiara. She hadn't meant to push or invade Diamond Tiara's private life. She looked out the window, her thoughts running wild in her head.

" _Well, I doubt your father doesn't know. He's a vampire, like me, but much older and stronger. He had tried to make a half human/ half vampire mix a long while ago. You are his second attempt at it._ " said Sunset, her voice devoid of any emotion.

Diamond Tiara staggered back off the wall. She couldn't believe what Sunset had just said. But a gut feeling told that Sunset that she was onto something. She remembered the newspaper articles from the 17th century. She also recalled her earlier behavior when she had first seen and held the blood bag. She backed out the door, saying, " _I-I don't believe you!!_ "

Sunset looked at Diamond Tiara just as she saw the door close and lock. She sighed. She knew that she could've handled that better. She looked out the window to see a frantic Diamond Tiara run into the limousine. She watched the car drive off in a cloud of dust.

" _Sorry..._ " was all Sunset said as she fell back to sleep.


	18. New Developments

Diamond Tiara was awake all night, thinking. She couldn't easily forget what Sunset mentioned. She looked at her clock and saw the time was 3:35 am. She had school in the next few hours. She didn't want to go, especially when so many questions remained unanswered in her head.

Suddenly a knock on her door startled her. She pulled the blanket off of her. She walked over to her door, wondering who could possibly be knocking on her door. She opened her door to see her mother. She sighed.

" _What is it now, mother?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Mrs. Rich looked around, seeing if her husband was around. Not seeing or hearing him, she walked into her daughter's room. She closed the door behind her. Once she was sure no one other than her and Diamond Tiara were home, she pulled out an old leather journal.

Diamond Tiara saw the journal. She also could smell that the journal was at least eighty some years old. She looked at her mother, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. She wondered what the journal was about and whose it was.

" _This was your father's first journal. He showed it to me when he revealed himself to me. It contains the first few years of his life after he was turned._ " whispered Mrs. Rich, not letting her guard down.

Diamond Tiara was confused by her mother's words. She didn't understand what her mother meant by 'revealed himself'. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her.

" _Mother, what exactly are you implying? That daddy is some super vampire or something?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Mrs. Rich nodded. She placed the journal in Diamond Tiara's lap. She looked around as if her husband might jump out any second. After she looked around, she stared directly into Diamond Tiara's eyes.

" _I give you this journal so that you may find out what has been happening to you. And that girl he had you visit, she is to be trusted. Listen to her. I have been under your father's control for far too long. I will be leaving soon, get with that girl and her elder and stay with them, no matter what._ " replied Mrs. Rich.

Diamond Tiara struggled to adjust to what her mother just said. She couldn't believe that her father of all people was a vampire. She fell back on her bed, sitting with the journal in her hand.

" _L-leaving?! What exactly should I do to get away from daddy? How is he not going to notice me disappearing?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Mrs. Rich grabbed her daughter's hand. She held it tightly as she spoke.

" _Trust the girl that you visited yesterday. She and her friend will protect you and keep him from corrupting you,_ " replied Mrs. Rich.

Diamond Tiara looked at her mother. She nodded. Then just like that her mother up and left. She knew this was probably the last time she would ever see her mother. She looked at the journal in her hand.

She put the journal away. She placed it in a secret cubby that her mother helped her make. She hoped that her father wouldn't discover the journal in her possession. She laid back down, her mind racing over the events that just played out. She hoped that school was a good distraction.

Back at Starlight's house, Twilight was lying awake in Sunset's bed. Her mind flashed with images of Sunset's red eyes stricken with panic. She couldn't shake the fear that something might happen to Sunset.

She wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. She didn't want to cry because she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop. She hated how she could've thought that Sunset was bad. She sat up, thinking she saw Sunset out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see that it was a simple hallucination.

She jumped when she heard a loud knock on the door. She opened it to see Starlight standing there. She looked down, hiding her puffy eyes.

" _Hey, Twilight. I heard you moving around. I wanted to see if you were okay._ " said Starlight.

Twilight nodded. She didn't really feel like talking. Yet, she felt it would be a relief as well.

" _Well, I am not okay. I worry that something could happen to Sunset. I know that I just met her, but she made me feel like I could be myself. I..hope she is okay._ " replied Twilight, her voice cracking as she spoke.

She felt a set of arms wrap around her figure. She looked up to see Starlight smiling at her. She held onto Starlight, the sobs she held back coming out with full force. She was crying so hard her body shook with each sob.

Starlight held onto Twilight's sobbing figure. She waited until the sobs died down to speak.

" _I know Sunset. She will be fine. She is capable of handling herself. She will make it back to you. I just know it._ " said Starlight.

Twilight looked at Starlight's persian eyes. She saw the kindness and caring nature that made them twinkle. She wiped a few stray tears away.

" _Thanks. I really needed a shoulder to cry on._ " Twilight let go of Starlight, " _Well, I better get some sleep if I am to attend school in the morning._ " said Twilight.

Starlight and Twilight said their goodnights before parting. Twilight fell asleep, her body seemingly relaxed after releasing some of her stress.

A few hours later at CHS, Twilight was about to meet up with Sunset's friends. She wasn't sure how to tell them what happened that Saturday night. She walked up to them, clutching her backpack tightly.

" _Hello, darling. How are you doing?_ " asked Rarity.

The rest of the gang managed to give Twilight weak smiles and a slight wave. Except for Pinkie, she gave Twilight a hug as she walked over. They also noticed the small bandages on Twilight's head.

" _Hello, girls. I am doing...okay,_ " replied Twilight, hesitating as she remembered that night.

Rainbow Dash was the first to notice Twilight's uneasiness. She looked at Applejack who also saw the same thing. She exchanged a glance of worry.

" _Does that mean she told her, ehm, secret?_ " asked Rarity.

The girls looked nervously at Twilight. They had wondered how it was going to go. They waited with anxious breathing.

" _Yes. She told me that she was a...vampire,_ " replied Twilight in a soft voice.

The girls sighed with relief. They were happy to not have to continue lying. But Rainbow Dash looked at her watch. She noticed that the time was usually when Sunset would come by.

" _Hey Twi, you know where Sunset is? It's not like her to be this late,_ " asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight shifted from one foot to another nervously. She was dreading telling them the news of what happened to Sunset. She cleared her throat, managing all the courage she could.

" _Sunset was kidnapped by Filthy Rich. He is the reason I have the bandages on my head. He attacked me and ran off with Sunset._ " replied Twilight.

The gang fell silent. They had looks from shocked to surprised expressions. Twilight felt awkward as they stared at her. She looked down, wondering if they were going to say anything.

" _Well, that is certainly distressing news. I do hope that you and Starlight have some idea where she is,_ " said Rarity.

Twilight looked up and nodded. She let the girls in on her and Starlight's plans. She was about to tell them that Starlight had some concerns about Diamond Tiara but the bell rang.

She and the gang went their separate ways as they headed to their classes. Twilight spotted Trixie in Sunset's seat. She sat next to her, not caring to talk to her.

" _Hello, Twilight. The great and powerful Trixie senses that you know Sunset is a vampire,_ " said Trixie as Twilight sat down.

Twilight was shocked to hear that Trixie knew Sunset's secret. She looked around to see if anyone else heard what Trixie said. Thankfully, if anyone did hear, they didn't show that they did.

" _How is it exactly that you know that?!_ " whispered Twilight.

She glared angrily at Trixie. She didn't exactly take kindly to Trixie's bullying her. She crossed her arms, waiting for Trixie's response.

Trixie's smile was replaced by a regretful frown. She looked down, nervously playing with her pencil. She hadn't seen much of her supposed 'friends' since Sunset threatened her. She now understood what it meant to be lonely. She missed having someone to talk to.

" _I know that because a few years ago I found out Sunset's secret. She ended up helping me with_ _my_ _magic_ _all summer,_ " replied Trixie.

Twilight realized that was what Sunset hadn't wanted her to know when she first asked about Trixie. She looked at Trixie, noticing that she seemed less like her usual self. She wondered why that was.

But before she could ask any more questions the late bell rang. She saw Celestia walk in. She took one last look at Trixie before she turned attention to Celestia.

Trixie spent the whole class thinking about Sunset. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about how Sunset had it so easy.

" _She's a vampire and yet she has friends that don't care. I'll bet they even support her and comfort her when she has done something wrong._ " Trixie sighed, " _I wish I had that kind of friendship. Maybe I will try to sit with them at lunch._ " thought Trixie.

The class ended with no further discussion between Trixie and Twilight. They grabbed their stuff and left. Twilight went to her next class which she had with Rarity.

Twilight saw Rarity sitting in her usual seat. She walked up to Rarity, setting her bag down on the floor next to her. She pulled the chair out as she sat down.

" _Hello, darling. I am glad that you know our little secret,_ " said Rarity.

Twilight smiled at Rarity. She was happy to know the secret as well. She looked around to see Trixie's friends smirking at her. She felt that they had something planned and she wasn't going to like it.

Twilight tried her best to pay attention to the lesson. But her thoughts were racing about Sunset. She wondered if she would ever see Sunset again. She looked at Rarity who was working on a few fashion designs while she took notes.

She looked away when she caught Rarity's eye. She saw that Rarity seemed concerned for her. She felt a pang of guilt as she remembered how she treated Rarity last Friday. She grimaced as she called her words.

Twilight looked back at Rarity. She knew that she had to apologize for her behavior on Friday. She cleared her throat, her stomach forming knots. She spoke as best as she could manage.

" _I'm, uh sorry, Rarity,_ " said Twilight.

" _Sorry for what, dear?_ " Rarity looked at Twilight, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Twilight glanced at her shoes. She took a deep breath. She owed Rarity an apology. She glanced back at Rarity, her purple eyes full of tears.

" _I am sorry for my actions on Friday. I should never have said what I did._ " Twilight wiped her eyes as a few stray tears ran down her cheeks, " _I was upset, but you weren't the reason why._ " replied Twilight.

Rarity smiled at Twilight. She placed a hand on her shoulder. She pulled Twilight's eyes to hers. She looked into the teary-eyed girl's eyes as she spoke.

" _Darling, I have forgiven you already. I am partially to blame because I was doing right by Sunset. But, I am your friend, and nothing is going to change that._ " said Rarity.

The tears dried onto Twilight's cheeks as she smiled at Rarity. She was glad that Rarity had forgiven her despite the fact that she was a bit harsh. She was about to say something but the bell rang, dismissing the class.

Later that day, lunchtime was about to start. Twilight saw her friends waiting for her. She waved to them as she walked up to join them.

" _Good, you're here Twi. Let's go I'm starving!_ " said Rainbow Dash, clutching her stomach as it rumbled.

Applejack sighed.

" _Alright, we going to eat. Don't be so impatient, Rainbow,_ " said Applejack, placing a hand on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

Rainbow Dash shrugged Applejack's hand off her shoulder. She rolled her eyes as she walked into the cafeteria. She pulled Twilight alongside her.

" _So, is it cool that Sunset's a bloodsucker?_ " asked Rainbow Dash in a hushed voice.

Twilight looked down. She herself wasn't sure she knew that answer. She was still trying to adjust to Sunset as a vampire. She rubbed the back of her neck, looking at the wall.

" _I-I don't know. I haven't had enough time to think about it,_ " replied Twilight, sounding unsure.

Rainbow Dash placed her arm around Twilight's shoulders. She smiled in a comforting way, her magenta eyes full of sympathy.

" _It's okay, Twi. It took me a long to adjust as well. But, trust me, it will get easier._ " Rainbow and Twilight moved along with the line as it moved, " _And you'll see, she is still awesome, but not as awesome as me._ " added Rainbow Dash, despite the glares the girls were giving her.

Twilight looked at the gang. They all gave her sympathetic smiles. She felt okay as long as they were there. She and the gang grabbed their lunches and walked to a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

As they went to sit down, Trixie's friends, walked up. The gang looked at each other, glancing at the two girls. They weren't too happy to see their lunch interrupted.

" _Well, well, if it isn't Twilight Sparkle. We never got to finish what we started on Friday._ " said one of the girls who was wearing a pair of ripped jeans.

Twilight placed her tray on the table just as the girl grabbed her shirt. She was yanked back and slammed against a wall. She gulped, her fear making her sweat. She spotted Trixie, who just looked away.

" _Oh, don't worry. We didn't forget our old friend. She will see that she is nothing but a weakling._ " said the girl.

Twilight flinched as the girl raised her hand up, forming a fist. She felt the first hit on her cheek, slamming her head against the wall. She didn't have time to recover as another one came. She was about to prepare for a third when it stopped.

She opened her eyes to see a red-eyed Diamond Tiara holding the girl's fist. She staggered away as Diamond Tiara looked at her. " _Starlight was ri_ _ght. There is something off about Diamond Tiara._ " thought Twilight.

As she looked at Diamond Tiara. She tried to find signs of her being a vampire. Unlike Sunset, Diamond Tiara was warm to the touch and she wasn't as pale either. But her red eyes told a different story. She decided to ask Starlight about after school.

Diamond Tiara twisted the girl's arm until a sickening _crunch_ was heard. The girl's friend gasped as her friend yelled out in pain. Twilight and the gang realized that Diamond Tiara broke the girl's arm.

" _Hey, Twilight,_ " said Diamond Tiara

Diamond Tiara noticed that Twilight and her friends seemed almost afraid of her. She wondered why for a second. But as she ran her tongue over her teeth, she felt that her canines were now sharpened fangs.

She looked at Twilight with panic-stricken eyes. She looked around, seeing that everyone was staring at her. She realized that because she hurt a fellow student all eyes were on her.

The gang looked at Diamond Tiara, their eyes not filled with fear but surprise. Applejack went to walk up to Diamond Tiara. But before she could even take two steps, Diamond Tiara ran off.

" _I reckon we need to talk with Starlight about this,_ " said Applejack, turning to face her friends.

They all nodded in agreement.


	19. Searching for Sunset

Twilight got off the bus at her usual bus stop. She saw her mom glaring at her as the bus left. She gulped. She had promised to be home on Sunday evening but it didn't go as planned.

" _Where exactly were you last night? I expected you home in the evening._ " said a stern Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight hung her head in shame. She knew that she had to tell her mother the truth. Sighing, she looked her mother in the eye.

" _I wasn't here due to Sunset being kidnapped by a family friend,_ " replied Twilight.

Mrs. Velvet looked shocked to hear the news. But her attention was drawn to the bandages on her daughter's head.

" _Am I to presume that you were injured by the said kidnapper?_ " asked Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight looked down, nodding. She felt a hand reach under her chin. She saw that her mother was smiling at her.

" _I am just glad you are safe and sound. I worry about you because it's my job to do so,_ " said Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight smiled at her mother. She was glad that her mother was as kind and caring as she was. She hurried up to her room after giving her mother a quick hug. She wanted to finish her homework so she could search for Sunset later.

At the farmhouse, Sunset was getting restless. She was bored out of her mind. She had begun to count the number of times she blinked in an hour. Just as she was about to recount her blinks, she was startled by a loud bang.

She was about to stand up when the door to her confinement opened. She saw a red-eyed Diamond Tiara standing in the doorway. She was shocked to see Diamond Tiara looking so fearful.

" _Can you explain why I broke a student's arm...like a twig?!_ " shouted Diamond Tiara, her voice rattling the glass window.

Sunset covered her ears as Diamond Tiara spoke. She looked at the girl whose eyes were just horrified at what she did. She felt sorry for her. She knew that Diamond Tiara didn't have any real support with her father being on his own agenda.

" _You...are coming into your vampire side. You're slowly becoming half vampire. Enhanced strength and speed are a part of it._ " said Sunset, lowering her hands from her ears.

Diamond Tiara looked at Sunset, her red eyes becoming her normal cornflower blue. She sat next to Sunset, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

As Sunset got close to her, she could smell Twilight's scent. She pulled away, her own tears threatening to fall. She avoided any eye contact with Diamond Tiara. She looked out the window.

" _You okay?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

She sat on the bed, wiping her eyes dry. She waited for Sunset to answer. She tried her best to keep from crying again.

" _No. I miss my friend Twilight. The last I saw of her was when your father knocked her out. I hope she is okay._ " said Sunset.

Her voice trembled a little as she spoke. She couldn't forget the image of Twilight laying unconscious on the basement floor. She had felt horrible that she couldn't help her.

Diamond Tiara glanced at Sunset's figure. She could tell that Sunset was being starved due to her slightly bony figure. She looked at the carpet as she spoke.

" _Well, it seems Starlight has patched her up. I broke the student's arm because it was one of Trixie's friends who was picking on Twilight,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Sunset turned to look at her. " _Was Trixie a part of it?_ " asked Sunset.

Diamond Tiara shook her head. " _No. In fact, it seemed due to the event between you and Trixie on Friday, they've abandoned her,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Sunset was happy to hear that Diamond Tiara kept Twilight safe. She sat down next to her, placing her hand on Diamond Tiara's shoulder.

" _If you want...I can show you how to control yourself,_ " said Sunset.

Diamond Tiara smiled. She was glad that she listened to her mother. But a part of her worried that she and Sunset wouldn't get away from her father. Before she could say anything, Filthy Rich came in.

" _Darling, please leave. Now,_ " said Filthy Rich through gritted teeth.

Diamond Tiara did as she was told. She stole one last glance at Sunset. She hoped her mother was right about Sunset being able to escape.

Filthy Rich returned his attention to Sunset. His blue eyes were red with fury. He slammed the door behind him as he entered the room.

" _You let our location slip, didn't you? You gave them a clue, right?!_ " shouted Filthy Rich.

Sunset backed herself against the wall of the room. She knew she didn't have any strength to withstand any type of blow. She felt her canines extend as she spoke.

" _No! I couldn't have done anything, let alone tell them my location_ " She growled as she slammed her fist against the bed, " _I couldn't even send a single letter or anything to them._ " replied Sunset.

Filthy Rich stared at Sunset, seeing if she was lying. Her unwavering gaze told him she was being honest. Nevertheless, he still had to change locations. He grabbed the rope that previously bound her.

Yanking on the rope, he made sure the knot around her wrists was secure. Next, he tied her feet again, allowing her enough length to walk. He walked outside, checking for his daughter's presence. Upon not seeing or smelling her scent, he ushered Sunset out.

As Sunset was walked to the outside world, her skin burned slightly due to lack of blood nutrition. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. She saw that Filthy Rich was going to drive a very old Camaro car.

" _Get into the trunk. I don't want to ask twice,_ " demanded Filthy Rich.

Sunset, unable to fight, listened to Filthy Rich's demand. She sat in the trunk, positioning herself to fit. She flinched as the trunk lid slammed down on top of her. She fell asleep, not wanting to be awake for the bumpy car ride.

Filthy Rich left a note on the bed which Sunset slept in for a few days. He hoped that Starlight would find it. He then locked the door and got into his car. He drove off to a secluded, broken-down church, with one pit stop on the way.

Sunset was jolted awake when the car stopped after what seemed to be a few minutes. She could smell hoards of people walking past the trunk. She bit her lip as her fangs extended. She hadn't fed in over 24 hours and her body was craving blood

She heard Filthy Rich get out of the car, slamming his door shut. She groaned as the vibration ran through the car. She pushed herself further into the trunk. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

Filthy Rich walked into Flam and Flam's store. He pushed past customers, walking straight towards the staff. He saw Flam grab the staff before he could get it.

" _Flam, over here_ " shouted Flim.

Flam threw the staff at his brother. Filthy Rich ran over to Flim and tackled him.

" _Give me that staff!!_ " shouted Filthy Rich.

Flim let a smirk slide onto his face. He threw the staff and Flam caught it. Filthy Rich growled and slammed Flim's head against the floor, knocking him out. He then ran after Flam. He jumped over the counter, cornering Flam.

Flam looked at his brother. He saw that his brother was unconscious. He gulped and handed the staff to Filthy Rich.

" _Thanks. Now, I must be leaving,_ " said Filthy Rich. He took the staff and ran out of the store.

He threw the staff into the passenger seat as he climbed back into the car. He sped off, jerking Sunset against the trunk lid.

Back at Starlight's house, the gang had started to arrive. The cold night air made it so cold, they had to have to jackets on. They all set their bags down by the living room couch. They were almost all there, Twilight was a bit late.

" _Okay, mom. I will make sure to have them drop me off before midnight, alright?_ " asked Twilight.

Her mother raised one eyebrow. She placed a hand on her hip saying, " _I will not let it slide again if you're not home by then._ "

Twilight nodded, getting out her mother's car. She walked into Starlight's house where she was greeted by a succession of hello's.

Starlight came downstairs as the gang finished talking to Twilight. She took a deep breath. She found it hard to handle being in a large crowd of humans from time to time.

" _Okay, everybody's here, righ_ _t?_ " asked Starlight.

Pinkie looked around, jumping from one side of the room to the other. She bounced back to her original spot.

" _Yup! Everyone's here!_ " shouted Pinkie.

Everyone laughed as Pinkie jumped up and landed in a silly position on the couch.

Starlight grabbed seven flashlights. She handed each girl their own flashlight, keeping one for herself.

" _Okay, I have mapped out the quickest route to the farmhouse. If we take that route, we should be able to get to Sunset,_ " said Starlight.

The gang nodded and turned on their flashlights.

Twilight looked at Starlight. She wanted to know why Diamond Tiara's eyes were red like Sunset's when she was hungry.

" _Starlight, Diamond Tiara's eyes were red when she broke a student's arm. Why was that? She didn't look anything like you or Sunset._ " asked Twilight. The girls looked at Starlight, expecting an answer.

Starlight sighed. " _The reason for that is simple. She is half vampire,_ " replied Starlight.

The girls exchanged looks of shock and surprise. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

" _Okay, more on that later. Now, we have to save Sunset,_ " said Starlight.

Starlight led them to a van that was big enough for them all. She turned on the ignition, thankful that the van roared to life.

They drove down the dark forest road. The bumpy road sent a few of the girls flying across the van. Twilight held on to her flashlight with one hand, the other was gripping the van wall tightly. She never got carsick but this was a very bumpy and curvy road.

The van came to a screeching halt after two hours of bumpy riding. All the girls were flung onto each other. They all started laughing seeing how silly they must've looked.

After they got off each other, they all clamored out of the van. Looking at their surroundings, they saw the farmhouse. They noticed that it was indeed from the 17th century.

" _Sunset's scent is strong. She has to be here,_ " said Starlight.

She ran ahead of the girls, breaking down the locked door. She followed Sunset's scent to the room she had occupied earlier that day. She found no sign of Sunset, other than a hastily written letter.

" _Girls!! Get in here!_ " shouted Starlight. She picked up the letter.

The girls ran in, seeing Starlight holding a letter. They saw no sign of Sunset.

" _It seems Filthy Rich caught onto us. He's already moved. And I'll bet I know where._ " said Starlight.

She read the letter out loud.

**'Twilight, meet us at the old chapel. I am sure your friend, Starlight, will know which one.**

**Filthy Rich'**

The girls looked at Twilight.

" _W-why does he want to me at a chapel? Especially one that you would know?_ " asked Twilight.

Starlight sighed. She knew the very chapel Filthy Rich was talking about.

" _The chapel Filthy Rich mentioned is the one I had my first wedding at. It still stands, even now. I have no idea why he wants you there. But I'll bet he wants you alone._ " replied Starlight.

Twilight gulped. She didn't like the sound of being alone with him. He'd already proven he was more than capable of killing her. She looked at Starlight, her purple eyes filled with fear.

Seeing that, Starlight took Twilight's hand. She watched as the girls all placed their hands on Twilight's shoulder.

" _Twilight, we will never let you go alone. We will have your back. Trust me._ " said Starlight, her persian eyes slowly turning red.

Starlight quickly looked down as her fangs extended. She needed to feed soon. She took a deep breath, meeting Twilight's gaze again.

" _Someone take Twilight home. I have to feed before I can be close to her,_ " said Starlight.

Applejack nodded.

" _Just drop Twilight and me off at the end of your street. I have my family's pickup parked not too far from there,_ " said Applejack.

Starlight nodded. The girls all piled into the van again. Twilight sat near the back, keeping as much distance between her and Starlight. She did her best to hold onto the van. But one bump was a bit rough and Twilight landed right next to Starlight.

She gulped as Starlight let out a low growl. She quickly got up and moved back to her original position. She hoped that the bumps didn't get worse.

They finally made it back to the smooth road. Twilight and Applejack got out and began to walk to her truck

" _Well, that was quite an eventful night, eh Twi?_ " asked Applejack.

Twilight nodded. She shivered in the chilly night air. She could see her breath every time she exhaled. She kept walking alongside Applejack.

" _Sorry, sugarcube. I guess you must be a bit nervous after seeing Starlight go a little hungry._ " continued Applejack.

Twilight looked at Applejack. She smiled. She was glad that she had a friend she could really talk to.

" _Yeah. That was a bit nerve-wracking. I wonder how you guys are so calm._ " replied Twilight.

They spotted Applejack's truck. Twilight saw that the truck was faded orange. It also had dents in certain parts of the cab. She also noticed that seemed to be an older model of a truck. They got in, closing the doors. As Twilight buckled in, Applejack turned on the heat.

" _Oh, that feels so good. Thanks, Applejack,_ " said Twilight.

Applejack smiled and turned on the engine. She buckled up herself before stepping on the gas. It wasn't a long drive from Starlight's street to Twilight's house.

They pulled up, seeing Twilight's mother standing on the porch. Twilight looked at her watch. She saw the time was 10:34 pm. She was glad that she made it home before midnight.

" _Well, you're home, safe and sound._ " Twilight got out and grabbed her stuff, " _See you tomorrow, Twi?_ " asked Applejack.

Twilight nodded. She walked up to her mother and gave her a hug. She waved bye to Applejack as she drove home. She and her mother went inside.

" _I really hope Starlight's plan works._ " thought Twilight before she closed the front door.


	20. "Sunset...?"

Twilight was at Starlight's house for the day. She was thankful Starlight and her mother agreed to let her be excused. But she didn't feel okay. She thought about why Filthy Rich would want her to come alone. She couldn't think of any good reasons for such a request.

" _Twilight, we're here darling!_ " shouted Rarity, dropping her bag on the floor.

The rest of the girls came in after her. They all walked into the kitchen to see Twilight and Starlight eating. Fluttershy stood a good distance from Starlight as she finished her blood bag.

" _Oh, sorry Fluttershy. Sunset told me you are bit queasy when it comes to our diet,_ " said Starlight.

She got up and threw the empty blood bag into the trash can. " _There. I am all done. No need to worry anymore, Fluttershy._ " said Starlight.

Fluttershy smiled as she walked to the countertop. She sat down next to Twilight. She noticed that Twilight seemed a bit unnerved.

" _You okay, Twilight?_ " asked Fluttershy.

Twilight shook her head no. She wasn't okay. She was anything but okay. She was panicking on the inside because she felt scared. She was panicking because Filthy Rich's request seemed to spell her doom.

Fluttershy and the girls shared exchanges of worried looks. They cared deeply for Twilight. They placed their hands on her shoulders. Fluttershy was the first to speak.

" _Twilight, we're here for you. You're not alone in this. Filthy Rich won't hurt you, or Sunset. We won't let it happen._ " said Fluttershy.

" _We're friends, Twi. We not like those Cyrstal Prep bullies, we promise,_ " added Pinkie.

Twilight looked at her friends. She felt like she really had found some true friends. She wished that Sunset was there. She missed the flame-haired girl because she missed her kindness.

" _Thank you. It means a lot to have your friendship. Though, I miss Sunset._ " said Twilight.

The girls nodded in agreement. Starlight, who was previously quiet during that moment, spoke up.

" _Okay girls, we need to draw Filthy Rich out, but without endangering Twilight,_ " said Starlight.

The girls all gathered around Starlight. Rainbow Dash looked at Starlight, crossing her arms across her chest.

" _So, what's the plan? How do a few humans and one vampire sneak up on a fairly smart vampire?_ " asked Rainbow Dash?

Starlight chuckled. She noticed that Rainbow Dash was not as confident in her plan as the others were. She decided to hear Rainbow Dash's plan.

" _Have a better idea than mine?_ " asked Starlight, calling Rainbow Dash's bluff.

Rainbow Dash gulped. She was caught. She sighed, giving up.

" _No. I don't. How'd you catch my bluff so easily?_ " asked Rainbow Dash.

Starlight smiled. " _Because...I am just as smart, if not smarter then Filthy Rich,_ " replied Starlight.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her neck, chuckling nervously. She didn't like the fact that she was caught. She always tried to sound cool but sometimes she just couldn't.

" _So what's your plan, Starlight?_ " asked Pinkie. She was sitting on the counter, eating a cupcake which she pulled out of her hair.

Starlight grabbed her laptop from the living room. She turned it on, going to a map of the chapel Filthy Rich mentioned. She pointed to the surrounding brush and forest.

" _Filthy Rich will have most likely booby trapped those areas. But if we are careful in avoiding them, he shouldn't sense our presence._ " She made circles on the screen near the brush, " _We need to make Twilight look like she did come alone._ " continued Starlight.

The girls nodded. Twilight, on the other hand, wasn't so confident in Starlight's plan. She had some doubts about it. She had a sickening feeling that it wouldn't work out. But she kept quiet not wanting to ruin her friend's confidence.

" _Also, we need to disguise your scents. And don't wear any noisy outfits,_ " said Starlight.

All eyes turned to Rarity as Starlight mentioned the outfits. Rarity looked at her friends. She was appalled that they would think she would dare endanger Twilight.

" _Okay, okay. I won't wear any noisy outfits. But I am still wearing the latest stealth outfit._ " said Rarity.

Applejack sighed and rolled her eyes. She figured that Rarity wasn't going to not be fashionable. She looked at Starlight, she had a few questions for her. She pulled Starlight aside, not wanting to worry Twilight.

" _What happens if Twilight gets injured? Are you going to keep in control?_ " whispered Applejack.

Starlight saw Applejack's point. She remembered how she almost hurt Twilight because she couldn't keep herself under control for a split moment. She thought about bringing a blood bag.

" _Would it work if I brought a blood bag?_ " asked Starlight.

Applejack thought about it. She couldn't see many downsides, but there was one.

" _Maybe. But what happens if it gets drained due to being punctured?_ " asked Applejack.

Starlight knew Applejack had a strong point. If that were to happen, Twilight could be in more danger from her. She paced about as she tried to think of another way.

" _Do you have metal bottles?_ " asked Applejack.

Starlight nodded. She wondered where Applejack was going with that.

Applejack walked into the kitchen, grabbing a metal bottle. She then grabbed Starlight's arm and dragged her down to the basement. She grabbed a blood bag from the freezer, placing it next to the bottle.

As Starlight stared at the two things, she realized what Applejack was talking about.

" _Oh. I could do that too. I will get to work on it. Do me a favor, tell the girls to get some sleep so that they can be well rested in case something goes wrong._ " said Starlight.

Applejack nodded. She left Starlight to prepare a bottle of animal blood. She found the girls lounging in the living room. She was glad that they seemed happy despite the situation.

" _Okay girls, Starlight said to get some sleep. She wants us to be well rested for tonight,_ " said Applejack.

The girls all turned their attention to Applejack. Pinkie squealed as she grabbed her pillow and stuff alligator, Gummy.

" _Sleepover!_ " shouted Pinkie.

Twilight remained seated on the couch as the rest of the gang went to sleep in Sunset's room. She didn't really want to sleep, not when she was so worried about Sunset. She stayed on the couch, her eyes drifting closed. She eventually succumbed and was in a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, at the chapel, Sunset was chained to the pastor's podium. She tried to slip free but her body was unwilling. She could feel her body weaken with each passing minute. She couldn't retract her fangs because she was too hungry.

" _Oh. I see you're awake now. Good, I will need you to be awake when Twilight comes._ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset looked at Filthy Rich as he mentioned Twilight. She tried once again to free herself but to no avail. The chains held tight against her struggling. She gave up, letting her body slump back into a fetal position.

" _W-why is Twilight coming here? What are you p-planning to do to h-her?_ " stammered Sunset, her body shivering against the cold stone floor.

Filthy Rich walked over to Sunset. He sat on one of the benches in front of her. He grabbed a small bag of blood from his jacket pocket.

" _I'll bet you're hungry, eh?_ " asked Filthy Rich, waving the blood bag around.

Sunset growled at him. She hated how he tortured her. She looked away from the blood bag, not wanting to admit that she was hungry. She looked back after a few minutes of long silence.

" _Well, here. It's squirrel blood. I hear that's your favorite._ " Said, Filthy Rich, throwing the blood bag to Sunset.

She looked at the bag, suspicious of it. She placed her hand on it, eyeing Filthy Rich. She was surprised when she was able to grab it and not get attacked.

" _Why are you giving this to me?_ " asked Sunset.

She drank the blood quickly. She didn't care to take her time. The hunger that was ravaging her momentarily subsided. She sighed in relief. She felt her fangs retract after she finished the blood.

" _That's why. I don't want you to die, not yet anyway._ " replied Filthy Rich.

He got up and began to walk away. He faltered in his footing when he heard the chains break. He spun around to see Sunset holding them.

" _I need more blood. If I am going to see Twilight, I don't want to harm her,_ " said Sunset.

" _Yeah, no. I don't take orders from you,_ " said Filthy Rich, ignoring the glare Sunset was giving him.

" _Why can't I have more blood? I may actually die from these conditions you've put me in,_ " said Sunset in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Filthy Rich chuckled to himself. He shook his head, unable to believe what Sunset just asked him. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

" _Because, dear I want Twilight to see the monster you are,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset shoved Filthy Rich's hand off her shoulder. She snarled at him. She was about to jump onto him when the chains were levitated.

" _W-what are you doing? You can't do that! I would lose Twilight!_ " shouted Sunset as the chains bound her again.

Filthy Rich laughed. He walked out of the chapel, closing the heavy, wooden door behind him. He mumbled a spell which would keep Sunset trapped in the chapel.

Starlight finished filling two metal bottles full of animal blood. She cleaned up the basement before she left. She walked out of the basement, immediately seeing a sleeping Twilight in the living room. She smiled to herself.

She silently walked past Twilight, cringing when a creaky floorboard squeaked. She glanced up to see Twilight stir slightly before going back to sleep. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that Twilight was asleep.

She quickly grabbed her car keys and snuck out the front door. she closed the door as quietly as possible so it was not to disturb the girls. She drove off to Flim and Flam's shop.

She was slowed down by the midday traffic. As she looked over the sea of cars, she spotted the limousine that Diamond Tiara was in. She found it odd that the limousine seemed to be heading away from her home. But before she could think another thought, the light turned green.

She sped off to the store. She needed to know if Filthy Rich got ahold of the replica staff. She found herself at the store in no time. She jumped out of the car, running into the store.

She saw Flim wake up as she walked over. She saw a few disgruntled customers walk out of the store. She also saw a few display cases were broken.

" _What happened here?!_ " shouted Starlight once she and the twins were alone.

Flam glared at her. He stayed by his brother's side. He looked at Starlight.

" _Your friend, Filthy Rich, came by. He took the replica staff from us. We did our best to act as normal as possible._ " replied Flam

Starlight gasped. She hadn't expected Filthy Rich to do this much damage. She sat down next to Flim. She saw that his head was bruised due to the impact of his head slamming against the floor.

" _Did he fall for the trick?_ " asked Starlight.

Flim nodded. He was unable to keep his eyes open. The light increased his already pounding headache. He tried to relieve the headache by rubbing his temples.

" _Good. I need that to continue working for now,_ " said Starlight.

She stood up, dusting off her pants. She had to head back home before the girls awoke. She looked at Flim.

" _Sorry, that you got hurt. I will pay for the damages to your store,_ " said Starlight, leaving a check on the counter.

She waved goodbye as she left their store. She got back in her car just as the limousine she saw earlier drove by. She saw that Diamond Tiara wasn't in the car. She found that suspicious.

She drove back to the house. She was glad the traffic from earlier cleared up. She pulled into her driveway, turning off her car as she parked it.

She walked in to see the girls all sitting around the dining room table. She placed her car keys on a table near the door.

" _Hello, girls,_ " said Starlight as she sat down next to Twilight.

Twilight gulped. She felt goosebumps on her arms as Starlight sat down. She wasn't used to being close to Starlight. She took a sip of her tea as Pinkie spoke.

" _So Starlight, where were you? We woke up about an hour ago and you were nowhere to be seen. I personally thought you were invisible._ " asked Pinkie.

Everyone laughed at Pinkie's idea of Starlight being invisible.

" _No, Pinkie, I wasn't invisible. I was at Flim and Flam's shop,_ " replied Starlight.

The girls had looks of confusion on their face. Twilight, not wanting to be near Starlight, got up. She decided to make another cup of tea.

" _Really? Why were you there_ " asked Rainbow Dash.

Starlight looked at Twilight. She could tell that she was nervous. But that was understandable. She turned her attention to Rainbow Dash. She cleared her throat as she spoke.

" _I was there because Filthy Rich swung by there. He grabbed a staff that was, thankfully, a replica,_ " replied Starlight.

Applejack looked at Starlight with a look of pure confusion. She and the other girls were thinking the same thing.

" _What staff? And why did he want it?_ " asked Twilight.

Starlight went to answer. But Pinkie interrupted her.

" _It's a staff that gives any vampire the ability to defy any weapon. And he wants it because he wants more power over Starlight. Right, Starlight?_ " asked Pinkie.

Starlight and everyone else stared at Pinkie. They couldn't believe what Pinkie just said.

" _Pinkie, that's probably not it, right Starlight?_ " asked Twilight.

Starlight nodded. She was amazed at how Pinkie knew certain things like that. She could never understand that.

" _Nope. She is pretty much spot on with that. I would like to know how you knew that though, Pinkie._ " replied Starlight.

Pinkie shrugged, finishing her drink. " _Just a hunch,_ " said Pinkie, wiping her mouth off with her hand.

Starlight chuckled. She had to hand it to Pinkie. That girl was a complete mystery sometimes. She looked at her phone, checking the time. She saw that it was 7:34 pm. She saw that the sun was setting.

" _Starlight is everything okay?_ " asked Rarity.

Starlight shook her head. She looked at Rarity and the girls. She saw that Twilight was still by the sink, nursing her tea. She sighed. She knew that they had to do their plan now or risk Sunset's life.

" _No. But right now, I am more worried about Sunset. We need to leave now if we want a chance to save her._ " replied Starlight.

Rarity looked at her friends. She knew what they were all thinking. She turned her attention to where Twilight was. She hadn't noticed that the violet-haired girl had slipped away. She looked around, wondering where Twilight slipped away to.

" _I'll be right back, girls. I need to find Twilight,_ " said Rarity before she left.

She searched the bedrooms on the first floor. She saw no sign of Twilight. She then checked the bathrooms, wondering if Twilight wasn't feeling good.

" _Twilight, you in here?_ " asked Rarity as she knocked on the last bathroom in the house.

When she got no response, she sighed. She was unsure of where Twilight could be. Suddenly, she remembered Sunset's room. She ran up the stairs looking for Sunset's room. She found it after a few wrong turns. She almost forgot how big Starlight's house was.

She knocked on the door. After a few minutes of not receiving any reply, she decided to open the door. As the door swung open with a loud squeak, she saw the room was empty.

" _Where would Twilight have gone? I have checked all the most likely spots._ " thought Rarity.

She sat on Sunset's bed as she continued to think about where Twilight could be. She was about to head back to the kitchen when Pinkie walked in.

" _Hey, Rarity. Have you found Twilight?_ " asked Pinkie.

Rarity nodded.

" _No, I haven't. I have tried every place I could think of,_ " replied Rarity.

" _ **Every**_ _place? Did you check the basement?_ " asked Pinkie.

Rarity looked at Pinkie with an arched eyebrow. She wasn't sure what Pinkie meant by _every place_.

" _Pinkie, dear, what do you mean?_ " asked Rarity.

Pinkie took Rarity's hand, leading through the house. Rarity struggled to keep pace with Pinkie as the raced around the hallways. When they neared the basement, Pinkie let go of Rarity's arm.

" _You haven't checked here,_ " said Pinkie, opening the basement door.

Rarity looked in, seeing Twilight sitting on the basement steps. She looked at Pinkie. She shook her head and sighed as she saw Pinkie happily munching away on a cookie.

" _Twilight? Are you alright?_ " asked Rarity.

She cautiously took a step down into the basement. She placed her right foot on the next step down. It creaked, making Twilight jump up and spin around. Rarity gave Twilight a nervous smile.

" _R-raity?! What's with the sneaking?_ " asked Twilight.

" _I am sorry, dear._ _I didn't mean to spook you. I thought you heard me call you._ " replied Rarity.

Twilight sighed. She hadn't heard Rarity because she was thinking about Sunset. She was scared about what could happen to her. She was about to come out before Rarity made her jump.

" _Well, I didn't hear you. So, why are you down here?_ " asked Twilight.

Rarity saw Pinkie Pie standing in the doorway. She glanced back at Twilight.

" _It's time to leave. Are you sure you're ready?_ " asked Rarity.

Twilight nodded. She followed Rarity and Pinkie back to the kitchen. The other girls breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Twilight.

Starlight walked out from behind Twilight and the girls. She was holding the real staff.

" _I am bringing this along with us. I can't trust that Filthy Rich won't find it once he's realized that he has a replica,_ " said Starlight.

She spoke a few words of an ancient language that the girls figured to be latin. As she finished a cloak of magic fell on the staff, changing it into a book of Canterlot's history.

" _There we go. The staff is cloaked for protection. Now, everyone in the van._ " said Starlight.

Everyone nodded. Twilight was last to follow Starlight and her friends. She was hesitant to go to the chapel. As she walked out the door, she thought about Sunset's cyan eyes smiling back at her.

Starlight drove into the outer city limits of Canterlot. Twilight noticed that the city sights dwindled the further they drove. She saw an old chapel appear at the side of the road where a dirt path led to it.

Starlight stopped the van a few miles away from the chapel. She didn't want Filthy Rich to know Twilight didn't come alone.

" _Okay, now when we go into the surrounding forest, watch your step. Filthy Rich has most likely set traps,_ " said Starlight.

Everyone nodded, waiting for her to continue.

She turned to Twilight. She could tell that Twilight was scared. She grabbed one of Twilight's hands.

" _You ready?_ " asked Starlight.

Twilight gulped. She looked around at her friend's concerned expressions. She knew that she couldn't let them down. Especially since they were unsure of how much longer Sunset had.

" _Y-yes._ " stammered Twilight, she tried to sound as confident as she could.

Starlight nodded. She and the girls grabbed their flashlights which were still in the van.

Twilight watched as her friends walked into the forest, leaving her standing on the road alone. She flicked on her flashlight. She scanned the area. She saw the bushes that were previously moved by her friends.

An owl hooted, breaking the night's silence. Twilight let out a shriek before she stopped herself. She calmed herself down, not wanting to worry her friends.

She walked the last few miles until she was on the dirt road which led to the chapel. She saw the chapel, which in the darkness of night, seemed to be eerie. She shone her flashlight on the chapel.

" _You're doing this for Sunset's sake._ " thought Twilight.

She slowly made her way towards the chapel. She stopped moving when she heard a twig snap. She shone her flashlight into the forest. She caught sight of a flash of rainbow-colored hair.

She sighed when she realized that it was just her friends. She continued walking towards the chapel. She thought she saw a flash of Sunset's flame-colored hair run past one window. She shook her head and she saw nothing when she looked again. She shrugged it off as just her imagination.

Twilight approached the iron door, her nerves making her shake. She grabbed the knocker on the door and banged it three times. She stood back as she waited for a response. She was about to knock again when the door creaked open.

She staggered back as Filthy Rich stood in the doorway.

" _Hello again, Twilight Sparkle. It's nice to see you again,_ " said Filthy Rich, his tone was too sweet like honey.

Twilight looked behind Filthy Rich. She spotted Sunset slumped over on the floor. She thought she spotted chains holding Sunset to the podium. She looked back at Filthy Rich, glaring at him.

" _Well, considering our last encounter, I wouldn't say it's nice._ " retorted Twilight.

Filthy Rich scoffed at her tone. He didn't care to be insulted. He glanced back at Sunset, who was still clinging to life. He closed the chapel door, confusing Twilight.

She stood at the door for a few moments. She wondered what Filthy Rich was planning. She glanced behind to see Starlight jump into a well-hidden tree. She saw Pinkie jump up and waved at her from behind a bush. She waved back before Applejack and Rainbow Dash pulled her back down. The creaking of the door made Twilight jump.

She walked away as Filthy Rich approached the door, Sunset standing weakly beside him. She staggered as she tripped over a loose rock. She managed to gain her footing and continue backing away.

" _What's wrong, Twilight? Are you afraid of your friend, because she is a...vampire?_ " asked Filthy Rich. He lowered the spell keeping Sunset in the chapel. He shoved Sunset on the ground, allowing her to sit on her knees.

Starlight looked at Sunset. She noted that Sunset was starving. She looked down to see Sunset watching the scene play out. She hoped that Twilight wouldn't be in danger.

Sunset looked up at Twilight, her cyan eyes searching for any sign that Twilight wasn't scared. But all she saw was panic and fear. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She waited for Twilight's answer.

Twilight's purple eyes met Sunset's. She saw the pain in them. She watched as a single tear streamed down Sunset's cheek. She felt a tear of her own run down her cheek. She looked back at Filthy Rich.

" _N-no. I am not a-afraid,_ " replied Twilight, her voice gave away her fear.

Sunset bit her lip. She knew that Twilight was still new to knowing the vampire in her. She looked at the ground, hoping that Filthy Rich would stop whatever he was doing.

" _Tsk, tsk. Twilight, you shouldn't have lied. For that, I am afraid you'll have to be punished._ " said Filthy Rich.

He pulled out a hunting knife. He walked past Sunset, moving towards Twilight. He held the knife in the air, letting Twilight see the serrated edges.

Twilight moved away, holding her hands out. She tripped over a fallen log. She tried to stand but she realized she twisted her ankle. She looked at Filthy Rich as he came closer.

" _Now, don't move or this is going to hurt much worse,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Twilight tried to move her leg away. But Filthy Rich placed a firm hand on her leg. She closed her eyes as she felt the knife touch her leg.

Sunset watched in horror as she saw what Filthy Rich was about to do. She felt her fangs extended as her mouth watered. She was so hungry and she needed blood.

" _Yes. Cut her, I want to taste her blood._ " thought Sunset.

Filthy Rich looked at Sunset making sure that she was watching. Seeing her hungry eyes, he smiled. He placed the knife firmly on Twilight's thigh. He pushed harder, the blade cutting through her skin. He pulled the knife towards him, enlarging the cut.

Twilight screamed as her leg was cut open. She felt the blood rush out from the newly open wound. It stung in the night air. She grasped her leg as the pain hit her.

A growl broke the silence in the night. Twilight looked up at Sunset. Filthy Rich walked over to Sunset. He held the bloodied knife to her mouth. She licked the blood off the knife. She moaned in satisfaction at the taste. She looked at the girl in front of her. Twilight watched as Sunset's cyan eyes turned blood red. She gulped, fear immobilizing her on the spot.

" _Sunset...?_ " said Twilight.

Filthy Rich cut the ropes which had bound Sunset's wrists. She sped over to Twilight. She leaned in close to Twilight's wound, close enough to smell her blood. She looked at Twilight's fear-filled eyes. For a moment Sunset stopped moving. She and Twilight just look at each other.

Twilight saw a glint of cyan behind Sunset's red eyes. She started to cry because she was so scared. She didn't like seeing Sunset like this. She stared at Sunset as the kindness left her eyes, replaced by a primal hunger.

She screamed as Sunset bared her fangs before she bit down on her wrist. She felt Sunset's fangs rip past her skin and muscle, creating a mouth shaped wound. She felt her blood pour into Sunset's mouth, sating her hunger. She attempted to pull her wrist away. But it only resulted in worsening the wound.

" _Sunset...stop,_ " begged Twilight through her tears.

Sunset stopped briefly before continuing to drink Twilight's blood. She loved the taste of the warm liquid. She kept drinking, not wanting to stop. The feel of the liquid running down her throat was amazing. She gripped Twilight's arm tighter, squeezing more blood out.

Starlight and Sunset's friends watched as they saw Sunset drink Twilight's blood. Rarity had to look away before she gagged. Applejack and Rainbow Dash exchanged worried glances. Starlight hoped that Sunset would stop before they were forced to intervene.

Twilight saw her vision get blurry and dark. She knew that she was going to pass out due to major blood loss. She took one last look at Sunset, saying, " _W-why? You said that y-you wouldn't h-hurt m-me..._ "

Sunset let her grip of Twilight's arm loosen as she spoke. She watched as her friend collapsed, her leg still bleeding profusely. The sight was enough to snap Sunset out of her daze. She started to sob heavily as the realization of what she did hit her.

" _T-twilight?! No! No, I didn't-!_ _I am so sorry, Twilight!_ " screamed Sunset.

She was then pulled away from Twilight by Filthy Rich. She felt a set of heavy metal chains bind her wrists. She tried to break free but they refused to budge. She took one last look at Twilight's unconscious form before she was pushed back into the chapel.

Filthy Rich placed back the spell locking Sunset in the chapel. He looked around, seeing if anyone was around. He noticed Starlight's figure in the trees. He laughed to himself.

" _I knew you wouldn't let Twilight come alone. She is injured because of your careless actions,_ " shouted Filthy Rich.

He walked back into the chapel, closing the door behind him.

Starlight and the girls ran up to Twilight. Starlight immediately ripped a piece of Twilight's skirt off. She wrapped it tightly around the knife wound. She took another piece of Twilight's skirt and wrapped around the bite mark on her wrist. Once she finished that, she stepped away.

She looked at the blood on her hands. She felt her hunger grow as the scent of human blood wafted up to her nose. She took a deep breath, remaining calm. She washed the blood off in the nearby stream before she grabbed a bottle of animal blood. She drank the blood within seconds.

Once she was finished, she spoke.

" _Okay, Applejack, Rainbow Dash. Help me carry Twilight to the van. Rarity, Fluttershy, drive the van closer to us. We need to get Twilight to hospital. Pinkie, look up the nearest hospital._ " said Starlight.

The girls nodded and did the task assigned to them. Pinkie went with Fluttershy and Rarity to get the van.

" _That wasn't very nice of Sunset._ " thought Pinkie.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash tied their jackets together to form a rough sling to carry Twilight in. Together with Starlight, they moved Twilight onto the stretcher.

They lifted Twilight and began the long walk to where the van was. Applejack and Rainbow Dash had to take a break after about a few minutes of carrying Twilight.

" _We need to keep going, girls. Twilight's life depends on it,_ " said Starlight.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other. They weren't sure if they could continue on with exhaustion setting in. Before they could decide, the van pulled up. Rainbow Dash and Applejack loaded Twilight into the van.

Starlight took the driver seat back from Pinkie. She got the address of the hospital from Pinkie before sending her to the back of the van. She drove as fast she could to the hospital. They got there in under ten minutes, with a few shortcuts helping to save time.

Starlight called Twilight's mom as the girls got help. She waited for Twilight's mother to show before they walked into check on Twilight.

Back at the chapel, Sunset stared at her blood covered hands. She replayed the events that just happened. She couldn't believe what she did. She still could taste Twilight's blood in her mouth. She was disgusted at the fact that it tasted good.

She tried to make herself throw up but it didn't work. She went to try again when Filthy Rich came in.

" _Your body craves human blood. You can't just puke back out, Sunset,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset growled at him. She didn't want to see or talk to him. He was the reason that Twilight got hurt. She hated herself for not stopping. She looked down, ignoring Filthy Rich.

" _Well, that is the last you'll see of your friend for at least a week,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset looked up at Filthy Rich. " _Wait, what?_ " asked Sunset.

" _You and I are going to take a little vacation in Ponyville. I know someone who can help me understand how to work this staff_." replied Filthy Rich, pulling the staff from behind his back.

Sunset gasped. She hadn't thought that Filthy Rich would ever get the staff.

" _So, that's what you were doing when you stopped by Flim and Flam's shop,_ " said Sunset.

Filthy Rich chuckled. " _Yep. Now, sleep. You'll need your rest for the trip._ " said Filthy Rich.

He left the chapel, locking the door. Sunset sighed. She hoped that when she got away from Filthy Rich, she could see how Twilight was. She hoped that Twilight would forgive her.


	21. Recovering and Fighting

Sunset was in what appeared to be a dark room. She looked around, seeing an empty chair sitting in the middle. She looked around her, trying to see where she was. When she turned her attention back to the chair, Twilight was sitting in it.

" _Twi, what are doing here? How did you get here...?_ " asked Sunset.

She stepped closer to Twilight. As she did, each step made Twilight's appearance change. Each step made Twilight look more and more decayed. She had tried to not gag as Twilight's skin began to fall off in certain places. She looked away as most of Twilight's hair and some of her scalp landed on the ground as she moved her head up.

" _What's wrong, Sunset? Am I too dead for you?_ " asked Twilight, her voice becoming more distorted with each word.

Sunset backed away, her heart racing faster with each step. She noticed that Twilight was standing up from the chair. As she did, her legs snapped, bending in an inhuman way.

Sunset threw up as she heard another loud cracking sound. She looked to see that Twilight had fixed her legs. She saw that Twilight was staggering towards her. Sunset saw that Twilight's body fell apart a little more with each step. By the time Twilight was within five feet of her, she had lost almost all of her skin.

Sunset saw Twilight's rotting corpse began to decay even more. She saw Twilight's muscles deteriorate, leaving her walking with a limp.

" _Twi-Twilight, what's happening to you?_ asked Sunset.

She stepped back, her hands feeling behind her. She felt a wall behind her. She looked around, hoping to find a door. She ran the length of the wall, hoping for a door handle to appear. But to no avail. She turned back to see Twilight limping after her.

She saw that Twilight's face was rotting away with each minute that passed. She threw up again at the sight of Twilight's eyes becoming glossy and gray. She looked up to see Twilight standing in front of her.

" _Come on, Sunset. I just want a hug._ " said Twilight, holding out her rotting arms.

Sunset gulped, looking behind her. She saw that she was cornered. She squished herself against the corner of the wall.

" _Twilight, no. I don't want a hug_." said Sunset as calmly as she could.

But Twilight kept advancing. She looked around, seeing the chair in arms reach. She grabbed it. She swung it at Twilight's head. She knocked Twilight's head off her body, sending it rolling into the corner she was previously in.

She tossed the chair aside. She caught her breath, keeping an eye on Twilight's motionless corpse. She went to sit in a corner, wanting to take a nap. But as she started to walk, she heard a few grunting noises.

She turned to see Twilight's headless corpse crawling towards its head. She watched in horror as the body snapped the head back onto its spine.

" _Sunset...that wasn't very nice. I just wanted a hug._ " said Twilight, her head swiveling around to face Sunset.

Sunset frantically spun around, trying to find a way away from Twilight. She grabbed the chair, holding in front of her like a shield. She watched as Twilight broke the chair in half, tossing it aside.

Sunset ran, but Twilight was too fast. She felt Twilight's rotting hands grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away, but she just pulled Twilight's hand off her arm. She screamed and threw it off of her.

She tried to find the exit but there was none. She turned to see an angered Twilight charging at her, despite the limp. She screamed as Twilight snarled and launched herself onto Sunset.

Sunset sat up in the chapel, screaming, " _Twilight, no!_ "

She looked around to see that it was just a nightmare. She breathed a sigh of relief. She laid back down on one of the benches. She tried to slow her racing heart. She had never had nightmares before.

" _Must be because I drank Twilight's blood._ " thought Sunset.

She found it hard to fall asleep again. Her mind still flashed with pictures of Twilight's rotting corpse. She shuddered at the images. She turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

She thought about Twilight. She really hoped that she wasn't dead. She sighed. She sat back up as she heard the chapel door open. She looked to see Filthy Rich walk in.

" _Ah, you're awake. Good. We're leaving for Ponyville, now._ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset was confused by Filthy Rich's desire to leave so quickly. She was about to ask why when she felt his hand on her forearm. She was pulled out of the chapel once the spell trapping her was reversed.

She was pulled along the dirt road till they reached the end of it. She was then forcefully shoved onto the ground. She found that her wrists were being unbound. She was confused by that.

" _Why are you untying my wrists?_ " asked Sunset, rubbing her sore wrists. She saw that her skin was raw from the chains rubbing against her skin.

Filthy Rich sighed. He didn't have time for this. He was worried that Starlight may already be tracking his movements. He needed to leave; and fast.

" _I have untied you because I am trusting that you will not run off. After all, you could easily hurt someone if you don't get blood soon,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset felt her stomach clench at the mention of blood. She growled underneath her breath. She hated that Filthy Rich was right. She looked at him, sighing.

" _Fine. You're right, I will hurt someone if I don't feed soon,_ " replied Sunset.

She stood up, dusting off her jeans. She was glad that the night wasn't too chilly. She missed her leather jacket. She followed Filthy Rich down the road as they walked towards a beat up car.

She saw that it was from the late 60's early 70's. She wondered if Filthy Rich was trying to not draw attention to himself. She got into the old car. She could smell gasoline on the seats.

" _Why do you keep changing cars?_ " asked Sunset, coughing from the overpowering scent of gasoline.

Filthy Rich started the engine which reluctantly roared to life. The sound of the engine startled a few birds from the trees. He looked out the rearview mirror. Seeing nothing behind him, he began to pull out.

" _I am changing cars because I am a child kidnapper. And besides, I don't want to be recognized at Ponyville,_ " replied Filthy Rich, his tone slightly sarcastic.

Sunset glared at him. She looked out the window, happy to not be stuffed in a trunk. She watched as the trees of the Everfree forest passed by her. She looked back at Filthy Rich, who was frantically checking his mirrors.

She looked back out the passenger window. She watched the sign for the town Ponyville past by. She sighed.

" _Now we're in ponyville._ " thought Sunset.

Meanwhile, Twilight saw a white light as she stirred from her sleep. She felt exhausted still and her body was sore in certain places. She blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the bright room.

She looked down at her arms. She saw an IV in her arm. She also saw that the bite mark from Sunset was bandaged up. She pulled the sheet off her legs. She saw a few stitches and butterfly bandages on the cut mark.

She remembered the bandages on her head. She reached up to feel that the bandages had been removed. She figured that the wounds had healed enough. She was glad that the bandages were gone.

She pulled the sheet back over her legs, not wanting to see the cut. She remembered the pain of the blade slicing through her skin. She looked around to see her mother sleeping on a chair. She wondered how long her mother was there. She looked on the other side of the room. She saw that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie were also sleeping on chairs.

She wondered how she got where she was. As she thought about it, she didn't know where she was. She looked at her wrist to see a hospitalization band. She saw that she was at Canterlot General Hospital.

" _M-mom?_ " asked Twilight, her throat felt raw as she tried to speak.

Mrs. Velvet stirred as she heard her name. She looked to see that her daughter was awake. She immediately bolted up and hugged her daughter.

" _Oh, honey! I was so worried about you. When I got a call from Starlight, I came as soon as I could,_ " said Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight winced in pain as she was hugged by her mother. She felt her mother let go as she winced. She sighed, glad that the pain was over. She heard Pinkie and Rainbow Dash wake up.

" _Hey, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie,_ " said Twilight as her friends woke up.

She braced herself as Pinkie gave her a hug. She was glad that Rainbow Dash was the only one who didn't give her a hug. She wasn't sure she could handle another one.

" _I am glad you're awake. I was worried that you were going to sleep for a century,_ " said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight chuckled a little at Rainbow Dash's joke. She was happy to see that her friends decided to stay. She looked back at her mother, who smiled kindly back at her.

" _How did I get here? The last thing I remember is Sunset..._ " Twilight trailed off not wanting her mom to find out that Sunset was a vampire.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie shared worried looks. They decided to speak before Mrs. Velvet could question her daughter.

" _We, uh, drove you to the hospital. You were badly injured,_ " said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight nodded. She looked at her mother, who was eyeing Rainbow Dash suspiciously. She knew her mother didn't approve of lies. She sighed, wondering how she was ever going to explain what happened last night.

Suddenly the doctor came in.

" _Oh, good. You're awake now Miss Sparkle. You seemed to have lost a lot of blood. It's a miracle that you're alive._ " said the doctor.

Twilight looked at his name tag. It read 'Dr. Cloud Star'. She found that name familiar. She just couldn't put her finger in it.

" _So, is she going to be okay, Dr. Cloud Star?_ " asked Mrs. Velvet.

Dr. Cloud Star nodded. He checked Twilight's charts, saying, " _She should be released sometime this evening._ "

Twilight was relieved. She wanted to go home and forget what happened with Sunset. She looked at Rainbow Dash and Pinkie. She saw that they hadn't been able to go home.

" _And Miss Sparkle, you should rest. No heavy activities for a few days_ " said, Dr. Cloud Star.

Mrs. Velvet glared at her daughter. She raised one eyebrow at her as if she was saying, " _I will watch you. I won't allow you to disobey the doctor's orders._ "

Twilight gulped. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to much other than go to school. She laid her back against her pillows, exhaustion taking over.

" _Thank you, Dr. Cloud Star. I will make sure that she rests up,_ " said Mrs. Velvet, shaking the doctor's hand.

The doctor left the room shortly after.

Mrs. Velvet looked at Pinkie and Rainbow Dash.

" _Shouldn't you girls be at home now? I can drive you there if you want,_ " said Mrs. Velvet.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie looked at each other. They had to go to Starlight's house after they made sure Twilight was okay.

" _It's okay, Mrs. Velvet. We can take the bus from here. We don't live far._ " said Pinkie.

Mrs. Velvet nodded. Twilight watched as her friends disappeared down the white hospital hallway. She turned to her mother, saying, " _Mom, I am tired. I going to sleep. Wake me when its time to leave._ "

Mrs. Velvet smiled and said, " _Okay dear. I will do tha_ _t._ "

Twilight nodded off to sleep. She felt herself slip into a deep state of unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, Filthy Rich and Sunset were still driving around. Sunset was getting bored watching all the town shops pass by. She had started to doze off when the truck came to a sudden stop. She was thrown into the dashboard of the truck.

" _And that's why seat belts were invented, Miss Shimmer,_ " said Filthy Rich, yanking Sunset back into her seat.

Sunset glared angrily at Filthy Rich. She didn't much care to be called _Miss Shimmer_. She looked out the windshield to see the Golden Oak Library coming into view.

" _Why are we going there?_ " asked Sunset.

She held on the door handle as Filthy Rich made a sharp turn, throwing her against the door. She released her grip once she felt the truck stop.

" ** _I'm_** _going in._ _ **You**_ _are staying in the truck,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset raised one eyebrow at his response. She scoffed. She placed a hand on his door, keeping her grip tight.

" _As if I am staying here while you go in there and kill people,_ " replied Sunset.

Filthy Rich grabbed Sunset's wrist and twisted it, breaking it. He smirked as Sunset cried out in pain.

" _You forget that I am much stronger than you. Next time, I will break your spine,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset held her broken wrist in its proper place as the bones reconnected. She was amazed at how easily she healed, though her wrist was still sore. She sighed, sitting back in her seat. She watched as Filthy Rich masked his appearance.

She watched as his usual slicked back hair vanished under a country styled hat. Next, his clothes changed into regular farmer type of clothing. Last, his face became a bit more aged and chiseled then his usual appearance.

" _Woah..._ " was all that came out of Sunset.

She hadn't seen that type of magic. She had wanted to talk about that with Starlight. But she was always told that she would have to wait until she was a certain age. She hated hearing that, especially when she was so curious as to what type of magic there was.

" _Now, to do something with you,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset looked at Filthy Rich wide-eyed. She wasn't sure if that was a good idea. She backed up against her door.

" _Me?! What exactly are you planning to do to me?_ " asked Sunset, her voice cracking a little as she screamed.

Filthy Rich chuckled to himself. He uttered a few words under his breath. Within seconds, Sunset watched as her hands and arms became see through. Soon her whole body started to become see through. She did her best to remain calm as she saw her face disappear in the side view mirror.

" _Am I invisible? I thought only the most practiced vampire could pull off such a spell,_ " said Sunset.

Filthy Rich rolled his eyes in annoyance. He sighed as he went to answer Sunset's question.

" _I am at least 200 years old. That is plenty of time to practice such magic. So, yes, you are invisible._ " replied Filthy Rich.

Sunset tried to find herself. She couldn't believe what she was seeing or rather, what she wasn't seeing. She looked at Filthy Rich, waving a hand in his face.

" _Can you see me? And you will change me back when we're done here, right?_ " asked Sunset.

Filthy Rich shook his head. " _What has Starlight taught this girl?_ " thought Filthy Rich.

" _Yes, I will turn you back. After we leave, and only then._ _And no, I can't see you, hence the term invisible._ " replied Filthy Rich.

Sunset sighed in relief. She was worried that Filthy Rich was going to leave her invisible for much longer. She watched as Filthy Rich got out of the truck. He looked in through the open window, saying, " _Stay here. Do not move or I will do something that would make death seem merciful._ "

Sunset gulped. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what Filthy Rich meant by that. But she figured that it could possibly be much more painful than having her drink Twilight's blood.

" _I can't see you, so I am going need to hear you-_ " Filthy Rich was cut off by a sound of a seat belt clicking.

" _I will not move,_ " said Sunset, crossing her fingers. She was glad that she was invisible.

Filthy Rich nodded and walked into the library. Sunset watched as his figure disappeared into several rows of books. She made sure his back was turned to the truck. She quickly jumped out after she undid the seat belt. She slammed the door quickly and darted back into the library.

She slipped in as a person opened the library door. She walked over to the farthest computer in the library. She looked at Filthy Rich, who was carrying a large pile of books. She hoped that he would be busy long enough for her to alert Twilight to her location.

She logged in, stopping only when someone passed by the computer. She was thankful, not many people were in this part of the library. She sat on the chair, hoping it didn't look too weird.

She found a website which allowed her to send text messages. She put in Twilight's number, thankful she asked for it. She took a deep breath. Her hands shook as she typed a message.

**'Hey, Twi. I...am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please respond soon.**

Sunset sat back. She clicked send, ignoring her pounding heart which told her this was a bad choice. She waited as she watched the screen. She looked at Filthy Rich, seeing he was still immersed in the books.

Twilight was awakened by the sound of her phone vibrating. She opened her eyes, blinking as she was once again blinded by the bright light bouncing off the white walls.

She sat up as she grabbed her phone. She unlocked it and read the notification. She saw that she had received a text from Sunset. She hesitated on opening the message. She could still clearly remember the feeling of Sunset's fangs digging into her arm.

She shuddered. She shook her head, clearing away the memory. She looked at her phone. She decided to text back, her curiosity peaking as to how and why Sunset could text her.

**'Sunset, is that really you? How are you able to text me?!'**

Sunset saw three dots appear on the screen before a text from Twilight popped up. She immediately read it. She tried to calm her nerves as she read the text.

She looked around, trying to find Filthy Rich. She began to panic when she couldn't see him. She looked around until she saw his figure in the farthest book aisle. She sighed, relief washing over her.

**'Yes, Twi. It's really me. And I am able to do this because I am in a library with Filthy Rich. But I don't know how long I can talk.'**

Sunset sent the text. She caught sight of Filthy Rich holding an odd book. She sped over to the area he was in. She glanced at the book he was holding. She saw the cover title read 'Book of Ancient Spells'. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

Sunset went back to the computer before anyone noticed it was on. She saw that Twilight hadn't responded yet.

" _What is Filthy Rich doing with a book of ancient spells?_ " thought Sunset.

Twilight felt her phone vibrate as she received Sunset's new text. She looked at her phone, reading the text. She was surprised Sunset had managed to use a computer with Filthy Rich keeping her under strict restrictions.

She saw her mom shift in her chair as she turned in her sleep. She sighed, glad that her mom wasn't awake. She went back to her phone, sending another text to Sunset.

**'Okay. Tell me the name of your location. I will send it to Starlight.'**

Sunset was about to type in the name of the library when a familiar figure walked up to her. She turned to see Filthy Rich standing behind her, his arms crossed across his chest.

" _Well, I guess you figured being invisible would work to your advantage, eh?_ " said Filthy Rich, he kept his voice low to avoid any attention.

He grabbed Sunset's arm and pulled her out of the library. He used his super speed to make sure no one saw him. He then slammed Sunset against the truck.

Sunset yelled out as her body hit the metal truck at full speed. She turned to see Filthy Rich approaching her. In a panic, she ran towards the other truck which was conveniently parked next to her. She hid behind it, hoping she could remain hidden.

Filthy Rich reached in front of him. Finding the air empty, he growled. He mumbled the reversal spell for Sunset's invisibility. Sunset watched in horror as her body became visible again. She panicked. She was about to run around the truck when she bumped into Filthy Rich.

" _Sunset, I am a reasonable person. But you, you are testing my ability to be sensible,_ " said Filthy Rich.

He looked at the truck next to him. He let a devilish smile spread across his face. He grabbed the hood, denting the areas he had a grip on. He yanked the hood clean off the truck. Turning to Sunset, he swung the hood.

Sunset felt the heavy metal object hit her. She looked at Filthy Rich as her vision blurred and darkened. Then as she passed out, her body went limp. She hit her head again, against the hard pavement.

Filthy Rich picked up Sunset's body, slinging it over his shoulder. He made sure that no could see him as he loaded Sunset's unconscious body into the bed of the truck. He placed some ropes on her wrists and continued to use the same rope to tie up her feet. Then he placed a spell which kept the ropes magically bound.

Filthy Rich got into the cab of the truck. He started the engine, heading towards the house of Royal Moon.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Twilight woke up again. She realized that she had dozed with her phone in her lap. She checked for any messages from Sunset. But she didn't receive any. She saw that Sunset was online about 30 minutes ago.

**'Sunset, you there? Where'd you go? And where are you?'**

Twilight sent the text. She hoped that Sunset got it and would send her location. She gasped as her mom awoke from her sleep. She hadn't expected that to happen.

" _Oh, hey honey. I believe we can leave now. I am going to sign the release papers, okay?_ " asked Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight nodded. Her mom left soon after. She pulled the sheets off her and swung her legs off the bed. She winced in pain as the cut stung from the movement. She gripped the edge of the bed, forcing herself to stand up. She groaned as her leg felt her weight.

She limped around to where her clothes sat folded up. She took off the hospital nightgown, revealing her purple bra and underwear. She shivered as her skin became bare. She quickly slipped on her bloodied shirt and torn skirt.

Twilight sat down as her mom came back. A nurse followed her mom into the room. She removed Twilight's IV and hospital tag. She also grabbed Twilight's used hospital gown before she left the room.

" _You ready to go home, dear?_ " asked Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight stood up and leaned against the bed. She sighed, looking at her wrist. She was more than ready to go home. She just wanted to lay in her bed and forget what happened.

" _Yeah. Let's go home, mom,_ " replied Twilight.


	22. Help

Starlight sat on the kitchen counter. She had her laptop on. She was searching the surrounding area of the chapel for any signs of Filthy Rich. But she was coming up empty-handed. She slammed her fists against the table, her frustration building.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie walked in and were greeted by their friends.

" _Hey girls. How is Twilight?_ " asked Fluttershy.

" _Is she doing alright? She lost an awful lot of blood..._ " said Applejack.

Pinkie looked at her friends. She beamed as she said, " _She was doing just hunky dory. Though, she was put on bed rest by the doc._ "

Fluttershy and her friends sighed with relief. They had been worried that Twilight would be in critical danger.

" _So, what's up with Starlight?_ " asked Rainbow Dash, she pointed to Starlight.

The gang stared at Starlight. They could tell that the stress of what happened the night before was getting to her.

Rarity turned to Rainbow Dash, saying, " _She's been on the laptop since we got here. When I left to go home, she was trying to see where Filthy Rich was heading to next. Apparently, she still hasn't had much luck._ "

The girls had looks of worry. Rarity turned back to Starlight. She decided to see if she could help Starlight.

" _Hello, Starlight. I was wondering if there was something I could possibly help you with,_ " said Rarity.

Starlight spun her head around to see Rarity sitting next to her. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to not staring at a computer screen.

She saw the other girls standing in the living room, watching their conversation. She understood their worries. She knew that they were probably worried to about her. She didn't realize how long she was on the laptop till just now.

She turned off her laptop. She motioned for the rest of the gang to come over. Placing a hand on Rarity's shoulder, she spoke.

" _Yes, there is something you can do. Would you mind swinging by the farmhouse and seeing if there was any mention of where Filthy Rich might be headed?_ " asked Starlight.

Rarity looked at the girls, wondering what to say. She saw that Fluttershy seemed skittish about going back to the farmhouse. She noticed that the rest of her friends also seemed to be apprehensive.

" _We would love too, darling. You shouldn't have to do this alone,_ " replied Rarity.

She heard Rainbow Dash mumble something under her breath. She gave Rainbow Dash a glare, narrowing her eyes. She then turned back to Starlight.

" _You should get some rest. We will check out the farmhouse,_ " said Rarity.

Starlight nodded. As she stood up, her legs ached from sitting for too long. She steadied herself against the countertop. She looked at the girls, a small smile creeping onto her face.

" _Thank you, girls. This really helps. But be warned, Filthy Rich could have set some traps in the house._ " said Starlight.

Starlight watched the girls expressions go from worried to fearful. She hoped that for their sakes, Filthy Rich didn't set any traps. She went up to her room after saying a few see you laters.

Once Starlight was gone, Rarity turned to the girls. She looked around, noticing that Fluttershy had run off. She looked in the living room and spotted the familiar light pink hair. She walked over to Fluttershy and sat down.

Fluttershy let out a quiet scream as Rarity sat next to her. She placed her hand over her racing heart. She took a few breaths, calming down. She was lost in thought about what could be waiting in the farmhouse that she hadn't heard Rarity walk over.

" _Fluttershy, darling, what's bothering you?_ " asked Rarity.

Fluttershy looked at Rarity as she spoke.

" _I am a bit worried and scared of what might happen at the farmhouse,_ " replied Fluttershy.

She was shaken up by the events of what had happened last night. She was still trying to process the way Sunset acted. She couldn't believe that her friend could act like an animal. She shuddered in fear as the image flashed in her mind.

Rarity looked at Fluttershy, her eyes full of concern. She understood her friend's hesitation to go to the farmhouse. She too was a bit fearful for her and their friends' safety. She placed her hand over Fluttershy's.

" _Fluttershy, we're all scared. And I am sure that we all are a bit shaken up,_ " said Rarity.

Applejack and Pinkie joined Rarity on the couch. Rainbow Dash chose to sit in the chair next to the couch. Fluttershy looked at all her friends. She smiled weakly, her fear still evident in her cyan eyes.

" _Even I am bit scared, sugarcube,_ " said Applejack, leaning back into the couch.

Pinkie looked at Fluttershy, saying, " _I will be here to help you laugh the ghosties away._ "

Rainbow Dash scoffed. She couldn't believe that her friends would be scared to go to a farmhouse. " _Well, I am not scared,_ " said Rainbow Dash.

Everyone shot Rainbow Dash disapproving glares. She shrunk into the chair she was sitting in. She knew her friends didn't believe that she wasn't scared. But she wasn't going to outright admit that she was.

" _Sorry. Maybe I am a little scared. But I am definitely not afraid of the farmhouse or what could be in it._ " said Rainbow Dash.

The girls all looked back at Fluttershy, who was still quiet. But then her small smile widened.

" _Thank you. I really needed that, girls,_ " said Fluttershy.

She hugged Rarity. She was about to leave the hug when Pinkie shouted, " _Group hug!_ "

Everyone circled Rarity and Fluttershy as they hugged them. Pinkie was the last one to join the hug. She squeezed her arms around her friends, pulling them into a tight hug.

Fluttershy and Rarity had a hard time being able to breathe. They were almost ready to pass out when the group hug let go. They took a few deep breaths, trying to get their breath back.

" _Okay, can we leave for the farmhouse? Preferably before it gets dark?_ " asked Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy nodded. She agreed with Rainbow Dash. If they were to leave for the farmhouse, it'd have to be soon. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She looked for Starlight's keys. She found them lying on the countertop, not in their usual place.

" _So, who is going to be our driver?_ " asked Fluttershy, dangling the keys.

Rainbow Dash tried to grab the keys but Applejack grabbed them first.

" _Hey! I wanted to drive!_ " shouted Rainbow Dash.

Applejack crossed her arms across her chest, raising one eyebrow.

" _Rainbow Dash, you know very well that you would have crashed the van. You are a reckless driver,_ " said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash scoffed.

" _I am not a reckless driver!_ " shouted Rainbow Dash.

She looked to her friends for support. But all she got were a few side glances. She sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

" _Fine! Maybe I did run a few red lights,_ " admitted Rainbow Dash.

Applejack handed the keys over to Pinkie.

" _Here, you can drive,_ " said Applejack.

Pinkie took the keys with glee. She hugged Applejack before running out to the van.

Rainbow Dash turned to Applejack, saying, " _Why'd you give Pinkie Pie the keys?_ "

Applejack placed an arm on Rainbow Dash's shoulder. " _Because I ain't much better of at driving than you,_ " replied Applejack.

The girls ran after her, hopping into the van. After all the girls were in, the sliding door was closed. Pinkie slammed her foot on the gas, sending most of the girls against the van.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other. They exchanged looks of surprise. They both started to laugh at seeing how stupid their earlier argument was.

Pinkie turned onto the dirt road which led to the farmhouse. The road was still as bumpy as it had been the first time they drove over it. The girls held onto the van as the bumps tried to throw them around.

Suddenly the van stopped, throwing the girls on top of each other. Pinkie glanced back and smiled.

" _We are here, girls,_ " said Pinkie.

The gang got up and piled out of the van. They looked around, noticing some fresh tire tracks in the dirt.

" _Any clue where these have come from?_ " asked Applejack.

Fluttershy looked around the house. She spotted the front door which was opened. She turned to her friends.

" _Um, girls. I think someone might be inside,_ " said Fluttershy.

The rest of the gang stopped examining the tire tracks and joined Fluttershy at the door. Applejack and Rainbow Dash grabbed two baseball bats which were lying on the porch.

Applejack opened the door, careful to not make a sound. She stepped in first, holding her bat like a batter would. She looked at the left hallway and down the right hallway. Seeing no one, she lowered her bat.

" _Its safe so far,_ " said Applejack.

The girls followed Applejack into the house. Rainbow Dash set her bat down on the kitchen table. She looked into the living room, wondering why it seemed like one of the bedroom doors was opened. Upon closer inspection, she saw one of the doors was slightly ajar.

_"Um, gang, it appears we aren't the only ones in the house,_ " said Rainbow Dash, backing away.

Applejack readied her bat as Rainbow Dash did the same. Together, they led their friends towards the room. Fluttershy was in the back with Pinkie. She had no desire to see who or what could be in the room.

Applejack swung the door wide open and jumped into the room with Rainbow Dash right behind her. They were about to attack whoever was in the room when they saw the person. They immediately recognized Diamond Tiara.

" _It is okay, guys! It's just Diamond Tiara,_ " said Rainbow Dash.

The rest of the girls walked into the already small room. Fluttershy kept her distance from Diamond Tiara, not sure she could trust her.

Pinkie removed the duct tape which had been taped over Diamond Tiara's mouth. She was about to undo the rope which bound both Diamond Tiara's wrists and feet. But Rarity placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, " _Pinkie, let's not untie her until we know she can be trusted._ "

Diamond Tiara watched as Pinkie backed off. She wished that she would've untied her. She couldn't stand the feeling of the ropes which were slowly digging into her wrists and feet.

" _What exactly are you doing here, Diamond Tiara?_ " asked Rarity.

Diamond Tiara shifted, trying to relieve the pain in her wrists. She ran her tongue along her mouth, feeling her fangs. She was shocked that Sunset was right. She felt her stomach churn as Rarity stepped a bit closer.

" _I was on my way home from school when my limousine driver decided to come here. He tied me up and left me here,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Rarity looked at her friends. She knew that they were thinking the same thing; should we trust her? She pulled her friends to the farthest corner of the room. They huddled together, making sure to keep their voices low.

" _Should we trust her? I mean, she is a vampire..._ " said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie looked at Rainbow Dash.

" _Yeah, so is Sunset. And we trust her,_ " said Pinkie.

" _Yeah. But we know that Sunset wouldn't hurt us, not intentionally,_ " said Fluttershy, as all eyes turned to her.

" _Well, she did protect Twilight when she was gettin' bullied,_ " said Applejack.

_"Yeah, she also broke a student's arm in the process,_ " added Rainbow Dash.

Rarity broke their huddled circle. She saw that Diamond Tiara seemed to be keeping herself from doing something. As she looked at her, she noticed that Diamond Tiara's eyes were red. She went back into the huddle.

" _Girls, I have a feeling that she may be a friend,_ " said Rarity.

The girls broke the huddled circle, walking back over to Diamond Tiara.

Fluttershy was the only one who stayed as far away as she could. She hid behind Pinkie, not wanting to see Diamond Tiara's red eyes. She had to slowly adjust to Sunset. But this was something she wasn't ready to handle.

" _Diamond Tiara, if we untie you, are you going to do anything to harm me or my friends?_ " asked Applejack.

Rainbow Dash held her bat, ready to swing should Diamond Tiara do something.

" _N-no. I won't. Just, please untie me. I won't hurt you or your friends._ " replied Diamond Tiara.

With that, Applejack cut the rope binding Diamond Tiara's wrists and feet. She backed away as Diamond Tiara stood up. She watched as Diamond Tiara sped over to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy let out a scream as she saw Diamond Tiara approach her. She backed away, stumbling over Applejack's bat. She almost fell when Diamond Tiara grabbed her hand and steadied her. She was surprised at Diamond Tiara's kindness.

" _T-thank you._ " stammered Fluttershy, her voice struggling to stay steady.

Diamond Tiara smiled out of the corner of her mouth. She let go of Fluttershy's hand, walking back over to Applejack. She kept her distance, seeing how on edge the girls seemed.

" _So, can we get out of here? I am not sure if my limousine driver may come back,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

The gang nodded. Applejack and Rainbow Dash grabbed their bats as they left the room. The girls went out to the van.

Diamond Tiara followed the girls, keeping her distance. She felt her stomach grumble. She could tell a part of her craved the blood which coursed through their veins. She walked out of the house and was immediately blinded by the bright sunlight.

She walked over to the van, sitting in the passenger seat. She could smell Pinkie's blood. She thought she could smell a faint hint of what she believed to be cotton candy. She felt her mouth salivate at the thought of sinking her teeth into Pinkie's neck.

Suddenly the van hit a bump. Diamond Tiara braced herself against the dashboard. Any thoughts on drinking Pinkie's blood were gone, for the time being. She was thrust back against her seat as Pinkie slammed on the brakes.

" _Okay, Pinkie, you are definitely not driving next time,_ " said Rainbow Dash, grabbing the van keys.

Pinkie jumped out of the van, closing the door behind her.

" _Okie doke loki,_ " replied Pinkie.

Diamond Tiara followed the girls as they walked into Starlight's house. She recognized it from when she first drove by on her way to CHS. She thought it looked nice on the outside. But the inside was beautifully furnished too.

She looked around, admiring the decor. She heard Rarity call Starlight's name. She made her way to the fridge. She opened it to see rows of jars. She saw that the jars were filled with blood. She picked one up and read the label.

" _Squirrel blood, eh? Sounds good..._ " said Diamond Tiara.

She felt her stomach churn even more. She placed the jar back in the fridge, not wanting to think about drinking it. She still couldn't believe what she was becoming. She sat down, her vision swirling as she struggled to see straight.

She grabbed the table as she felt woozy. She looked up to see Rarity and the girls coming back downstairs. She saw that Starlight was right behind them. She wanted to say hi but she fell out of the chair, her vision going black as she hit the floor.

Starlight rushed over to Diamond Tiara. She caught her head before it hit the floor. She picked Diamond Tiara up and laid her on the couch. She ran to grab a blood bag from the basement.

Fluttershy went to a nearby bathroom. After she saw Starlight carry a bag of rabbit blood, her stomach churned. She clenched her stomach as she heaved. She felt so sick. She couldn't believe that Sunset and Starlight fed off animals.

The girls stood outside the bathroom door. They waited for Fluttershy to come out. They were worried when they saw her dart off to the bathroom.

Diamond Tiara tasted a strange liquid in her mouth. It had a slight metallic tang to it. But also seemed to have a meaty flavor to it as well. She drank more of the liquid, her body craving more. She snapped awake when the liquid stopped coming. She realized that Starlight was giving her a bag of blood.

" _Hi, I am Starlight. I am guessing you must be Diamond Tiara, right?_ " asked Starlight, introducing herself.

Diamond Tiara nodded. She sat up as Starlight moved the blood bag away. She looked over at the girls. She wondered why they were standing by the bathroom door. She noticed that the pink haired girl she stopped from falling was missing. She assumed that she was in the bathroom.

" _W-what's happening to me? Sunset said I was becoming half vampire. Is that true?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Starlight looked at Diamond Tiara. Her eyes showed their usual kindness but there was something darker there. She heard Fluttershy walk out of the bathroom. She looked down as she spoke.

" _Yes, Diamond Tiara, that is true._ "


	23. "The staff isn't...real?"

 

Filthy Rich was driving down the road which led to Royal Moon's house. He was about to turn into her driveway when his phone rang. He pulled over and grabbed his phone.

" _What is so important you have to stop me in the middle of my plan?_ " asked Filthy Rich, making his irritation clear.

The voice on the other end spoke.

" _Sir, your daughter is no longer at the farmhouse._ " replied the person.

Filthy Rich growled in anger. He couldn't believe that his daughter was gone. He had a feeling who she was with. He looked at Sunset, who was still out from her head being smacked.

" _Well, find her! I can't let Starlight corrupt her before I can help her become the person I need her to be,_ " said Filthy Rich.

After that, he hung up the phone. He climbed back into the truck and started the engine again. He drove onwards until he saw the house he presumed to be Royal Moon's.

He found a hidden space to park the truck. He got out of the truck and checked on Sunset. He grabbed some of the spare rope he had and tied the rope to the truck. Using the other end, he tied the rope binding Sunset to the truck. He made sure the connections were secure with a binding spell.

After he finished the spell, he felt very lightheaded. He grasped the truck to keep his balance. He knew that he needed to feed; and soon. He gathered what strength he had and walked up to the front door. He knocked three times and stood back.

The door opened and a young girl stepped out of the house. Her hair was the color of blood with streaks of purple and blue. She had gold eyes with dark red streaks which matched her hair.

" _Ah, Filthy Rich, you have arrived,_ " said Royal Moon.

Filthy Rich nodded. He glanced back at the truck. He saw that Sunset was still out, thankfully. He walked into Royal Moon's house, hoping Sunset would remain unconscious.

He closed the door behind him. He took in his surroundings. He saw that the main color Royal Moon had chosen was a velvet red. The decor was a mix of brilliant yellows and blues. He sat down on the couch which sat in the middle of the house.

" _So, do you know how to work the staff?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

Royal Moon was in her kitchen, making a cup of herbal tea. Once she made her tea, she joined Filthy Rich on the couch.

" _Yes, I do._ _So, do you have the staff? We will need it present for the spell,_ " said Royal Moon.

Filthy Rich mumbled a few words. He then opened his hand, palm facing upward. As if on cue, the staff appeared and fell into his hand. He grabbed the staff and handed it to Royal Moon.

" _I trust that your magic won't negate its purpose,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Royal Moon narrowed her eyes at Filthy Rich. He shifted nervously under her gaze. He looked out of the window, eyeing the bed of the truck. He wondered when Sunset was going to wake up.

Royal Moon observed the staff Filthy Rich handed her. She traced the edges, trying to sense its magic. She didn't find any trace of its magic. She tried again to sense it's magic but to no avail.

Being half witch, Royal Moon decided to go to her room. There, she had a few herbs which revealed if any magical object was the real thing. Sprinkling a few pinches over the staff, she waited.

Meanwhile, in the bed of the truck, Sunset began to stir. She opened her eyes to see that her vision was blurry. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision. She looked around at her surroundings. She realized that she was in the truck bed. She sat up, trying to get a better view of where she was.

She looked down at her wrists as she felt something against her skin. She saw the rope which bound both her wrist and feet together. She tried to loosen the ropes. But the more she struggled, the tighter the ropes seemed to get. She gave up after five minutes of burning her wrists.

Meanwhile, Royal Moon checked on the staff after a few minutes had passed. She saw that the staff broke in half where she had put the herbs. She found a symbol carved into the inside of the white material. She grabbed the staff and ran to Filthy Rich.

" _Mr. Rich, I believe you have been duped,_ " said Royal Moon, she showed Filthy Rich the symbol.

Filthy Rich grabbed the broken staff replica. He saw the symbol that was engraved into it. He recognized it immediately. He looked the window. He saw that Sunset was awake and alert.

" _She knew that Flim and Flam made this replica. She knew along!_ " shouted Filthy Rich, he threw the replica on the ground.

Royal Moon watched as Filthy Rich stomped out of her house. She picked up the broken replica. She admired the craftsmanship of the staff. She was amazed that someone could make such a convincing replica. She threw the replica into the trash after examining it.

Suddenly, Sunset looked up as she heard footsteps approaching her. She saw Filthy Rich's angry expression as it bore down on her. She figured that he knew now that he had a replica of the staff. She felt his hand grab her shirt. She struggled as the collar of her shirt pressed against her neck.

" _You knew that staff was fake, didn't you?_ " shouted Filthy Rich.

Sunset tugged at her shirt, fighting against the rope on wrists. She finally gave up after a few minutes.

" _Didn't you?!_ " shouted Filthy Rich, pulling Sunset's shirt tighter when she didn't respond.

Sunset managed to nod slightly. Immediately, the grip on her shirt was gone. She finally could breathe properly again. She rubbed her neck as she watched Filthy Rich pace back and forth. She saw a menacing look in Filthy Rich's eyes. She could tell that he was going to lose it.

Filthy Rich clenched his fists tightly. So tight that his knuckles were white. He paced back and forth, trying to see how he could make Sunset pay. He thought about starving her. But he decided that was too weak for her.

Sunset sat still, her eyes watching Filthy Rich's expression. She saw a maniacal smile spread across his face. She felt her stomach churn as she awaited his response.

" _Sunset, I think it's time I show you that basement in the farmhouse. I have some things I would like to show you in my lovely basement,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset felt the truck shake as Filthy Rich slammed the door. She had to brace herself against the side of the truck as it sped off.

Royal Moon watched as Filthy Rich drove off. She waited until his truck was out of her sight. She ran to her car, careful to not alert Filthy Rich to her destination. She wasn't too fond of his super hearing and sight. She turned her car's engine on and drove off to Starlight's house.

Sunset stayed hidden from sight, not wanting to attract any attention to her situation. She knew that anyone who tried to help would only end up dead. But that didn't stop one person.

A girl pulled Filthy Rich over, asking him several questions. She could tell the girl was asking about why she was tied up. She listened to the conversation. She heard Filthy Rich sigh.

" _Well, ma'am_ _, I believe you are today's choice for my meal,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset peeked over the side of the truck. She saw Filthy Rich's fangs extend as the look of fear flashed across the girl's face. She covered her mouth in disgust. She knew what the girl's fate was going to be. She ducked back down, not wanting to watch what was to happen next.

She tried to block out the girl's ear-piercing screams as she covered her ears with her hands. She heard the screams die down quickly. She looked over the side of the truck. She saw a bloodied corpse of the girl, whose lifeless eyes bore into her own.

" _I sure hope you enjoyed the little show I did for you, Sunset,_ " said Filthy Rich, he climbed back into the truck.

Sunset growled at him. She was disgusted by his arrogant and disdainful behavior.

She felt her fangs extend as she watched her cyan eyes shift to red. She could smell the blood on Filthy Rich's clothes. Her hunger, which had been maintained until then, surged. She dug her hands into the metal of the truck.

Filthy Rich smiled to himself as the metallic crunch sounded throughout the cab. He kept driving, increasing the speed. He took a few detours, mostly to avoid causing any suspicion. He saw the back of his farmhouse coming into view. He pulled into the driveway, turning off the engine.

He went to the back of the truck where Sunset was. He put down the tailgate as he climbed in. He grabbed the ropes and untied her wrists from her feet. He then helped her down and loosened the ropes on her feet. He gave her enough room to shuffle down to his basement. He then reverted his fake appearance back to his real appearance.

Sunset saw the ominous hallway. At the end was the door which led to the secret basement. She spotted a familiar shimmer which told her that it was guarded by magic. She felt Filthy Rich's hand leave her arm as he walked in front of her. She leaned against the wall, trying to keep her balance.

Filthy Rich mumbled a few words of the ancient language. In seconds, the magic around the door was lifted. He looked back at Sunset. He grabbed her already weak body and dragged it down the basement steps.

Once they were inside, he undid her wrist ropes. He tied them back and made a loop in the middle. He then connected the loop to a hook which hung in the ceiling.

Sunset winced as she felt her arms take the full weight of her body. She felt her shoulders strain as she struggled to not move. She looked on as Filthy Rich wheeled out a cart full of handmade tools.

" _What are those?_ " asked Sunset, her voice cracking due to her fear.

Filthy Rich grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. As he searched for an empty needle case, he spoke.

" _These, are my private collection of torture tools. I used to dabble in the torture scene a while ago,_ " replied Filthy Rich, finding a fresh needle.

Sunset saw the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and the needle. She saw what he was planning to do first. A bit of anxiety formed, which made her stomach twist and turn in repulsion. She threw up a little as she saw the barrel of the needle dip into the bottle.

Filthy Rich flicked the needle, checking for any air bubbles or debris. Satisfied about the needle, he walked over to Sunset. He looked for a good place to inject the contents. He thought about doing it in her thighs. But the material of the jeans made it impossible. He saw the bite mark on her neck and a devious idea came to him.

Sunset saw him approach her. She struggled to keep herself away from him. She was about to move when she felt the needle enter the bite mark she got from Starlight. She winced as the bite mark was reopened. But the pain was immediately replaced by a stinging sensation. The sting was faint at first but it started to increase.

Filthy Rich walked back over to the cart, discarding the used needle. He looked at the array of tools which were sprawled out on the cart. He moved his hand, hovering over each option for a few seconds. He finally made his choice with a handheld rake. The rake's points were modified to be razor sharp. He tested the sharpness of the rake by running one of its points across his hand.

It made a small, hairline cut which healed instantly. He smiled to himself as he walked over to Sunset. He placed the rake slightly against her chest. He ran it lightly across her shirt before lifting it off her body. He held the rake out for her to examine.

" _You know, this was my first handmade torture device. I am very fond of it,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset yanked her body away from Filthy Rich. She eyed the sharp points of the rake as they gleamed in the yellowed light of the basement. She could feel the hydrogen peroxide running through her veins. She also noticed that the area around the injection site was slightly burning.

Without warning, Filthy Rich slammed the rake's points into Sunset's lower abdomen. He pushed them deeper, hearing her screams increase. He was glad that he had soundproofed the basement. He pushed the rake into her abdomen as far it could go.

Sunset felt the sharp metal ends dig into her. She screamed as the ends were forced deeper into her. The pain was so severe that it drowned the pain caused by the hydrogen peroxide. She felt her body twitch in pain. As she did that, the rake moved and furthered the pain she felt. Another piercing scream escaped from her lips as she felt the hydrogen peroxide move to where the rake was.

" _W-why did y-you have me attack Twi-Twilight?_ " asked Sunset.

Filthy Rich ignored her screams of pain. His anger fogged his mind. All he wanted was to attack Sunset, the only leverage against Starlight. He gripped the edge of his cart as he heard Sunset's question. He turned to face her. He walked over to her, letting his hand slip from the cart.

" _I wanted her to see..._ " Filthy Rich grabbed the rake with one hand, " _To see the monster we both are._ "

Sunset was about to speak when she felt something move in her abdomen. She looked down to see the rake ripping through her shirt. She saw her blood staining her shirt red as it left her body. The pain hit her as Filthy Rich yanked the rake out of her skin. She was relieved for the moment as the pain subsided.

" _I-I'm not a m-monster. That would b-be you._ " choked Sunset through gritted teeth.

Filthy Rich slammed the bloodied rake against the table. He was furious that Sunset seemed to be ignorant of her true nature. His blood boiled with his fury as he thought about Starlight. He couldn't have her corrupt his next daughter, not again. He looked at his knife set. He saw that he had three butcher knives.

He grabbed one and walked over to Sunset. He saw the wounds caused by the rake. He smiled at his work. He took the knife he had and ran it along the wounds.

Sunset winced, biting her lip. She felt the blade slip into the open wound. The cool metal felt nice against her irritated skin. But the edge of the blade threatened to worsen the pain. She kept as steady as she could manage. She waited and watched as Filthy Rich ran the knife along her wound. She coughed, her mouth tasted of her own blood as she did.

" _When Starlight took my first daughter, I vowed to avenge her. And I figured that you,_ " Filthy Rich pulled the knife away from Sunset's wound, " _would be the perfect choice to exact my revenge._ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset wondered why Filthy Rich seemed to care about his first daughter. She couldn't picture him ever loving anyone besides himself and maybe whoever his wife may be. She kept her eyes on the knife in his hand. She had a feeling that she was going to suffer a few more injuries before he was satisfied. She felt her body sting as the hydrogen peroxide made its way throughout her body.

Filthy Rich sanitized the knife blade. He didn't want to have any germs killing Sunset before he could do more to her. He turned back to her. He could see the blood in her mouth running down her chin. He was amazed that she was this resilient. He stabbed the knife in between Sunset's ribcage.

Sunset felt the blade puncture her skin. She screamed as she felt a stinging pain along with the stabbing of the knife. She was barely able to breathe through the pain. She saw her vision getting blurry as more of her blood drenched her clothes and the floor.

She didn't have time to collect herself as she felt two more knives hit her. She saw the second one go below the first. She found the third one located in her thigh. She screamed as Filthy Rich dragged the third knife down her thigh before he removed it. She saw her blood pool around her new wound. She noticed that her body felt lighter with the more blood she lost.

Filthy Rich yanked the last two knives out of Sunset's ribcage. He watched as blood poured out of the open wounds. He threw the bloody knives next to the rake. He opened on the containers on the second shelf of the cart. He removed a pressing iron from the container.

" _Filthy Rich, please, stop. I can't take anymore._ " pleaded Sunset, not caring how weak she sounded.

She wasn't sure how much more she could stand. She could tell that she was just barely clinging to life. She saw through her blurred vision, what appeared to be a pressing iron. She felt her fear grip her as her body went stiff. She knew what he was planning. She gulped, preparing for the inevitable pain that was coming.

Filthy Rich ignored Sunset's plea. His anger was too strong for him to care. He turned the pressing iron to its highest setting. He modified the iron, making it so that its highest setting was hot enough to cause second-degree burns.

He plugged in the extension cord which was needed. He turned on the pressing iron as approached Sunset. He went behind her, seeing that her front was already damaged. He saw that her back was a good choice for placing the iron. Once he heard the pressing iron ding, he held it to Sunset's back.

Sunset screamed again, but it was the last time she could scream. She was so loud that her voice cracked and left her unable to speak. She silently grimaced in pain as her skin began to heat up. She felt her skin being burnt the longer the iron rested on it.

Filthy Rich removed the iron. He saw that Sunset's shirt was burnt away and her skin was blistered slightly. He smiled to himself, proud of his work. He repeated that five more times. He stopped when the last part of Sunset's back was blistered. He turned off the iron and tossed it onto the cart.

Then he grabbed a bloodied knife and used it to cut the rope that suspended Sunset. He let her fall onto the basement floor, which was covered in her blood.

Sunset wanted to scream as her body hit the hard floor. She felt every wound and nerve ending flare up. But as she laid on the floor, the coolness of it soothed some of her pain. She saw that her wounds had begun to heal slightly around the edges. She struggled to see Filthy Rich as he spoke to her.

" _I will be back when I figure out when I should bring you back to Starlight,_ " said Filthy Rich.

He cleaned up in the bathroom which he installed in the basement. He then grabbed five bags of squirrel blood and set them on the cart.

" _That should last you until I come back. I really hope Starlight has learned her lesson._ " continued Filthy Rich.

He looked at Sunset as she passed out. He walked around her, avoiding the pool of her blood. He closed the basement, locking it behind him. He drove off, heading to CHS.


	24. Half-Human/ Half Vampire

_*Earlier that day*_

Starlight was sitting in the kitchen, next to Fluttershy. She stared at the marble countertop. The silence between her and Fluttershy was dense. She wasn't sure of what to say. She had tried to explain to Fluttershy why they didn't tell her earlier.

" _Fluttershy, I am sorry. I wish you didn't have to find this out under these circumstances,_ " said Starlight.

Fluttershy remained motionless. She was unsure of what to think. She would much prefer an animal's blood over her own. At the same time, she couldn't fathom the idea of killing animals. She cared for animals, big or small. She laid her head down on the countertop, hoping to stop the headache which was forming.

Diamond Tiara sat with the rest of the gang in the living room. She was uneasy being around so many people. She could feel her hunger growing. She did her best to ignore it as the girls talked.

" _So, Diamond Tiara, how are you half vampire?_ " asked Rainbow Dash.

She stared at Diamond Tiara. She eyed Diamond Tiara's stiff posture. She understood why Diamond Tiara was keeping her distance. She recalled that Sunset behaved in a similar way when they first met.

" _I think my dad is a vampire. My mother must've been human. Through their DNA, I have been created. But I am still new to knowing that I am a..._ " Diamond Tiara trailed off, not wanting to say the word _vampire_.

" _A vampire?_ " asked Rarity.

" _Yeah, that,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

She looked down at her hands. She didn't want to make any eye contact. She recalled what she saw in the bathroom mirror. She was shocked at how menacing she looked with her blood red eyes. A cold shiver ran down her spine at the thought of that.

She looked at the girls. She saw that Rainbow Dash was annoyed or bored, though she couldn't tell the difference. She heard a scuffle of feet as Fluttershy joined them. She saw that Fluttershy seemed timider than before.

Starlight chose to stay in the kitchen. She was getting hungry. She fixed herself a drink. She was about to put away the blood when she saw Diamond Tiara. She decided to be gracious and offer Diamond Tiara a glass as well.

" _So, how did you guys feel when you found out your friend, Sunset, was a vampire?_ " asked Diamond Tiara, wanting to change the subject.

The girls all looked at Diamond Tiara with surprised expressions. Rarity and Applejack exchanged glances of uncertainty. None of the girls had ever really thought about the day Sunset told them her secret.

" _Well, I remember being a bit confused and afraid,_ " said Applejack, rubbing the nape of her neck nervously.

Diamond Tiara couldn't picture the country girl being scared. She seemed to be confident, not at all like Fluttershy. She glanced over at the shy girl. She saw her flinch as their eyes met. She could see the fear which darkened Fluttershy's eyes. She looked away, her eyes burning as a tear formed.

" _Well, I for one was terrified when I found out Sunset was a vampire. But...she did reassure me that she was my friend,_ " added Fluttershy, her voice barely above a whisper.

" _I recall that I was surprised. I wasn't expecting such a thing from a good friend,_ " said Rarity, her dark blue eyes seemed to stare off into space.

Rainbow Dash looked her as she said, " _I thought it was a bit weird at first. But she has some amazing abilities, and she helped me with my homework. So, I overlooked it._ "

Pinkie smiled. She remembered how she found out Sunset's secret as if it was yesterday.

" _I was confused at first. But after she explained it to me, I was just excited to have such a cool friend!_ " exclaimed Pinkie.

Diamond Tiara wondered how she would be able to make friends being what she was. As she thought about her friends, Twilight crossed her mind. She looked around and for the first time, she noticed that Twilight wasn't there.

" _W-where's Twilight? Did something happen to her?_ " asked Diamond Tiara, breaking the silence.

Starlight walked over to the living room. She handed Diamond Tiara a glass filled with animal blood. She took her own glass and sat next to Applejack.

Diamond Tiara looked at the blood. The color alone was making her mouth salivate. She was disgusted that her body craved the red liquid. She brought the glass up to her mouth. Her canines extended as the liquid touched her tongue.

Fluttershy looked at Starlight. She did her best to calm her upset stomach. She took a few deep breaths, allowing herself to not think about the red liquid. She felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump. She looked up to see Pinkie smiling at her.

Diamond Tiara drank the blood within minutes. Her red eyes seemed to glow for a few seconds before they went back to their normal eye color. She set the glass down as she turned to Starlight. She wanted to know what happened to Twilight.

Starlight sensed what Diamond Tiara wanted to know. She finished her drink, setting it next to Diamond Tiara's glass. She looked at the girls, seeing their expressions. She could tell they were still shaken by the event.

" _Twilight...was attacked,_ " replied Starlight.

Diamond Tiara felt her heart stop. She wasn't sure if she heard Starlight correctly. She didn't want to think that she did. She looked at the other girls, who gave a few small nods. She blinked rapidly as her brain tried to process the news.

" _Attacked?! Attacked by who?_ " shouted Diamond Tiara, jumping from her seat.

The girls all looked at Diamond Tiara. They were shocked by her reaction. Starlight stood up and placed a hand on Diamond Tiara's shoulder.

" _She was attacked by your father...and Sunset,_ " said Starlight, after a long pause.

Diamond Tiara yanked Starlight's hand off her shoulder. She glared angrily at the girls. She couldn't believe that their _friend_ would hurt Twilight. She also couldn't see her father wanting any part of that. She turned and stormed out of the house.

She was furious at Sunset. She wanted to beat Sunset until she felt satisfied that she got justice for Twilight. She kicked a rock, sending it flying. She clenched her fists and punched the van door. She left a huge dent in the metal.

Hearing a loud metallic clang, the girls ran outside. They saw Diamond Tiara standing in front of the van. As they looked at the van, they saw the dent. Applejack let a gasp slip from her mouth.

Diamond Tiara spun around, looking panicked. She hadn't expected to be that strong. She saw the girls approach the van. She stepped back as they examined the damage she caused. She looked at Starlight, hoping to not see the anger in her eyes.

She watched as Starlight walked over to the van. She yanked on the metal door. In one pull, the door looked like it had never been dented in the first place. She gasped in amazement. She didn't think Starlight could fix it.

" _I-I'm sorry, Starlight. I shouldn't have acted out that way. I was just so angry that-_ "

" _I understand, Diamond Tiara. You, like Sunset, care about Twilight,_ " said Starlight, stopping Diamond Tiara from speaking.

Diamond Tiara looked at Starlight. She was unsure of what Starlight meant when she said Sunset cared about Twilight.

Starlight saw Diamond Tiara's confusion. She smiled as she sat on the porch steps.

" _If you had let me explain earlier, you would've known that Sunset was forced to attack Twilight, by your father,_ " said Starlight.

Diamond Tiara wasn't sure she could see her father being so...immoral. She sat next to Starlight. She felt sick to her stomach as she tried imagining the scene in her head.

" _So, Starlight, have you found anything on Sunset's location?_ " asked Rainbow Dash, leaning against the house.

Starlight shook her head. She had tried for a few more hours to find clues. But, alas, none were found. She was beginning to worry that Filthy Rich caught onto her plan.

" _No. It seems Filthy Rich wants to remain hidden from now on. I hope that Sunset is unharmed._ " replied Starlight.

Diamond Tiara watched the girls' expressions fall. She saw that they weren't hoping for that news. She was about to speak when a black car sped up the driveway.

Starlight was the first to run to the car. She was greeted by Royal Moon. They hugged as they greeted each other.

" _Star, I came with some urgent news,_ " said Royal Moon.

Diamond Tiara was just as confused as the rest of the gang was. She looked at Royal Moon. She saw a glint of red in her light rose eyes. When Royal Moon smiled at them, she saw what appeared to be fangs.

Seeing the girls confusion and surprise, Starlight introduced her friend.

" _Girls, this is my old friend, Royal Moon,_ " said Starlight.

Royal Moon waved at the girls. She was taken by surprise when Pinkie Pie walked up to her. She could smell Pinkie's scent, which smelled of cotton candy. She kept her eye on the pinked haired girl as she circled her.

" _Something about you seems familiar. Are you by any chance a vampire?_ " asked Pinkie.

Royal Moon nodded.

Pinkie smiled to herself as she said, " _Thought so!_ "

The girls, except for Diamond Tiara, chuckled a little at Pinkie's response. They all knew Pinkie well enough to know that she knew things that weren't physically possible to know. The girls one by one introduced themselves to Royal Moon.

" _Let's head inside, Royal Moon. Then you can tell us your news,_ " said Starlight.

Royal Moon nodded in agreement. She followed Starlight as she walked towards the house. As she passed Diamond Tiara, she felt a tingle go down her arm. She sensed that Diamond Tiara was different.

Once the whole gang was inside the house, Starlight locked the front door. She joined them in the kitchen. She sat in the only available seat, next to Royal Moon.

" _So, Royal Moon, how long have you know Starlight?_ " asked Applejack.

Royal Moon turned to Applejack. She was amazed at the cowgirl's relaxed posture in her presence. If she didn't know any better, she would say the cowgirl was used to being near vampires. She smiled as she spoke.

" _I have known her for a good 100 or so years,_ " replied Royal Moon, elbowing Starlight slightly.

The girls' eyes widened with surprise. None of them expected to hear that. Rarity was the first to regain her composure. She cleared her throat before she said, " _Wow, that is an awfully long time to be_ _friends. I am glad to hear you're still friends._ "

Royal Moon and Starlight exchanged smiles. But Starlight's faded as she thought about the news Royal Moon came to deliver. She could tell that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

" _Royal Moon, you said you had some urgent news. What is it?_ " asked Starlight.

Royal Moon looked at her friend. She could see the stress had gotten to her. She took one if Starlight's hands in comfort. She didn't want to tell her friend the bad news she had.

" _Star, Filthy Rich came to my house,_ " said Royal Moon.

Starlight wasn't surprised. Royal was the only half vampire/ half witch that she knew of. She figured Filthy Rich probably visited Royal Moon to see her about the staff. She shifted nervously in her seat as she waited to hear the rest of Royal Moon's news.

" _He had a staff, but it wasn't the real one. Did you pull that trick on him, Star?_ " asked Royal Moon.

Starlight nodded.

" _I did have some help from a few friends of mine. They're the ones responsible for the replica you saw,_ " said Starlight.

Royal Moon raised one eyebrow as a sly smirk crossed her face. She was amazed at how Starlight managed to fool people until the last second. She looked at Diamond Tiara, seeing her red eyes met her own. She saw that Diamond Tiara was half vampire.

" _Unusual. I haven't seen anyone who is half vampire in a long while. Most people like her die within hours of birth._ " thought Royal Moon.

She turned her attention back to Starlight. She wanted to deliver the rest of her news.

" _Well, unfortunately, I had to tell him the staff wasn't real. When he received the news, he drove off with Sunset in a blind rage,_ " said Royal Moon.

The room went still. No one dared to move for fear of disrupting the conversation. They all stared at Royal Moon, wanting to hear more. They all wanted to know if Sunset was okay.

" _Was...Sunset okay? She didn't seem hurt, right?_ " asked Starlight, her throat felt dry as she spoke.

Royal Moon looked at the faces around her. She wasn't sure if their friend was okay. She took a deep breath, delivering the last of her news.

" _I am not sure. I only saw Filthy Rich yell at her before he drove off. She seemed okay, though she appeared to be tied up,_ " replied Royal Moon.

Starlight felt her body go cold. She didn't want to know what Filthy Rich would do to Sunset. She hoped that whatever he did, Sunset would be able to survive. She hung her head as she imagined what could happen to Sunset.

Royal Moon hated seeing her friend so upset. She rested her hand on Starlight's back. She wasn't sure there was much she could do. She thought about doing a locator spell, hoping that maybe it might help.

" _Star, do you think if I use a locator spell to find Filthy Rich, it would help?_ " asked Royal Moon.

Starlight looked up at her friend. She felt a glimmer of hope. She looked at the girls, who except for Diamond Tiara, seemed willing to try it. She got up and pulled Diamond Tiara aside.

" _Diamond Tiara, are you okay? You seem...worried,_ " said Starlight.

Diamond Tiara nodded. She wasn't willing to see her father. But she also wasn't going to be in the way of Sunset's friends finding her. She looked at Starlight.

" _I don't want to see my father. If what you said earlier is true, I don't want to see him,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Starlight looked Diamond Tiara in the eye. She pursed her lips as she nodded. Then she walked back into the kitchen with Diamond Tiara.

" _Yeah, it would. What do you need for the spell?_ " asked Starlight.

" _I have most of the ingredients back at my house. You can come and help me gather them_ _. But...there is one thing I don't have._ " said Royal Moon.

Diamond Tiara was confused. She wondered what Royal Moon needed. As she went over her mental list, she realized what Royal Moon needed.

" _You need something that meant a lot to my father, don't you?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Royal Moon nodded.

" _Yes, that is exactly what I need. Do you have something like that?_ " asked Royal Moon.

" _Yes. Before my mother left, she gave a diary of his. It's from the first few years when he was first turned_ _. Would that be what you need?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

" _Yes,_ " said Royal Moon.

Starlight nodded. She stood up and began to make a plan.

" _Okay, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Applejack, you girls can come with me and Royal Moon to gather the ingredients we need,_ " said Starlight.

Pimkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack nodded. They headed out, standing next to the van.

" _Diamond Tiara, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, you girls head to Diamond Tiara's house and grab the diar_ _y,_ " Starlight grabbed the car keys for her car, handing them to Rarity, " _You can take my car._ " continued Starlight.

Rarity took the keys, thanking Starlight. She, Rainbow Dash, and Diamond Tiara walked out to the car. Rarity unlocked the car, getting into the driver side.

Royal Moon and Starlight walked out of the house. Starlight made sure to lock her house before she made her way to the van.

" _Star, follow my car. I will lead you to my house,_ " shouted Royal Moon before she got into her own car.

Starlight nodded and got into her van. Once all the girls were in the van, she started the engine. She waited for Royal Moon to back out before she followed her, keeping a distance between the two vehicles.

Rarity looked at Diamond Tiara. She noticed that she seemed nervous. She felt sympathetic for her. She figured that it must be hard to find out that she was half vampire and that her father wasn't who he said he was.

" _You okay, darling? You look a bit pale,_ " asked Rarity.

Diamond Tiara was jolted out of her thoughts. She looked at Rarity. She did her best to smile.

" _Y-yeah. It's just a lot to take in. I didn't think life could be this complicated._ " replied Diamond Tiara, sounding unsure of herself.

Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash. She could see that Rainbow Dash was thinking the same thing. She and Rainbow Dash exchanged worried glances before turning their attention to the task ahead.

" _So, Diamond Tiara, where is your house at?_ " asked Rainbow Dash.

Diamond Tiara typed her address into her phone. She handed her phone to Rainbow Dash, who placed it on her lap.

_"Alright then, let's go,_ " said Rainbow Dash.

Rarity drove out of the driveway, careful to watch her rearview mirror. The drive to Diamond Tiara's house was uncomfortably quiet. Diamond Tiara busied herself with staring out the car window. She watched the houses and apartments pass by. Once they passed the school, she knew her house wasn't far.

Rainbow Dash was shocked as she saw Diamond Tiara's house or rather her mansion. She felt her jaw drop as they pulled into the driveway.

" _Y-you live here?!_ " asked Rainbow Dash, not hiding her excitement.

Diamond Tiara simply nodded. She didn't think her house was anything special. Sure, it was luxurious, but it didn't mean much to her. Not after all that she just learned. She got out of the car, remaining silent.

Rainbow Dash was checking out the neighborhood. She saw that the houses all seem identical to one another. As she was scanning up the street, she saw something. She squinted, thinking that she saw a familiar car.

" _Uh, Diamond Tiara, I think that your dad may be driving down the street,_ " said Rainbow Dash, backing up towards the house.

Diamond Tiara and Rarity looked at the street. They did so just as a car that Filthy Rich appeared to be driving, showed up. They both blinked and the car was gone along with its driver. Shaking their heads, they walked up to the front door.

Diamond Tiara unlocked the door and let Rarity go first. She followed after Rainbow Dash, closing the door behind her. She avoided looking around much. She remembered the morning her mom left her. She shuddered as she shook the thought from her mind.

" _Okay, my room is just up this staircase. I hid the diary in case my father should come looking for it_ ," said Diamond Tiara.

She walked up the staircase. She did her best to keep her hunger under control. But as Rarity walked behind her, she felt her fangs extend. She continued walking down the hallway, keeping a good distance between her and Rarity. She stopped once she was in front of her door.

" _This is my room._ " sais Diamond Tiara as she swung her door open.

Both Rainbow Dash and Rarity gasped. They were taken aback by the sheer size of the room. It appeared to be a master suite. They looked around, admiring every inch of the room. Rarity was checking out the view out of the floor to ceiling windows.

Diamond Tiara, on the other hand, went straight to her closet. She opened the secret cubby and removed the diary. She closed the cubby before the girls could see it.

" _Here's the diary. When you two are done examining my room, can we leave?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked at Diamond Tiara. They saw the diary and decided to leave. But as they look at Diamond Tiara, they noticed her fangs.

" _Diamond Tiara, are you hungry? You don't look so...good,_ " asked Rarity.

Diamond Tiara met Rarity's blue eyes. She saw a flash of fear before it vanished. She sighed and looked down.

" _Yes_ _. The sooner we get to Starlight's the better. It's getting harder to not want to attack you._ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity nodded. The girls left Diamond Tiara's room and made their way back to the car. Once they were back in the car, Diamond Tiara felt woozy. She gripped the door handle as she watched as her vision grew distorted.

Rarity noticed Diamond Tiara struggling to see right. She hoped that she could drive fast enough to get to Starlight's house and soon.

The ride back to Starlight's house was a struggle for Diamond Tiara. She curled into a fetal position as she tried to block Rainbow Dash and Rarity's scents. She bit her lip, releasing some of her blood into her mouth. She felt her hunger weaken a little as she licked her lip.

Finally, they arrived at Starlight's house. They arrived as Starlight and Royal Moon pulled up. Everybody piled out of the vehicles. Diamond Tiara struggled to keep in control as more people walked near her. She looked at Starlight, hoping that she could see what was happening.

Luckily, Starlight did. She ran to the door, unlocking it. She and Diamond Tiara made their way to the kitchen. Starlight grabbed a jar of deer blood and poured Diamond Tiara a glass.

Diamond took the glass and drank the contents. She felt her stomach stop churning as she emptied the glass. She handed the glass back to Starlight, saying, " _Thank you, Starlight._ "

Starlight nodded and joined the rest of the group in the living room. Royal Moon had already set the herbs up and had the locator spell ready. She looked up to see Diamond Tiara and Starlight walking in.

" _Do you have the book?_ " asked Royal Moon.

Diamond Tiara handed Royal Moon the diary. She sat next to Starlight, not wanting to chance her hunger coming back. She was feeling anxious about the results of the spell. She didn't want to see her father, not until she knew the real truth.

Royal placed the diary in the middle of the table. She grabbed her pendant, which she used mainly for locator spells. She held it over a map of Equestria. She then held some of the herbs over the book. As she chanted, she crumbled the herbs over the book.

The group watched as the pendant swung in a circle. Royal Moon lowered the pendant and it spun around faster. Once she held it over the map with only a few millimeters to spare, it landed near the area of the high school.

" _Filthy Rich seems to be heading towards the school,_ " said Royal Moon.

The was a collective gasp as they heard the news. Everyone just stared at the map, unsure of what to do next. Starlight was the first to speak.

" _Well, I guess now we know where he is. Let's hope, for her sake, Sunset is unharmed,_ " said Starlight.


	25. Scars Remain

_*Two days later*_

Twilight was leaving her class as the lunch bell rang. She saw her friends waiting for her in the cafeteria doorway. She waved to them as she approached the table.

" _Hi, girls,_ " said Twilight.

" _Hey, Twilight. We sure are glad to see you,_ " said Applejack, slinging her arm over Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight smiled at the girls. She was glad that they were her friends. She felt much more accepted here at CHS then she did at Crystal Prep. She followed her friends as they joined the lunch line.

" _So, how's the search for Filthy Rich been?_ " asked Twilight.

She wanted to know the latest news on him. She had gotten a call two days ago from Starlight, telling her they knew of Filthy Rich's general location. Since then, she had kept up to date records of where they had searched for Filthy Rich.

" _Not good I'm afraid. Starlight is running out of possible places for him to be,_ " replied Rarity, she looked disappointed in their search results.

Twilight looked at the rest of her friends. She saw their disheartened expressions. She looked at her own tray of food, trying to see if there was a way to get some results.

The girls all sat at their usual table. Twilight still remained silent as she sat down. Her mind was calculating every possible way to find Filthy Rich. She finally came up with a semi-decent plan.

" _Have you girls tried to search places, like the farmhouse?_ " asked Twilight.

The girls shook their heads. The idea hadn't crossed their minds. They looked at Twilight expectedly.

" _Well, there is a slight possibility that he may have visited that place again._ " continued Twilight, adjusting her glasses.

" _Well, we'll be sure to run that by Starlight, dear,_ " said Rarity.

Twilight's eyes gleamed as she let a small delighted smile cross her face. She looked around the cafeteria as she continued to eat her food. She tried to spot Diamond Tiara. But there was no sign of her. She hadn't seen her all day and she was curious as to where she was.

" _Where's Diamond Tiara? I haven't seen her today,_ " asked Twilight.

Pinkie looked at Fluttershy, who shared her look of concern. They both knew that Diamond Tiara was having a bit of trouble adjusting. Starlight told them to not worry Twilight. They didn't want Twilight to have more stress considering that she was still recovering from the events of Tuesday night.

" _She's at Starlight's house. She is, uh, doing okay,_ " replied Applejack.

Twilight noticed Applejack uncertain demeanor. She gave her a concerned look, her normally bright purple eyes darkening.

" _What do you mean she's doing_ _ **okay**_ _?_ " asked Twilight.

Applejack's gaze shifted down to her tray. She didn't want to worry Twilight. But she was also morally obligated to tell her the truth, despite how bad it was. She took a breath, telling herself to not lie.

" _She...is struggling. Starlight has been trying to help her control her abilities. But, she hasn't been able to._ " replied Applejack.

Twilight was speechless as she heard the news. She was hoping that Diamond Tiara would be adjusting much quicker. She looked down at her tray, no longer hungry.

" _Sorry, Twi. I know you were hoping she would be doing better,_ " said Applejack.

The bell rang, announcing that lunchtime was over. Twilight took her tray and threw it away without saying anything. She walked to her next class, ignoring her friends.

The rest of the school day passed without much else happening. Twilight was not looking forward to seeing the bandage on her arm be removed. She wasn't ready to see the scars left by Sunset's bite.

As the final school bell rang, she grabbed her stuff and hurried out of the classroom. She saw her mom's car pull up as she neared the exit. She saw her friends wave goodbye. She waved back before leaving out the doors.

" _Hi, hon, you ready to go to the doctor's?_ " asked Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight nodded.

" _Okay, then. Off we go_ ," said Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight looked out the passenger window. She saw Applejack's truck pass her car. She hoped that Applejack and her friends had some better luck finding Filthy Rich. She continued to watch the houses and stores pass by until the car stopped. She saw that she was at the doctor's office.

As she walked in, she could smell the disinfectant. She coughed slightly as the smell overwhelmed her at first. She saw a few children who didn't look to be more than 5 years old. She kept her head down as she walked past them. She could feel their curious stares bearing down on her.

After her mother signed her in, she sat in the farthest chair from everyone. She hadn't been feeling good since she heard about Diamond Tiara. She didn't want to see a good person like her become someone who was like her father.

" _Twilight Sparkle?_ " asked a nurse as she walked out of a door near the front desk.

Twilight and her mother got up and walked toward the nurse. She followed the nurse until they came to a small room with a stool and exam table. She sat on the exam table, making the paper crinkle under her. She waited for the doctor to come in.

Dr. Cloud Star opened the door. He saw Twilight and her mother waiting patiently for him. He put down his clipboard as he greeted them.

" _Hello, Twilight. How are you?_ " asked Dr. Cloud Star.

" _I am doing good, Dr. Cloud Star,_ " replied Twilight.

Dr. Cloud Star sat on the stool, moving closer to Twilight. He checked the bandages on her wrist. He saw that the bandages were due to be changed. Seeing that, he walked over a drawer and pulled out fresh bandages.

" _I am glad to hear that. Now, I am going to change your bandages. You may look away if you need to, Twilight._ " said Dr. Cloud Star.

Twilight nodded. After that, she felt the bandages on her arm being removed. She watched as her wound slowly came into view. She could see the bite mark had left a scar. She felt her chest tighten as she gazed upon her wound.

She saw the bottom and top teeth marks. But where Sunset's canines were supposed to be, there were two puncture holes. She remembered the feeling of Sunset's fangs piercing her skin. She had to keep from shuddering as Dr. Cloud Star wrapped new bandages over her wound.

" _There, Twilight. You may remove the bandages in about three days. By then, I presume your wounds will most likely have healed. But you will have scarring due to the nature of the wound._ " said Dr. Cloud Star.

Twilight sighed. She wasn't too happy to hear that she would have scars. She didn't want a reminder of what happened. She wanted to forget that night.

" _Thanks, Dr. Cloud Star,_ " said Mrs. Velvet.

Dr. Cloud Star nodded and left them alone in the room.

Twilight looked at her mother. She was hoping her tears weren't visible. She wiped her cheeks dry as she said, " _So, can we go home now, mom?_ "

Mrs. Velvet sighed. She could tell her daughter was crying moments earlier. She wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

" _Sure, dear. We can go home now,_ " replied Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight stood up and grabbed her stuff. She felt shaky after seeing the wound. She struggled to lift her bag as her body felt weak. She managed to sling her bag over her shoulder. She and her mother walked out of the hospital, heading back home.

Meanwhile, at the farmhouse, Sunset was beginning to stir. She blinked several times as her blurry vision adjusted. She saw the gray colored walls which surrounded her. As she looked around, she spotted a bathroom which was open.

She sat up slowly. But as she moved, she could feel the wounds, which had previously been undisturbed, burn against her movements. She screamed out in pain as she tried to move again. Once she was finally sitting up, she leaned against the wall. The cool, smooth, concrete felt good against her sore body.

She saw the cart which had five blood bags on top of it. She saw they were bags of squirrel blood. She looked down at her thigh, questioning if she should stand up. Deciding to try, she slowly braced herself onto her leg as she stood up.

She felt a searing pain go throughout her leg. She leaned against the wall, taking some weight off her injury. She could feel her shirt sticking to her abdomen and back. She grabbed one of the blood bags and walked into the bathroom. She set the bag down and ran the water for the bathtub.

She was glad that the hot water worked, though she was mostly glad that the water worked at all. She kept her shirt on but decided to remove her jeans. She carefully and slowly slipped her injured body into the warm water.

Sunset let out a gasp. She felt the warm water brush against her back. She could feel the still raw wounds sting against the water. She eased herself back, not wanting to aggravate her wounds anymore. She saw the water turn a deep red as the dried blood was rinsed off her body.

She felt a relief as her body relaxed. She took a few deep breaths as she focused on something other than her pain. After a few minutes of sitting there, she drained the tub. She waited for the bloodied water to disappear down the drain before she turned on the shower.

She felt the water hit her skin again. This time it didn't hurt as much. But she kept the water on the lowest setting. She didn't want to worsen her injuries. She watched as more red water ran off her as she cleaned her wounds as best she could.

She finished cleaning her wounds after she washed her thigh. She turned the water off and stepped out of the bathtub. She removed her shirt carefully. She peeled the fabric off her skin, wincing every time it pulled at her skin.

Finally, she was free of the wet fabric. She threw her shirt on the sink. She was amazed that her bra was unscathed by the rake and knife blades. She could see that the wounds were still open a little bit. She gingerly touched the surrounding areas. As she did that, her abs clenched in response. She figured it was best to avoid touching the wounds.

She turned around to see that her bra again, had escaped from being damaged. She saw the severe burns on her back. She was thankful some of them were already healing. But she knew that without human blood, the wounds wouldn't heal completely.

She turned to face herself again. She saw that her red eyes were slowing becoming cyan again. But her fangs were still present. She saw the monster that attacked Twilight. She held the blood bag in her hand. She recalled the night she tasted Twilight's blood. The iron-rich liquid tasted like honey to her.

She ripped the bag open and drank its contents. She placed the now empty bag in the sink. She stared into her eyes as a few drops of blood hit the sink bowl. She saw the primal hunger which existed in her. She knew that she was seeing exactly what Twilight saw that Tuesday night.

She punched the mirror. It shattered with a loud crack. Glass shards flew everywhere as the mirror shattered. Sunset pulled her hand away and removed some glass shards from her hand. She threw them into the sink. She staggered back, her sore body hurting more with each step.

She stumbled out of the bathroom. She didn't want to be there anymore. She leaned against the cart as she walked out of the bathroom. She slowly slid down the wall, her back screaming at her to stop. She finally did when she was sitting down. She fell out of consciousness as exhaustion took over.

Back at CHS, Filthy Rich was sitting in the parking lot. He saw Rainbow Dash and Rarity leaving. He remained in his car until a majority of the students had gone home for the day. Once the coast was clear, he got out. He sped over to the entrance.

Walking in, he looked around for something to let him know about the next public event. He glanced up and down the hallways. He found a flyer lying face down on the floor. He picked it up and flipped over.

**Fall Formal!**

**Come, buy your tickets before they are sold out!**

**The Fall Formal is next Friday!**

Filthy Rich smiled to himself. He took the flyer with him and left the school building. Once he was in his car, he scribbled a hasty note on the back. He looked around before he drove out of the parking lot. Seeing that no one was around to spot him, he sped off.

He found Starlight's house easily. He hadn't expected her to be so close to the school. But nonetheless, he found it. He parked a few feet away as he spotted Starlight standing in the driveway.

Starlight was about to go into her house when she received a text. She pulled her phone out and looked at it. She saw that it was from Applejack.

**'Twilight says Filthy Rich may have swung by his farmhouse, again. So, check there.**

Starlight sighed and tossed her phone into the passenger seat of her car. She decided that she should check it out. Any lead was better than none. She turned her car back on and drove to the farmhouse.

Filthy Rich waited until Starlight's car was out of sight. He jumped out of his car and ran to her house. He taped the flyer with his note facing forward, onto her front door. He made sure the note was secure before he left.

He made it back to his car. He ducked down as Fluttershy drove by in her van. He was glad she didn't spot him. Once he was in clear, he sat back up. He let an evil smirk spread across his face as he imagined Starlight's reaction to the note.

With that, the drove off. He was going to pick up some fast food for the coming days. He would need his strength and energy.

Starlight arrived at the farmhouse a half hour before dark. She grabbed a spare flashlight which she had in case if emergencies. She turned it on and stepped out of her car. She thought the farmhouse seemed creepier in the twilight of the fading day.

She shook off her fears and walked in. She was cautious to set off any booby traps which might've been set. She was glad that she made it into the house without a single trap. She saw the basement door. She stared at it until a shimmer ran across it. She figured that it was locked by magic.

She walked over to it, still checking for any traps. She made it safely to the basement door. She placed her hand and uttered a few words of a reversal spell. She waited to see if it undid the spell.

Sunset heard a shuffle of footsteps in front of the basement door. She tried to call out, but her voice was still sore from screaming the day before. She tried again and this time she got a weak scream. She tried one more time, but her voice gave out. She started to sob silently.

She wanted to be free. She wanted to see Twilight again, even if she was met with fear from her. She just wanted to hug Twilight and tell her that she loved her. She continued sobbing as her mind flashed over to Twilight.

Starlight tried to open the door. But the spell which was still unbroken shot her back against the wall. She gave up, knowing that spell was placed by Filthy Rich. She walked away, ignoring a feeling that Sunset was there.

She drove back to her house, a few tears staining her cheek. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She didn't like not knowing if Sunset was okay. She was considering that Sunset could possibly be dead at this point.

She pulled into her driveway. As she was about to turn her car off, she spotted something o her door. She walked out of her car, leaving her headlights on. She saw that a note was taped to her door. She pulled it off the door and read it.

**'Starlight, I will be at the Fall Formal, with Sunset. She is mostly okay, but don't pull any more tricks on me. Or she will suffer, again. Bring the staff and I will trade her for it.'**

Starlight felt weak as she read the note. She looked up and stared at her car. Her thoughts were racing. She needed to talk to the girls; and fast. She turned off her car and ran inside. She sent a message to Applejack.

**'AJ, please rally the girls and Twilight. We need to talk and soon. I will explain tomorrow. We'll meet in the morning.**


	26. "So, what's our plan now?"

 

That Saturday morning, Applejack and the girls went to Starlight's house. Twilight was given a ride by Starlight. She and Starlight were already on the porch, waiting for the rest of the girls.

Applejack and Fluttershy pulled into the driveway. The rest of the girls got out and greeted Twilight and Starlight.

" _Hey, Starlight. I gathered all the girls. We're all wondering what is going on._ " said Applejack, the girls all nodded in confirmation.

Starlight looked down. She wasn't sure how to feel about the news. She turned around and walked into her house. Twilight looked at the girls and gave them a faint smile before she followed Starlight.

Once all the girls were gathered in the kitchen, Starlight left to get the flyer. She came back with it in her hand and Diamond Tiara walking by her.

" _Here's the flyer I found taped to my door last night,_ " said Starlight, laying the flyer on the countertop.

Diamond Tiara walked over to Twilight, giving her a hug. She was happy to see Twilight again. She let go of Twilight after a few seconds of hugging. She wanted to hear why Starlight had brought the whole gang together again.

Rainbow Dash picked up the flyer. She saw that it was a school flyer for the Fall Formal. She flipped over and read the note aloud.

" _Starlight, I will be at the Fall Formal, with Sunset. She is mostly okay, but don't pull any more tricks on me. Or she will suffer, again. Bring the staff and I will trade her for it._ " said Rainbow Dash.

The room fell silent. Fluttershy's butterfly barrette fell and clattered on the floor. Everyone turned their attention to Fluttershy as she picked up her barrette.

" _Oh, sorry..._ " whispered Fluttershy.

Starlight smiled and walked over to Fluttershy.

" _It's okay. But, that note is why I have you all gathered here. We need to make a plan to get Sunset back, without exchanging her for the staff._ " said Starlight.

Twilight looked at Starlight, her concern clear in her expression. She was numb with shock. She didn't want to imagine the kind of torture Filthy Rich had put Sunset through. She shuddered, pulling her jacket tighter around herself.

" _Is the note really from him?_ " asked Rarity.

Diamond Tiara grabbed the flyer. She studied the handwriting for a few seconds. She saw her father's classic cursive-print mixture.

" _Yep. That's my dad's handwriting,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Starlight took a breath before she continued talking.

" _Well, now that we know that the note is actually from Filthy Rich, we need a plan and a good one,_ " said Starlight.

Twilight nodded and ran to grab her notebook and pencil. She came back and had her notebook open to a blank page. She readied her pencil to take notes.

" _Well, how are we supposed to get Sunset without giving up the staff?_ " asked Rainbow Dash.

" _Yeah. He didn't seem too happy to see that he got a fake the first time,_ " added Pinkie.

Starlight was lost in thought. She was trying to figure out how to get Sunset _and_ keep the staff. She wondered if there was a possible way to plan a sneak attack on him. She continued thinking about it while the girls talked.

" _What if he doesn't bring Sunset?_ " asked Fluttershy.

The girls all looked at each other. The thought hadn't crossed their minds until then. Concern and fear quickly replaced their smiles. Twilight was the first to try and reassure the girls.

" _I am sure that he will bring her. He's a man of his word. Right, Diamond Tiara?_ " asked Twilight.

All eyes landed on Diamond Tiara. She gulped as she looked back at them. She could feel her fangs extend as her hunger grew. She looked down, not wanting the girls to see her fangs.

" _Y-yeah, he is._ " stammered Diamond Tiara, she took a few steps away from the girls.

Twilight noticed the change in Diamond Tiara. She put her pencil down and walked towards Diamond Tiara. But for every step she took, Diamond Tiara took one back. She was confused and hurt by that.

" _What's wrong, Diamond Tiara?_ " asked Twilight.

Diamond Tiara looked at Twilight. Her red eyes met Twilight's purple ones for a few moments. She saw her friend's compassion and sympathy. She looked away again, saying, " _I-It's nothing, really._ "

Starlight snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Diamond Tiara's voice. She noticed Diamond Tiara's red eyes and fangs. She walked over to Diamond Tiara. She kept Twilight a few feet from Diamond Tiara.

" _Diamond Tiara, go to the basement and grab a bag of blood. Come back when you no longer feel hungry, and only then,_ " whispered Starlight.

Diamond Tiara looked at Starlight. She saw Twilight gasp out of the corner of her eye. She figured Twilight figured out what they were saying. She sped down to the basement without saying a word.

Twilight watched Diamond Tiara leave the room. Her eyes eventually landed back on Starlight. She was hoping Starlight could tell her what was going on. She saw Starlight walk away, avoiding her. She took the chance to see Diamond Tiara in the basement.

She was about to grab the handle when Starlight appeared. She backed away a little as Starlight stood in between her and the door.

" _You shouldn't go in there yet. She is hungry and she hasn't yet learned to control herself,_ " said Starlight.

Twilight crossed her arms across her chest. She raised an eyebrow, her frustration clear in her purple eyes.

" _She's my friend. I want to be there for her. I know she might hurt me, like Sunset, but I doubt that she or Sunset would mean to._ " said Twilight.

Starlight stared at Twilight. She wasn't sure if she could believe what Twilight said. She didn't have many experiences with people supporting her, especially knowing that she could potentially kill them. She stepped aside, grabbing the handle. She opened the door for Twilight.

Twilight looked at the doorway. She flashed back to when she and Sunset had been down there. She remembered the night vividly. She shook her head and the thoughts disappeared.

Starlight gripped Twilight's shoulder as she passed her. She leaned in and whispered something that only Twilight could hear.

" _Be careful, she is still new to her hunger._ _I trust you'll walk out, alive and with her,_ " whispered Starlight.

Twilight looked at Starlight. She nodded, letting Starlight know that she understood. She slowly walked down the basement stairs. She was unsure of what she would see. She stepped on the second to last step and it creaked under her weight.

Diamond Tiara looked up immediately. She couldn't see who was in the shadows. But as Twilight's scent reached her nose, she figured it out. She stepped back away until she felt the wall behind her. She kept her focus on her breathing, not letting her focus shift to Twilight.

" _Diamond Tiara...?_ " asked Twilight as stepped onto the last step.

She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden change of light. She started to make out the vague shapes of boxes in the low light. She spotted the freezer and shadow of who she figured to be Diamond Tiara. She walked a few steps closer towards her.

" _Twilight, don't come any closer. I am not sure I can completely control myself,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Twilight stopped moving. She heard the fear and uncertainty in Diamond Tiara's voice. She sat on top of a trunk and looked at Diamond Tiara. She could see Diamond Tiara's shaking hand.

" _Okay. I just wanted to be here, for emotional support,_ " said Twilight.

Diamond Tiara fiddled with the blood bag in her hand. She hadn't finished it when Twilight came in. She was tempted to finish right then and there. She lifted the bag up to her lips and started to drink the liquid.

Twilight could hear the sound of the blood bag squishing in Diamond Tiara's hand. She watched Diamond Tiara finish the bag with slight disgust. She now understood why Sunset had eaten in her room that Saturday night. She stood up and leaned against the freezer.

" _Are you done? Sorry for interrupting you,_ " said Twilight.

" _I am. And I didn't mind it all that much_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara threw the bag away. She stepped closer to Twilight, laying her hand over Twilight's hand. She felt her shudder as their hands brushed. She pulled her hand back, upset that Twilight was scared by the move.

" _D-did I make you uncomfortable?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Twilight looked down at the basement floor. She could see a small blood stain from when her head hit the floor. She blinked the thoughts of that night out of her head. She glanced up at the wall in front of her as she spoke.

" _You didn't make me uncomfortable. I was just startled, that's all. Sunset's touch was not as warm as yours but she had a way of making me not notice it._ " replied Twilight.

Diamond Tiara looked at Twilight. She could hear the sadness in her voice. She wondered if Twilight really missed Sunset, despite the fact she was a vampire. She placed her hand over Twilight's hand again.

" _Why did you come down here? I don't think it was to see me drink blood, was it?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Twilight was still staring at the wall in front of her. She could still see her and Sunset standing together. She felt her eyes tear up as she thought about Sunset. She was scared when Sunset attacked her. But now, all she wanted was to hug her and see her smile again. She felt a few more tears fall.

" _No, it wasn't,_ " said Twilight. " _I just wanted to be here for you, for emotional support._ "

" _Really? I thought you would be scared after Sunset's..._ " Diamond Tiara trailed off, not bringing up the event completely.

" _Yeah, really,_ " said Twilight. " _I thought I would be scared too, and I was after Sunset's attack on me. But, now...I am okay, mostly._ "

Diamond Tiara looked down at her own hands. She was amazed at Twilight's strength. She wondered if she was in Twilight's position if she would react the same way. She looked at Twilight as she spoke.

_"How do you feel about Sunset and me being vampires? I mean, I would understand your fear,_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Twilight stopped staring at the wall. She met Diamond Tiara's gaze. She could see her friend's curiosity. She was surprised by the question. She hadn't really thought about it. Not that she really ever had a chance to.

" _I am not sure. But one thing I know is that I am not afraid of you, or her. At this point, I just want to see her and know she is safe._ " replied Twilight.

She stood up completely and brushed the dirt and dust off her skirt. She pulled on Diamond Tiara's arm, pulling her up. She smiled at her vampire friend and gave her a playful punch to the arm.

" _Now, let's go back up and see what our friends have planned, shall we?_ " asked Twilight.

Diamond Tiara nodded and followed Twilight as she was pulled along with her. As they approached the door, they saw all their friends and Starlight sitting at the kitchen counter. They waved to them as they approached.

" _Hello girls, I hope you didn't do anything...audacious,_ " said Starlight.

Both Twilight and Diamond Tiara shot Starlight an angry glare. Looking back at each other, they started laughing.

" _We didn't._ " they both said in unison.

Twilight chose to sit next to Applejack while Diamond Tiara sat next to Starlight. She looked at the girls and noticed that they seemed a bit happier than they were earlier.

" _Do you guys have a plan now?_ " asked Twilight.

The girls nodded.

" _Yep. Starlight had been thinking of one,_ " said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight looked at Starlight. She was waiting to hear the plan. She wanted to get Sunset away from Filthy Rich just as much as everyone else did.

Sensing what Twilight was thinking, Starlight smiled.

" _My plan is to launch a sneak attack on Filthy Rich. Hopefully, we should be able to get Sunset and keep the staff in our possession,_ " said Starlight.

Twilight thought Starlight's plan was pretty good. Plus, it was better than anything she could think of. She smiled at Starlight.

" _Sounds like a pretty good plan,_ " said Twilight.

The girls all nodded in agreement with Twilight. Twilight was glad that they had that sorted out. She got up out of her seat and grabbed her jacket. She needed to head home and work on her homework.

" _Starlight, mind taking me home? I have homework to finish,_ " asked Twilight.

Starlight nodded. She grabbed her car keys and looked at the girls and Diamond Tiara.

" _I suggest you all do the same. I know you all have homework. Best get it done before the Fall Formal. And Diamond Tiara..._ " said Starlight, waiting for Diamond Tiara to look at her.

Diamond Tiara met Starlight's gaze and said, " _Yes?_ "

" _Keep yourself in control till I get back, okay?_ " asked Starlight.

Diamond Tiara nodded in affirmation of Starlight's command. She smiled at Twilight and she gave her a wink.

Twilight smiled and waved bye to Diamond Tiara and the girls. She and Starlight went out to her car and drive back to her house.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Diamond Tiara then left to go home for the rest of the weekend.

Meanwhile,back at the farmhouse basement, Sunset was waking up again. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the semi-bright light. She felt the cool air against her abdomen wounds. That reminded her that she needed to put her ripped shirt back on. She stood up slowly, her body screaming at her.

She made her way to the bathroom where her mostly clean shirt sat on the counter. She grabbed her shirt and slipped the torn fabric over her head. She saw her ragged and tired reflection staring back at her. She hoped that Filthy Rich would take her out of the dank basement.

Just then the basement door swung open. She saw Filthy Rich walk in and stand in the bathroom doorway. She gulped, preparing herself for the worst.

" _Hello, Sunset. Glad to see you have some manners,_ " said Filthy Rich.

He leaned against the doorframe as he waited for her answer. He glanced at the cart and saw one blood bag missing. He smiled to himself.

Sunset gripped the sink counter. She wasn't in the mood for his games. She took a deep breath and forced it back out. She looked at Filthy Rich, crossing her arms.

" _Well, I was raised properly, which is more than I can say for you._ _So, what brings you back? You planning to torture me some more?_ " asked Sunset, raising an eyebrow.

Filthy Rich let a low growl escape as he walked towards Sunset. He rested his hand on the sink counter, meeting Sunset's gaze. He could see her panic in her cyan eyes. It pleased him to know that she understood her place.

" _No, that is not what I came here for. In fact, I have some good news,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset looked a bit confused at Filthy Rich's response. She wasn't sure if his good news was all it seemed to be. She stood back, keeping a few feet between her and him.

" _What's the_ _ **good**_ _news?_ " asked Sunset.

Filthy Rich rolled his eyes as he heard Sunset's accusing tone. He didn't much care for it but then again he was close to getting what he really wanted; the staff. He looked at the cart and grabbed a blood bag. He tossed it to Sunset, who caught it.

" _The good news is that you may be reunited with your friends and family. Well, that is as long as they give me what I want,_ " replied Filthy Rich.

Sunset was elated to hear that she could see Starlight and Twilight again. But what Filthy Rich said next had her worried. She knew what he wanted and that worried her. She wasn't sure if Starlight would actually give him the staff just for her safe return home.

" _Really? And where and when exactly do you plan on meeting her?_ " asked Sunset.

Sunset opened the blood bag as she waited to hear his response. She was hungry and she needed anything to help heal the wounds caused by his torture.

" _I plan on having us meet during the fall formal. That way, if she pulls any stunts, the whole school will see who their classmate and yearbook editor really is,_ " replied Filthy Rich.

Sunset almost choked on the blood in her mouth. She was unable to believe what she heard. She didn't want to believe it either. She blinked and swallowed the last of the blood in her mouth.

" _Wait, what?! Are you really willing to expose yourself along with us? You know that is going to happen when you reveal us, right?_ " asked Sunset.

Filthy Rich snarled at Sunset. He wasn't in the mood for her questions about the risks of his plan. He wanted the staff, nothing more. He turned his back to Sunset.

" _I don't really care. And besides, I have enough money, I could just buy the press and change the headlines._ " retorted Filthy Rich.

Sunset was silent. She, for once, didn't have much to say. She sat there, staring at the empty blood bag in her hand. She didn't feel too good about what was to come.

" _Also, finish those blood bags before the fall formal. I want you to look as presentable as possible,_ " added Filthy Rich.

Sunset threw the blood bag at him. She saw him spin around and growl at her. She stifled a few laughs as he looked at her. She wasn't going to drink the rest of the blood bags, even if it meant she'd starve.

" _Okay,_ " said Sunset, keeping her fingers crossed behind her back.

Filthy Rich left the bathroom and locked the basement back up as he left. He was eagerly waiting for the Fall Formal to come. He hoped that Sunset would oblige by his rules and not fight him.

Sunset sat on the edge of the tub. She looked at her shirt and she could see the wounds. They were barely healed around the edges. She hoped Starlight could help her heal once she was safe from Filthy Rich. She sighed and went to lay down on the floor.


	27. The Fall Formal: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. I was a bit busy with spending the holidays with my family and some things came up. But here"s the chapter and I will be releasing part two tomorrow.

 

_*One week later*_

To Twilight, the week flew by. She and the girls did their best to focus on their schoolwork. But Twilight was struggling to keep her focus on school. She had opted to miss a few days of school. But thankfully, her friends and family talked her out of it.

The school bell rang and ended the last period before lunch. Twilight grabbed her bag and joined Pinkie Pie in walking to lunch. They saw their friends waiting for them at the usual spot.

" _Hey, Twi. Hey, Pinkie,_ " said Rainbow Dash, waving her friends over.

Pinkie grabbed Twilight's arm and pulled her towards the girls. She stopped once they were next to their friends. Twilight braced herself for the sudden stop.

" _Hello, everybody,_ " said Twilight.

" _Enough chatter! Let's eat!_ " shouted Pinkie Pie.

A few students stared at her after she finished yelling. If Pinkie saw, she didn't notice or rather didn't mind. The girls followed her to the current end of the lunch line.

Once they had all gotten their lunches, they sat at the usual table. Twilight kept replaying Sunset sitting next to her. She almost felt a tear form. But she stopped it before it could fall. She wasn't going to allow herself to give into her worries and sadness. Not when Sunset may be coming home, hopefully, safe and sound.

" _So...Twi, you having your stitches and bandages removed today?_ " asked Applejack.

Twilight looked at her and nodded.

" _Yes. I am looking forward to not having bandages on my arm and thigh. But at the same time, I dreading seeing the bite mark caused by_..." Twilight trailed off.

Applejack looked at her food and sighed. She knew what Twilight was going to say. She looked at the rest of the gang. She saw that they, too, knew what Twilight meant.

" _Well, we can be there for support, sugarcube. I mean, if you want us to that is,_ " replied Applejack, her hand squeezing Twilight's shoulder comfortingly.

Twilight smiled at Applejack. She saw the girls smile back. She placed a hand over Applejack's hand.

" _I would really appreciate it if at least one of you could come with me, for emotional support,_ " said Twilight.

Fluttershy pulled her hair aside. She managed what courage she could find to speak.

" _I-I could go if you want me to,_ " said Fluttershy, her usually soft voice barely audible over the lunchroom chatter.

" _I would like that, a lot,_ " replied Twilight.

Fluttershy looked down in shyness. She continued to eat her food. She was happy to help out a fellow classmate and friend.

" _Anyone worried about what could happen at the Fall Formal?_ " asked Rarity.

All the girls' attention turned to her as she asked the question. They all knew that the fall formal was tonight. And they were dreading the confrontation between Starlight and Filthy Rich. They all stared at their food for a while, no one really saying a word.

" _I am,_ " said Twilight.

" _But I am more worried about how Sunset is. I mean, who knows what Filthy Rich did to her,_ " added Twilight.

Pinkie's usual smile faded. She had tried to remain perky for most of the week. But today, even her fears and worry became too much for her. She let a small frown form.

She saw her friends had similar frowns too. She immediately wiped the frown off her face. She stood up and gave each of her friends a hug. She finally sat back down once she finished hugging Twilight.

" _Thanks, Pinkie. That really helped,_ " said Twilight, a smile beaming on her face.

Meanwhile, Rarity had brought out her sketchbook. She was checking her designs for their dresses. She wanted to make sure she hadn't missed a single detail of their dresses when she made them. She saw that she had forgotten to add a faux star on Twilight's right shoulder sleeve. She made a mental note to stitch it on her dress after school.

" _Girls, meet me at my boutique after school, to get your dresses. Twilight let your mom know that you have to swing by, okay darling?_ " said Rarity, looking up from her sketchbook.

Twilight nodded.

" _Thanks, Rarity, for making our dresses. You didn't have to, though,_ " said Applejack.

" _Don't be silly, darling. I wouldn't let my friends buy cheap, non-individual, bland, dresses for the Fall Formal. Besides, I insist that you have dresses that express your personality._ " replied Rarity, putting away her sketchbook.

The girls smiled at Rarity. They all were thankful for her kind generosity. They were about to continue talking when the bell rang. Getting up, they all grabbed their stuff and threw away their leftover lunch.

School went relatively well for the rest of the day for Twilight. She hadn't seen much of Trixie though. She figured maybe Trixie was home with an illness of some sort. She spent the rest of her school time preparing herself for seeing the doctor later that day.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang. Twilight packed up her notebook and stuff after she finished taking the last few notes. She saw her mom was already there at the school entrance, waiting for her. She waved a quick goodbye to all her friends as she ran out the doors.

Fluttershy ran up to Twilight.

" _Twilight! Can I talk to you for a second?_ " asked Fluttershy.

" _Sure, Fluttershy,_ " replied Twilight.

Fluttershy looked at Twilight. She was a bit upset at the news she had to deliver.

" _I can't come with you to your appointment. Something has happened at the shelter_. _Sorry._ " said Fluttershy.

Twilight smiled at her friend. She was glad that Fluttershy gave her a heads-up as to why she wouldn't be coming with her.

_"It's okay. Thanks for letting me know. I hope that everything is alright at the shelter." said Twilight._

She waved goodbye to Fluttershy before continuing to walk towards her mom's car. She got into her mom's car and threw her backpack into the back seat.

" _Hey honey, how was your day?_ " asked Mrs. Velvet.

" _It was good, mom. Oh, by the way, after we visit the doctor's office, can you swing by Rarity's dress shop?_ " asked Twilight.

Mrs. Velvet raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

" _Why, may I ask?_ " asked Mrs. Velvet.

" _Rarity has made me a dress for the Fall Formal tonight. I told her I would pick it up after the doctor's visit,_ " replied Twilight.

Mrs. Velvet kept her eyes on the road as she drove out of the school parking lot. She was surprised that her daughter would participate in any social events. She was used to her daughter opting out of any social event with many people.

" _Do you know the name of your friend's shop?_ " asked Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight nodded and gave her mom the address.

" _Okay, we'll swing by,_ _ **after**_ _the doctor appointment,_ " said Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight felt her heart race out of anticipation for seeing her dress. Rarity had said that it was going to look beautiful on her. She looked out her window, watching the buildings blur past her.

" _So, how's your friend, uh, Sunset? Right?_ " asked Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight winced as her mom mentioned Sunset by name. She hadn't heard or spoke Sunset's name for a while. She couldn't bear the pain of the memories that came with hearing it. She continued to look out at the road, silent.

" _Honey is something wrong? Did I say something?_ " asked Mrs. Velvet, after a few moments of silence.

Twilight turned from the window and faced her mom. She could see her mom's worry in her eyes.

" _You didn't. I was just thinking about her. Things are okay. School has just kept us busy, that's all._ " lied Twilight.

Mrs. Velvet glanced at her daughter. She saw that her daughter seemed more distraught than something as simple as a busy schedule could cause. She returned attention to the road, avoiding a pothole in the road.

" _Okay, dear,_ " said Mrs. Velvet.

After that, any conversations were ended. The radio was all that filled the awkward silence between Twilight and her mother. The big city skyscrapers disappeared into a lower suburb and medium-sized buildings. The doctor's office was a five-story building which had shiny glass panels over the exterior.

Twilight found it amazing that it looked so new when the building had been there for more than 6 years. She watched her mom pull into the parking garage which sat next to the office building.

" _Okay, we're here. You can leave your backpack in the car. You shouldn't need it for anything._ " said Mrs. Velvet, turning off the car and exiting the car.

Twilight followed her mother after she closed the car door behind her. She was surprised as to why they didn't just go to a hospital like they did the last two times. She walked into the building, feeling a cold blast from the AC.

Dr. Cloud Star immediately walked out and greeted them. Twilight could smell the alcohol they used to sterilize instruments, on him. She had to walk behind him and keep her nose down because the smell was so strong.

When they got to Dr. Cloud Star's office, Twilight felt her heart race. She could see that he had the anesthesia ready to go. She sat on the exam table and tried to ignore her shaking hands.

" _Hello, Twilight. How are you doing?_ " asked Dr. Cloud Star.

_"I am g-good,_ " replied Twilight.

Sensing Twilight's nervousness, Dr. Cloud Star placed a gloved hand on her leg.

" _Relax, it's okay to be scared. This a simple procedure. It'll be over in a few minutes, I promise._ " said Dr. Cloud Star.

Twilight tried to calm her nerves. But his gloved hand on her injured leg made her stomach clench. She gripped the edge of the exam table tightly.

" _Okay, you ready for the anesthesia, Twilight?_ " asked Dr. Cloud Star.

Twilight nodded.

Seeing her nod, Dr. Cloud Star stuck a needle into her thigh near the stitches. She felt her leg go numb as she felt a faint, weird, sensation as Dr. Cloud Star's hand rested on her leg. Soon she could barely feel his hand at all.

Dr. Cloud Star grabbed his surgical scissors. He carefully snipped each stitch near the knot. He then pulled the stitch through Twilight's skin and out of her skin. He continued doing that pattern until all the stitches were removed.

Twilight had kept her eyes closed as he continued to remove the stitches. She did her best to not flinch every time she felt a slight tug on her skin. She kept her breathing as steady as she could. Finally, she felt the last stitch being removed from her skin and she opened her eyes.

" _There you go, we're all done, Miss Sparkle,_ " said Dr. Cloud Star.

Twilight sighed with relief. She looked at her leg. She saw that the cut line was barely there. She could only see a faint, thin line where her wound once was.

" _Now, let's see how your wrist is,_ " said Dr. Cloud Star.

Twilight nodded. She held out her wrist for Dr. Cloud Star to see. She braced herself for what she would see. She could still see Sunset, hungry and biting down on her wrist. She shook the thought out of her head. She didn't want to be scarred from that night anymore then she might be.

Dr. Cloud Star slowly unraveled the bandages. Twilight saw her arm slowly be revealed all the way. As he got closer to the bite mark, Twilight could make out faint teeth marks on her wrist. She looked away briefly before her curiosity got the better of her. She watched as the full bite mark was revealed.

Dr. Cloud Star looked at her scar. He could see no signs of any internal or external infections. He touched the mark, which Twilight try to pull away from. He could see that the skin had healed nicely. He smiled at the fact that the wound had healed properly.

" _Well, Twilight, I think you are good to go. Your injuries have healed wonderfully,_ " said Dr. Cloud Star.

Mrs. Velvet smiled at her daughter before looking at Dr. Cloud Star.

" _Thank you, Dr. Cloud Star,_ " said Mrs. Velvet.

Mrs. Velvet shook the doctor's hand before he left the room. She turned to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" _You ready to go to your friend's shop and get that dress she made?_ " asked Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight was looking at the bite mark on her wrist. She could feel Sunset's fangs dig into her arm as she went to get her blood. She also could feel Sunset's hand grip her arm, steadying her and pinning her arm to the ground. She remembered the feeling of her trying to yank her arm away and causing Sunset's fangs to move across her wrist.

Shaking her head, she forced the thoughts to leave her head. She needed to keep her mind in a more positive place, for her friends. She smiled weakly at her mom.

" _Yeah, I am ready. I want to see Rarity's dress that she made_ _for me,_ " replied Twilight.

Mrs. Velvet smiled back at her daughter. She grabbed her coat and opened the door for her daughter. She and her daughter walked out of the office, saying a quick goodbye to the receptionist on their way out. She unlocked the car and got in.

Twilight got into the car as her mom did as well. She pulled her seatbelt across her chest. As she did so, she caught a glimpse of the bite mark. She immediately looked away, thinking about her dress.

The drive to the Carousel Boutique was shorter than the drive to the office. Twilight watched as her mom parked the car in a nearby parking lot. She spotted Applejack's truck and Fluttershy's van. She figured that they had left with Rarity after school ended. She got out of the car, telling her mom that she would be back in 20 minutes or so.

She opened the door with the hand that didn't have the scar of Sunset's bite mark. She felt a whoosh of cold air before the door completely closed behind her. She could see Rainbow Dash with her skateboard on her lap.

" _Hey, Twi! You ready to see your dress?_ " asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight covered her wrist with her other hand. She didn't want the girls to see her scar. She wasn't sure that she could handle them asking her anything about it. She sat next to Rainbow Dash.

" _Yeah. I wonder what it'll look like,_ " replied Twilight.

Rainbow Dash smiled.

" _Well, she called in Fluttershy and Pinkie to see how their dresses fit. I have been waiting an hour for my dress fitting,_ " said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight sighed. She hoped her mom wouldn't be too upset at the new development. She grabbed her phone and sent her mom a quick text.

**'Mom, it may be a while before I actually get my dress.**

Twilight received a text back.

**'Ok. I will turn the car off and come in.**

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash. She hoped that her mother wasn't going to say anything embarrassing. She could hear the bell ring as her mom walked into the boutique.

" _Hi, Mrs. Velvet,_ " said Rainbow Dash, turning her attention to Twilight's mother.

Mrs. Velvet sat next to her daughter and table which held a few fashion magazines. She picked one and smiled at her daughter.

" _Don't worry I won't say anything embarrassing if that's what you think,_ " whispered Mrs. Velvet, holding the magazine.

Twilight sighed. She hoped her mom would be true to her word.

_*An hour later_ *

Fluttershy and Pinkie came out carrying their dresses. Twilight waved at them before they exited the building. Next, she saw Applejack walk by with her dress as well. She again waved to her friend, glad that her mother seemed absorbed in the magazine she was reading.

Rarity finally came out from behind a sealed off section of the store. She smiled at Twilight and Rainbow Dash. She also spotted Twilight's mom.

" _Hi, girls. Are you ready to try on your dresses and to see how they fit?_ " asked Rarity.

Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight nodded.

" _Mrs..._ " Rarity went to ask Twilight"s mom if she wanted to come with them to see her daughter's dress. But she realized she hadn't gotten her name.

" _Mrs. Velvet,_ " said Mrs. Velvet, giving Rarity her name.

" _Well, Mrs. Velvet, would you like to come back and see how your daughter's dress fits?_ " asked Rarity.

Mrs. Velvet nodded.

" _I would love to if my daughter doesn't mind me doing so,_ " replied Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight nodded and smiled at her mom.

" _I wouldn't mind at all,_ " replied Twilight.

With that, Twilight and her mom followed Rarity and Rainbow Dash into the sealed off area. Twilight was handed her dress as soon as Rainbow Dash got hers. She went to one of the two dressing rooms that we were available. She closed the curtain before she got changed.

As she pulled off her shirt, she saw her scar. She hoped that when she tried on the dress, her friends wouldn't notice it. She focused on putting on the amazing dress Rarity made. She loved the plum fabric with the maroon and white stars on it. she also loved the slight touch of glitter to make it sparkle in the light.

Once Twilight was able to completely get the dress on, she turned to the full body mirror. She saw that the fabric complimented her skin complexion nicely. It also seemed to hug her figure which she found flattering. She spun around, seeing what the skirt looked like fanned out. She was amazed at how the light bounced off the glitter particles.

" _Okay, girls, come on out. Let's see how gorgeous you are in those dresses,_ " said Rarity.

On cue, Twilight and Rainbow Dash left their dressing rooms and walked out towards the center of the room. They waved at each other.

" _Nice dress, Twi. That's a lot...of glitter,_ " said Rainbow Dash, she didn't particularly like glittery things.

" _Thanks, Rainbow Dash. Your outfit is...very_ _sporty,_ " replied Twilight, giving Rainbow Dash a comment as well.

Rarity circled them as she examined her work. She saw no visible flaws in the designs. Once she was completely satisfied, she asked Rainbow Dash and Twilight for their opinions.

" _I love it! You got my style down, Rarity,_ " said Twilight.

" _Yeah. And I totally make this dress about 20 percent cooler by wearing it,_ " added Rainbow Dash.

Rarity smiled at her friends. She squealed with joy at her friends' approval of her outfits. She turned to Mrs. Velvet.

" _So, what do you of the outfits?_ " asked Rarity.

Mrs. Velvet looked at her daughter's outfit first. She had to admit that she was impressed by Rarity attention to detail. She loved how the dress showed off her daughter's unique personality.

Once she finished examing her daughter's outfit, she moved to Rainbow Dash's. She admired the sleek yet sporty feel of the outfit. She was impressed at how streamlined the outfit felt.

_"Well, I had taken a few design classes a few years ago. I must say, you have a talent for it,_ " said Mrs. Velvet, a pleased smile on her face.

Rarity shook Mrs. Velvet's hand before she looked at the girls.

" _Well, I am glad that you like your dresses. I can't wait to see you at the Fall Formal. Bye now._ " said Rarity.

The girls waved goodbye to their friend as she left. They both went back to their dressing rooms and changed back into their normal outfits. Once they were back in their normal clothes, they walked back out.

" _Bye, Twi,_ " said Rainbow Dash, grabbing her dress and skateboard.

" _Bye._ _See you later,_ " replied Twilight, slinging her dress over her arm.

Rainbow Dash walked out from the sealed off area. The sound of the doorbell ringing told Twilight that she had left the store. She smiled at her mom.

" _So, you ready to go home and relax before the dance?_ " asked Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight nodded and followed her mom out of the sealed off area.

" _Yeah...I am,_ " replied Twilight.

Meanwhile, at Starlight's house, Diamond Tiara sat in a guest room which Starlight had given her. She was thinking about the article on her half-sister. She remembered reading something about a psychopath. She wondered why Starlight would do something like that.

She headed downstairs. She saw Starlight sitting in the living room with their dresses. She was excited to see the dress Rarity made her.

" _Hey, Starlight. I see you got the dresses,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Starlight looked at Diamond Tiara. She could sense that something was up. She didn't what it was. But she was going to find out one way or another. She didn't like it when people had something that they wanted to ask her but instead kept it themselves.

" _Yeah, I did. I think you are going to look beautiful in yours,_ " replied Starlight.

Diamond Tiara went to the kitchen and grabbed a jar of blood from the fridge. She felt her stomach growl as she saw the red liquid. She poured herself a full glass of the blood. As she placed the jar back in the fridge, her fangs extended as her mouth salivated. She put the glass to her lips and drank the blood.

Unlike Starlight, Diamond Tiara didn't need to have three blood bags every day. As long as she had 2 glasses every day, her hunger was manageable. She was happy to not have to drink as much blood as Sunset or Starlight. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for them to have that kind of lifestyle.

She finished the glass and set it down. She ran her tongue against her fangs. She could feel their sharpness scraping against her tongue. She didn't want to think of what they were capable of. She took the glass and washed the blood out of it. She placed it on the dish rack which sat on the counter.

" _May I ask you a question, Starlight?_ " asked Diamond Tiara, sitting on the couch, next to Starlight.

Starlight looked at Diamond Tiara. She could tell that Diamond Tiara knew something. She didn't know what it was. But whatever it was, it was bothering her that much she could see. She sat back and crossed her legs.

" _Sure. What's your question, Diamond Tiara?_ " asked Starlight.

Diamond Tiara looked down. She was unsure of how to ask Starlight her question. She didn't want to come off as rude. She swallowed, her throat feeling tight and dry.

" _Is it true?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

" _Is what true?_ " said Starlight, her voice wavering slightly out of fear.

" _Is it true that you were the psychopathic villager who attacked my half sister and killed her?_ " asked Diamond Tiara, her eyes meeting Starlight's gaze directly.

Starlight stopped breathing for a few minutes. She couldn't believe that Diamond Tiara had actually found the article on her. She managed to take a few shaky breaths after a few more minutes. She looked away, ashamed of the way she handled the situation and her past actions.

" _Yes, it is true. I am the psychopath that is mentioned in the article,_ " replied Starlight.

Diamond Tiara moved a little farther from Starlight. She wasn't sure of what to feel. She was caught between shock and...anger. She was surprised that she felt she angry over the death of someone she had never met. She looked at Starlight and noticed that she seemed to be sobbing. Seeing that, erased the shock and anger.

" _Starlight? Did you want to hurt her?_ " asked Diamond Tiara, tilting her head down to look at Starlight.

Starlight looked up. Her persian eyes met Diamond Tiara's eyes. She didn't see any anger, which was a relief. She took a deep breath and answered Diamond Tiara's question.

" _No, I didn't. I wanted her to live a long life. But your father had corrupted her to the point where she was no longer in control of her actions._ " replied Starlight.

Diamond Tiara sighed. She was happy to hear that Starlight hadn't meant to kill her half-sister. But as she thought about her half-sister, she began to ponder things that hadn't crossed her mind previously.

" _W-what was my sister like? Was she kind?_ " asked Diamond Tiara, unable to contain her curiosity.

Starlight smiled. She was glad that Diamond Tiara seemed curious to find out more about her sibling. She took Diamond Tiara's hand and squeezed it gently.

" _She was kind. She was loved by all who had met her. Well, that is before she was corrupted._ " said Starlight.

Diamond Tiara smiled as she tried to picture her sister. She could see a faint image of someone who could be her sister. She looked at Starlight, a stray tear running down her cheek. She wiped it away and took a shaky breath.

" _Was she beautiful?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Starlight let go of Diamond Tiara's hand. She got up and walked away without saying anything. She ran down to one of the padlocked rooms, unlocking it. She went in and grabbed a picture of a young, 16-year-old girl. She walked back out with the picture in her hand.

" _Here's a picture,_ " said Starlight, handing the yellowed picture to Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara could see that the picture was black and white despite its yellowed edges. She saw that girl's eyes were a light gray, indicating that she had a light eye color. She saw that the girl wore a similar crown on her head. But something caught her eye. She saw that the girl was smiling. As she noticed that, she spotted two vampire fangs sticking out.

" _You see the fangs, huh?_ " asked Starlight.

" _Yeah. How was she able to do that? And she is beautiful._ " said Diamond Tiara.

" _If I remember, a friend took her picture. I think that she trusted that friend and therefore, she is seen with her fangs. And she is beautiful, like you._ " replied Starlight.

Diamond Tiara blushed as she heard Starlight's comment. She did notice the family resemblance somewhat. She handed the picture back to Starlight.

" _No, I think you should keep it. It's your sister, not mine,_ " said Starlight, handing the picture back to Diamond Tiara.

" _Okay, thanks,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

" _No_ _w, let's get_ _ready for our night out, shall we?_ " asked Starlight.

Diamond Tiara nodded and placed the picture on the kitchen counter. She grabbed her dress and joined Starlight in the master bedroom.

Back at the farmhouse basement, Filthy Rich walked in. He spotted Sunset laying on the floor. Her wounds hadn't healed completely. In fact, they hadn't healed at all since the last he saw her. He looked back at the cart. He saw the four bags of blood, untouched and unmoved.

He looked back at Sunset. He kicked her abdomen. He saw that some of her wounds open a little as the force of the kick hit them. He smiled as he saw that she was stirring awake.

" _Good. I have something to talk to you about,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset looked up and saw Filthy Rich. She felt the pain in her abdomen which had startled her out of her sleep. She could feel the trickle of warm blood as it ran down her skin. She attempted to move but her stomach stung as she did.

" _W-what do you want, Filthy Rich?_ " asked Sunset, unable to keep from stuttering.

Filthy Rich stepped closer to Sunset. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He pointed to the cart while he gripped her forearm.

" _I told you to finish those blood bags. But here they sit, untouched. Care to explain that?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

Sunset saw the blood bags. She was proud that she had resisted her urge to drink the blood. She wanted to fight Filthy Rich as much as possible. Plus, she wanted to show Starlight the evidence of what he did to her. She winced as she felt his grip tighten around her arm.

" _And what if I don't want to?_ " retorted Sunset.

Filthy Rich let go of Sunset. He heard her fall and scream out in pain as her body hit the floor. He walked over to the cart, his hand hovering over the bloodied weapons. He grabbed a knife that had her dried blood on it. He walked back over to her.

" _You see this knife?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

Sunset nodded. She eyed the blade in his hand. She watched as he got closer to her. She could smell her dried blood on the blade as he bent down.

" _This knife is going to cut your arm_ ," He held the knife tip against her shoulder, " _So, are you going to drink the blood bags?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

Sunset looked at the knife. She knew that if she said no, he might torture her more. But she wanted to fight him, even if it meant she'd be injured further. She looked at him, her eyes meeting his.

" _Hmm, no. I don't think that I will,_ " replied Sunset, a smirk spreading across her face.

Filthy Rich could hear the sarcastic tine Sunset had. He growled as his eyes changed from light blue to red. His fangs extended as he pushed the knife's tip into her arm. He kept pushing until half the knife blade was buried in her arm.

Sunset screamed as she felt the blade slice her skin and muscle. She could feel the blood trickling down her arm from the wound. She tried to pull her arm away. But a firm grip on her forearm stopped her.

Filthy Rich, angered by Sunset's resistance, pushed the knife in deeper. He tightened his grip on the knife handle. Without a second of hesitation, he dragged the knife down the length of her arm. He pulled it out as he got to her wrist.

" _How about now? I mean, you could still be injured further should you choose to refuse again,_ " said Filthy Rich, examining her arms.

Sunset stared at the jagged cut which ran down her arm. She could see that it was bleeding, but thankfully, not too badly. She looked at Filthy Rich. She saw a glimmer of insanity in his eyes. She knew that no matter what she chose, he would hurt her.

" _My answer is still no. I won't do what you want,_ " replied Sunset.

Filthy Rich growled and dug the knife back into her arm. This time he placed it on the underside of her arm. He repeated what he did moments ago. He then repeated it again. He did this one more time, leaving four jagged cut marks all over the length of Sunset's arm.

Sunset let out a scream so loud her throat felt sore afterward. She saw the blood on the floor. She had to keep from throwing up as her hunger surged. She wanted to drink the blood bags, desperately. But she didn't want to give Filthy Rich the satisfaction of succeeding.

" _Now, I will move to your other arm. I will continue to make cuts until your arms can no longer be cut. So, will you give in or continue to suffer?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

He emphasized his words by digging the blade into her other arm. He pushed the blade just as deep as he did the last few times. He looked at Sunset, waiting for her to say that she agreed to do what he asked. But, as usual, she said nothing. He pulled the knife down her arm. He repeated that process over and over again until her arm was covered in blood.

Sunset could feel her body getting weaker with each passing minute. Yet, she still didn't give in. She wasn't about to do so, not after all this. Managing what strength she had, she stood up and launched herself onto Filthy Rich.

Filthy Rich felt Sunset land on top of his back. He grabbed her bleeding arms and threw her off. He saw that she had ruined his expensive silk shirt. He growled through his now clenched teeth. He gripped the knife tightly as he walked over to Sunset's motionless body.

" _Well, I guess I just have to continue cutting you until you give in,_ " said Filthy Rich.

As soon as he made the first of a series of small but deep cuts, Sunset jerked her eyes open. She could feel the pain increasing with each cut. She watched as the uncut parts of her arm were cut. She screamed a little as each new cut was made. Eventually, her whole left arm was riddled in cuts. She could barely tell them apart from her blood covered skin.

Filthy Rich was beginning to become frustrated by Sunset's stubborn nature. He moved on to her right. He repeated what he did to her left arm. He had to hold her arm still as he continued to cut. He didn't want her to mess up what he was doing to her. He finished with her right arm as well.

Sunset watched through her foggy vision as Filthy Rich walked away. She turned her head to see that her arms were severely cut up. She knew that she couldn't take much more. She was about to say something when she felt an agonizing pain in her left leg. She looked down to see that Filthy Rich had dug the knife into her leg. She screamed as he dragged the knife down her leg.

Filthy Rich pulled the knife out before it got down to her knee. He was getting tired and annoyed. He walked away from Sunset and headed towards the cart. He threw the knife back onto the cart. He sighed and leaned against the cart. He looked down and took a deep breath. Once he regained his cool, he walked back over to Sunset.

" _You ready to give in?_ " asked Filthy Rich, his annoyance at her very clear.

Sunset looked up and nodded. She didn't have the strength to speak. She waited for him to give one of the blood bags. She felt a heavy thump in her lap. She saw that he had given her one of the blood bags.

" _I am going to bring you your Fall Formal dress. I do hope you like it. I had it specially made for you._ " said Filthy Rich.

He disappeared from the basement. He walked out to his car and pulled out a dress in a plastic dress cover. He brought it down to the basement. He hung it on the one hook that was in the basement wall.

Sunset saw the dress. She had to admit that Filthy Rich knew a good deal about fashion. She that the fabric was a royal red. But as she examined the dress, she saw that the colors changed. She watched as the red and honey yellow combined around the waist area. She could see that the dress from there on, was a mix of the two colors. She smiled, admiring the beauty of the dress.

" _You will wear this to the Fall Formal. And to show that I bear no resentment, you can keep it. Now, after you've finished the blood bags, shower. I don't want people to see a bloodied child._ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset opened the blood bag and drank some of its contents. She nodded in consent to what Filthy Rich told her to do. As soon as she did that, she watched him leave the basement. She heard the door lock once more. She also heard the faint chanting of him placing the spell on the door again. She focused on drinking the blood and seeing Twilight again.

_*Two hours later_

Back at Starlight's house, all the girls were getting ready for the Fall Formal. Twilight was sitting in her dress as Fluttershy did her make up. She had to close her eyes as Fluttershy applied a light purple colored eyeshadow. When she opened them again, she saw Rarity in her dress. She was amazed at how beautiful Rarity looked in her dress.

" _Wow, Rarity! You look amazing as usual,_ " said Applejack.

She was already ready for the dance. She had a beautiful country-style dress on. She loved how Rarity incorporated her apples on the dress. She especially loved the waist belt. It was similar to her everyday one, but instead of one apple, there were three. She didn't much care for the glitter on them.

" _Thank you, Applejack. I am rather proud of the design. Though the fabric choice was Fluttershy's._ " said Rarity.

All eyes turned to Fluttershy. She hid behind her hair as she saw her friends staring at her. She didn't like to draw attention to herself.

" _Oh, it was nothing. I was just helping out a friend, that's all,_ " said Fluttershy, her soft voice breaking the silence.

" _Don't be ridiculous, Fluttershy. You did more than help me. Without your fabric choice, I would've been stuck on the design._ " said Rarity.

That comment made Fluttershy blush. She looked back at her bunny, Angel. She saw that he was almost done brushing her hair. She tried her best to not think about Sunset hurting him or even killing him.

" _No! Sunset would never do that. Not to Angel, not knowing that I love him._ " thought Fluttershy, pushing the thought away.

Fluttershy finished up Twilight's make up after she applied a small amount of blush. She looked at Twilight, hoping that her friend liked the finished result. She herself, was proud of the result.

" _Do you like it, Twilight?_ " asked Fluttershy.

Twilight nodded. She could see that Fluttershy made sure to choose flattering tones for her. She loved how her eyeshadow made her purple eyes stand out a bit more than usual.

Fluttershy was happy that Twilight liked what she did. She got up and went to the bathroom. She was going to do her own makeup next. She was glad that Angel joined her. She was going to ask his opinion when she finished.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was sitting in the kitchen, eating a cupcake. She was sitting next to Diamond Tiara. She was about to hand Diamond Tiara a cupcake when she remembered that she was a half vampire.

Diamond Tiara looked at Pinkie Pie and took the cupcake. She took a bite and smiled at Pinkie.

" _Mm, this is really good, Pinkie,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Pinkie looked surprised. She was glad that Diamond Tiara enjoyed the cupcake. But she was a bit confused by how she could eat the cupcake.

Diamond Tiara saw Pinkie's confusion. She finished her cupcake and threw away the wrapper. She walked over to the side of the counter where Pinkie Pie was.

" _I can eat normal foods, just as long as blood is in some part of my diet. Starlight explained it all to me when I first came here,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Pinkie smiled at Diamond Tiara, her confusion now gone. She was about to say something when Starlight came into the kitchen.

" _Hey, Starlight,_ " said Pinkie, waving happily at Starlight.

" _Hey, Pinkie Pie. Where are the rest of the girls? The limousine is going to be here any minute_ now." replied Starlight.

Just then, the rest of the girls all came down. They all had their makeup done and some accessories on. They sat down in the kitchen.

" _We're ready, Starlight,_ " said Twilight.

Starlight sighed with relief. She was already stressed about what was going to happen at the Fall Formal. She was worried that Filthy Rich might pull something on them and risk Sunset's safety.

" _No, Starlight. You can't think like that. You'd be endangering the girls as well as Sunset._ " thought Starlight.

Suddenly a car horn honked. Everyone walked out the front door. They saw that the limousine had arrived. Making sure that they had gotten everything, the girls got into the limo. Starlight grabbed the book, which was the staff still in its disguise. She joined the girls in the limo as it drove them to the Fall Formal.

Back at the farmhouse, Sunset was finishing up the last of the blood bags. She could feel her hunger disappear. She threw the blood bag onto the cart as she finished it. She got up and walked into the bathroom.

She saw her reflection in the mirror. She almost threw up at the sight of the wounds on her arm. She could see that they weren't too deep. But they were deep enough to cause some concern. She looked away, not wanting to see her appearance anymore.

She stepped into the shower. She noticed that they were shampoo and conditioner as well a bottle of body wash. She knew that they weren't there earlier. She grabbed the shampoo and turned the water on. She undressed, even taking off her bra and underwear.

She turned on the shower and screamed slightly as the water hit her skin. She bit her lip and did her best to fight through the pain. She watched the bloodied water ran down her body She was able to get a good look at her wounds. She saw that some of them were healed more than others. She was glad to see that the animal blood was doing its job, albeit very slowly. She put some shampoo in her hand and as she got ready to wash her dirty hair.

She had to repeat the shampoo and rinse process because her hair had been coated with dried blood. She ignored the stinging sensation as the shampoo touched some of the cuts on her arms. She was finally able to get her hair cleaned after a few minutes. She moved onto the conditioner.

She didn't want to do her body just yet. She wasn't sure of how much she could endure at the moment. But as she finished conditioning her hair, she sighed. She grabbed the body wash and washcloth which was by the tub. She poured some of the body wash on the washcloth.

She carefully lifted the soapy cloth to her left arm. She could feel the stinging sensation as the soap seeped into her cuts. She wanted to scream but she didn't allow herself to do so. She fought against the pain as she washed her arm and slowly started to work her to her back. She managed to ignore the pain after a little while. She eventually got to her legs.

She finished showering after a few minutes. She turned the water. Her body felt relieved to not be irritated by the soap. She stepped out and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around herself, covering her chest and private areas. She looked in the cabinets, hoping for a blow dryer for her hair.

To her surprise, she found one. She pulled it out and saw that she needed a working outlet. She was able to find a hidden one by the cart. She plugged it in and turned it on. She aimed the blow dryer on her hair. She enjoyed the warm air. It reminded her of when she was beginning to adjust to her vampire nature, with Starlight helping her.

She missed Starlight and her friends. She also missed Twilight. She wanted to know if Twilight was okay. She had feared that Twilight would die because she lost control. She turned the blow dryer off and checked her reflection in the mirror.

She could see that the edges of her cuts had begun to repair themselves. She took a deep breath and turned her back to the mirror. She saw that her back wasn't too bad. She saw that most of the blisters had repaired themselves or just disappeared. She turned to face the mirror again.

She watched as her fangs extended. She watched as the cyan color drained from her eyes as they turned red. She knew that she had to avoid any eye contact with anyone at the Fall Formal. She grabbed her stomach as her hunger returned. She glanced back at herself. She hoped that she could control herself, for her and Starlight's sake.

She walked out of the bathroom, doing her best to ignore her hunger. She grabbed the dress which Filthy Rich had given her. She pulled the dress out of the plastic cover. She ran her hand over the fabric. She loved how silky the fabric was. She held up to her body, seeing how it could look on her.

She took off the towel and tossed it to the side. She slipped the dress over her head. She saw that a small leather belt was included in the ensemble. She put it on her waist. She tightened it to the point where it hugged her waist. She stood back and admired the way dress looked. She didn't want to admit that Filthy Rich had a good eye for fashion. But she had to admit that he knew what colors were a good look for her.

Sunset heard Filthy Rich come into the basement. She immediately got out of the bathroom. She could still tell that her hair was still a bit damp. She watched as he looked at the empty blood bags.

" _Good. You drank the blood I gave you. Glad to see you came to your senses._ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset growled at Filthy Rich's comment. He looked up at her. He saw that her. eyes were red. He walked over to her and pulled her upper lip back. He saw that her fangs out. He smiled with glee.

Sunset pulled him away from her mouth. She wasn't in the mood to be picked on. She backed away, keeping a good distance between her and him.

" _Can we leave now?_ " asked Sunset.

Filthy Rich looked at her. He gave her wounds a once over before looking down. He wasn't too happy with her appearance. But he figured that due to Twilight's blood being out of her system, she couldn't heal as quickly.

" _Yes, we can leave. Just remember to keep those fangs of yours hidden. I wouldn't anyone to see that you're a vampire._ " said Filthy Rich.

Sunset glared at Filthy Rich. She walked past him and pushed him aside.

" _Fine. I was planning on doing just_ _that_ ," said Sunset.

Filthy Rich held back a growl. He wasn't going to let some sassy teenager push him around. He walked past Sunset, shoving her down the stairs. He smirked as she fought to keep her balance. He opened the door and waited outside.

Sunset walked back up the stairs. She stopped as she got to the door. She was unsure if he spelled the doorway. She placed one foot over the doorway. To her grateful surprise, there was no spell. She walked the rest of the way out of the door. She followed Filthy Rich to his car.

She saw that he had gotten his blue sedan back. She watched as he opened the passenger door for her. She narrowed her eyes at him as she sat in the seat. She flinched as he slammed the door shut.

Filthy Rich got in on the driver's side. He looked at Sunset, making sure that she wasn't planning anything. Once he felt safe, he started the car. He sped off to the Fall Formal.

At the Fall Formal, Starlight and the girls had finally arrived. They all walked out of the limo, one by one. Starlight gripped the disguised staff tightly. She didn't want to let it out of her sight.

She joined the girls in getting some fruit punch. She saw that there were large amounts of faculty members as well parents. She hoped that Filthy Rich wouldn't try to expose her or Sunset. She didn't want to have to move, mostly for Sunset.

She saw that there were two long tables with white tablecloths over them. She was standing next to one of them, the one that had mostly assorted drinks. She saw Diamond Tiara at the other one. She walked over to her.

Diamond Tiara was staring at the scenery. She loved how the white, blue and yellow streamers were flung into the trees. She also loved the idea of stringing lanterns into between the trees. She was so caught up in admiring the scenery, she hadn't heard Starlight walk up.

" _Hey, Diamond Tiara. How are you holding up?_ " asked Starlight.

Diamond Tiara jumped as she heard Starlight's voice. She looked at Starlight.

" _I am holding up pretty good. Though, it is a bit hard to ignore the pulses of these_ _people_ ," replied Diamond Tiara.

Starlight was about to speak when something caught her eye. She spotted the very familiar blue sedan. She gripped the staff a bit tighter. She watched as the sedan stopped in front of the wondercolt statue.

Filthy Rich parked his sedan by the statue. He looked at Sunset. He hoped that her appearance wouldn't garner too much attention. He stepped out of his car. He walked over to Sunset's side and opened her door.

Filthy Rich smiled as he held out his hand for her. Sunset looked at him and hesitated in giving him her hand. She eventually decided to trust him. She gave him her hand and she was pulled gently out of his car.

Once she was standing in her own, she pulled her hand free of his. She walked past the statue. She could hear the students and faculty alike gasp. She did her best to keep her injuries hidden. She looked for one moment. Her eyes met Twilight's purple eyes.

She saw a flash of sheer panic and fear in them. She was about to approach her when a firm hand grabbed her forearm. She saw that Filthy Rich was dragging her towards Starlight and Diamond Tiara.

The girls all rushed towards Starlight and Diamond Tiara. Twilight was the only who stood behind everyone. She didn't want to see Sunset. Not like this, not when she looked so...hurt. She kept looking down, avoiding Sunset's gaze.

Diamond Tiara hid behind Starlight as she saw her dad approach them. She looked at Sunset and noticed the deep cuts which covered her arms. She was shocked to see that her own father was capable of such abuse.

" _Hello, Starlight_ ," said Filthy Rich.

" _Hello, Filthy Rich,_ " replied Starlight.


	28. The Fall Formal: Part Two

 

Starlight looked at Sunset. She could see all the cuts which covered Sunset's arm. She covered her mouth as she fought to not throw up. She felt a mix of anger and disgust. She couldn't believe what Filthy Rich put Sunset through. She placed the staff next to her, her hand never leaving it.

Sunset did her best to ignore all the whispers. She kept looking at Twilight. She wanted Twilight to acknowledge her, to know that she existed. But instead, she got ignored. She looked down, hiding a stray tear. She was glad to see that Twilight was okay, mostly.

She glanced up and she spotted Twilight's wrist with the scars of her bite. She held back a gasp. She hadn't realized that she had scarred Twilight physically. She tried to pull her hand free of Filthy Rich's grip. She wanted to talk to Twilight, to apologize. She had to make sure Twilight didn't completely hate her.

Starlight saw they Sunset tried to move away from away Filthy Rich. She could see her wince in pain as she fought. She narrowed her eyes at Filthy Rich. She had just about enough of him treating Sunset poorly. She moved forward towards Filthy Rich.

" _Let Sunset go. She won't leave your sight, I promise,_ " said Starlight, her eyes watching Filthy Rich's expression.

Filthy Rich rolled his eyes at Starlight. He didn't like her demand. But reluctantly, he let go of Sunset's arm. He watched as Sunset approached her friends. He kept her in his peripheral vision.

Sunset ran up to Pinkie Pie, who greeted her with a hug. She did her best to ignore the pain of her cuts as she gave Pinkie a hug. She smiled at her friends. A few tears started to fall down her cheeks. She was beyond happy to see her friends again. After all that she endured, it was an amazing feeling to see her friends.

Twilight backed away as Sunset got closer. She could feel her heart race fast as her breathing sped up. She covered her wrist, hiding the bite mark from Sunset. She didn't want Sunset to see the scar.

" _Oh, dear! What has Filthy Rich done to you?!_ " exclaimed Rarity.

Sunset looked at Rarity. She didn't want to burden her friends with the details. She didn't want to ruin their happy reunion, not yet. She looked down at her arms and sighed.

" _That's a bit of a long story. I will tell you guys the details later,_ " replied Sunset.

As Applejack looked at Sunset, she saw Sunset's fangs. She immediately took a step back. She looked at her friends and saw that they, too, had seen Sunset's fangs. She hoped that Sunset could keep herself in control. She didn't want to be attacked like Twilight.

" _Are you h-hungry, Sunset?_ " asked Applejack, her voice giving away her fear.

Sunset's red eyes met Applejack's green ones. She could tell that there was a mix of worry and fear in them. She bit her lip causing her fang to cut it. She tasted her own blood. She felt her stomach growl in response, making her double over. She felt her ability to control herself, slipping away.

" _Y-yes, I am. My injuries require me to drink large amounts of blood. But Filthy Rich only supplied a few pints to me._ " replied Sunset, struggling to stand up straight.

Twilight looked up as Sunset spoke. She caught Sunset's attention. For a moment, she and Sunset stared at each other. She wasn't sure of what to do. She didn't what she could, or should, say. She leaned against the table behind her as Sunset began to approach her.

Meanwhile, Starlight kept her hand on the staff. She watched the surrounding crowds of student and faculty alike. She wasn't sure of what Filthy Rich was planning. But she hoped that because it was a public place, he wouldn't dare risk exposing them.

" _Did you bring the staff, Starlight?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

He eyed the book which Starlight laid her hand on. He had a sinking suspicion that the book wasn't just any book. He figured that she had disguised the staff magically. He stepped closer to Starlight, his hand reaching for the book.

" _Yes, I did,_ " said Starlight, pulling the book away from him.

Filthy Rich glared at Starlight for a moment. He quickly replaced the glare with an annoyed expression. He glanced behind Starlight, looking at his daughter. He could see that her eyes flashed red for a split second. He returned his attention to Starlight.

" _I see that you've helped my daughter develop her vampire side,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Starlight glanced at Diamond Tiara. She smiled as she looked down. She was happy to see that Diamond Tiara had a chance live a mostly normal life. She still carried some guilt for killing her half-sister. She felt a tug on the staff which brought her attention back to Filthy Rich.

" _Let go of the bo-staff!_ " hissed Starlight, smacking Filthy Rich's hand.

Filthy Rich withdrew his hand. He was surprised by Starlight's actions. He didn't picture her being the kind of woman to resort to such behavior. He looked past Starlight, at his daughter. He wanted to speak to her. He was curious to see what she thought about her heritage.

Back at the snack table, Sunset stood in front of Twilight. She rubbed her neck nervously. She didn't like that Twilight was clearly scared of her. She tried to ignore Twilight's obvious fear and stood next to her.

" _H-hey, Twilight..._ " said Sunset.

As Sunset spoke, Twilight saw her fangs. She held back a gasp. She gripped her wrist even tighter, her nails digging into her skin. She felt her stomach clench as her fear made her nauseous. She wanted to move away, but something stopped her. She looked at Sunset, trying to figure out why she couldn't move away.

As she looked at her friend, she saw that she was fighting her hunger. She could tell that Sunset was doing what she could to keep herself hurting from her. Seeing that, made Twilight lose some of her fear. She managed to let her grip on her wrist, loosen.

" _S-sunset..., did you mean to hurt_ _me?_ " asked Twilight.

Sunset cringed as she heard Twilight's question. She had figured that the question would come up sooner or later. But she didn't expect it to come up sooner. She had hoped that it would be later. She stared at the ground, knowing that Twilight was looking at her.

" _I..._ " she trailed off, stumbling over what to say.

Sunset looked up, seeing Filthy Rich eyeing his daughter. She wondered what his intent was with her. She lost focus on the conversation she was having with Twilight. She couldn't ignore the feeling that Filthy Rich had something bad planned.

" _Sunset, is everything okay? You've been quiet for the past 10 minutes,_ " asked Twilight, her voice showing no signs of fear.

Twilight was surprised by how strong and confident her voice sounded. She didn't think that she could do that, especially around Sunset. But her stomach still churned at the thought of stepping closer to Sunset.

Sunset blinked as she drew her attention back to Twilight. She didn't realize that she had been standing there, silent for ten minutes. She glanced at Twilight. She dared herself to look directly at her friend. As she did that, she saw genuine concern in Twilight's eyes.

" _Yeah, Twi. I am okay. I was just thinking about what Filthy Rich has in mind._ " replied Sunset.

Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion. She wondered what Sunset was getting at. She couldn't see Filthy Rich having a secret plan, let alone being able to pull something against Starlight. She got lost in thought as she tried to figure out what Sunset was thinking. She was so lost in thought, that she wasn't seeing what was happening.

Sunset ignored most of the faculty member's whispers. She wished that her dress had sleeves so she could cover her arms. She missed her leather jacket. She missed the feel of the worn leather against her bare skin. She also missed it's familiar, almost homey, smell. She leaned against the table, sighing.

Celestia spotted Sunset as she and her sister arrived at the Fall Formal. She gasped as she saw the cuts all over Sunset's arms. She walked over to Sunset, leaving her sister to mingle with other faculty members.

" _Miss Shimmer, nice to see you again. Where have you been?_ " asked Celestia.

Sunset looked at Celestia and let out a nervous chuckle. She hadn't expected Celestia to come to the Fall Formal. She looked at Twilight as she saw her walk away. She was hurt to see that Twilight had walked away. She turned her attention back to Celestia. She wasn't sure if she could say anything about the last two weeks. She was thankful that her dress was long enough to cover her thighs.

" _I was, uh.._." Sunset wasn't able to think of an answer.

Celestia raised an eyebrow, waiting for Sunset to answer. She grabbed a glazed donut from the box on the table. She took a bite as she looked at Sunset.

Sunset was about to answer when her hunger surged. She groaned as her stomach clenched. She needed blood, human blood. She gripped the snack table tightly, denting the hard plastic.

Celestia was worried about her student. She could see that Sunset wasn't feeling too good. She saw Sunset's eyes look at her. She saw that they were blood red. Any thoughts about approaching Sunset left Celestia's head. She backed away slowly so it was not to trigger any attacks.

Sunset saw Celestia back away. She saw fear in her teacher's eyes. She knew that kind of fear. The fear of her real nature. She felt a small growl escape her throat. She closed her eyes and gathered all the strength she could. She let go of the table and ignored her growing hunger. She opened her eyes again to see a few students murmuring to themselves.

Diamond Tiara backed away as her father approached her. She looked at Starlight. She wanted her support or better yet, for her to stop her father from approaching her. She stopped backing up as she hit a tree behind her.

" _Relax, I am not here to hurt you. Despite what your mother told you._ " said Filthy Rich, managing a smile.

" _Yeah, right!_ " retorted Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich staggered back a step or two. He didn't think his daughter harbored much resentment. But her words showed her feelings quite clearly. He looked at her and for a moment, his eyes had a look of genuine hurt.

" _Well, I guess I do deserve your mistrust,_ " said Filthy Rich.

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe her father's attitude. She hated him for making her mother run off. She also hated him for not giving her a choice in whether she could be human. She wanted him to get out of her life.

" _What do you want...father?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich was shocked to hear his daughter say the word 'father'. He had gotten used to her calling him daddy. He cleared his throat, ignoring the hurt that was slowly building.

" _I just wanted to see what you thought of your heritage,_ " replied Filthy Rich.

Diamond Tiara remained silent. She glanced at Sunset, not wanting to think about her father's question. She saw that groups of students were avoiding Sunset. As she continued watching the scene, she caught a brief glance of Sunset's fangs. She saw that a few other students, including her, saw them too.

" _What has your attention?_ " asked Filthy Rich, looking behind him.

" _Oh, nothing really. I was just staring off into space is all,_ " replied Diamond Tiara, drawing Filthy Rich's attention back to her.

She looked at Starlight. She and Starlight shared a worried look. She was glad that Starlight saw what was happening with Sunset. She worried that Sunset's hunger might expose them if she didn't get it under control.

" _So, what do you think of your heritage?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

Diamond Tiara looked at her father. She could see that he wasn't going to give up so easily. She sighed, giving in. She figured answering his question would get rid of him.

" _I don't know much, only what Starlight has told me_ ," She looked at Sunset, seeing her walking away from the crowds of students, " _So, I can't say anything. But I will make sure you know how I feel when I learn the complete truth._ " replied Diamond Tiara, her sarcasm ringing clear.

Filthy Rich's hands balled into fists. He looked at his daughter, staring her right in the eyes. He felt his canines lengthen as anger clouded his thoughts. He sped over to her, pinning her against the tree. He heard a loud thud as he slammed Diamond Tiara against the tree. He ignored the murmurs of a few onlookers.

" _I don't like sarcastic teenagers, especially when they are my daughter_!" shouted Filthy Rich.

A few parents looked away from their conversations. They stared at the scene which was playing out in front of them. A few of them shared hushed whispers about the situation.

Starlight, who was standing with Sunset's friends, looked at Filthy Rich over his daughter. She stole one glance at Sunset, seeing that she was watching it as well. Not hesitating, Starlight walked over to Filthy Rich. She pulled on his shoulder, allowing Diamond Tiara to slip out from his grip.

Filthy Rich flared his nostrils as he turned to face Starlight. He shoved her hand off his shoulder and pushed her back.

" _No one touches me unless I say they can,_ " said Filthy Rich who was clearly annoyed.

Starlight managed to regain her footing. She saw that she had almost fallen onto the drink table. She glared at Filthy Rich. She was losing every bit of patience she had for his behavior. She felt her fangs extend as she lunged for Filthy Rich.

Filthy Rich watched as Starlight pounced on top of him. He tried to move but his movements were restricted by Starlight. He looked at the crowd of students, faculty, and parents which had now started to surround them. He saw an opportunity to expose Starlight and Sunset. Smiling at Starlight, he took the opportunity.

" _Help! She's a vampire!_ " shouted Filthy Rich, pushing against Starlight's shoulders.

Sunset looked up as Filthy Rich said 'vampire'. She saw the huge crowds which were surrounding him and Starlight. She took one step towards the crowd. But her hunger made her legs shake and she fell. She landed on her knees, pulling the cuts open on her thighs. She saw some blood stain the dress.

Fluttershy, who was looking down on the ground, looked up. She saw Sunset fall. She pulled her hair back, tapping Applejack on the shoulder.

" _Um, Applejack?_ " asked Fluttershy.

" _What is it, sugarcube?_ " whispered Applejack.

" _Sunset is hurt and on the ground,_ " said Fluttershy, her voice lowering with each word.

Applejack looked over to where Sunset was. She saw the blood which stained the lower half of Sunset's dress. She turned back to the rest of the girls.

" _We need to help Sunset. She's bleeding and from the looks of it, pretty badly,_ " said Applejack.

The girls all looked at Sunset. Rarity held back a gasp as she saw the blood staining the dress. She couldn't believe that a beautiful fabric choice was being ruined.

Pinkie let the cookie in her hand fall out. She was shocked to see her friend injured. She quickly ran over to Sunset. But she was stopped by Applejack before she could make it two feet.

" _I would be careful, Pinkie. She is hungry and our blood is a temptation,_ " said Applejack.

Pinkie looked at Applejack and her smile faded. She was worried about her friend. But Applejack had a point. Their blood was what Sunset craved. She looked around at the crowds of people which surrounded Starlight and Filthy Rich. She noticed that Twilight wasn't one of the onlookers. She spun around, trying to see where Twilight was.

At the same time, Celestia and her sister Luna pulled Starlight off of Filthy Rich. But as they saw Starlight's face, they saw her red eyes and fangs. Celestia grabbed her sister and pulled her away, pushing past the crowd. The crowd followed suit as Starlight stood up.

" _Filthy Rich... you aren't getting the staff, even if I have to die for it,_ " said Starlight.

She sped over to the book and grabbed it. She turned around to see that Filthy Rich was behind her. She tried to move the book, but she moved it seconds too late. She felt the spell on the staff disappear. She looked at the crowds of parents. She saw that some of them held onto their kids. She saw their fear, fear of her.

" _Give. Me. The. Staff!_ " shouted Filthy Rich, yanking on the staff.

Applejack stopped watching the scene between Starlight and Filthy Rich. She looked at Pinkie, seeing that her friend was looking for something.

" _What are looking for, Pinkie?_ " asked Applejack.

" _Twilight,_ " replied Pinkie.

Applejack looked around and saw that Twilight had disappeared. She wondered where their friend had run off to. She figured that she couldn't have gotten far. She turned to Rainbow Dash.

" _Rainbow, look for Twilight. I have a feeling she may be the only one to keep Sunset in control,_ " said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash nodded. She ran off towards the school. She was headed to the bathrooms, figuring that was a likely place for Twilight to be. She turned the corner to the first-floor bathroom. She almost bumped into Twilight as she opened the bathroom door.

" _Twilight, there you are! I was just coming to get you!_ " shouted Rainbow Dash.

" _Really, why?_ " asked Twilight.

Rainbow Dash grabbed Twilight's wrist, her hand covering the bite mark. She pulled Twilight along until they were standing in the school entrance. She pointed to Sunset.

" _That's why. Sunset is badly injured. And Starlight was exposed as well._ " replied Rainbow Dash.

Twilight yanked her wrist free and hid the bite mark. She saw that Applejack and Pinkie Pie were kneeling by Sunset while Rarity and Fluttershy cleaned the blood off her dress. She covered her mouth as she fought to not throw up. She turned her attention to Starlight. She saw that Starlight was fighting to keep the staff in her possession. She also noted that Starlight eyes were red and her fangs were out.

Diamond Tiara saw that Starlight was losing her grip on the staff. She grabbed the staff, helping Starlight keep it from her dad. She saw Starlight smile at her. She smiled back. But as her focus on holding the staff shifted, she was thrown off. She fell back on the ground as her father swept her off her feet.

Rarity and Applejack both looked up as Diamond Tiara fell. They watched as Starlight struggled to keep Filthy Rich from taking the staff. Their attention was immediately drawn toward Sunset as she screamed in pain.

" _Sunset, you okay? What's bothering you?_ " asked Applejack.

Sunset glanced up at her friends. She could they were trying to help her. She did what she could to keep from biting them. She could see Rainbow Dash and Twilight walking towards her. As she went to answer her stomach churned and twisted even tighter.

" _I...need...blood. Now,_ " said Sunset in a pained voice.

Applejack looked at her friends. She could see that they were scared. Scared for their safety and for Sunset's health. She looked around and tried to see if there was any way to get Sunset some blood. But there was nothing.

" _Sugarcube, there isn't any blood we can give you right now. Do you think you can try to control yourself?_ " asked Applejack, stepping a few feet back.

The rest of the girls did the same. Fluttershy was hiding behind her hair, nervously avoiding any glances at Sunset. She didn't want to see her friend's hunger.

" _I... can... try,_ " replied Sunset.

Just as Sunset said that Starlight managed to free the staff from Filthy Rich's grip. He was thrown against a tree, making the surrounding crowd run away. As he hit the tree, he felt his fangs extend. He could feel his blood boil as his anger grew. He pushed himself off the tree, denting the tree.

" _Ah! Filthy Rich is a vampire!_ " screamed a concerned parent.

Filthy Rich sped over to where the voice came from. He found the parent cowering by the snack table. He grabbed the man's shirt and pulled her off the ground. He smiled deviously as the man shrunk away, trying to hide his face from Filthy Rich.

" _You know, I prefer the term 'powerful being',_ " said Filthy Rich.

The man was about to speak when Filthy Rich dug his fangs into the man's neck. He savored the taste of the warm, crimson liquid. He could hear the horrified screams of the kids and parents alike. He looked at Starlight, making eye contact. He could see her disgust at what he was doing. Once the man was drained of his blood, he dropped the lifeless body.

Sunset, who was sitting by the snack table, smelled the blood. She gripped Rarity's wrist, her nails digging into Rarity's flesh. She sniffed her friend's arm as her mouth began to water. She wanted blood. She needed it and desperately. She was about to sink her teeth into Rarity's wrist when she heard a familiar voice.

" _Sunset, stop! Rarity is your friend, don't hurt your friend, not again,_ " said Starlight.

Sunset looked up at Starlight. She could see that Starlight was slowly approaching Rarity. As she thought about her friend, she looked at her. She could see her dark blue eyes were wide with fear. She let of her friend's wrist and looked away. She felt ashamed of what she attempted to do.

" _I am...so...sorry, Rarity. I...don't know_ _...what's happening...to me,_ " said Sunset, fighting the hunger that made her crave her friend's blood.

Rarity pulled her arm away from Sunset and walked away. She didn't have anything to say. She was still feeling her shaking body recovering from her fear. She was surprised at her friend's behavior. But, she couldn't blame her, not when she knew that she was trying to fight her natural instincts.

Filthy Rich looked at Rainbow Dash and Twilight. He saw a brief glimpse of the bite mark that Sunset left. He saw that Twilight was still traumatized by the event. He smiled to himself, proud of what he caused. He was happy to see that Twilight saw the monster both he and Sunset were.

Starlight looked at Filthy Rich. She wondered what he was going to do next. She watched him, keeping the staff in her grip. She saw Rainbow Dash run up to Sunset. But she noticed that Twilight stood still. She began to worry a little as she saw Filthy Rich eyeing Twilight. She hoped that for Twilight's sake, he wouldn't make a move towards her.

Filthy Rich glanced at Starlight out of the corner of his eye. He smiled when she looked at Twilight. He took his opportunity to grab the staff. He had a firm grip on it before Starlight turned to face him. He gripped it tighter as she fought to pull it away.

" _Give me the staff! I brought you your friend, Sunset. Or is it daughter?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

Starlight heard a few shocked gasps coming from who she assumed to be the parents. She saw that Filthy Rich was trying to gain an advantage by triggering the crowds to fight her.

" _Daughter! But we are also friends,_ " said Starlight, pulling the staff towards her.

Filthy Rich growled. He didn't like the fact that Starlight had fought back. He wanted her to remain quiet. He was jerked forward as she pulled the staff towards her.

" _Well, I doubt you told her upfront what you are, vampire._ " retorted Filthy Rich.

Starlight shot him an annoyed look. She was growing tired of his attempts to rally the crowd. She was glad that the crowd didn't get involved. She had a feeling that the more people involved, the more deaths there'd be.

" _Actually, Filthy Rich, she knew since the first time we met. I didn't hide anything from her, unlike you,_ " said Starlight.

Filthy Rich saw his daughter cross her arms. He knew that Starlight had made a point. A point he couldn't deny. He pulled the staff towards him, yanking Starlight forward.

" _Enough, I want the staff! I want to be immune to all weapons!_ " shouted Filthy Rich.

As he did that, the staff glowed. The gemstone which was encased in the top began to heat up. As he looked at Starlight, he gave her a sly smile. The staff started vibrating as it glowed even brighter. He yanked the staff one more time but Starlight held tight to it.

" _Let go! I want the staff!_ " said Filthy Rich.

Starlight narrowed her eyes at him. She could feel the staff heating up as it began to grant the command which it was given. She wasn't going to let go. Not when it meant Filthy Rich could become invincible. She gripped the staff tighter. She could feel the staff burning her skin slightly.

" _No! I am not going to let you become immune to all weapons,_ " replied Starlight.

She saw that the gem was glowing so bright that she had to look away before it hurt her eyes. She saw that the surrounding crowd was doing the same while they backed away. She worried that the staff could be destroyed if her and Filthy Rich didn't stop fighting.

Diamond Tiara ran over to Twilight. She was concerned about Twilight's safety. She saw that Twilight remained frozen on the spot where she stood. She went to place on Twilight's shoulder when she saw her flinch.

" _Oh, good. You're alive. I was worried that I was going to have to grab the hair dryer._ " said Diamond Tiara, trying to ease the tension.

Twilight didn't laugh or care for Diamond Tiara's awful joke. She was too terrified of Sunset and her primal hunger. She stared at Sunset, her eyes never leaving Sunset's fangs. She clutched her arm as she recalled the memory of the attack.

" _Woah, Twilight! Relax, Sunset won't hurt you, again,_ " said Diamond Tiara, noticing that twilight was gripping her wrist.

Twilight looked away, clearing her head. She stared at the ground. She wanted to believe Diamond Tiara's words. But something, a deep gut feeling, said that they weren't true. Just as she was about to speak, a bright flash blinded her.

Starlight felt the staff lifting her and Filthy Rich into the sky. She could see that it was trying to grant the command for both of them. She realized that the staff was going to destroy itself doing so. She closed her eyes as the gemstone glowed almost impossibly bright.

Suddenly a blast of light and glass shattered the silence of the evening. Everyone in the surrounding crowd ducked as flying glass landed on or near them. Starlight and Filthy Rich were thrown back down to the ground. Starlight hit a tree that was near the drink table.

Filthy Rich landed by Twilight and his daughter. He blinked several times as he opened his eyes. He growled as he dusted off his suit. He looked around, trying to find the staff. But all he found was a pile of dust which used to be the wood of the staff. He picked up some of the dust and threw it back down.

" _What have you done to the staff!?_ " asked Filthy Rich, his hands balling into fists.

Starlight peeled herself off the tree. She looked at Filthy Rich as he approached her. She saw the pile of dust which she figured was the staff. She found a sharp piece of glass by her foot. She grabbed it and held it out towards Filthy Rich.

" _I didn't do anything. The staff tried to fulfill the command for both of us. We overloaded it, thus destroying it._ " said Starlight.

Sunset looked up as Starlight spoke. She could see that Filthy Rich was beyond reasoning with. She tried to get up. But her stomach clench in response. She screamed as she tried again to stand.

" _Sunset, you're too weak to be moving. Your injuries are also opening the more you try to move,_ " said Applejack.

Sunset glared at Applejack. She saw her friend jumped and immediately regretted doing that. She tried her best to give an apologetic smile. But she didn't want to reveal her fangs either for fear that Applejack, who was already jumpy, would panic even more.

" _S-sorry, Applejack. I am just so hungry,_ " replied Sunset.

Applejack gave Sunset a weak smile back. She placed her hand on her back. She looked at Fluttershy.

" _Do you happen to know where any animals are? I know that you aren't happy with Sunset's diet, but she needs them or we become her meals,_ " said Applejack.

Sunset looked at Fluttershy, a shocked expression on her face. She didn't realize that Fluttershy found out. She could see the disgust that Fluttershy was trying to hide.

" _So, you know now, huh?_ " asked Sunset, keeping her voice low.

Fluttershy nodded. She didn't really talk to Sunset. She hid behind her hair as she spoke.

" _I am sure I could find a squirrel_ _if you want,_ " said Fluttershy, her voice growing quieter with each word.

Sunset looked down at the ground as her breathing became erratic. She could feel some of the wounds on her abdomen opening a little. She dug her nails into the ground, trying to fight through the pain.

" _That. Would. Be. Good._ " said Sunset in short breaths.

Fluttershy walked away, calling for a squirrel. She walked around the deserted part of the schoolyard. She was finally able to find a squirrel who was injured. Fluttershy picked up the squirrel as it squeaked in protest.

" _Oh, you poor thing. I wish you didn't have to die,_ " said Fluttershy.

The squirrel squealed in fear at hearing the word 'die'. It tried to get out of Fluttershy's grip. But to no avail, she had a good grip on it. It eventually went limp as it's breathing slowed. Fluttershy carried the almost dead squirrel to Sunset.

" _H-here, S-sunset,_ " said Fluttershy, her voice wavering as she fought back her tears.

Sunset's mouth watered as she held the squirrel. She looked up at Fluttershy. She could see that the animal lover was heartbroken. She looked down and sighed.

" _T-thanks, Fluttershy. Can w-we talk l-later?_ " asked Sunset.

Fluttershy nodded and walked away. She let a few quiet sobs escape as she did.

Sunset dug her fangs into the squirrel's neck. She saw her friends look away as she drank the blood. She closed her eyes, enjoying the nutty taste of the blood. She finished the squirrel in seconds. She laid the squirrel's dead body on the pavement, wiping the excess blood off her face with her hand.

" _Okay, I am done, guys. You can look,_ " said Sunset.

She felt a bit better. She stood up, thankful that her stomach had stopped clenching. She leaned against the snack table. She heard a few whispers of concern and fear from the few parents that surrounded her. As she scanned the crowd, she spotted Mrs. Velvet. She remembered seeing her the night she told Twilight her secret. She gulped, her throat feeling tight.

" _Now Twilight's mom knows about Starlight. I hope I don't have to reveal myself. I don't want to lose Twilight, not when I love her._ " thought Sunset.

Trixie was standing at the drink table. She was about to get some punch when she looked at Starlight. She had done her best to ignore the situation. She had known about both Sunset and Starlight. But she was surprised to hear about Filthy Rich. She saw that he was about hurt Starlight. Dropping her glass, she did something she'd thought she would never do.

" _Hey, Filthy Rich!_ _The great and powerful Trixie has a trick to show you!_ " shouted Trixie.

Filthy Rich spun around, looking over his shoulder at Trixie. His eyes darted to Sunset, wondering if she had a part in it. Seeing her shocked expression told him that she didn't know. He looked back at Trixie. He watched as she did her usual card trick.

" _Pick a card, any card,_ " said Trixie.

Her hands were sweating. She held onto the cards as Filthy Rich picked one. She smiled nervously and continued her act.

" _Okay, now put it back,_ " said Trixie.

Filthy Rich did as Trixie instructed. He sighed and crossed his arms. He figured like most amateur magicians, she wouldn't find his card. He rolled his eyes as he waited for her to pull his card out.

Trixie looked at the gathering crowd. She saw that Sunset was watching her, surprised. She had to admit that she was surprised at what she was doing too. But she didn't want to be on the sidelines, not anymore. Being friendless made her see why Sunset was scared when she found out her secret.

" _Is this...your card?_ " asked Trixie, holding out a card.

Filthy Rich looked at the card. To his surprise, it was indeed his card. He smiled, impressed that she was actually able to pull off the trick. He tucked his hand behind his back. He summoned his knife, readying the weapon.

Twilight saw that Filthy Rich was holding a weapon. But try as she might, she could only see that it had a spider on the handle. She tries to warn Trixie, but nothing came out. She felt her fear well up inside and she leaned on Diamond Tiara as her vision began to blur.

" _Yes, that is my card. Now, that'll be your last trick, great and not so powerful Trixie,_ " said Filthy Rich, pulling the knife out and holding it up.

Trixie gulped, feeling her throat close. She looked at Sunset, hoping that she would help. She backed away while she kept her eyes on Filthy Rich. She saw that Filthy Rich was getting closer. She closed her eyes as she saw the knife inch closer to her.

Sunset looked at Twilight. She saw that she was about to faint. She looked back at Trixie. She knew she had to act quick. Without thinking, she ran over to Trixie. She shoved Trixie aside as Filthy Rich kept advancing.

Twilight managed to gather herself just as she watched Sunset push Trixie out of Filthy Rich's way. She let a gasp escape her lips as she watched the scene unfold.

" _Sunset, no!_ " screamed Twilight in her head.

Sunset looked at Filthy Rich. She saw a sly smile spread across his face. She realized that this was his plan all along. She watched as his blade move closer to her abdomen. She tried to see the handle but he kept it hidden. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain above her navel.

Trixie was horrified as she watched Filthy Rich stab Sunset. She and the surrounding crowd gasped. She looked away as Sunset glanced at her. She didn't want to look at Sunset. Not when she was responsible for putting Sunset in that position.

" _Sunset!_ " shouted Starlight.

Starlight ran towards Sunset. She was glad that the crowd allowed her to have a path. She about to launch herself onto Filthy Rich when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked to see that it was Applejack.

" _Don't. It'll only worsen things for Sunset,_ " said Applejack.

Starlight yanked her shoulder free and growled. She didn't want to sit back and watch Sunset get hurt. She looked at her and she could see Sunset fighting to stay on her feet. She was about to make a move when she saw that Applejack was right. Any move she'd make would cause Sunset more pain and injuries. She sighed and stood back.

Applejack waved her friends over. She saw that Fluttershy was hesitating. She left Starlight's side and ran over to Fluttershy. She knew Fluttershy wasn't one to handle violence or blood.

" _You okay, sugarcube?_ " asked Applejack.

" _No, I am not,_ " whispered Fluttershy.

" _I understand, Fluttershy. But Sunset needs us,_ " said Applejack

Fluttershy moved her hair out of the way and looked at Sunset. She saw Sunset's red eyes met hers. She could tell that Sunset needed her like an injured animal needed its mother. She sighed and looked at Applejack.

" _Okay. I will go because Sunset needs our support,_ " said Fluttershy.

Applejack smiled. She gave Fluttershy a hug before running back to join Starlight. She waited for Diamond Tiara and Twilight to join them. She saw that Twilight and Fluttershy chose to hang in the background of the group.

" _How's Twilight holdin' up? She seems pretty nervous,_ " asked Applejack.

Diamond Tiara looked at Applejack. She could see the cowgirl's worried expression. She glanced at Twilight and hung her head.

" _She's holding up. But I think she may have a bit of PTSD._ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Applejack sighed. She was worried that Twilight could have suffered some traumatic stress from the attack. She placed a hand on Diamond Tiara's shoulder.

" _Well, thanks for comfortin' her. She's going to need it,_ " said Applejack.

Filthy Rich dug the knife as deep as it could go into Sunset's abdomen. He heard her gasp in pain. Then, without warning, he pulled the knife out and sent it back to his place. As he backed away, he pointed to Sunset.

" _Well, CHS, one of your fellow students is a vampire. What do you think of that?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

The students looked at their classmate. They could see her fangs and her red eyes. Some back away while others decided to look away quickly. The parents grabbed their child's arms and keep them close.

" _How is that possible?!_ " shouted a parent.

Filthy Rich smiled and turned to face the crowd. He could see Starlight was furious at him.

" _It was possible due to her!_ " said Filthy Rich, pointing to Starlight.

Starlight looked at the crowd. She could see that some of the parents were angry, frightened and outright shocked. She looked at Applejack and her friends. She saw that they were concerned for her safety. But before anyone could say anything, a voice broke the silence.

" _Stop, father. You know that they are better people than you'll ever be,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich looked in the direction of where the voice came from. He saw that it was his daughter. He glared at Starlight. He was getting fed up with her and her meddling.

" _What do you mean, darling?_ " asked Filthy Rich, sounding as innocent as he could.

Diamond Tiara walked up to her father. She felt her fangs extend as her anger grew. She could hear a few whispers from the crowd. She didn't care, not when her father was spreading more lies.

" _I mean that you tried to corrupt my half-sister years ago. You wanted her to be your...minio_ _n. Plus, unlike you, they choose to drink animal blood. They don't want to hurt their friends or family,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich's smug smile disappeared as he heard Diamond Tiara mention his first daughter. He balled his hand into a fist as he fought to keep in control of his anger. He looked away, afraid to face his daughter.

" _Well, I-I..._ " stammered Filthy Rich, unable to make an excuse.

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes. She had enough of her dad's lies. She growled as she launched herself onto him. She gripped his throat as tight as she could. She held on, fighting against him clawing at her. Finally, he passed out. She let go of him and ran over to Sunset.

The crowd of parents stared at Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara. They were all shocked to see that he wasn't who he said he was. Most people didn't take their eyes off of Diamond Tiara. They were shocked to see that CHS had not one, but two vampire students. A few parents grabbed their kids and decided to go home. Celestia looked at her sister. She gave her sister a worried expression. She wasn't sure what her sister could do to calm the situation.

Principle Luna stepped out from the crowd. She walked towards Sunset and her friends. She could see a few shocked and fearful expressions from the teachers and parents. She ignored them, trying to remain professional. She cleared her throat as she approached Starlight and Sunset.

" _Is what Diamond Tiara said, true?_ " asked Luna.

Luna did her best to remain calm. But the sight of Sunset and Starlight's fangs unnerved her. She closed her eyes and told herself to focus on the situation. She managed to push past her worries and listen.

" _Y-yes, it i-is,_ " said Sunset.

Luna nodded. She handed Starlight the keys to the nurse's office. She walked away, breathing a sigh of relief. She turned to the crowd. She decided the Fall Formal was over.

" _Okay, students, parents, and faculty members, the Fall Formal is over. We have had an interesting night. Go home, I will update you on the situation._ " said Luna.

Many parents gave Luna angry glares as they left with their kids. Luna did her best to not let the anger of a few parents get the best of her. She hadn't anticipated what happened tonight. She saw her sister give her a comforting smile. Eventually, there were only a few teachers left, along with Mrs. Velvet.

Luna walked up to Mrs. Velvet. She looked at the concerned mother. She didn't blame her for worrying about her child's safety. She placed a comforting hand on Mrs. Velvet's back.

" _I know you're worried about your daughter. If you want to discuss transferring Twilight, I'll be in my office for a while,_ " said Luna.

Mrs. Velvet watched as Luna walked to her office. She stared at Sunset, Starlight and Diamond Tiara. She was shocked that her daughter was hanging out with vampires this whole time. She looked around for her daughter. She wanted to take her home. She saw her daughter sitting by the school entrance. She ran over, dodging the group of friends which surrounded Sunset.

" _Twilight, dear! Let's go home. I don't want you near those...those bloodsuckers._ " said Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight looked at Sunset, who had overheard what her mother said. She could see that her friend was hurt, but she could see that she also understood. She turned to her mother, her expression stern.

" _No, mother. I want to stay with my friends. I have to support the people you call bloodsuckers. They have been my friends._ " replied Twilight.

" _But, how did you get this?_ " asked Mrs. Velvet, grabbing a hold of her daughter's wrist and showing her the bite mark.

Twilight yanked her arm free. She stared at the crescent shape bite mark. She looked back at Sunset. She knew that Sunset wasn't in complete control of herself. She sighed and threw her arm to her side.

" _Sunset did it. But I still trust her, despite my fear of it happening again. So, I will be home unless something comes up._ " said Twilight.

Mrs. Velvet looked at her daughter, shocked. She hadn't realized that her daughter was so strong-willed, though it pleased her to see that quality in her daughter. She looked at Sunset. She could see that she was indeed Twilight's friend. She turned to her daughter, an apologetic smile on her face.

" _You're right. They're not bloodsuckers, they're your friends. But I will still expect you home,_ " Twilight's shoulder's sagged as she awaited her mom's final answer, " _by Sunday evening unless Starlight calls me and tells me otherwise._ " said Mrs. Velvet.

Twilight smiled and hugged her mom. She let her mom go as she looked at her.

" _Thanks, mom. I guess I will see at home then?_ " asked Twilight.

Mrs. Velvet nodded. She waved goodbye to her daughter as she walked to her car. Once she got to her car, she unlocked the door. She climbed in and threw her purse into the passenger seat. She was shocked to find out that vampires existed and that they seemed to live nearby. She closed her eyes and pushed her thoughts aside. She opened them once she felt that she could drive safely.

Twilight watched as her mom's car disappeared into the night. She was lucky that her mother was able to accept her friends, despite their dietary differences. She ran over to where Sunset and the rest of her friends were.

" _Starlight, is there anything I can do?_ " asked Twilight.

Starlight threw the nurse's office keys to Twilight. She had her hand over the knife wound caused by Filthy Rich. She was doing her best to apply pressure to the wound.

" _Open the door and grab a stretcher for Sunset!_ " shouted Starlight.

Twilight nodded and ran off. She managed to find the nurse's office and unlocked the door. She grabbed the stretcher from the nurse's closet once she found it. She ran back outside and laid the stretcher on the ground.

" _Here, I have the stretcher. Let's get Sunset on it,_ " said Twilight.

Starlight nodded and instructed everyone to take a hold of Sunset's dress. Twilight held Sunset's shoulders as the rest of the gang lifted her. She was surprised at how heavy Sunset felt, even with all the help of her friends. She struggled to walk as she carried Sunset. After a few steps, they finally laid Sunset on the stretcher.

Twilight took a break, her chest was heaving after her exertion. She looked at Sunset. She could see that her dress was blood-soaked. She was amazed at how much blood Sunset had in her. She didn't think vampires had much blood or could bleed that much. She saw that Applejack was comforting Fluttershy while Rarity and Rainbow Dash discussed when they should get the blood off of them.

" _Sunset, you okay? We'll have you in the nurse's office soon, I promise,_ " said Starlight.

Sunset groaned. She could feel her fingers going numb as her blood fought to keep healing her injuries. She could feel her hunger coming back. She was thankful that the squirrel had sated her, even if it was only for a little while. She looked at Starlight and a small smile formed on her face.

" _Y-yeah. I think I am,_ " replied Sunset.

Twilight felt herself smile as she heard Sunset's voice. She hadn't realized that she missed the sound of it. She hadn't realized how much she had missed Sunset. She hoped that no one else would threaten Sunset, at least not until she was healthy again. She rested her hands on the steps which led to the school entrance.

" _T-Twilight...?_ " asked Sunset, turning her head to look at Twilight.

Twilight looked up, looking surprised. She gulped. She was a bit nervous and wondering Sunset needed. She bit her lip as she tried to ignore the flurry of butterflies in her stomach. She let go of the steps and walked over to Sunset.

" _W-what do you need, S-sunset?_ " asked Twilight.

Sunset felt her heart stop as she heard Twilight stutter. She could see her friend's fear. She realized that the fear was only there because she didn't control herself. She took a deep breath, ignoring the pain as she did.

" _Twilight, I am so sorry! If I could, I would stop myself. Do...you hate me?_ " asked Sunset, her eyes brimming with tears.

Twilight could see a stray tear escape and run down Sunset's cheek. She wasn't sure of what she should say. She knew that Sunset wasn't in complete control. But she couldn't forget the hungry look in Sunset's eyes. She looked away.

Sunset grabbed Twilight's wrist. As she did that, she felt the scarred skin underneath her fingers. She realized that she grabbed the wrist she had attacked. She looked at Twilight. She saw her friend look at her, her fear was present.

" _S-sunset..._ " said Twilight, her voice sounding frantic.

She looked around at her friends. She saw their concern. She tried her best to calm down but she was at her breaking point. She fought against Sunset's grip. She didn't need much as Sunset's grip was weakened due to her health. She gave Sunset apologetic look.

" _T-twilight, please...don't. I need you_ ," begged Sunset, a few more tears running down her cheek.

Twilight started to cry as well. But she just couldn't handle it anymore. She gave her friends one last tearful glance before she turned and ran off. She kept running until she found a bench. She sat down and started to sob.

Back at the school, Sunset looked at her hands. She knew that she made a mistake. She pushed too far when Twilight wasn't ready. She sighed and laid back down. She figured that if Twilight didn't hate her before, she would now.

" _Great. I probably just lost Twilight. I hope she's okay, wherever she is._ " thought Sunset as her eyes drifted closed.


	29. The Aftermath

Starlight wanted to go after Twilight. But her pressing concern had to be Sunset. She told Applejack and her friends to help carry Sunset while Fluttershy and Rarity opened the doors. She could see that they were worried for Sunset. She shared their feelings of worries.

" _Okay girls, let's get Sunset to the nurse's office, now!_ " shouted Starlight.

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash and together they lifted Sunset. Starlight managed to make up for the lack of people. All three of them carried Sunset through the school hallways until they reached the nurse's office. Once they got there, they laid Sunset's unconscious body on the exam table. Starlight was the first to exam Sunset.

Starlight took off Sunset's bloodied dress. She gasped as she saw the deep gashes caused by Filthy Rich. She heard Fluttershy and Rarity gag. She saw that Rarity had ran to the bathroom, presumably to throw up. She regained her focus and decided to clean Sunset's wounds.

" _Rainbow, give me some rubbing alcohol and a clean towel,_ " said Starlight.

Rainbow Dash found the alcohol and towel. She handed them to Starlight. She kept her distance from Sunset. She was slightly disgusted at the wounds she had endured. She had to sit down as she felt lightheaded. She saw that Applejack sat next to her.

" _How are you holdin' up_ _, Rainbow?_ " asked Applejack.

" _T-trying to not puke,_ " replied Rainbow Dash, covering her mouth.

Applejack nodded. She sat back in her seat. She looked at her friend, her exhaustion showing. She pulled her hat over her head and closed her eyes. She wanted to catch some zzzs.

Starlight wet the towel with the water from the sink. She rung it out, not wanting the floor to be slippery. She used the towel to wipe the dried blood off Sunset's skin so she could see the actual wounds better. She had to rinse the towel after she finished cleaning Sunset's stomach. After a few more wash and rinse cycles, Sunset's body was cleaned off.

She saw that many of the wounds had started to heal. She left the nurse's office, heading to the cafeteria. She found Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy eating a cake.

" _Where does Pinkie get all those treats?_ " thought Starlight.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. She figured that Pinkie always had them on her. Shaking the thought off, she approached the girls.

' _Girls, I need your help._ " said Starlight.

Pinkie shoved the last of her cake into her mouth. She tossed her plate away and walked over to Starlight.

" _What do you need?_ " asked Pinkie, swallowing the last of her cake.

Starlight looked at Fluttershy. She hoped that the task she had for her wouldn't make her uncomfortable. She turned back to Pinkie.

" _Pinkie, I need you to help clean Sunset's wounds. Can you do that?_ " asked Starlight.

Pinkie nodded.

" _Yessiree. What do I need to do?_ " replied Pinkie.

Starlight smiled. She was happy to have Pinkie's help.

" _Just grab the cotton balls and I will be there in a few minutes,_ " said Starlight.

Pinkie jumped up out of happiness. She gave Starlight hug.

" _Okay, will d_ _o,_ " said Pinkie.

Starlight watched as Pinkie skipped down the hall. She wished that she could be that happy. But her worries about Sunset weighed heavily on her. She shrugged off her thoughts about her own worries. She needed to be there for Sunset's friends. She walked over to where Fluttershy was sitting.

" _Hey, Fluttershy. May I ask you to do me a favor?_ " asked Starlight.

Fluttershy ate the last small bite of her cake. She had been doing her best to ignore the events of the night. She was worried about Sunset, as were all her friends. But she didn't like seeing blood or her friend hurting. She sighed and looked at Starlight.

" _S-sure. What do you need from me, Starlight?_ " replied Fluttershy.

Starlight looked at the table. She hoped that Fluttershy could handle the task. She didn't have anyone else to do the task. Rarity was busy throwing up in the bathroom. Applejack was exhausted from the night's events. Rainbow was busy trying to not join Rarity in the bathroom and Pinkie already had a task.

" _I need you to...get the blood bags from my car. Can you do that for me?_ " asked Starlight.

Fluttershy gulped. She could feel her stomach wanting to push the cake back up. She fought against the need to throw up.

" _Sure, Starlight,_ " replied Fluttershy.

Starlight gave Fluttershy a thankful smile and handed her the keys to her car. She ran back to nurse's office. Once she got there, she saw that Pinkie had the cotton balls ready. She grabbed the alcohol and poured it one cotton ball. She handed Pinkie the cotton ball and did the same for herself.

Together they did both of her arms. The trash can become full of bloodied cotton balls. Starlight went to empty it when Rainbow Dash got up.

" _Let me. You need to keep helping Sunset. I hope she survives this._ " said Rainbow Dash.

Starlight nodded. She grabbed the spare trash can which was kept in the closet. She set it up and continued to clean Sunset's wounds. When Rainbow Dash came back, the second trash can was about halfway full.

" _Oh my! I didn't realize the extent of the wounds Filthy Rich inflicted. Nor did I account for the sheer amount of them,_ " said Starlight.

Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement. She was just about to finish the last cut on the top of Sunset's shoulder. She had been working from the wrist up. She was about to stop when she spotted several deep cuts on Sunset's underarm.

" _Woah! Filthy Rich must've gone crazy. I just found some more cuts on her arm._ " said Pinkie.

Starlight looked under Sunset's left arm and sure enough, there were more deep cuts there. She was both shocked and amazed at how dedicated Filthy Rich was. She hadn't seen anything so thorough. She grabbed another cotton ball. She and Pinkie continued to repeat the process until they had reached her thighs.

Fluttershy came with the blood bags just as Pinkie was about to start on Sunset's right thigh. She stopped just as Fluttershy appeared.

" _Here you go, Starlight,_ " said Fluttershy.

Starlight took the blood bags from Fluttershy. She set them on the desk and walked back over to Fluttershy.

" _Thanks, Fluttershy. If you want, you can lie down on the spare bed,_ " said Starlight.

Fluttershy smiled. She was grateful for Starlight's kindness. She walked over to the spare bed and laid down. She was about to close her eyes when she saw Starlight hand her a blanket. She took it and laid it over her legs. She turned to her side and exhaustion took over. She was later joined by Applejack and Rarity, who was done throwing up.

Starlight and Pinkie managed to finish cleaning every wound Sunset had. Pinkie walked back to the cafeteria to get some more cake. She was famished after all the cleaning she did. She promised to bring one back for Diamond Tiara. But when she got to the cafeteria, she found that Diamond Tiara was already there.

" _Hey, Diamond Tiara. What are you doing here?_ " asked Pinkie, skipping over to her.

Diamond Tiara jumped as she heard Pinkie Pie sit down. She wasn't expecting anyone to come in. She looked at Pinkie, watching as her friend grabbed a piece of cake. She couldn't help but laugh as Pinkie got some chocolate frosting on her cheek. She took a napkin and wiped it off.

" _I was just getting some alone time. I can't believe what my dad was doing to your friend,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Pinkie giggled and smiled at Diamond Tiara.

" ** _Our_** _friend. She's your friend too. And besides, you helped save her and prove that she isn't a monster. I couldn't imagine what would've happened had the crowds thought that_ _she was a monster._ " said Pinkie, placing a piece cake in front of Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara took the cake and took a bite. She smiled back at Pinkie. She could see how Pinkie's friends managed to stay hopeful even when the situation seemed dire. It was because they had her. She was their friendly neighborhood jokester.

" _Thanks, Pinkie. Now, I have to get my blood bag. Starlight said it's in the nurse's office already. Wanna come?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Pinkie took another bite of her cake. She wanted to join Diamond Tiara. But she wanted to eat her cake. She decided that she would come by after she finished eating.

" _No, I just came from there. You go, I will catch up. Come and get me if there's anything you need._ " said Pinkie taking another bite.

" _Okay, Pinkie. Enjoy the cake,_ " said Diamond Tiara as she left the cafeteria.

Diamond found the nurse's office after a few wrong turns. She realized that she wasn't used to the school. She opened the door, glad that she didn't have to admit she had lost her way a few times. She saw Starlight hush her as she closed the door. She was careful to not make much noise.

" _Do you have the blood bag? My hunger is kicking up,_ " whispered Diamond Tiara.

Starlight stopped wrapping Sunset's left arm with the gauze. She walked over to the desk and pulled the blood bag out of the cooler. She handed it to Diamond Tiara.

" _Please, be quiet. These girls have had a long night. I know you did too, that's why I have reserved a spot for you_ " Starlight pointed to a spot on the floor which had two blankets sprawled out, " _I know it's not much, but it was the best I could do._ " said Starlight.

Diamond Tiara sat on the bottom blanket and smiled.

" _It's great, Starlight. Thanks,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Starlight nodded. She walked back over and continued to wrap Sunset's arm in gauze. Once she finished the left arm, she moved onto the right one. She was about to start wrapping it when a gentle knock came. She stopped and answered the door. She saw that Principle Luna was standing in the doorway. She walked out of the nurse's office, not wanting to disturb the sleeping teenagers.

" _Sorry to disturb you, Ms. Glimmer. But I need to talk about your daughter,_ " said Luna.

Starlight kept walking alongside Luna until they reached a set of lockers. She knew that Luna was probably going to discuss what to do with Sunset. She leaned against of the lockers and turned to Luna.

" _Principle-_ " said Starlight.

" _Just call me Luna, no need for formalities._ " interrupted Luna.

" _Okay, Luna. You may call me Starlight. What exactly are you wanting to discuss that involves my daughter?_ " asked Starlight.

Luna placed a hand on Starlight's shoulder. She knew that the topic of her daughter was a difficult one, especially now. She wished that she didn't need to discuss it with Starlight, not when she just got her daughter back.

" _I need to discuss if she's staying at CHS. A few details have been revealed tonight and I need to make sure that my staff and the students aren't in any danger,_ " replied Luna.

Starlight looked at Luna, her anger making her red eyes glow. She understood Luna's concern. But she was getting tired of hearing people say Sunset was a danger to them. She had never seen any vampire with as much control as Sunset.

" _I understand. But, as she said, she doesn't attack people or fellow students._ _If you would allo-_ " Starlight was cut off by Luna raising her eyebrow.

" _Correct me if I am wrong, Starlight. But wasn't Sunset the reason for Twilight's absences last week?_ " asked Luna.

Starlight looked down at the floor. She couldn't say that it wasn't Sunset. She knew that Luna was right. Sunset had been the reason Twilight was out for a few days. She grabbed her elbow and growled in frustration. She was jolted back into the present when she heard Luna clear her throat.

" _You're correct. She is the reason for Twilight's absences. But she wasn't quite herself. Filthy Rich had starved her and injured Twilight. He had planned the accident,_ " explained Starlight.

Luna looked at Starlight. Her expression showed that she understood what Starlight said. But she also seemed worried still. She looked down and she rubbed her forehead.

" _Starlight...do you think that it could happen again? I need to know that Sunset will be in control of her...instincts,_ " asked Luna.

Starlight looked at Luna. She shocked and bewildered to see the proud principal of the school look so...worried. She had never seen Luna this worried about anything before. She could see that Luna was doing what she thought was best for the students and faculty. She walked over to Luna and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" _I can assure you that I will talk with Sunset about this. I will make sure she keeps herself in control, at all times,_ " replied Starlight, trying to reassure the worried principal.

Luna looked up at Starlight. She really hoped that she was right about Sunset. She wanted to believe that one of her brightest students could control her urges. She sighed and gathered herself again. She spotted a blood bag in the window of the nurse's office.

" _Is Sunset going to be bringing her...meals to school?_ " asked Luna.

Starlight looked at the blood bag. She chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

" _She kind of...already has. I hope that you're not too mad,_ " replied Starlight.

Luna kept her composure and started to walk back to the nurse's office.

" _That's fine. But I must insist that she eat in a private room. I don't want to have students complain about her...diet._ " said Luna.

Starlight nodded.

" _Okay. I think we can arrange something. Though, you think you can supply a private room for her and her friends to eat? I know she eats lunch with her friends every day._ " said Starlight.

Luna thought about the one room that was always cold. She hadn't been able to use that due to the fact it always seems to remain cold. She figured that it would be good enough for Sunset. She turned to Starlight as she got to the door.

" _I am sure that I can find a suitable room. But I hope she won't expect any special treatment. She will still have to be treated fairly, like every other student._ " replied Luna.

Starlight nodded and shook Luna's hand.

" _Okay, I will tell her that. Now, if you please, I must get back to attending to her wounds,_ " said Starlight.

With that, Starlight and Luna said their goodbyes and parted ways. Starlight walked back into the nurse's office. She careful to be quiet as she closed the door. She tiptoed around Diamond Tiara and the sleeping girls. She continued to wrap Sunset's abdomen in gauze.

She took a break and grabbed a blood bag. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. She sat on the toilet lid. She was exhausted and sore. She felt as though 3 semi trucks hit her straight on. She ripped open the bag and drank its contents. She emptied the bag in minutes. She tossed it away and sat back down.

She stared at her shadowed reflection in the barely lit bathroom. She could see her red eyes fade back into their normal color. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She laid her head on her arms as she felt her eyes grow misty. She let a few quiet sobs escape from her throat. She could see a few wet spots on her pants from her tears falling onto them. The stress and worry over Sunset and her safety had broken Starlight's calm composure.

Suddenly the office door opened. Starlight quickly gathered herself. She wiped the last few stray tears away from her cheek. She checked for any signs that might give away that she had been crying. Seeing none, she opened the bathroom door. She saw that Pinkie was sitting in the chair next to Rainbow Dash.

" _Hey, Starlight. How are you feeling? I heard you crying._ " whispered Pinkie.

Starlight sighed. She knew that Pinkie always seemed to know when someone was down. She walked back over to Sunset and continued to wrap her thighs in gauze.

" _I am feeling better. I just had to relieve some stress. But thanks for asking Pinkie._ " replied Starlight.

Pinkie smiled at Starlight. She looked at her sleeping friends. She tried to keep a yawn from escaping but to no avail. She let a big yawn go and she stretched afterward. She rested her head on the chair and let herself slip into sleep. She curled her legs close to her to keep herself warm.

Starlight finished applying the gauze to Sunset's wounds. She went into the closet. She wanted to see if there were any ace bandages. She wanted to wrap the gauze with something. She had searched multiple boxes until she found the one with the ace bandages. She grabbed 5 of the ace bandages.

Diamond Tiara was woken up by a dull thud on her head. She looked at the object which had disturbed her. She saw that it was an ace bandage. She looked to see that it was Starlight who had thrown it. She got up and handed Starlight the ace bandage back.

" _What's the deal with hitting me with this?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Starlight took the ace bandage back and looked at Diamond Tiara.

" _I needed to wake you without disturbing the others. But you, you require an elephant stampede or a least a rude awakening,_ " replied Starlight.

" _Okay, fair enough,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Starlight looked at Sunset's dress. She saw that were small tears all over it. She picked it up by the shoulder cuffs. She handed it to Diamond Tiara.

" _Please, put that in a bag and place it the trunk of my car. I will have Rarity repair it once it's been washed,_ " said Starlight.

Diamond nodded. She found a plastic bag in one of the drawers. She left the office and proceeded to do what Starlight asked. She folded the dress neatly and placed it in the bag. She then opened Starlight's trunk and set it next to a box which Starlight kept her books in.

As she went to walk back to the office, she saw her dad's unconscious body. She walked over and nudged him with her foot. He didn't stir, to her relief. She looked around and saw that no one was in the courtyard. She wanted to make sure her dad was finished. She didn't want him to ruin any more lives.

She saw a metal pole which was lying by the statue. She ran over and tried to pick it up. But it fell with a heavy clang. She looked over her shoulder to see that it didn't bother her dad. She sighed with relief. She tried again, and this time she used more strength. She managed to lift it off the ground. She sped over to her dad. She changed the pole's angle. She made sure no one would see her. Without hesitation, she drove the metal pole into her dad's heart. She watched his arms flinch as the pole dug into his body. Once she felt it went all the way through his body, she let go. She saw that it stood vertically straight up. She smiled to herself.

She dusted her hands off and walked back to the nurse's office. She quietly opened the door and walked in. She saw that Starlight had finished putting the ace bandages on Sunset's injuries. She had to keep from chuckling. She couldn't believe that Sunset looked like a half-finished mummy.

Starlight looked at Diamond Tiara. She put her phone away as she walked to Diamond Tiara. She could smell the scent of blood on Diamond Tiara. She wondered if was because of the blood bag. She decided that it didn't seem important.

" _Diamond Tiara, I need you to keep an eye on everyone. Can you do that?_ " asked Starlight.

Diamond Tiara looked at the girls. She saw that they were all sleeping. She figured she could, for the time being.

" _Yeah, sure. Where are you going, if I may ask?_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Starlight felt her phone buzz again as another text message came. She knew that she needed to respond. But she didn't want to involve the girls.

" _I am meeting up with Royal Moon at the cafeteria. I just need someone to talk to, that's all,_ " replied Starlight.

Diamond Tiara looked at Sunset. She wondered how she was feeling. She hoped that she was okay. She turned back to Starlight, but she was already gone. She sighed and laid back down.

At the cafeteria, Starlight saw Royal Moon walk in. She walked up to her friend and gave her a hug. She was relieved to see Royal Moon. She and Royal Moon walked to the table which had the cake.

" _Star, I happy to hear that Sunset finally made it back to you. But why do you seem so worried?_ " asked Royal Moon.

Starlight sighed and rested her head on her arm.

" _It's just that Royal Moon. I worried about Sunset. You should've seen the injuries Filthy Rich inflicted. I have never seen so many injuries that were deep._ " replied Starlight.

Royal saw her friend's face darken as she talked. She placed a hand over Starlight's hand. She squeezed it in a comforting way. She felt Starlight pull her closer. She watched as she pulled away from the cake and towards her friend.

" _Well, I am here for you. You know that right?_ " asked Royal Moon.

Starlight nodded and rested her head on Royal Moon's shoulder. She just wanted to sit there and enjoy her friend's company.

Back at the nurse's office, Sunset began to stir. She cracked open her eyes and blinked. She saw that there was a small desk lamp providing some light in the room. She looked around and saw that all her friends were sleeping. She caught sight of her arms which were wrapped in bandages. She tried to move, but the pain was too severe. She gave up trying and laid her arms back down.

She spotted the cooler which was on the desk. She felt her hunger grow as she knew what the contents were. She had been hungry since the fight with Filthy Rich. She looked at Diamond Tiara. She noted that she was the only one close enough to wake up. She grabbed one of the pens that were on the table near her. She threw it at Diamond Tiara. She winced as her arm stung.

" _Psst. Diamond Tiara! Wake up._ " whispered Sunset.

Diamond Tiara felt a small thud hit her head. She sat up and saw that Sunset was awake. She got up and tiptoes over to her.

" _Glad to see that you're awake. Now, what do you need?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Sunset looked at the cooler.

" _Can you get me one of the blood bags? I am hungry,_ " asked Sunset.

Diamond Tiara nodded and walked over to the cooler. She grabbed a blood bag. She carefully avoided tripping over Rainbow Dash's feet. She walked over to Sunset and handed her the blood bag.

Sunset tore the bag open. She lifted the bag to her lips, ignoring the searing pain in her arms. She drank the red liquid minutes. She handed the empty bag to Diamond Tiara. She sighed, her hunger finally sated, for the moment.

" _Thanks,_ " said Sunset.

" _You're welcome. Anything for a friend_ ," replied Diamond Tiara, throwing away the blood bag.

As she went to walk back to Sunset, she tripped over Rainbow Dash's foot. She fell onto Pinkie Pie. She watched as Pinkie awoke from her slumber. She got off of Pinkie, just as Pinkie sat up.

" _Hey Diamond Tiara. What's up?_ " asked Pinkie.

Diamond Tiara stepped aside and let Pinkie Pie see Sunset.

" _She is,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Pinkie squealed and jumped up. She ran over to Sunset. She went to give her friend a hug when she thought better of it. She looked around at her sleeping friends. She felt they needed to be awake.

" _Hey everybody, Sunset's awake!!_ " shouted Pinkie.

Everyone bolted awake. Applejack, who was sleeping on the edge on the bed, fell off. She landed on the floor, hitting her head on the floor. She got back up and dusted off her dress.

" _I'm fine, y'all,_ " said Applejack, reassuring her friends.

Fluttershy was clutching Rarity's waist. She had been spooked when Pinkie shouted. She felt Rarity attempt to pull her off. She responded by gripping tighter.

" _Fluttershy, dear, please let go. I am not feeling too well,_ " asked Rarity.

Fluttershy, seeing Rarity looking green, let her go. She gave her a quick apology before Rarity ran to the bathroom. She sat up and looked at Sunset. She could see that Sunset's eyes were a mix of her normal cyan color and red. She hid behind her hair as she spoke.

" _I am happy that you're feeling better, Sunset. I mean, you're feeling better, right?_ " asked Fluttershy.

Sunset could see that Fluttershy was struggling to keep calm. She understood why Fluttershy was nervous and scared. She knew that if she was in Fluttershy's position, she'd be feeling the same way.

" _Yeah, I am. I'm still a bit sore, but as long as I have you guys, I know I will get there,_ " said Sunset.

Rainbow Dash smiled at Sunset.

" _We'll help get you back to being awesome!_ " shouted Rainbow Dash, throwing a fist in the air.

Applejack walked over to Rainbow Dash. She rested her arm on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

" _Rainbow's right. We'll be there, helping you get better,_ " said Applejack.

Rarity walked out of the bathroom. She didn't look as green. She laid down behind Fluttershy. She didn't bother to say anything to anyone. She didn't feel like it, nor did she have the energy.

" _Rarity...are you alright?_ " asked Sunset.

Rarity turned over and faced Sunset. Her eyes had small dark circles underneath them. She looked like she hadn't slept in over a week. Even her usually neat hair was messy and tangled in some parts.

" _S-sunset, I am fine, darling. Just a bit sick. Must've been the...punch...dear..._ " said Rarity, drifting off to sleep.

Sunset watched as Rarity drifted off to sleep. She wished that her friend felt better. She looked around the room, and she noticed that Starlight wasn't there. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

" _Guys, where's Starlight-did she leave?_ " asked Sunset.

" _Last I checked, she was headed to the cafeteria. She said that she was meeting with Royal Moon,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Sunset nodded.

" _Can someone get her? I would really like to go home now,_ " asked Sunset.

Fluttershy shook her head. She wanted to get out of the room. She could smell the blood from the blood bags. She was getting queasy the longer she stayed.

" _I-I can do it,_ " said Fluttershy.

Sunset held her hand out for Fluttershy. She looked at her friend and smiled. She was thankful, that through all the events of the night, she still had her. She wished that she could say the same for Twilight. She felt a tentative hand touch hers. She squeezed it gently.

" _Thanks, Fluttershy. I am really glad that you stayed. I was worried that you were going to be scared._ _Sorry...for lying about my diet._ " said Sunset.

Fluttershy gulped. She could tell that Sunset's hand were cold and clammy. She looked at Sunset, noticing that her eyes were now they normal cyan color. She sighed.

" _I-it's okay. I understand that you wanted to spare my feelings. And you're my friend, I wouldn't leave just because I was scared._ " replied Fluttershy, pulling her hand back as she stood up.

Sunset watched as Fluttershy left the office. She looked down at her wardrobe or lack thereof. She looked around, and she spotted a drawer labeled 'gowns'. She made an attempt to move. But her wounds sent searing pain throughout her whole body.

" _Woah, Sunset. What are you tryin' to get?_ " asked Applejack.

" _I am trying to get to that drawer,_ " Sunset pointed to the one drawer, " _I need something to cover me,_ " replied Sunset.

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash. She nodded in the direction of the drawer. She was glad that Rainbow Dash understood what she meant. She waited until Rainbow Dash handed her one of the gowns from the drawer.

" _Here you go, sugarcube. Do you need one of us to help you?_ " asked Applejack.

Sunset nodded.

" _Do want me to? Or someone else?_ " asked Applejack.

" _I was hoping that maybe Rarity could, but she is out cold. So, yes, I would like you to, that is if you don't mind,_ " replied Sunset.

" _I won't mind. Now, Rainbow, Pinkie, please give me and Sunset some privacy,_ " said Applejack, opening the door.

" _But what about Rarity?_ " asked Rainbow Dash.

" _She should be fine...just as long as she stays asleep._ " replied Applejack, shoving Rainbow Dash out the door.

Applejack turned to Sunset. She grabbed the gown and helped Sunset slip her arms through the sleeves. She tried to make it quick because she could see that Sunset was in pain. Next, she and Sunset had to tie the strings in the back. Applejack had Sunset lean forward. She hushed Sunset when Rarity mumbled in her sleep. Once they were sure she was asleep, Applejack quickly tied the strings.

" _There you go, you're all done. Now, I better tell Rainbow and Pinkie to help you while I help Fluttershy get Starlight,_ " said Applejack.

" _O-okay, Applejack. Thanks for the help,_ " replied Sunset.

After Applejack left, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walked back in. They sat in the chairs, waiting on their friends to return.

Applejack saw Fluttershy sitting with Starlight and Royal Moon. She walked over and sat next to Royal Moon.

" _Hey Applejack, how's Sunset?_ " asked Starlight.

" _She's good. But I think she misses her own bed. And besides, I think it's time we all checked back in with our parents._ " replied Applejack.

Starlight looked at Fluttershy, who nodded in agreement. She figured they were right. It was time to head home and recover. She turned to Royal Moon.

" _I believe she is right. We must be heading home. It's been a long night and I think we're all exhausted._ " said Starlight.

Royal Moon nodded and grabbed her bag.

" _Yeah, I agree. I will swing by tomorrow and see if there is anything I can do to help Sunset, okay?_ " said Royal Moon.

" _Yes, thanks,_ " replied Starlight.

Royal Moon gave Starlight a hug. She waved goodbye to the others as she left the cafeteria. Once she was gone, the others had left, heading back to the nurse's office. Starlight opened the door to see Sunset drinking from a blood bag.

" _That's her third blood bag, in a row!!_ " said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset looked at Starlight and chuckled nervously. She wasn't expecting for Rainbow Dash to rat her out. She finished the bag in her hand and tossed it to Rainbow Dash.

" _Thanks for ratting me out, Rainbow,_ " said Sunset.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to lie to Starlight. Not when it came to Sunset's health. She tossed the empty bag away.

" _It's okay. I am glad she said something. It's good that you're appetite is back,_ " Starlight walked over to Sunset and placed a hand on her shoulder, " _Now, tell me...can you walk?_ " asked Starlight.

Sunset took a deep breath. Gripping the edge of the bed, she sat up. This time, there was no pain. She smiled and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She took another deep breath, and she stood up. She almost lost her balance when Starlight grabbed her.

" _Thanks, Starlight,_ " said Sunset.

Starlight smiled. Once she was sure Sunset had regained her balance, she let go of her.

" _Good. Now, try walking to Fluttershy,_ " said Starlight.

Sunset nodded. She looked at Fluttershy, who held out her hand for her. She smiled. She cautiously took a step. It felt like she was trying to move a ton of bricks. But then her muscles started to get used to moving. She found herself holding Fluttershy's hand in minutes.

" _Awesome! So, she can walk to the car. Can we go now? I want to get out of this dress._ " said Rainbow Dash.

Everyone laughed at Rainbow Dash's annoyed expression. But they all agreed with her. They wanted to go home and get out of their dresses.

" _Yes, we can. Applejack, wake Rarity up. Do you think you can give her a ride home?_ " asked Starlight.

" _Yep, I can,_ " replied Applejack

" _Good. Pinkie, carry the cooler. I will help Sunset walk._ " said Starlight.

Pinkie grabbed the cooler.

" _Rainbow, please return the office keys to Luna,_ " said Starlight.

Rainbow Dash grabbed the keys. She ran to Luna's office. She was glad to see that Luna was still in her office. She opened the door and walked in.

" _Here are the keys, Principle Luna. Starlight and my friends are going home now. Thanks for letting us use the office._ " said Rainbow Dash.

" _Okay, thank you for returning the keys. Also, one other thing, I have a room for you and your friends to eat lunch from now on. Here's the room key._ " said Luna, getting up, and handing the key to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash took the key. She waved goodbye to Luna before leaving her office. She made it back to the nurse's office and saw that everyone was walking towards her. She walked over to Sunset.

" _Here,_ " said Rainbow Dash, handing Sunset the key.

" _What's this?_ " asked Sunset.

" _It's the key to our private lunchroom. At least that's what Principle Luna told me,_ " replied Rainbow Dash.

Sunset took the key and placed it into the gown's only pocket. She and the gang continued walking until they reached Starlight's car. Starlight unlocked her car and trunk. Pinkie placed the cooler in the trunk. She closed the trunk and said goodbye. Sunset watched as her pink haired friend left to go get her pink Volkswagon beetle.

Sunset got into Starlight's car. She felt a leather object in the passenger seat. She picked it up. She saw that it was her leather jacket. As she opened it, she heard something fall out of one of its pockets. She bent down and picked the object up. She realized it was the necklace she had made for Twilight. She felt her eyes burn as a few tears threatened to fall.

She looked at Diamond Tiara and Rainbow Dash. She wanted to ask a favor of them. She hoped that they would agree to do it.

" _Rainbow Dash, Diamond Tiara. I have something I need you to do for me...please,_ " said Sunset.

Rainbow Dash and Diamond Tiara looked at each other before looking at Sunset. They were unsure of whether they wanted to do what she wanted to ask of them.

" _Please...find Twilight. I need to know that she's okay. And if you can...bring her to Starlight's place._ " said Sunset.

Rainbow Dash groaned. She wanted to go home, to get out her dress. She sighed. She also wanted to help Sunset. She finally decided to help Sunset. She knew that would be her choice, no matter what.

" _Okay, Sunset. We'll look for her until dawn. But then, I say we call in reinforcements._ " said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset nodded. She watched as Rainbow Dash got on her skateboard and left. She saw Diamond Tiara doing the same. She grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

" _Please...if you find Twilight, give her this,_ " Sunset placed the necklace in Diamond Tiara's hand, " _And tell her...that...I understand if she hates me._ " said Sunset.

Diamond Tiara gripped the necklace.

" _Okay, I will, I promise,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

With those words, Diamond Tiara walked off. She turned right while Rainbow Dash turned left. Sunset hoped that her friends could find Twilight. She buckled her seatbelt as the passenger door closed. Starlight got into the driver' side. as the rest of Sunset's friends headed home.

" _I am sure that they'll find her. Just have faith and a little hope,_ " said Starlight.

Sunset stared out at the window. She remained silent as Starlight started the car. She really hoped that what Starlight said, was true.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was running down the street, going the opposite direction of Crystal Prep. She was calling Twilight's name, hoping for a response. But all she got were a few dogs barking and crickets. She sighed.

" _Where are you, Twilight?_ " thought Rainbow Dash.

Diamond Tiara sniffed the air. She caught a faint whiff of Twilight's familiar rose-like scent. She followed it to a dog park. She looked around. At first, she didn't see anything. But as she went to leave, she caught sight of a figure.

" _Twilight? Is that you?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

The figure gasped and stood up. Diamond Tiara worried that figure would bolt. She raised her hands in the air.

" _Twilight, it's me, Diamond Tiara. Everyone is worried about you, especially a certain flame-haired girl,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

The figure looked at her. She saw that familiar rim of Twilight's glasses. She walked towards Twilight, making sure to not spook her.

" _I-is she really worried about me?_ " asked Twilight.

Diamond Tiara nodded and sat on the bench.

" _Yeah, she sent me and Rainbow Dash to find you,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Twilight smiled. She wiped a few stray tears that were falling. She had been crying heavily. She was doing what she could to keep the horrid images of the night Sunset attacked her, away. She was struggling to see past that.

" _I'm sorry...for running away,_ " said Twilight.

" _I am not the one you should be apologizing to. That would be Sunset._ _She needed you...and ran out on her._ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Twilight looked at the ground. She felt a wave of guilt and pain wash over her. She had to fight to keep from crying. She knew that what Diamond Tiara said was correct. She had to apologize to Sunset. But she wasn't sure that she could look at her, not without seeing her as the hungry and starved vampire that attacked her.

Diamond Tiara looked at the necklace in her hand. She saw the beautiful dark purple sapphire. She hadn't seen a sapphire this color before She figured that it was a rare color. She looked at Twilight. She saw why Sunset chose the color and stone type. She could that the necklace would look amazing on Twilight.

" _Here,_ " Diamond Tiara haded the necklace to Twilight, " _Sunset wanted me to give this to you. She made it for you, you know?_ " said Diamond Tiara.

Twilight took the necklace. She loves the color of the stone. She recognized it as a sapphire. She wondered how long it took Sunset to make it. She smiled and squeezed her hand around the necklace.

" _Did she...really make this?_ " asked Twilight.

Diamond Tiara nodded.

" _Yes, she did. And I also know that you being afraid of her, is hurting her. She...thinks you...hate...her._ " said Diamond Tiara.

Twilight looked at Diamond Tiara.

" _She thinks I...hate her?_ " asked Twilight.

Diamond Tiara nodded, unsure of what to say.

" _Well, I guess I can't blame her. But you're right, I am afraid of her,_ " said Twilight.

" _Yeah, why is that? I mean, I get she attacked you. But you're not afraid of me or even Starlight. And we're vampires, like Sunset._ " asked Diamond Tiara.

" _I guess it's because Starlight and you didn't hurt me, not like Sunset did,_ " replied Twilight.

Diamond Tiara placed a hand on her hip as she stood up.

" _So...?_ _That doesn't mean she is bad. Give her another chance, let her show you that she isn't going to hurt you again, at least not_ _intentionally._ " said Diamond Tiara.

Twilight remained silent. She knew what Diamond Tiara was saying was right. She had to give Sunset another chance. She had to forgive Sunset, at some point. She stood up.

" _Okay, I will. By the way, how is she doing?_ " asked Twilight.

Diamond Tiara laughed.

" _She is dressed kind of like a half-wrapped mummy who got lost at a hospital. But she is doing better. Do you think you're ready to see her?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Twilight nodded. She put the necklace on. She loved how beautiful it was. She proud to be wearing it. She looked at Diamond Tiara and let a content smile show. She felt Diamond Tiara grab her hand. She walked with her friend, heading to Starlight's house.


	30. "I am...okay...?"

The next morning, Sunset awoke to find herself in her room. She looked around, dazed for a moment. As she looked around, she remembered the events of last nights. She looked at her to confirm that she had indeed been wrapped in ace bandages. She sat up, throwing the blanket off of her.

She felt a lot better then she did last night. She figured that a good night's rest helped her recuperate a lot quicker. She stood up and walked to her bathroom. Closing the door, she sighed. It felt good to be home again. She looked at the mirror. She saw her reflection with its tangled hair and half opened eyes. She burst out laughing at how silly she looked.

She grabbed her hairbrush and took care of her messy hair. She put her hairbrush down on the counter. As she did, she recalled the moment she was in Filthy Rich's basement bathroom. She remembered her red eyes and the hunger that made them glow.

" _Filthy Rich was right. I am a monster._ " thought Sunset.

She turned the water on. She splashed some in her face. She enjoyed the feeling of the cool water on her face. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax. She continued to get ready for the day. She wondered who Starlight said was coming.

She pulled the gown off her body. She looked at the ace bandages. She noticed that there seemed to be some speckled areas of fresh blood. She wondered if it was caused by her shifting around in her sleep. Thinking little of it, she continued to find a better outfit.

She found her magenta pajamas. She slipped on her nightshirt, pulling it over the ace bandages. She grabbed her pants and put them on. She looked at her reflection, making sure that her pajamas were on correctly.

Suddenly the front door opened. Diamond Tiara and Twilight walked in. Twilight stayed back as her friends surrounded her and Diamond Tiara. She smiled as she got pulled into a group hug. She was happy to see her friends again. But a part of her still remained wary of seeing Sunset.

The group hug soon broke apart after a few minutes. Rainbow Dash sat on a stool by the kitchen counter. She turned to Twilight, eating an apple.

" _So, Twilight where'd you run off to?_ " asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash. She adjusted her glasses, trying to not let her nerves get the better of her. She hoped that Sunset was still asleep.

" _I was...uh, at a dog park,_ " replied Twilight.

Rainbow Dash and the girls exchanged glances of shocked expressions. But Rarity, who was drinking a blueberry and banana smoothie, almost choked. She covered her mouth to keep from making a mess.

" _What on earth were doing at a dog park, dear?_ " asked Rarity.

Everyone turned back to Twilight. They wanted to hear her reason for running to a dog park. Applejack was the only one who didn't really look at Twilight. she recalled their conversation that they had the day Sunset had been kidnapped.

" _I went there because...because of me and my brother, Shining Armor. We used to go there when he was still around. It's Spike's favorite place to go_ _...and mine._ " replied Twilight.

The girls were silent. They didn't realize that Twilight had a brother or that she missed him. The silence in the room became deafening. Twilight, who was still anxious, shifted from one foot to another.

" _Well, at least you're safe now, Twi,_ " said Applejack, slinging an arm around Twilight's shoulders.

Twilight managed a weak smile. She looked at the staircase. She saw that Starlight was standing there. She caught her eye for a moment. She hoped that Starlight couldn't sense her fear. She watched Starlight walk up the stairs, presumably to Sunset's room.

" _Come on, let's get you something to eat,_ " said Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie grabbed a few boxes of pancake mix. She also grabbed a few other ingredients for her pancakes. She started to make the pancake batter while the others chatted amongst themselves.

Meanwhile, Sunset was in her room. She had heard the front door open. She could smell Twilight's scent. She felt her fangs extend as her hunger swelled. She grabbed the sink counter in an effort to fight her urges.

" _You know, I don't consider you a monster. You have a hunger, that doesn't label you as a monster. It's what you do with the hunger, that does._ " said Starlight, leaning against the door frame.

Sunset jumped. She spun around to see that Starlight was approaching her.

" _H-how did you know what I was thinking?_ " asked Sunset.

Starlight placed a hand on Sunset's shoulder. " _I know...because I have been where you have. Remember my sister?_ " asked Starlight.

Sunset nodded. " _Yeah, I remember,_ " replied Sunset.

" _Well, when I killed her, I too, felt like a monster. I wanted to die because I did the one thing I swore I would never do,_ " said Starlight.

Sunset looked at Starlight she wondered what Starlight meant. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

" _So, what stopped you?_ " asked Sunset.

" _What stopped me was remembering this; that making a mistake, no matter how bad, didn't mean that I couldn't work to be better,_ " replied Starlight.

Sunset stared at her hands. She replayed Twilight's words in her head. She could still hear the fear and hurt in her voice. She wiped a tear which ran down her cheek.

" _So...it'll get easier?_ " asked Sunset.

Starlight saw the tear which Sunset wiped away. She wrapped an arm around Sunset waist. Pulling her closer, Starlight held her hand.

" _It will. But...it takes time. Think you can take the time to work on rebuilding your trust with Twilight?_ " asked Starlight.

" _Yeah, I can,_ " replied Sunset.

Starlight pulled Sunset into a hug. She was glad to have her daughter and friend back. She let go of Sunset after a few moments.

" _So, you ready to say hi to your friends?_ " asked Starlight.

Sunset nodded. She watched as Starlight left her room, closing the door. She took a deep breath. She really wanted to talk to Twilight. She wanted to repair the damage she caused.

Twilight grabbed a plate of pancakes and took a few off of it. She got up and grabbed the syrup from the cabinet near the fridge. She was about to use it when Rainbow Dash grabbed it.

" _Rainbow, I was going to use-_ " Twilight looked up to see Sunset walking down the stairs.

Sunset stopped walking mid-step. She saw Twilight meet her gaze. She felt her pulse speed up. She was a mix of nervous and fearful. She didn't want to make Twilight run again. She continued to walk down the rest of the stairs. She looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath.

" _Hey, Sunset. Do you want some pancakes?_ " asked Diamond Tiara, walking over with a plate of pancakes.

Sunset took the plate. She looked at the pancakes. She was hungry, but something made her unsure if she wanted to eat. She glanced up to see Pinkie Pie flipping a pancake. She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

" _Yeah, I wouldn't miss eating Pinkie's famous pancakes,_ " said Sunset, setting the plate down on the counter.

Starlight walked in just as Sunset sat down.

" _Morning girls. How did you all sleep? I trust you slept well._ " said Starlight.

Rainbow Dash poured the syrup over her pancakes. She took a bite of the pancakes.

" _Well, I slept like a log,_ " replied Rainbow, her mouth still full.

Everyone nodded. They had all fallen asleep quickly, exhausted from the night events. The sound of sizzling batter and knives cutting pancakes filled the room. Everyone, especially Sunset and Twilight, felt tense.

Pinkie made the last batch of pancakes as everyone sat down. She was happy to see all her friends sitting and enjoying breakfast together. She looked at Sunset then at Twilight. She noticed that there was some tension between them.

She decided that she was going to fix that. She took the last bit of batter and made two half hearts. Once they were done, she placed each half on a plate. She took the first half and wrote 'Sunset' in red icing. On the second half, she wrote 'Twilight' in purple icing.

" _Alright, here's the last batch of pancakes_ " Pinkie placed the last stack of pancakes on the counter, " _And for Sunset and Twilight, I made you two these,_ " said Pinkie, placing the heart pancakes in front of them.

Twilight looked at her pancake. She saw that her name was on it. She glanced at Sunset and saw that Sunset's pancake had her name. She met Sunset's gaze before pulling away. She adjusted her glasses, not sure of what to think of Pinkie's kind gesture.

Applejack finished her serving of pancakes. She walked over to the sink where Rarity was standing. As she tossed her dish into the sink, she looked at Sunset and Twilight.

" _You're seeing the awkward side glances too?_ " whispered Rarity.

Applejack looked at Rarity.

" _Yeah. I haven't seen Sunset this tense. But after what happened last week, I don't blame her._ " replied Applejack.

Rarity looked at Twilight. She could tell that she was trying her best to act calm. But she could see the anxiety in her purple eyes. She looked at Sunset, who was eating some of her pancakes. She was happy to see her eating, despite the tension in the air. She saw that Sunset occasional glanced at Twilight. She could see that Sunset wanted to talk to Twilight.

" _Let's give Sunset and Twilight some time alone,_ " said Rarity.

Applejack nodded in agreement.

" _Hey, Sunset, mind if we browse your movie collection? I figured that we could do a movie marathon,_ " asked Applejack.

" _Sure, I think that's a cool idea,_ " replied Sunset.

With that said, everyone left the kitchen, except Sunset and Twilight. When the room was less crowded, Sunset moved closer to Twilight. She also brought her half of the heart pancake with her.

" _You know, Pinkie's idea with the heart was amazing,_ " said Sunset.

Twilight looked at her half. She couldn't help but smile. She had to agree with Sunset. She liked the gesture. She turned attention to Sunset.

" _I agree. The gesture was sweet,_ " replied Twilight.

As Sunset looked at Twilight, the noticed the sapphire stone around her necklace. She gave Twilight a half smile. She didn't think that she would've worn the necklace.

" _Did you like the necklace? I made it for you,_ " asked Sunset.

Twilight reached a hand towards her necklace. She rubbed her finger over the smooth stone. She had almost forgotten that she still had it on. She gripped the stone tightly for a moment.

" _Yes, I do. Thank you...for making it,_ " replied Twilight.

Sunset held out her hand. " _Twilight, can I see your wrist, the one I...bit_ ," asked Sunset.

Twilight gripped her wrist, covering the bite mark. " _W-why?_ "

Sunset moved her hand back a little. She didn't mean to frighten Twilight. She hung her head, her eyes avoiding Twilight's anxious ones.

" _I just wanted to see...what I did,_ " replied Sunset.

Twilight sighed, letting go of her wrist. She reached out and grabbed Sunset's hand. She pulled her hand towards her. She laid her wrist on Sunset's cold hands. She swallowed, feeling her throat become dry.

Sunset glanced at Twilight. She could sense her fear and anxiety. She didn't grip Twilight's wrist tightly for fear of causing Twilight to panic. She placed a finger on the edge of the bite mark. She could feel the indentations of her teeth. She was shocked to see how hard she had bitten Twilight.

Twilight did her best to not yank her hand away. She didn't like how Sunset traced the bite mark. She wanted to say something, but her voice didn't seem to cooperate. Reaching a breaking point, Twilight pulled her wrist away.

Sunset pulled her hands away, unsure of what to do. She could see that Twilight was close to panicking again. She tentatively reached a hand towards Twilight. She wanted to show her that she was in control.

Twilight, still on edge from Sunset touching her, moved away. But in doing so, she bumped into her knife. It fell, cutting her palm in the process. She grabbed her hand and let out a small scream. She met Sunset's gaze, locking eyes with her.

Sunset kept her gaze on Twilight. She tried to ignore the smell of Twilight's blood. But she felt her stomach turn and twist as her hunger grew. She hugged her stomach as she kept her eyes on Twilight. She felt her canines change into her fangs.

" _Ah!_ " screamed Sunset as she felt her primal instincts threatening to overtake her.

Twilight saw Sunset's fangs. She staggered back off the stool she was sitting in, her eyes fixated on Sunset's fangs. She watched as Sunset's eyes went from their usual cyan color to blood red. She felt her heart sink as her fear swelled. She wiped off a few beads of sweat which had formed on her skin.

Sunset kept her gaze on Twilight. She could feel herself wanting to attack her. She closed her eyes as her vision became blurry. She felt dizzy and hot. She gripped the countertop with her free hand.

Starlight, who was sitting in her room, heard Sunset's scream. She walked down the stairs, wanting to see what was going on. She saw Sunset bent over, clutching her stomach. She stepped into the room, bumping her foot against a chair.

Sunset spun around, her red eyes glaring angrily at Starlight. She growled, baring her fangs. She stood up from her stool, no longer hugging her stomach. She approached Starlight.

Twilight, seeing Sunset take her attention off her, made a move to get away. She got to the refrigerator when Sunset turned her attention back to her. She locked eyes with Sunset. She could see that her eyes didn't have their usual kindness. But as she saw the primal hunger in Sunset's eyes, it disappeared. It was replaced with shock and disgust.

Sunset felt her dizziness disappear. She realized that she was standing in front of Twilight. She gripped the countertop as her vision blurred. She struggled to keep herself from attacking Twilight. She could smell Twilight's scent. It made her mouth water. She ran her tongue across her fangs, wanting to sink them into Twilight.

" _No! No, she's your friend, not a blood bag!_ " thought Sunset.

She looked at Twilight's wrist. She stared at her bite mark. She saw images of herself feeding on Twilight flash through her mind. She felt dizzy again as the memories flooded her brain. She managed to keep her balance as the images stopped. She met Twilight's eyes again. She saw fear in her purple eyes and that made her stomach twist into knots.

" _T-Twilight..._ " Sunset took a few steps closer to Twilight, " _I am not going to hurt you, I promise._ " said Sunset.

Twilight looked at her friend. She saw Sunset's usual kindness shine through the hunger. She took a deep breath, her heartbeat slowing down as she did so. She took a few shaky steps closer to Sunset.

" _Twilight, be careful. You're still bleeding._ " cautioned Starlight.

Sunset looked at Twilight's wound. Part of her wanted to drink her blood. But she fought against her urges. She looked back at Twilight.

" _Let me help you, please,_ " said Sunset.

Twilight glanced at starlight. She saw Starlight give a reassuring nod. She looked back at Sunset. She decided to fight her fear which was threatening to make her faint. She stepped aside, allowing Sunset to access the sink.

Sunset grabbed a towel and soaked it in the sink. She rung the towel out before she removed it from the sink. She looked at Starlight, hoping that she would be able to stay in control.

Twilight kept herself glued to the spot where she stood. She couldn't move as Sunset got closer to her. She watched as Sunset placed the towel on her cut. She inhaled sharply, the water stinging as it touched her cut.

Sunset focused on Twilight's injury. She didn't want to hurt her again. She wiped Twilight's cut clean, removing all the dried blood from the area. She pulled the towel away. As she brought the towel closer, she caught a whiff of Twilight's scent. She was tempted to keep the towel. But she tossed it aside, disgusted at her thoughts.

" _Sunset, can I leave you with Twilight? Alone?_ " asked Starlight.

Twilight looked at Starlight, her eyes wide with fear. She was hoping that Starlight would've stayed.

" _What are you saying?! Sunset's your friend, stop the letting fear run through you,_ " shouted Twilight in her mind.

" _Yes, you can, Starlight,_ " replied Sunset.

Sunset met Starlight's gaze. She could see that Starlight wanted to know that she would mean it. She caught Twilight's eye, seeing a hint of fear. She looked down at her hands. Her words struggled to come.

" _Twilight...you can trust me,_ " said Sunset.

Twilight looked at her wound. She was trying to adjust to what she saw. She didn't think that she could feel safe around Sunset after what happened on Tuesday. Yet, she saw that Sunset was in control of herself. Taking a leap of faith, she grabbed one of Sunset's hands with her good hand.

" _I believe you, Sunset,_ " said Twilight.

Starlight winked at Sunset. She grabbed the first aid kit from one of the cabinets and laid it on the counter.

" _Here's the first aid, Sunset. I am glad you and Twilight have rebuilt some of your trust,_ " said Starlight, leaving the kitchen.

Sunset grabbed the kit, pulling her hand free of Twilight's hand. She pulled out the gauze, bandages, and tape. She heard the floorboards squeak, pulling her attention to Twilight. She looked at her friend. She could tell that Twilight had begun to feel frightened again. She sighed.

" _I don't blame her. I did attack her. And I swore that wouldn't hurt her._ " thought Sunset.

Taking a step towards Twilight, Sunset said, " _Twilight, let me take of your wound. Then I will keep my distance until you feel safe, okay?_ "

Twilight gave Sunset a wary look. A part of her believed Sunset. But a part of her felt like she couldn't. She sat in one of the chairs next to Sunset. She placed her hand in the counter, showing her palm.

" _Okay, Sunset,_ " said Twilight.

A half hour later, the girls returned downstairs from Sunset's room with a small stack of movies.

" _Uh, did we miss something?_ " asked Rainbow Dash, pointing to the bloodied towel.

Sunset rubbed the back of her head, avoiding Rainbow Dash's gaze.

" _Twilight cut herself by accident. I took care of it, though,_ " said Sunset, seeing Rainbow Dash's concerned expression.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight then back Sunset.

" _Okay..._ " said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie jumped onto the couch, flinging the pillows off it.

" _Hurry up slowpokes! You're going to miss the first movie!_ " shouted Pinkie.

Sunset stole one last glance at Twilight. Her stomach twisted and knotted as she saw the fear which darkened Twilight's eyes.

" _I'm sorry, Twi._ " thought Sunset.

She joined her friends on the couch, hoping the day would get better.

_*Three movies later*_

The sound of the doorbell being rung caught Sunset's attention. She got up and went to the door. The door had a peephole, which Sunset looked through. She saw a familiar outfit.

" _Trixie?_ _What are you doing here?_ " asked Sunset, opening the door halfway.

Trixie rubbed her neck nervously. Her eyes never left the ground as she spoke.

" _I...just wanted to say...t-thank you, you know, for saving me..._ " Trixie replied, her voice shaking slightly.

Sunset opened all the way. Her body posture seemed to relax as she heard what Trixie said. She leaned against the door.

" _Y-you're welcome. Do you want to come in?_ " asked Sunset, gesturing to her friends.

The pale blue haired girl met Sunset's gaze. She saw a kindness in her eyes that she hadn't seen before. She wondered if she should take the invitation.

" _S-sure,_ " replied Trixie, walking into to the kitchen hallway.

She could see Sunset's friends watching a movie in the living room. As the front door shut behind her, she saw a few of the girls glance at her.

Sunset walked past Trixie, making her way to the fridge. It was lunchtime and she was getting hungry. But she felt odd. She felt her craving for blood wasn't as strong as usual.

Trixie sat on one of the chairs that surrounded the kitchen island. She watched as Sunset grabbed a jar of squirrel blood. She looked away as Sunset poured the crimson liquid into a glass. She felt herself gag as she caught the scent.

Sunset felt her fangs extend. But as she ran her tongue along them, she felt something different. She could've sworn they seemed less sharp and shorter than normal. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion for a few moments. She tried to figure out why her body seemed to be different than before.

" _Maybe I am just imagining things. I mean, I can't be turning human again...right?_ " thought Sunset.

She was jolted out of her thought by her growling stomach. She held the glass to her lips. She let the cool liquid slide down her parched throat. She finished the glass without taking a breath. Once the glass was emptied, she took a deep breath, gasping for air.

Trixie, who finally manage to calm her stomach, looked over at Sunset. She caught sight of blood on Sunset's arm. She jumped up from her chair and ran over to Sunset.

" _What happened?_ " asked Trixie, lifting Sunset sleeve, revealing the blood speckled bandages.

Sunset yanked her arm free from Trixie's grip. She covered the bandages again, scowling at Trixie.

" _Nothing that concerns you!_ " hissed Sunset, watching as Twilight met her gaze.

Trixie backed away, holding her hands up in defense. She hadn't meant to upset Sunset. She sat back in her chair.

" _Does it have something to do with your absence?_ " Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sunset felt a growl escape. She gripped the countertop, her knuckles turning white from her grip. She looked at Trixie. She wanted the smug look on her face to disappear. It was bad enough that she had messed things up with Twilight. She didn't Trixie's attitude.

" _Yes, it does,_ " replied Sunset, giving Trixie a cold glare.

Trixie shifted nervously under Sunset's glare. She understood the coldness in Sunset's glare. She had taken advantage of her when she found her secret. Sighing, she looked down at her skirt.

" _You know Sunset, the Great and Powerful Trixie, is sorry she took advantage of you..._ " said Trixie, her voice lowering with each word.

Sunset softened her gaze. She could hear the sincerity in Trixie's voice. But she still couldn't believe that Trixie would apologize, for anything. That wasn't something Trixie was known to do. A small, thin smile spread across Sunset's face.

" _Do you mean really mean that Trixie?_ " asked Sunset.

Trixie looked at Sunset before returning her gaze back to her skirt.

" _Yes, I do, Sunset. I shouldn't have done that. I guess...I was...jealous...of you and your friends._ " Trixie replied, hoping Sunset believed her apology.

Sunset looked at her friends. She watched as Pinkie made a silly face with the popcorn. A half smile appeared as she heard her friends' laughter. Sunset glanced down at the counter. She replayed some of the memories of her friends in her head.

Flashback*

Sunset was sitting under a shady tree in the courtyard of CHS. She was writing in her diary. Looking up from her writing, she saw her friends. She waved them over to her.

" _Hey, Sunset. How was lunch?_ " asked Pinkie Pie.

Sunset gave her friends a small smile.

" _It was okay, as usual,_ " said Sunset in a monotone voice.

Rarity exchanged worried glances with Applejack. Turning to Sunset, she said, " _Darling, what's bothering you?_ "

Sunset's gaze drifted to her diary. She reread her diary entry, silently. Today hadn't been what she expected.

" _Girls, I-Fluttershy found out my secret!_ " said Sunset, her eyes becoming watery.

Rarity glanced up at her friends. They had been wondering when this was going to happen. Placing a hand on Sunset's shoulder, Rarity sat down.

" _Sunset, darling, this was always going to come at some point. Now at least, you have gotten it out of the way._ " Rarity said, her other hand grabbing one of Sunset's.

Sunset looked up at her friends. They had been by her side, even when they found out her secret. Their friendship was what helped Sunset adjust to going to CHS.

" _Let's find Fluttershy,_ " said Rainbow Dash, her impatience clear.

Sunset looked panicked at Rainbow Dash's statement. Fear made her blood run cold. She couldn't-no, she wouldn't face Fluttershy. Not after she saw the terrified look in Fluttershy's eyes.

Felling Sunset tense up, Rarity gave her an encouraging squeeze.

" _Relax, Sunset. We are all here for you. We'll help you talk to Fluttershy, okay?_ " said Rarity, looking Sunset in the eye.

Sunset could see the calm look in Rarity's blue eyes. Relief washed over her. She sat back against the tree. After a few minutes, Rainbow Dash returned, a light pink haired girl behind her.

" _I finally found Fluttershy,_ " said Rainbow Dash, stepping back and allowing the girls to see Fluttershy.

Sunset looked up, catching Fluttershy's eyes. She could see her obvious fear. Reluctantly, Sunset stood up and walked up to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy let out a small squeal of surprise.

" _Fluttershy...can we talk?_ " asked Sunset, giving Fluttershy a warm smile.

Fluttershy, who was hiding behind her hair, glanced at Sunset. Her eyes were wide.

" _W-we can._ " Fluttershy, pushing her hair aside.

Sunset looked at the rest of her friends. Their expressions told her that they were worried. She gave them a reassuring smile.

" _Girls, I would like to talk to Fluttershy,_ " said Sunset. "Alone."

Applejack understood what Sunset meant.

" _Come on girls, let's go get some snacks,_ " said Applejack, giving Sunset a wink.

Sunset smiled back. The girls nodded and followed Applejack to the snack window. Now alone with Fluttershy, Sunset sat in her spot. She moved her diary and motioned for Fluttershy to sit next to her.

Fluttershy looked at Sunset then back at her own hands. Nervousness was making her hands shake. She sat next to Sunset, a good few inches of space between them.

" _W-what do you to talk a-about, Sunset?_ " asked Fluttershy.

" _You know what I want to talk about, Fluttershy,_ " replied Sunset.

Fluttershy swallowed hard and looked down. This was something she didn't want to talk about. Her stomach twisted into knots as her anxiety grew. It was difficult to look at Sunset and not see her red eyes.

" _Sunset, I..._ " Fluttershy tried to talk, but the words seemed to not come.

Unable to do much to console Fluttershy, Sunset looked at the grass. Her mind kept replaying the scene in the bathroom. One mistake. All it took was one mistake. She hadn't checked to see if she had locked the stall door. It made her nauseous knowing that she had frightened her friend.

" _Fluttershy, I wanted to tell you. But-_ "

" _But what, Sunset?_ " asked Fluttershy, cutting Sunset off.

Sunset was surprised by Fluttershy's attitude. It was unusual to see her shy friend act so outspoken.

" _Fluttershy, I wanted to tell you. But...I didn't want to ruin our friendship._ " said Sunset.

Fluttershy met Sunset's gaze. Instead of red, hungry eyes, she saw kindness and hurt. A pang of guilt made Fluttershy regret her actions. In spite of her fear, Fluttershy forced herself to speak.

" _Oh, Sunset. You haven't lost my friendship. You were so kind to me when I was being bullied_ " Fluttershy said, placing a comforting hand on Sunset's arm.

That made Sunset smile, though her smile was small and weak. She placed a hand over Fluttershy's.

" _I was just being a friend. But, I am happy to hear that I didn't lose your friendship. Can we continue to be friends?_ " asked Sunset, her voice quivering as she said 'friends'.

" _You'll always have my friendship, Sunset,_ " replied Fluttershy.

A few minutes later, Applejack and their friends came back, with snacks.

" _Is everything okay?_ " asked Rarity.

Sunset smiled. " _Better than okay,_ " Sunset said, her smiling growing wide.

Rarity pulled out her phone. Naturally, she wanted to take a group selfie with her friends.

Micro Chips was walking by the girls when Rarity approached him.

" _Hello, Rarity._ " greeted Micro Chips.

" _Hello, dear. Would be so kind as to take the picture for us?_ " asked Rarity.

" _Of course, Rarity,_ " replied Micro Chips, adjusting his glasses.

He grabbed Rarity's phone as she handed it to him. As the camera focused on the girls, he steadied his hands.

" _Ready? Say Wondercolts!_ " shouted Micro Chips as he took the picture.

The girls all smile as big as they could. Once the picture was taken, Rarity grabbed her phone back from Micro Chips.

" _Thank you, dear_ ," said Rarity, walking back to her friends.

End of Flashback*

" _Sunset...hello?_ " asked Trixie, waving her hand in front of Sunset's face.

Sunset blinked as her train of thought was interrupted by Trixie's voice.

" _W-what Trixie?_ " asked Sunset, narrowing her eyes at Trixie.

Trixie shifted nervously. It always surprised her to see Sunset become menacing. It wasn't a side of Sunset she often saw. Not that she had hung out with Sunset enough to see it.

" _I was saying that I meant my apology when you zoned out on me,_ " replied Trixie, meeting Sunset's softening gaze.

" _Right, your apology. Well...I am willing to look past your mistakes, seeing as I have made my own recently._ " said Sunset.

It still stung. The regret and guilt of what she had done to Twilight made her stomach knot up. She had made Twilight one promise. A promise, that in hindsight, she shouldn't have made. Unfortunately, she broke that promise and now, she had to rebuild her trust with Twilight.

A series of loud knocks brought Sunset back to her surroundings. Walking out of the kitchen, Sunset answered the door. As she opened it, she was greeted by a woman whose hair was as red as blood, but it had dark purple and blue streaks throughout it. It took Sunset a moment to notice the woman's eyes. Her eyes were a mix of gold with dark red streaks showing.

" _Who are you?_ " Sunset asked her voice heavy with suspicion.

Royal Moon cleared her throat and held out her hand.

" _My name is Royal Moon, and I am a dear friend of Starlight's. Nice to meet you, Sunset,_ " replied Royal Moon, shaking hands with Sunset.


	31. Something is Wrong

Sunset stared at Royal Moon. Something about Royal Moon seemed familiar. But hard as she tried, she couldn't figure it out. She looked over at Pinkie Pie as she walked up.

" _Oh, hey! You're Starlight's vampire friend, Royal...Moon, right?_ " asked Pinkie Pie, in her usual cheery way.

Sunset raised her eyebrows in surprise. She looked at Royal Moon, gauging if Pinkie Pie was right.

" _Are you really a vampire?_ " asked Sunset.

Royal Moon nodded.

" _Yes. Though, I am half vampire._ " Royal Moon said as Starlight came down the stairs.

Sunset stepped aside as Royal Moon walked in. She caught Trixie's eye. Gauging from Trixie's expression, Sunset could tell she was thinking the same thing; what is going on here?

" _Star, how are you? Any better since last night?_ " asked Royal Moon as she greeted her friend.

A big smile was on Starlight's face. Any time she and Royal Moon hung out, it was like she was human again. A slight chuckle escaped from Starlight. It was hard to contain her excitement around her old friend.

" _A bit better. Though, I am still worried about Sunset,_ " replied Starlight.

Royal Moon gave Starlight a hug. It made her sad to see her friend worried. She broke the hug, allowing Starlight to breathe.

" _Shall we go somewhere to talk?_ " asked Royal Moon.

Starlight nodded and gave Royal Moon a warm smile.

Royal Moon followed Starlight to her room. The house seemed to be bigger than she remembered. As they approached Starlight's room, she spotted a padlocked door. Knitting her eyebrows, she turned her attention to Starlight.

" _Hey Star, what's in the padlocked room, if I may ask?_ " said Royal Moon, pouting at the door.

Starlight glanced at the door and let out a heavy sigh. The room reminded her of memories, painful ones. She walked over to the door. Her hand hovered over the lock.

" _Royal Moon, if I show you what's the room, do you promise to not tell anyone?_ " asked Starlight.

Royal Moon approached the door. A shimmer ran across the door. It was magic. Turning to Starlight, she nodded.

The spell locking the door broke as Starlight touched the handle. She swung the door open. Inside the room, it was dusty and dark. There were cobwebs all over the room. It seemed that it hadn't been touched or cleaned for a long time.

" _This room...is where I keep all my old photos and things from my past._ " Starlight said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Royal Moon saw the tear run down Starlight's cheek. It was the first time Royal Moon saw her friend cry. She rested her hand on Starlight's shoulder, squeezing it.

" _I'm sorry, Star. If I had known, I wouldn't have_ " said Royal Moon.

" _No, it's fine. I was planning to show you this room anyway._ " Starlight said, interrupting Royal Moon.

Starlight grabbed a frame off the desk which sat next to the door. The picture was of her back when she had just turned 18. It was a fond memory for Starlight. Simply because it was the most fun she had as a human. But sadly, it also reminded her of what she lost thanks to Filthy Rich.

" _You okay, Star?_ " asked Royal Moon.

Starlight set the picture back down. Clearing her throat, she turned to her friend.

" _Yeah, I am fine. It's just...painful memories,_ " replied Starlight.

It was clear that Starlight didn't really like being in the room. Royal Moon decided to walk out of the room. She had seen enough. And she could see it was bringing up bad memories for Starlight.

" _Come on, Star. Let's go talk in your room,_ " said Royal Moon, holding a hand out for Starlight.

Starlight looked at Royal Moon. Her cheeks were visibly wet with tears. It was clear that she was upset by the memories contained in the room. She walked out of the room and closed the door. As the door clicked back into place, the spell locking it, returned.

Meanwhile downstairs, Sunset was thinking about Royal Moon. It was hard to believe she was a friend of Starlight's. Starlight had neglected to mention her to anyone, to Sunset.

Pinkie Pie could see that Sunset was lost in thought. She got up off the couch and walked over to Sunset. She sat down, next to Sunset.

" _What's on your mind, Sunset?_ " asked Pinkie Pie.

Sunset glanced up at her friend. She knew Pinkie Pie meant well. But she wasn't in a mood to share her thoughts. Sighing, she rested her hands on the counter.

" _It's just Royal Moon, Pinkie. I can't believe Starlight never mentioned her,_ " replied Sunset.

Pinkie Pie gave Sunset a small smile.

" _She may have had her reasons,_ " said Pinkie Pie.

" _Maybe._ " was all Sunset said as Pinkie left, heading back to living room.

Trixie, who had been sitting quietly, got up. She was a few steps from the door when a voice stopped her.

" _Hey, where are you going?_ " asked Sunset.

Trixie spun around to see that Sunset was standing behind her. It made her gasp. She wasn't expecting Sunset to be right there.

" _I am heading home. You are obviously busy, and besides, the great and powerful Trixie has to practice her act,_ " replied Trixie.

Sunset raised an eyebrow. She didn't quite believe Trixie's excuse. But instead of arguing over it, she decided it was best Trixie left.

" _Okay. Guess I will see at school then?_ " asked Sunset, opening the door for Trixie.

" _Yeah, you will,_ " said Trixie.

Sunset watched as Trixie walked out the front door. She closed it slowly, not wanting to disturb her friends. As she closed the door, one thought crossed her mind. What knife did Filthy Rich stab her with? She looked down at her abdomen as her hand instinctively touched the wound.

A few hours later at CHS, Filthy Rich stirred. He felt groggy as though he had been drugged. A strange feeling ran through his whole body. It felt as though electricity was flowing through him. He looked down at his chest. In his chest was the metal pipe Diamond Tiara had stabbed through him. It was pulsating at the same pace of his heartbeat.

" _What the-? How I am alive?!_ " shouted Filthy Rich.

He tentatively reached out his hand. As he touched the pipe. He could feel the solid metal which had been warmed slightly due to his body heat. He yanked his hand away, shocked. This couldn't be possible. The staff had been destroyed right? As he thought about it, he figured that the staff could possibly have granted him and Starlight the ability to withstand any weapon.

Filthy Rich grabbed the pipe again. He gave the pipe a small tug. It pulled against his skin and clothes. As the metal rubbed against the raw skin, a stinging sensation occurred. His breathing became heavy as the pain level increased. He shook his head. This pipe had to be removed. After a few minutes of pulling, the pipe was freed from his body.

He tossed the metal pipe aside. The pipe hit the pavement, clanging, and ringing as it hit the concrete. Filthy Rich covered his ears. Once the pipe settled, he removed his hands off his ears. As he looked at his wound, it was already beginning to heal.

" _What the-?! That shouldn't be happening. Not even human blood can do that._ " thought Filthy Rich as he ran a finger over his wound.

Then, it hit him. The staff had indeed worked. It had granted him the ability to be unharmed by any weapon. He sat up quickly causing his head to pound as his blood rushed out of his head.

Shakily, he stood up. His vision was blurry as he adjusted to the bright daylight. After a few seconds, he was able to see again. He looked around, squinting in the midday sun. The courtyard which had previously been occupied by students was now empty.

A familiar scent drifted towards Filthy Rich. Blood. Human blood to be exact. He looked up to see where it came from. Walking on the edge of the school property was a boy. The boy appeared to be no older than Sunset was.

Filthy Rich clutched his stomach as his stomach growled. His knees buckled as he grew dizzy. He stayed still, his breathing slowed. For a few minutes, the only sounds were his breathing, his heartbeat, and the sounds of the boy's footsteps. Suddenly, Filthy Rich snapped his head up. His blue eyes were now blood red.

The boy looked up as Filthy Rich walked over to him. His eyes were immediately drawn to Filthy Rich's fangs. Fear made his blood grow cold. He started to walk faster. Yet, somehow, Filthy Rich still manage to keep pace. He stole a glance behind him. To his relief, no one was there. But as he turned to look in front of him, Filthy Rich was standing a few feet away.

" _F-Filthy Rich, p-please, don't h-hurt me._ " the boy stammered, holding up his hands.

Filthy Rich rolled his eyes. It became annoying when people begged for him to not hurt them. Sighing, he took a few steps away from the boy.

" _Relax. I won't hurt you...yet. I just need to know one thing._ " said Filthy Rich.

The boy knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He was unsure of Filthy rich was doing. A part of him felt like he should run. Ignoring that thought, he looked at Filthy Rich.

" _What do you want to know?_ " asked the boy.

Filthy Rich took a few steps closer to the boy. The scent of blood was making Filthy Rich's mouth water. It took every bit of strength he had to keep from killing the boy. He rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. Leaning in, Filthy Rich whispered in the boy's ear.

" _Tell me, where's the local orphanage?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

The boy glanced at Filthy Rich. He was visibly shaking. His voice quivered as he spoke.

" _The orphanage is 3 blocks from here._ " said the boy.

Filthy Rich smiled. He looked the boy in the eye. His hunger surged, making his knees grow weak. He leaned slightly on the boy as he recovered. As he looked at the boy, a wide, malicious smile spread across his face.

The boy gulped. His throat felt tight and dry. He watched as Filthy Rich bared his fangs. A jolt of adrenaline broke through his paralyzing fear. He turned around and ran. But in doing so, he bumped into Filthy Rich. A small scream escaped as he collided into Filthy Rich.

Filthy Rich grabbed the boy's arms. He struggled to keep his grip on the boy as he fought. Though, after a few seconds, the boy stopped struggling. Filthy Rich took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the boy's blood.

The boy watched in fear as Filthy Rich leaned in closer. His eyes never left Filthy Rich's fangs. He could feel Filthy Rich's breath more the closer he got.

" _Please, don't-_ " was the boy said before Filthy Rich sunk his fangs into his neck.

A stream of blood rushed into Filthy Rich's mouth. The taste of the iron-rich blood made his mouth water more. After a few minutes, the boy's body went limp. He yanked his fangs free as they retracted.

Filthy Rich let the boy's body drop. Stepping over it, he walked over to a van. He pulled on the door handle. To his surprise, the van was unlocked. He got in quickly, not wanting to be seen. He searched the van for its keys. After a few minutes of searching, he gave up.

He sat back in the driver's seat. He looked down at his hands. The power of the staff surged through him. He could feel it. As he looked at his hands, a thought crossed his mind. Could he have enough power now to affect electrical objects? He decided to test his theory. Raising his hand over the ignition, it took Filthy Rich a few minutes to focus.

A few moments later, the van roared to life. Filthy Rich lowered his hand, smiling. He was amazed at what he could now do because of the staff. But as he sat back, his head began to pound. It lasted a few seconds before dissipating.

" _Woah! That must've required more magic than I realized._ " thought Filthy Rich.

Filthy Rich revved the van's engine. Stepping on the gas, he sped out of the school's parking lot. He was heading towards the orphanage.

Back at Starlight's house, Twilight was sitting in the living. She had been watching the movie marathon her friends planned. She looked over at Sunset. It had been a few hours since they last talked. Twilight had tried her best to fight her fear. But Sunset's attack left not only a physical scar but an emotional one as well.

Sunset looked and met Twilight's gaze. For a few moments, neither looked away. Sunset could see Twilight's fear and pain. She regretted her actions. As she looked at twilight, she saw that Twilight went to say something. But instead of saying anything, Twilight got up and walked away. Sunset, wanting to know what Twilight was going to say, followed her.

Twilight made her way to what she thought was her room. But when she opened the door, she realized it was Sunset's room. She closed the door and turned around, nearly bumping into Sunset.

" _Oh, sorry Sunset,_ " Twilight said, adjusting her glasses.

Sunset gave Twilight a small smile.

" _It's cool, Twi. But what exactly were you doing?_ " asked Sunset.

Twilight cleared her throat. Being around Sunset made her pulse race. But not out of fear. She looked away from Sunset as she spoke.

" _I was just going to my room. I wanted to be alone for a little while,_ " replied Twilight.

Sunset bit her lip. It hadn't occurred to her that Twilight wanted to be alone. She sat down on the stairs. Looking at the stairs, Sunset sighed.

" _I'm sorry, Twi. I didn't realize that you wanted to be alone_ ," Sunset looked at Twilight, " _I will leave you alone if that is what you want._ " said Sunset.

Twilight sat next to Sunset. She didn't want to be alone, not now. She wanted to talk to Sunset. Twilight had a few questions for Sunset about why she kissed her. Her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know if Sunset felt the same way she did.

" _It's not what I want. In fact, I wanted to ask you something_ " replied Twilight.

Sunset raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect Twilight to talk to her. Especially after the attack. Deciding to stay, she looked at Twilight.

" _What is it, Twilight?_ " asked Sunset.

Twilight looked at Sunset. Her cheeks became warm as she blushed. It took her by surprise that Sunset wanted to answer her question.

" _I-I was wondering...do you like me?_ " asked Twilight, flustered.

Sunset smiled. She thought Twilight was cute when she was flustered. Cautiously, she reached out to grab Twilight's hand. But she hesitated when she saw Twilight flinch. She pulled her hand back, deciding to not push Twilight's trust.

" _Yes. I do like you, Twilight,_ " replied Sunset.

Shock hit her almost instantly. Twilight's eyes widened as she heard Sunset's words. She wasn't expecting Sunset to be so forward about her feelings.

" _You mean like a...friend or...more?_ " asked Twilight.

Sunset went to answer. But before she could, she started to cough. A series of dry, hacking coughs racked Sunset. Once they stopped, Sunset tried to catch her breath. Her lungs burned every time she went to breathe.

Twilight looked at Sunset. She was concerned about her. It made her worried that Sunset seemed to be worse than she was that morning. It was like something or some spell was making Sunset sick. Twilight got up and went to find Starlight. She needed to tell her what was happening.

Meanwhile, Starlight was in her room with Royal Moon. She and Royal Moon had been talking for the last hour, catching up on each other's lives. Starlight was about to speak when Twilight burst in.

" _Starlight, something is wrong with Sunset!_ " said Twilight.

Starlight looked at Royal Moon. Her persian eyes were filled with worry.

" _Go! I will still be here. Sunset needs you._ " said Royal Moon, giving Starlight a small smile.

Starlight gave Royal Moon a silent thank you. After that, she followed Twilight to where Sunset was sitting in the stairs. What she saw made her heart skip. Sunset was shaking slightly and sweating. It was like she was sick with the flu all over again.

Starlight knelt down next to Sunset. She held her hand up to Sunset's forehead. It felt warm which was unusual.

" _Twilight, grab the thermometer. It is in the cabinet above the bathroom sink,_ " said Starlight.

Sunset watched as Twilight left. Another round of hacking coughs hit her. She covered her mouth as she felt something being coughed up. When she stopped coughing, she pulled her hand away. Her hand was covered in specks of blood.

Starlight saw Sunset's hand covered blood. Her concern for Sunset grew. Something was going on, and she figured Filthy Rich had something to do with it. She grabbed Sunset's arm. As she did so, she pulled back Sunset's pajama sleeve, revealing the bloodied bandages.

" _Sunset, how long have you been bleeding?_ " asked Starlight.

Sunset pulled her arm away. Pulling her sleeve over the bandages, she looked at Starlight.

" _I have been bleeding since this morning,_ " replied Sunset, flinching away Starlight.

Starlight stayed silent for a few moments. The realization that Sunset didn't tell her about the bleeding hit her. It angered her that Sunset would've kept the fact she was bleeding a secret. But mostly it hurt her that Sunset felt she couldn't talk to her.

" _Why didn't you come to me sooner?_ " asked Starlight, placing her hand on Sunset's back.

Sunset took a deep breath, ignoring the pain in her lungs.

" _I didn't tell you about it because I thought it would go away. Also...I didn't want to worry you more._ " replied Sunset.

Starlight gave Sunset a half smile. She understood why Sunset didn't tell her. But now that she knew what was going on, she could save Sunset. Just then Twilight returned with the thermometer.

" _Here's the thermometer, Starlight,_ " said Twilight, handing the thermometer to Starlight.

Starlight placed the thermometer in Sunset's mouth. After waiting a few minutes, she pulled the thermometer away. She read the temperature.

" _104\. Sunset, that is a high temperature. And very unusual considering vampires don't get fevers._ " said Starlight.

Sunset looked at Starlight, shocked and scared. It had been years since she last had a fever. She hadn't had a fever since she was a human. She realized that could be exactly what was happening.

" _Starlight, I think I am becoming human again,_ " said Sunset.

Fluttershy, who was watching the current movie, looked up. She noticed the absence of Sunset and Twilight. Getting up, she silently walked out of the living. As she made her way to the staircase, she spotted Starlight and Sunset. She walked up to them.

" _Girls, what's wrong?_ " asked Fluttershy, noticing that Sunset seemed to be sick.

Sunset coughed into her elbow. Her lungs were beginning to hurt more. She couldn't keep from shivering for long. Her eyes met Fluttershy's. She could tell that her pink haired friend was concerned for her.

" _I think...Sunset might be turning human,_ " replied Starlight.


	32. An Unexpected Visit

Filthy Rich parked the van in a nearby parking lot. He flashed over to the orphanage's entrance. As he opened the door, he could smell the musty, old smell of the furniture mixed with bleach. He approached the main desk.

A girl, no older than Sunset, was sitting at the desk. She was typing away on the computer. The sound of typing was all that filled the otherwise silent orphanage. She was so busy typing, that she hadn't noticed that Filthy Rich was approaching her.

Filthy Rich approached the desk. His fangs extended as he smelled the rosy scent of the girl. He looked away, retracting his fangs. He wasn't going to risk revealing his real nature to her. Not until she gave what he wanted. Tapping the bell, he stood back.

The girl, hearing Filthy Rich ringing the bell, looked up. She held a gasp as she realized who was standing in front of her.

" _M-mr. Rich, what are you doing here?_ " asked the girl.

Filthy Rich gave the girl a kind smile.

" _I am here because I want to adopt some teenagers,_ " replied Filthy Rich, leaning on the desk.

The girl grabbed the adoptions for Filthy Rich. She handed him a pen. As he grabbed the pen from her, she felt his cold skin brush against hers. She shuddered slightly.

" _So Mr. Rich, if I may ask, why are you adopting?_ " asked the girl.

Filthy Rich signed the forms. As he finished the last one, he handed the papers back to the girl. He smiled as his fangs extended once more.

" _I am adopting because I want to get revenge against someone who has crossed me,_ " replied Filthy Rich, walking up to the girl.

The girl got out of her chair. She backed away, her eyes watching Filthy Rich. Her back hit a solid wall which made her gasp softly. She gulped as Filthy Rich kept walking up to her.

" _Now, should I attack you or save you for when I turn all those kids?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

" _Um...what?_ " asked the girl, shaking as Filthy Rich met her gaze.

Filthy Rich saw fear in the girl's wide eyes. A small smile made its way onto his face. It pleased him to see that people feared him. He placed a hand on the wall as he leaned in close to the girl's neck. Her rosy scent was intoxicating. He wanted to kill her, to savor the taste of her blood. But he turned away, forcing himself to save her for the soon to be turned teenagers.

The girl watched as Filthy Rich leaned in one last time, breathing in. She held breath, afraid that he would sink his fangs in. But much to her relief, he walked away. She saw he was heading towards the kids' bedrooms. That made her realize that Filthy Rich had decided to let newly turned vampires kill her.

Back at Starlight's house, Sunset was being helped to her room. Applejack and Rainbow Dash set her down on the edge of her bed.

" _Thanks, guys,_ " said Sunset, coughing slightly.

Applejack gave Sunset a half smile.

" _You're welcome, sugarcube,_ " replied Applejack, sitting next to Sunset.

Sunset laid down on her bed. Her throat was starting to become sore from all her coughing. She felt sluggish, as though she was wading through deep water. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to stay awake.

Just then Starlight came in. She was carrying a small box of tissues in one hand. In the other, she had a glass of blood. The red liquid sloshed around as Starlight walked.

" _Here you go, Sunset. I brought you tissues, just in case. And here's a drink as well._ " said Starlight, handing the blood to Sunset.

Sunset held the glass. Her eyes turned red as she eyed the blood. Lifting the glass to her lips, she took a sip. The blood tasted different than usual. It was like her body no longer craved it. She put the glass down as her eyes went back to their normal cyan color.

" _Thank you, Starlight,_ " Sunset said as she managed to smile through her exhaustion.

Starlight could see that Sunset needed rest. She grabbed the half-empty glass and left. Applejack and Rainbow Dash did the same. Closing the door quietly, all three joined the rest of the gang in the kitchen.

" _How's Sunset?_ " asked Fluttershy.

Applejack looked sadly at Fluttershy. It was hard to see her friend look so sick. She looked down, removing her hat.

" _Not good. She' lookin' sicker every minute._ _What could've caused this?_ " Applejack replied, looking up at Starlight.

Starlight, who had just finished washing out the glass, met Applejack's gaze. She wondered the same thing. Filthy Rich had hidden the knife fairly well. But she was sure someone saw something, anything, that would help figure out what knife he used.

" _I am not sure, Applejack. Did you girls see anything?_ " asked Starlight, looking at the rest of the girls.

As Starlight asked the question, Twilight walked in. She sat next to Diamond Tiara.

" _I saw something...I think,_ " replied Twilight.

Starlight looked at Twilight.

" _Please, tell us. Anything would be useful, Twilight._ " Starlight said, giving Twilight a slight smile.

Twilight smiled back. She racked her mind, trying to remember what she saw. Her head was beginning to hurt when she finally recalled something.

" _I think the handle had a spider on it,_ " replied Twilight.

" _A spider on the handle? Did it also have a ruby in it by any chance?_ " asked Royal Moon as she entered the kitchen.

" _Yeah, it did. How did you know that?_ " asked Twilight.

Royal Moon stood next to Starlight. Taking a deep breath, she began to answer Twilight's question.

" _I know that because..._ " She glanced at Starlight, " _I lost someone to a knife like that._ " replied Royal Moon, lowering her head as she looked at the counter.

Twilight exchanged worried glances with her friends. She could tell that they weren't expecting that kind of news. Turning her attention to Starlight, she saw her rest a hand on Royal Moon's shoulder.

" _Star, if the knife Twilight mentioned is indeed what Filthy Rich used, Sunset could be in very real danger,_ " said Royal Moon, meeting Starlight's gaze.

_*3 hours later*_

At the orphanage, Filthy Rich was searching all the rooms. He hadn't seen one kid since he first arrived. But he could smell their scent over the bleach. Unfortunately, the bleach covered their scents just enough that he couldn't find them. He looked out the west window and saw that the sun was setting. Soon, the girl at the counter would leave, and he couldn't have that.

Filthy Rich called out, " _Children, please come out. I just want to talk_ "

A scuffle of feet broke the silence. Filthy Rich spun around. He saw a young girl, about 15 years old, standing behind him. Cautiously, he took few steps towards her. Her messy blue and red hair hid one of her azure eyes.

" _And what is your name?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

The girl looked as she answered.

" _My name is Scarlet Shadow._ " said the girl, her voice a mere whisper.

Filthy Rich gave Scarlet a kind, yet deceiving, smile.

" _Tell me, Scarlet, where are the rest of your friends? I would like to meet them,_ " asked Filthy Rich, keeping his fangs hidden from Scarlet.

Scarlet pointed to a spot in the floor. Filthy Rich walked over to the spot where she pointed. He saw the floorboards were loose. Lifting one, he saw a large group of teenagers all huddled into one spot. He counted at least 8 teenagers in the hideout. That meant there were at least 12 others hidden elsewhere.

Filthy Rich let the floorboard fall back into place. He turned to see Scarlet running away. Flashing over to her, he grabbed her arm. Out of the corner of his, he saw movement by the couch. He walked over and shoved the couch out of the way. There, dug in the wall, was a large hole. He saw the last of the 12 teenagers that were missing.

" _Very clever. But you know, you can't hide from me. I am a vampire which means I can smell your scent._ " said Filthy Rich, grabbing one of the teenagers, " _Now, get out! All of you._ "

The teenagers, one by one, all crawled back out of the hole. Once all the teenagers were out, Filthy Rich slid the couch back to where it was originally. He turned his attention to Scarlet.

" _Scarlet,_ " Filthy Rich walked up to her, " _Please, go get the rest of your friends,_ " said Filthy Rich, his blue eyes meeting hers.

Scarlet did what Filthy Rich asked her to do. She knew that it was pointless to fight. Besides, how could she fight him? He had supernatural powers on his side, while she only had her wit. Lifting the floorboard up, she motioned for the rest of her friends to come out.

Once all the teenagers were gathered together, Filthy Rich grabbed Scarlet. He saw that she was standing by another girl, who appeared to be her sister.

" _Scarlet, who is this?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

Scarlet looked at the girl. Smiling, she waved the girl over.

" _This is my sister, Pearl Rose,_ " replied Scarlet.

Filthy Rich looked Pearl Rose up and down. He could see that she was thinner than Scarlet. She also seemed to be paler as well. He turned his attention back to Scarlet.

" _Is your sister sick, Scarlet?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

Scarlet nodded.

A sly smile spread across Filthy Rich's face. Pearl Rose's sickness gave him the perfect opportunity to make the teenagers into vampires. He rested a hand on Pearl Rose's shoulder, looking at her.

" _Pearl Rose, what would you say if I could cure you?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

Pearl Rose remained silent. Though, her eyes lit up as she heard the word 'cure'. She nodded eagerly, smiling.

" _Good. Now, this may pinch for a second. But it'll be over quick, I promise._ " said Filthy Rich.

Pearl Rose nodded just as Filthy Rich sank his fangs into her neck. There was a slight pinch as Filthy Rich's fangs dug into her skin. Her body froze as she felt her blood leave her body. After a few minutes, Filthy Rich pulled his fangs out of her neck.

Scarlet caught her sister as she started to fall. She sat Pearl Rose on the floor. Her eyes searched for any signs that Pearl Rose wasn't dead. A few seconds later, Pearl Rose's eyes fluttered open. But instead of her usual amber eyes, her eyes were blood red. Scarlet jumped back as her sister growled.

" _What is she?_ " asked Scarlet, as her sister bared her fangs.

" _A vampire, same as me,_ " said Filthy Rich, showing his own fangs to Scarlet.

A scream escaped from Scarlet's throat as Filthy Rich lunged. She felt a set of fangs dig into her neck. In her shock of being attacked, she punched Filthy Rich. She screamed again as Filthy Rich yanked his fangs out. Her hand went straight to the bite mark.

Scarlet's vision blurred and darkened. She stumbled backward as she lost her sense of balance. Resting her hand in the wall, she struggled to see two inches front her. A new, unfamiliar smell wafted to Scarlet. She looked up and saw the girl, who was usually at the desk, walk in.

Filthy Rich held Scarlet back. He didn't want her to attack the girl, not yet. Turning her away from the girl, he squeezed her shoulder.

" _Stay here. I want your friends to join in the fun,_ " said Filthy Rich.

" _What?_ _What do you mean 'join in the fun'?_ " asked Scarlet, her own fangs extending.

Filthy Rich gave Scarlet a smirk.

" _I am going to turn them into vampires, like you and me_ " replied Filthy Rich.

As Filthy Rich said that, he walked away. One by one, he bit all the teenagers. A few minutes later, every teenager was slowly becoming a vampire. Filthy Rich flashed over to the girl.

" _Tell me, what's your name?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

" _My name is Emerald Lilly, Mr. Rich,_ " Emerald said, her voice shaking as she struggling to not shake.

" _Well, Emerald, I going to let you be these kids first_ _meal,_ " said Filthy Rich, stepping aside.

Emerald looked at the teenagers. She saw the hunger in their red eyes. A few growls rose as the teenage vampires eyed her. She gulped, panicking as the teenagers surrounded her.

" _No, please-_ " was all Emerald said before Scarlet jumped her.

Emerald screamed as a bunch of vampire fangs dug into her body. Eventually, she lost consciousness as her blood was drained from her body. A few minutes later, she was dead. Her lifeless body lay on the ground, mangled and covered in blood.

Scarlet was the first to stop drinking Emerald's blood. Her chin was covered in blood. The blood ran down her chin and onto her shirt. She took her sleeve and wiped the blood off her chin. Her sleeve was stained as a result.

" _Scarlet, how do you feel?_ " asked Filthy Rich.

Scarlet looked at him. She went to walk to him. But instead, she flashed over to him, using her new speed. She was almost thrown off balance as she stopped.

" _Woah, that was awesome!_ " Scarlet shouted.

Pearl Rose walked over to her sister. Her eyes now had returned their amber color. Her fangs had disappeared as well, leaving her normal canine teeth behind. She rested a hand on her sister's shoulder.

" _So, we are really vampires, aren't we?_ " asked Pearl Rose.

Scarlet nodded. She ran a finger over one of her fangs. In doing so, she stabbed herself. She looked at her finger. The pinprick sized wound healed almost instantly as if it was never there.

" _Yeah, we are vampires, Pearl,_ " replied Scarlet.

Filthy Rich looked at the teenagers, smiling to himself. He was happy that he had the beginnings of an army. But one thing bothered him. What was he going to do about his daughter? He was sure she wouldn't give him another chance, not when Starlight had corrupted her. He sighed.

Scarlet approached Filthy Rich. She stepped over Emerald's body as she did. The smell of dried blood nearly brought back her hunger. Having to split Emerald with her friends meant she wasn't completely satisfied.

" _Mr. Rich, where are we going?_ " asked Scarlet, soon joined by her sister.

Filthy Rich looked at the girls. He rested a hand on each of their shoulders.

" _We are going home,_ " replied Filthy Rich.

Meanwhile, back at Starlight's house, the girls were all watching the last few movies of their marathon. Twilight had been quiet for most of the evening. She was staring out the living room window, watching the sun disappear. Her thoughts swirled around Sunset. The idea of Sunset turning human wasn't something she could believe. Especially since she was still adjusting to her being a vampire.

Rainbow Dash was the first to notice that Twilight had been quiet. She elbowed Applejack and pointed to Twilight. Applejack rubbed her arm, glaring angrily at Rainbow Dash. She glanced at Twilight, seeing that her friend hadn't been paying any attention to the movie.

" _What do you think's been botherin' her, Dash?_ " whispered Applejack.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight. She knew one thing had to be on Twilight's mind; Sunset. Between finding out that Sunset is turning human and the attack, it was the only sure possibility.

" _It has to be Sunset. There really isn't anything else that she could be thinking of, right?_ " replied Rainbow Dash.

Applejack nodded.

" _Yeah, you're right, Dash,_ " replied Applejack.

As the movie ended, Twilight got up and walked into the kitchen. She stood at the sink, staring out the sink window. She needed to be alone, away from her friends. Looking back, she saw that her friends were changing the movie for the last time. Twilight left the kitchen, going to her room. Thankfully, Starlight had labeled the doors so she wouldn't get lost, again.

The door opened with a loud squeak as the hinges moved. Twilight winced as the sound grew louder before stopping. She walked in and sat on her bed. It was still pitch black in her room, and she wanted to keep it that way. The darkness reminded her of the night when Sunset told her the truth.

" _Twilight, wait! I won't hurt you!_ " were the words that echoed through Twilight's thoughts.

Sunset had promised her that she wouldn't harm her. Yet, she broke that promise that night she attacked Twilight at the chapel. Instinctively, Twilight's hand reached for the bite mark. As her fingers brushed against the scarred skin, it sent a jolt up her arm. She pulled her hand away, not wanting to feel the scar.

In the living room, Rarity noticed Twilight's absence. She looked around the living room. But there no sign of her friend. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Turning to Applejack, she hoped that she would know where Twilight was.

" _Applejack dear, where is Twilight?_ " asked Rarity.

Applejack met Rarity's worried gaze.

" _I don't know, Rarity._ _She seemed pretty distant earlier. My guess, she wants to be alone._ " replied Applejack.

Rarity looked at the staircase. She figured that Twilight would've headed to her room. She turned attention back to the movie, figuring it was best to give Twilight her space. After all, she had been through a lot in the last few days.

Meanwhile, in Sunset's room, Sunset was struggling to sleep. Every time she would close her eyes, a round of small coughs would hit her. She sighed, giving up on sleeping. As she took a deep breath, a familiar scent wafted to her. A sweet, rose-like scent.

" _Twilight?_ " muttered Sunset to herself.

It took a lot of strength to sit up and pull the blanket off her. But Sunset wanted to see why Twilight wasn't with their friends. She stood up and walked to her doorway. As she went to take another step, a stinging sensation stopped her. She pulled her pant leg up, revealing the dark red blood stain appearing on her bandages.

Sunset dropped her pant leg, covering the bloodied bandage. She made her way to Twilight's room, albeit, slowly. Once she was there, she knocked on the doorframe.

" _Hey there, Twi_ ," said Sunset, leaning casually against the doorframe.

Twilight jumped at the sound of Sunset's voice. She hadn't expected Sunset to come to her room. Holding a hand over her racing heart, she glanced at Sunset.

" _H-hi, Sunset. How did you know I was in here?_ " asked Twilight, calming down.

Sunset pushed off the doorframe and walked over to Twilight. She sat down on a chair which sat in front of a small desk. She didn't want to be too close to Twilight knowing that she was still skittish around her.

" _Vampire, remember? I could smell your scent from my room,_ " replied Sunset, giving Twilight a half smile.

Twilight tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked away.

" _Oh, right..._ " Twilight adjusted her glasses, " _I didn't mean to bother you._ " said Twilight.

" _You didn't. I couldn't really sleep anyway. Coughing kind of keeps you up._ " Sunset said, looking down.

Another round of coughs threatened to start. Sunset fought the urge and managed to keep from coughing. She didn't want to make her friends sick as well.

" _So, Twilight, why are you here instead of enjoying the movie with our friends?_ " asked Sunset, looking at Twilight.

Twilight gulped. She knew that was probably why Sunset came to see her. But that didn't lessen her nervousness. With Sunset it wasn't easy to open up. Though, a part of Twilight desperately wanted to.

" _I just needed some time...alone,_ " Twilight replied, hoping she hadn't made Sunset regret talking to her.

Sunset's face fell. Once again, she interrupted Twilight when she wanted to be alone. She thought about leaving, but a part of her wanted to stay with Twilight. It was hard to not kiss Twilight right then and there. But she reminded herself that Twilight was still frightened. Frightened of her.

" _Do you want me to leave, Twi? Because I will if that's what you need,_ " asked Sunset.

Twilight looked up, and for the first time since the conversation started, she met Sunset's eyes. The kindness she saw when they first met was there. A small smile appeared on her face. It had been a while since Twilight felt safe, especially around Sunset. But for a moment, any fear she had, was gone.

" _Sunset, I don't want you to leave. But, I-I need some time to think,_ " replied Twilight.

Sunset's half smile returned, this time it showed in her eyes as well.

" _Okay, Twi, I understand. I will give you some time,_ " said Sunset, standing up.

As Sunset left, Twilight felt a bit lonely. Suddenly her dark room felt bigger than before. She hugged herself as she shivered. There was a digital clock which sat in the bedside dresser. Twilight glanced at it and saw that it was 10:40 pm. She decided to get some sleep. The stress of the past few days wore her down.

As Twilight pulled her shoes off, another knock rang. She looked up to that Pinkie Pie was standing in her doorway.

" _Oh, hey Pinkie,_ " said Twilight, sitting up.

Pinkie Pie walked in and sat on Twilight's bed.

" _What are doing? It's not time to sleep yet, silly,_ " asked Pinkie, in her usual cheery voice.

Twilight yawned and stretched.

" _It is for me, Pinkie. I am really tired. So if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep now._ " replied Twilight.

Pinkie Pie, seeing Twilight yawn, got up. She gave Twilight an unexpected hug.

" _Okie dokie, Twilight. I will let the others know,_ " said Pinkie Pie, breaking the hug.

Twilight gave Pinkie a small smile before she too left her room. Getting up, Twilight closed her door. She walked back to her bed and flopped lazily onto it. As her head hit the soft pillow, she fell asleep.


	33. Knocking on Death's Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I am currently working on a new project. But here is this week's chapter. There is only one more before the end of the story! Let me know what you guys think!

Twilight found herself at the chapel again. She spun around, trying to find the dirt that led away from the chapel. But it wasn't there. It was as if it had been magically erased. Suddenly a twig snapped, making Twilight scream. Her eyes darted to the woods that surrounded her.

Out of the woods, stepped Filthy Rich. Behind him, was someone she didn't expect to see, Sunset. But Sunset didn't look like her usual self. Her eyes were blood red and shimmered as if she was in a trance of some kind. Twilight started to back away, her eyes never leaving Sunset.

As she continued to back up, she felt her hand touch cold, hard stone. She looked behind her to see that she was against the chapel. When she looked in front of her, Filthy Rich and Sunset were standing in front of her.

" _Mmm, you smell so good, Twi. I just want to sink my fangs into you,_ " said Sunset, taking a deep breath as she hovered over Twilight's neck.

Twilight's breath hitched as Sunset leaned in closer. She could feel Sunset's breath on her skin. Her knees felt like they were going to give way any minute.

" _S-sunset, please..._ " whispered Twilight, her voice no longer strong.

Sunset ran a finger down Twilight's chest. She opened Twilight's blouse button by button on her way down. She stopped once she had the blouse completely opened, exposing Twilight's purple bra.

" _Twi,_ _I don't think I can resist for much longer,_ " Sunset whispered in Twilight's ear.

That made Twilight's breathing become heavy. A mix a fear and arousal made Twilight stay still. Her eyes searched for any sign of kindness in Sunset's red ones. But all she saw was a primal hunger along with lust. The friend she thought she knew, was gone. Replaced by someone who had little to no control over their desires and more hunger.

" _Sunset, please, I am your friend,_ " said Twilight, her voice shaking as she tried to sound confident.

Sunset rolled her eyes. She wanted to taste Twilight's blood. And nothing was going to stop her. Nothing. She placed a hand near Twilight's head as she met Twilight's gaze.

" _I want to be more than friends._ " Sunset ran a finger down the middle of Twilight's abdomen, " _And I think you want that too, am I_   _right?_ " asked Sunset.

Twilight tried to ignore the lump that was forming in her throat. She looked away from Sunset's mesmerizing gaze. Feeling Sunset's touch against her bare skin gave her goosebumps. Partly because of Sunset's unusually cold touch. But also because Sunset was right. She did want to be more than friends, but not like this.

" _N-no, Sunset._ " lied Twilight, not wanting to admit the truth.

A low growl escaped from Sunset. Frustrated at Twilight's inability to admit the truth, she walked away. But as she stood next to Filthy Rich, a hand squeezed her shoulder. She looked to see that Filthy Rich was glaring at her. She felt unable to look away as she met his gaze.

" _You want her, so take it. She is yours, and yours only,_ " whispered Filthy Rich as a familiar shimmer appeared in his eyes.

Sunset turned to Twilight. Her eyes were now a darker shade of red. As she looked at Twilight, her mouth watered in anticipation. She gave Twilight a wide grin as her fangs extended.

" _Stay right there, Twi. I want to see how you taste!_ " Sunset said as she slowly approached Twilight.

A burst of adrenaline broke through Twilight's fear paralysis. She sprinted towards the surrounding forest. She jumped over several big logs. But she looked behind her and tripped over a slightly smaller log. She held her hands out, trying to break her fall. In the process of doing that, her left palm was cut by a jagged rock.

" _Twilight...that wasn't a smart choice. Now I have to chase you, and that is only delaying the inevitable,_ " shouted Sunset as she approached the forest.

Twilight squeezed her palm shut, dripping some blood onto the leafy forest floor. Once that was done, she ran in the opposite direction of where her blood was. She was hoping to lead Sunset off her trail.

Sunset sniffed the air. Twilight's scent was strongest towards a cluster of fallen logs. She sped over to the area, but there was no sign of Twilight. Just a leaf with a few drops of her blood.

" _Really, Twilight? Making a false trail? You're starting to make me angry._ " Sunset shouted, making a murder of crows fly off.

Twilight frantically searched for another path to take. But all around her, there were jagged boulders that stood taller than her. She spotted a wide tree and ran over to it. Pressing herself against the tree, she hoped Sunset wouldn't find her.

Sunset, following Twilight's scent, found the area where she was hiding. She took a deep breath, reveling in Twilight's scent. It was strong, meaning that Twilight was close by, very close. She looked in the direction of one of the trees. A piece of Twilight's ponytail poked out from behind the tree.

" _You know Twi, it's easy to track you..._ " Sunset began to walk towards Twilight, " _When you are injured._ " said Sunset.

Twilight looked at her injury. She knew what Sunset said was right. A twig snapping brought Twilight back to reality. She looked up, searching for her next hiding spot. She found it behind a boulder which rested sideways. But as she went to dart towards it, a hand grabbed her wrist. She spun around to see that it was Sunset.

" _Twi, where do you think you're going? I have you now, and I'm not letting you go._ " hissed Sunset, pulling Twilight closer to her.

Twilight's eyes stung as tears began to form. She wiped a tear off her cheek with her free hand. Her bottom lip quivered slightly out of fear. As she met Sunset's gaze, she saw Sunset's red eyes disappear as the cyan color replaced it.

" _T-twilight, I can't fight this hunger much longer. Please, go._ " choked Sunset, clutching her stomach.

Fear kept Twilight frozen. She couldn't walk away from Sunset. She wasn't going to leave her to fight on her own. Sunset's hand let go of her wrist. But she grabbed it, her eyes meeting Sunset's.

" _I-I can't, Sunset. You're my friend and I know you can do this._ " Twilight said, squeezing Sunset's hand.

Sunset's eyes lost their cyan color as the spell over her took control. She squeezed Twilight's hand, laughing. She pulled Twilight closer to her, their bodies almost touching.

" _Wow, I can't believe you would stay. I gave you a chance to leave and you didn't take it. Now, I get to see what you taste like._ " said Sunset, a sinister grin on her face.

Twilight gulped and closed her eyes. She felt a small scream escape as Sunset sank her fangs into her neck.

Suddenly, Twilight bolted upright in her bed. Her hand was covering her neck where Sunset had supposedly bit her. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the stark difference of light. Rubbing her neck, she found no bite mark whatsoever. She saw that Royal Moon was sitting on the end of her bed.

" _Ah! Who are you and what are you doing in my room?!_ " shouted Twilight, her hand over her racing her heart.

Royal Moon stood up and walked over to Twilight. She pulled the chair over to the side of the bed. Sitting down, she looked at Twilight.

" _Relax, Twilight. It's just me, Royal Moon, Starlight's friend,_ " replied Royal Moon.

As Twilight's eyes adjusted to the light, she could see that it was Royal Moon. She sighed, her breathing returning to normal.

" _Right. So what are you doing in my room?_ " asked Twilight.

" _Well, I came in here because I could hear you screaming in your sleep. May I ask, what exactly were you dreaming about?_ " asked Royal Moon, leaning forward in the chair, resting elbows on her knees.

Twilight looked away, embarrassed. She hadn't realized that she had been screaming in her sleep. It was awkward to have someone, especially a vampire, point it out to her. She took a shaky breath.

" _Well, I was dreaming of...Sunset._ " Twilight admitted, grabbing her glasses.

Hearing that, Royal Moon looked at Twilight. She was curious as to why Twilight would dream of Sunset. But as she tossed that thought around, she realized something.

" _Twilight must have a special connection to Sunset._ " thought Royal Moon.

Royal Moon cleared her throat.

" _Why, per se, were you dreaming of Sunset?_ " asked Royal Moon.

That question took Twilight off guard. She bit her lip, blushing.

" _I was dreaming of her because of... the attack,_ " replied Twilight, her hand covering the bite mark.

Royal Moon saw that Twilight was covering something. Hesitantly, she reached a hand out towards Twilight. When Twilight didn't flinch or move away, she rested her hand on top of Twilight's. She pulled away Twilight's hand which covered the bite mark.

Twilight looked at Royal Moon, scared. She didn't like showing the scar to anyone. Let alone, letting anyone see it for themselves. She turned her wrist away, hiding the scar once more.

" _That..that is from the attack,_ " said Twilight, her voice quiet.

Royal Moon could hear the pain in Twilight's voice. Guilt immediately washed over her. She didn't realize that Twilight was still suffering from the attack.

" _I-I'm sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked._ " Royal Moon said, getting up from the chair.

Twilight gave her a weak smile as she looked at Royal Moon. She was about to speak when Starlight came in.

" _Star, what's wrong?_ " asked Royal Moon.

Starlight met Twilight's gaze. Her fear and pain showed in her eyes.

" _It's Sunset. She's gotten worse,_ " replied Starlight.

Royal Moon walked out of Twilight's room, following Starlight. She made a quick run to her room to grab her stuff. After a few turns and stairs, they found Sunset's room. Royal Moon opened the door, seeing a lump, which she assumed to be Sunset, under the heavy comforter.

" _Sunset, how are feeling?_ " asked Royal Moon, stepping into the dark room.

A loud moan came from Sunset. Her whole body ached, partially due to her opening wounds. She wanted to sleep and not be disturbed. Pulling herself from her sleep, she threw the comforter off her head.

" _Horrible. I have a pounding headache that is making my head feel like it is going to explode,_ " replied Sunset, her voice quiet and hoarse.

Royal Moon looked at Starlight. She knew that Starlight was thinking the same thing. She grabbed the tissue box for Sunset and placed it on her nightstand.

" _Do you think you can sit up? I need to check something,_ " asked Royal Moon.

Sunset groaned but reluctantly sat up. It made her head pound harder for a few seconds as her blood rushed down. She closed her eyes till the pounding had eased. When she could open her eyes, she looked at Starlight.

" _Can you get my friends, please? I want them to know what is going on._ " Sunset asked, struggling to keep from coughing.

Starlight nodded and left the room. She didn't have to go far to find all of Sunset's friends. They were all sitting or standing near the top of the stairs. Everyone, except Twilight who had chosen to stay in her room.

" _Girls, Sunset wants you. Also, where's Twilight?_ " Starlight said, noticing Twilight's absence.

Rainbow Dash was the first to run to Sunset's room. The rest of the gang followed. Only Fluttershy stayed back for a moment.

" _I think Twilight is in her room. I saw that her door was closed,_ " said Fluttershy, answering Starlight's question before heading to Sunset's room.

Starlight sighed. She flashed over to Twilight's room. Knocking three times, she stood back. She hoped Twilight would answer. The door opened after a few minutes.

" _Starlight? Is something wrong?_ " asked Twilight.

Starlight saw the exhaustion in Twilight's eyes. It was clear that Twilight wasn't in any mood to see Sunset.

" _N-nothing's wrong. I just wanted to make sure you were alright,_ " replied Starlight, deciding to not bother Twilight.

" _I-I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a little,_ " said Twilight.

Starlight gave Twilight a small smile before walking away. She heard Twilight close her door as she made her way to Sunset's room.

Meanwhile, back in Sunset's room, Royal Moon was taking Sunset's temperature. As she pulled the thermometer out of Sunset's mouth, she was shocked at what it read.

" _106\. That is higher than it was yesterday. Something is definitely wrong._ " said Royal Moon.

Royal Moon looked at Sunset. She could see that Sunset was close to having another coughing attack. She handed her a tissue.

Sunset coughed, covering the tissue in specks of blood. Looking at Starlight, she could see that her friend was struggling with the realization of what was happening. She glanced at all her friends, seeing their worried expressions.

Royal Moon examined Sunset's wounds and found that they were reopening. She wanted to test her theory. She took a pin and scraped it along Sunset's skin. A small scrape formed. She knew that her theory was correct.

" _So, is she really becoming human again, Royal Moon?_ " asked Starlight.

Royal Moon looked at her friend. Her eyes were darkened by her sadness at the news she had to deliver to her friend.

" _Yes,_ " replied Royal Moon.

Starlight's lip quivered as she fought to keep herself from crying. She looked down, covering her mouth with her hand. A few sobs escape as she tried to adjust to the news.

Royal Moon got up and walked over to her friend, placing her hands on her shoulders. " _Starlight..._ " said Royal Moon.

" _W-what?_ " asked Starlight, her voice breaking.

Royal Moon met Starlight's gaze and sighed heavily. " _Sunset will have hours, at most, to live. Once the magic of the knife makes her completely human, she will die,_ " said Royal Moon.

Sunset caught Starlight's eyes. The fear in them was clear. She coughed into the tissue again. Her friends were all scared for her. She and Royal Moon exchanged glances of worry.

" _You should say your goodbyes, everyone,"_ said Starlight.

Starlight and Royal Moon walked out of the room. Starlight looked at her friend, her eyes misty.

" _P-please...tell me there is a way to save her,_ " begged Starlight.

Royal Moon looked at Starlight. It pained her to see her best friend so heartbroken and scared. She laid her hands over Starlight's shivering ones.

" _Star, I...don't think you can,_ " said Royal Moon.

Starlight looked at her friend, wide-eyed. " _Please, I will try anything! I can't lose her!_ "

" _Well, Star...there is one thing, but I'm not sure it'll work,_ " said Royal Moon.

Starlight squeezed Royal Moon's hands. She wanted to save Sunset. She was willing to try anything, even if it there a huge possibility it wouldn't work. She couldn't lose the closest thing she had to a daughter.

" _What is it? Please...tell me,_ " asked Starlight.

Royal Moon grabbed a syringe from her bag. " _Well...supposedly, you could give her an injection of your blood while you bite her again. It could possibly reverse the magic._ "

Starlight grabbed the syringe, taking a shaky breath. " _Okay. Thank you._ "

Royal Moon nodded. She gathered the rest of her stuff, taking one last look at her friend. She hoped that for Starlight's and Sunset's sake, the cure would work. Leaving the house, Royal Moon headed back to her home.

Back in the kitchen, Diamond Tiara was browsing the fridge. She wasn't sure if Sunset would want her there. It wasn't like they were as close as the rest of Sunset's friends were. Grabbing a jar of rat's blood, she closed the fridge door. To her surprise, Twilight was sitting at the counter.

" _Hey, Twilight. How was your night?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Twilight groaned. She wanted to forget the nightmare she had last night. And it was getting annoying being asked about her night. Taking a deep breath, she answered Diamond Tiara.

" _Bad. I dreamt of Sunset._ " Twilight replied, grabbing a box of cereal.

Diamond Tiara finished pouring her glass. As she took a sip, she looked at Twilight. If the under eye bags didn't give away Twilight's lack of sleep, her disheveled hair did. She joined Twilight at the counter.

" _You want to talk about it?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Twilight poured the contents of the cereal box into a bowl. She stopped pouring and met Diamond Tiara's gaze.

" _Yes...and no,_ " replied Twilight.

" _Well, we don't have to talk about every detail if you don't want to,_ " said Diamond Tiara, taking another sip of her drink.

Hearing that made Twilight feel better. She put away the cereal and went to grab the milk. But as she opened the fridge, she saw shelves of blood, but no milk.

" _Well, I guess I am having cereal, without the milk,_ " said Twilight, closing the fridge door.

" _So, what exactly did you dream about?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

" _Well, both Filthy Rich and Sunset were in my dream. Sunset, it was like she was under some sort of spell. She wanted to taste my blood_ ," said Twilight, trying to recall her dream.

Diamond Tiara grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal in it. She was still drinking her usual dosage of blood. But her stomach also craved some real food. She took a bite of her cereal as Twilight continued to talk about her dream.

" _Sunset was also very forward about her feelings towards me,_ " Twilight said, trying to not blush, again.

Diamond Tiara almost choked as she heard Twilight mention Sunset's feelings. She couldn't see Sunset, the way she saw her now, being that forward. As she went to say something, Starlight came down.

" _Hello, girls. I see you're doing better Twilight._ " greeted Starlight, joining them at the counter.

Twilight cleared her throat. She wasn't sure if she was doing better. It felt more like she was managing it. But she chose to not say anything.

" _Yeah, how's Sunset doing?_ " asked Twilight.

Starlight cringed at the question. She would rather not think about Sunset, at least not right now. For a moment, Starlight remained quiet.

" _She's...going to die, Twilight. At most, she will be alive for a few hours,_ " replied Starlight in a quiet, shaky voice.

Twilight was shocked to hear the news. She and Diamond Tiara exchanged worried glances. Guilt weighed heavily on Twilight. All she had done with Sunset was try to avoid her or push her away. Now, Sunset was close to dying and she might lose the one friend that actually cared for her for the first time.

While Starlight sat in silence, she allowed herself to get lost in thought. Filthy Rich crossed her mind. She wondered if he was still impaled on the school courtyard. But she faced one problem; she couldn't leave Sunset. She glanced up at Diamond Tiara.

" _Diamond Tiara, do you think that you can go make sure your father is still impaled? I don't want him to be walking away, causing more trouble,_ " asked Starlight.

Diamond Tiara nodded. She was happy to make sure that her father was dead.

" _Yes, Starlight. I'll go now and give you and Sunset some time,_ " said Diamond Tiara, finishing her glass of blood.

Twilight watched as Diamond Tiara left the kitchen. Her gaze drifted over to Starlight. Though she tried to hide it, Twilight could still see a few tears running down Starlight's cheeks. She got up and took her bowl to the sink. She wanted to get out of the house and leave Starlight alone. Once she finished her cereal, she went out to the backyard, sitting on one of the swings.

Meanwhile, Filthy Rich was back at his house. He had the teenagers from the orphanage with him as well. Checking the house, he found it empty. Turning to the kids, he noticed that Scarlet and her sister were missing.

Scarlet and Pearl Rose were still sitting in the car. Scarlet was growing hungrier with every minute that passed. Shivering, she pulled herself into a ball.

" _Scar, are you okay?_ " asked Pearl Rose, resting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Scarlet looked at her sister, her azure eyes becoming red.

" _No, I am starving,_ " replied Scarlet.

Filthy Rich ran back outside. He found Scarlet and her sister in the car still. Flashing over, he grabbed Pearl Rose's arm.

" _I need you and your sister to come inside, now!_ " hissed Filthy Rich.

Pearl Rose yanked her arm free of Filthy Rich's grip. She glared at him angrily before turning to her sister. She pulled on her sister's arm, pulling her out of the van.

" _Come on, Scar. We can feed later,_ " said Pearl Rose, letting her sister lean on her.

Together with Filthy Rich, they walked into the house. As they walked into the living room, Pearl Rose set her sister down on the couch. She was thankful no humans were around at the moment. Guilt over what she and her sister had done to Emerald still lingered. She didn't want to be this, but it did free her from the sickness.

" _When are going to feed, Mr. Rich? My sister, she's starving, as am I._ " asked Pearl Rose.

Most of the teenagers in the room nodded in agreement with Pearl Rose. One human wasn't enough to satisfy 22 newly turned vampires. They all turned to Filthy Rich, awaiting his answer.

Filthy Rich sighed. Pearl Rose raised a good point. He was also starving. It had been a while since his last meal. And it was beginning to wear on him.

" _We'll feed tonight when we visit the local blood bank,_ " replied Filthy Rich, looking at the group of hungry teenagers.

A collective sigh was released at the news. The teenagers left Scarlet and Pearl Rose to go find their new rooms. Filthy Rich eyed Pearl Rose. Something about her told him she was special. But what it was, he couldn't tell.

_*2 hours later*_

Back at Starlight's house, Sunset was in her room with her friends. Only Twilight wasn't there, still needing her time alone. Twilight had tried to push herself to see Sunset. But as she hard as she tried, she couldn't do it. She sat alone, still sitting in the swing.

In Sunset's room, Applejack sat in a chair next to Sunset's bed. She held her hand, looking at her dying friend. A stray tear fell down her cheek.

" _Sunset, please...hold on. I know you can fight,_ " said Applejack.

Sunset managed to give her friends a weak smile. She knew that she was slowly dying as her body returned to its human state before she was turned.

" _I-I'm trying, Applejack. It's hard though so...very hard._ " Sunset replied as she began to shudder and shiver as her body began to go into shock.

Applejack looked down at Sunset's bed. She couldn't bear to see her friend's pale face. Not when she knew she was going to lose her. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up, she saw that it was Rainbow Dash. She looked at her, her eyes growing watery. Letting go of Sunset's hand, she walked away. She closed the door behind her as she left the room.

Rainbow Dash looked at her friends. She exchanged sorrowful glances. Her breath quivered with each exhale. Her sorrow threatening to spill over uncontrollably.

" _I am going to get something to eat,_ " said Rainbow Dash. She needed an excuse to get out of the room.

Sunset watched as the rainbow-haired girl left the room. She looked at the rest of her friends who were still there. She could see they were tired and sad.

" _Guys, please, don't cry. I am still here. Let's make the most of it, please?_ " asked Sunset, giving a weak, pained smile, trying to lift their spirits.

Fluttershy, who was silently crying, sat in the chair next to Sunset. She handed her a picture.

" _Do you remember this?_ " asked Fluttershy, her voice quiet and shaky.

Sunset looked at the picture. It was of her and her friends at the park. She remembered that was the day she had told Fluttershy about her secret. It was also the first time she didn't feel alone and had friends for the first time. She could still feel the warmth of the sun. In the picture, her friends had happy smiles. She wished that she could see their smiles one more time. She held the picture close to her heart.

" _Y-yes, I do, Fluttershy. That was one of the happiest days of my life,_ " replied Sunset, a tear falling down.

Fluttershy got up and decided to join Rainbow Dash. She didn't want to make her friends cry. Also, she didn't want to upset Sunset by crying in front of her.

Pinkie Pie was not her usual happy self. Her hair was not as curly as it would normally be. She looked sadly at Sunset. She was about to walk away when Sunset motioned for her to come over.

" _What is it, Sunset?_ " asked Pinkie, her happy demeanor seemingly gone.

Sunset felt a cough building up. She turned away from Pinkie. Holding the tissue, she coughed. Once she managed to stop the cascade of coughs which had been released, she turned back to her friend.

" _P-pinkie, promise me one thing, Promise me you'll find some way to keep you and our friends happy when I am gone...please,_  " said Sunset.

Pinkie grabbed Sunset's hand." _Okay, I Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye._ "

Sunset gave Pinkie a hug. She smelled Pinkie's cotton candy perfume. She took a deep breath, enjoying the sweet scent. Finally, she let Pinkie go after a few moments.

Pinkie, still reeling from hearing that Sunset was dying, didn't want to let go of her. She had to force herself to let go. She stood back, allowing Rarity to sit next to Sunset.

Rarity gave Pinkie a saddened looked. She was thankful that her mascara was water resistant. Wiping off a few tears which ran down her cheek, she looked at Sunset. She could see her friend's cyan eyes were slowly dimming as she slowly died. She looked away as a few more tears ran down her face. She felt a hand grab her own.

" _Rarity...are you okay?_ " asked Sunset.

Rarity made herself look at Sunset. Her eyes were red from her crying.

" _No, I am not. Sunset, I-I don't want to lose you,_ " replied Rarity.

Sunset squeezed Rarity's hand. She knew that her friend would miss her. Everyone that she ever knew would miss her. She placed a hand on Rarity's cheek.

" _Rarity, please-_ " Sunset started to cough violently. She grabbed her trash can as her stomach began to feel queasy. She threw up blood as she vomited.

Rarity pulled her hand away. She ran out of Sunset's room. " _Starlight, Sunset's throwing up blood!_ " shouted Rarity.

Starlight heard Rarity calling her. She ran towards Rarity as she saw her come down the stairs.

 _"Okay, I am coming,_ " said Starlight, grabbing a glass of water and paper towels.

When Starlight arrived in Sunset's room, she saw Sunset laying down. She grabbed a paper towel and wiped the blood off Sunset's mouth and chin. She grabbed the glass of water, which she had handed to Rarity for a moment.

" _Here, drink this,_ " said Starlight.

Sunset lifted her head, bringing her lips close to the glass. She felt the water enter her mouth. It was a struggle to swallow as her mouth was dry. Taking a few more sips, she laid back down. She gripped her blanket, feeling cold and shivering as a result. The flu was once again attacking her weakened immune system.

" _T-thanks, Starlight,_ " said Sunset.

Starlight nodded, placing the glass on Sunset's nightstand.

Sunset looked around. She noticed that Twilight was missing. She tried to sit up but her body was unwilling. She looked at Starlight.

" _Starlight, can you do me a favor...please?_ " asked Sunset.

" _Sure,_ " replied Starlight.

" _C-can you find Twilight? I need to talk to her before I die,_ " asked Sunset.

Starlight looked at Sunset. She didn't want to leave her daughter's side. Not when she could lose her at any moment. But pushing aside her own worries, she sighed.

" _Yes, I will,_ " said Starlight.

Twilight decided to come inside and talk to Sunset. She went straight for Sunset's room, ignoring her friends in the kitchen. But when she got there, she saw Starlight was with her. She decided to just wait by the door.

She got up and walked out of the room. She closed the door to see Twilight standing there. " _She...wants to see you._ "

" _R-really?_ " asked Twilight.

All Starlight gave Twilight was a nod back. She didn't have the strength to speak. Opening the door, she stepped aside.

Twilight walked into the semi-dark room. She could still see Sunset's pale and sweaty skin in the light. It pained her to see her new friend like this. She didn't know Sunset for that long, not as long as the rest of her friends. But she never had any friends care about her as much as Sunset did. She sat down in the chair next to Sunset.

" _Sunset..._ " said Twilight.

" _Twilight, I know that I have hurt you. I know you are scared that I will attack you again. But please...I need to know just one thing; are you still my friend or do you hate me?_ " asked Sunset, finding some of her strength for a moment.

Twilight looked away, not wanting Sunset to see her crying. She felt like a bad friend because she was scared. Her hands rested in her lap. She felt a clammy hand grab one of them. Looking up, she saw that Sunset was crying too. She watched as tear after tear ran down Sunset's cheeks.

" _P-please, Twilight. Tell me that you don't hate me, please,_ " begged Sunset, her voice quivering.

Twilight started to cry harder. She could hear the pain and sadness in Sunset's voice.

Twilight squeezed Sunset's hand lightly. " _I-I don't hate you._ "

Sunset smiled through her tears. She pulled Twilight into a hug. As she hugged her, she made sure to memorize Twilight's scent. She wanted it to be the last thing she smelled.

Twilight felt Sunset's grip around her, weaken. She looked at her friend. She could tell that Sunset only had mere minutes left. She grabbed Starlight.

" _Here, you should have the last moment with Sunset,_ " whispered Twilight.

Starlight looked at Sunset and started to cry harder. " _T-thank you, Twilight._ "

Twilight walked out of the room and left Starlight alone with Sunset.

Starlight sat next to Sunset. She grabbed her hand as she looked at her. It was clear that Sunset was losing all her strength to fight. She kissed Sunset's hand as she kept her eyes on her.

" _Sunset...please...don't leave yet,_ " said Starlight.

Sunset turned to face Starlight. She places a hand on Starlight's cheek. Tears fell on her hand as she kept it there.

" _S-starlight you saved me w-when I didn't t-think it was p-possible._ " Sunset wiped a tear from Starlight's cheek, " _Now, please...let me go._ " said Sunset.

Starlight looked at Sunset, her tears streaming down. She couldn't just let go. She loved her and she couldn't lose her daughter.

" _I-I can't_ ," whispered Starlight.

" _Yes, you c-can,_ " said Sunset.

Suddenly Sunset's hand fell from Starlight's cheek. It landed on the bed as she exhaled for the last time. Her eyes closed as her last breath left her lips.

Starlight looked at Sunset. Sunset's skin had lost all its pink color. She grabbed the syringe, which had her blood in it. She looked at it, hesitating for a moment. Taking the syringe, she injected her blood into Sunset's arm while she bit Sunset in the same spot she had when she first turned her.

Once she finished that, she looked at Sunset. She wanted to see Sunset open her eyes once again and smile. She wanted to see that what she did, worked. After a few moments of waiting, nothing happened. Sunset's now dead body remained motionless. She laid her head down on Sunset's hand and cried.


	34. Back from the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the Crimson Promise story. Thank you all for sticking with me and reading this story. Your support has kept me going.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. It's bittersweet to part with it now, but I am proud that it has brought you guys some enjoyment.
> 
> Also, let me know if you want a sequel to it. I am more than willing to write one.

Diamond Tiara walked to the school courtyard. She was thankful it was night so no one would recognize her. As she approached the courtyard, she saw something glinting on the ground. She approached it and saw that it was the pipe she had stabbed through her father.

" _Oh, no! That can't be good!_ " thought Diamond Tiara, panicking.

She picked the pipe up and sniffed it. Filthy Rich's scent was faint. She figured that he must've left about a day or so ago. Setting the pipe gently, she listened for any signs that Filthy Rich was nearby. After a few moments, she heard something at the blood bank.

Flashing over to the blood bank, Diamond Tiara kept herself out of sight. She hid behind a small bush as a van door slammed shut. Footsteps made their way past her. Carefully, she peeked over the bush. She saw her father with what appeared to be a large group of teenagers.

" _What is he doing here with them?_ " whispered Diamond Tiara.

Meanwhile, Trixie was walking by the blood bank. She was on her way home from the mall. As she walked past a row of bushes, she spotted Diamond Tiara. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Her eyes darted in the direction of where Diamond Tiara was looking. She spotted the last of the teenagers as they walked into the bank.

Deciding she needed to know what was going on, she approached Diamond Tiara.

" _Hey, what's going on here? Why are spying on those people?_ " hissed Trixie, ducking behind the bushes.

Diamond Tiara spun around, coming face to face with Trixie. She felt her fangs extend before she could retract them. Turning away, she tried to calm herself down.

" _Trixie, I am following them because they are with my father, who is supposed to be dead,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

She got up and flashed over to the entrance of the building. She spotted some of the teenagers lingering in the hallways.

" _Great, he has spotters._ " thought Diamond Tiara, rolling her eyes.

Trixie watched as Diamond Tiara stood by the entrance. She walked out from behind the bushes and followed Diamond Tiara. She wanted to know more. Plus, she wasn't about to be left out of the mystery.

Darting towards Diamond Tiara, she didn't see that someone was watching them from outside. As she got closer to Diamond Tiara, she tripped over the last step. She fell, tumbling into Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara's head hit one of the glass doors, shattering it. The noise was enough to cause the spotters to look at them. She pushed Trixie off if her, quickly jumping to her feet.

" _Good job, Trixie! Now I have to deal with them. Just stay out of this before you get hurt._ " Diamond Tiara said, grabbing a shard of glass.

Trixie groaned. After hitting her knee on the pavement, she felt something crack. She attempted to stand but her knee buckled. Managing to catch herself on the railing, she looked at Diamond Tiara.

" _I-I think I broke my knee!_ " shouted Trixie, fighting through the pain.

Diamond Tiara looked back at Trixie. Letting her guard down, she was attacked by one of the spotters. She landed on her back as she was tackled. Using the glass shard, she slit the throat of the of her attacker. She shoved the person off of her as she got up. Walking over to Trixie, she dropped the bloodied glass shard.

" _Come on, I'll help you sit somewhere safer,_ " said Diamond Tiara as Trixie swung her arm over her shoulder.

With Diamond Tiara's help, Trixie hobbled over to the school entrance. As they walked through the broken door, the second spotter appeared. Diamond Tiara sat Trixie down near a set of lockers.

" _Oh, come on! Can't you see I am trying to help a friend?_ " Diamond Tiara said, ripping a locker door off its hinges.

The spotter dodged Diamond Tiara's first swing. As they ducked down, they grabbed a piece of glass. As Diamond Tiara went to prepare for another swing, she left her ribcage exposed. Seizing the opportunity, the spotter stabbed the glass shard into Diamond Tiara.

A sharp pain made Diamond Tiara drop the locker door. As she dropped it, the spotter was hit by the door. She dropped to her knees as the spotter was knocked unconscious. Her hand grabbed the glass shard and yanked it out. Inhaling sharply, she stood up and walked over to Trixie.

" _Stay here. I am going to find my father and see what he is_ ," said Diamond Tiara.

Trixie raised an eyebrow at Diamond Tiara.

Pointing to her knee, she said, " _Does it look like I have a choice?_ "

Diamond Tiara nodded.

" _When I get back, I will take you to a hospital. But for now, don't get killed,_ " said Diamond Tiara.

The wound on Diamond Tiara's rib cage had stopped bleeding. But it wouldn't heal until she was able to feed. She headed to the room where the blood bags were stored. As she approached the room, she saw her father and the teenagers. They were drinking from some the blood bags. While a small group of teenagers stored the rest in large cooling bins.

Filthy Rich drank the last of his blood bag. It wasn't as good as blood directly from a human. But it did feed his hunger for the time being. Throwing the empty bag away, he caught sight of one the teenagers sneaking a blood bag.

Walking over to them, he yelled, " _Hey, I see what you're doing. Please, come here._ "

The teenager jumped and hid the blood bag behind their back. They gulped, sweating profusely out of fear. Filthy Rich grabbed the bag from behind them. He waved it in front of them.

" _We can't afford to have you or anyone else drinking more than one bag. So, if I catch you doing this again, you'll be visiting my dungeon,_ " said Filthy Rich, slapping them before walking away.

As he dumped the blood bag into the cooler, he caught the scent of a familiar person. As he took a deep breath, he recognized the scent. It was his daughter, the one who impaled him.

" _Ah, Diamond Tiara. Come to pay me a visit?_ " asked Filthy Rich, revealing that he knew Diamond Tiara was close.

Diamond Tiara stepped out from her hiding spot. Her hand was still over the wound caused by the spotter. It had started to bleed again due to her jumping from her hiding spot. She saw that her father was eyeing her wound. She glared angrily at him.

" _No, I didn't come to visit father. I thought you were dead_ ," replied Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich laughed.

" _Did you honestly think that I was going to be killed by a pipe? I was touching the staff,_ " said Filthy Rich approaching his daughter.

Diamond Tiara gasped. She hadn't realized that the staff, which had been destroyed, granted her father the ability to be immune to all weapons. As she thought about the staff, she wondered if Starlight had been affected as well. If she did, it would level their playing field. She eyed her father as he circled her.

" _So now that you're immune to all weapons, what exactly are you planning to do next?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

Filthy Rich stopped walking and turned to face his daughter. He rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

" _That is for me to know, dear. And for you and Starlight to find out...later._ " replied Filthy Rich.

Diamond Tiara yanked her shoulder away from her father's grasp. She took a step back.

" _Well, whatever it is, Starlight won't let it happen._ " Diamond Tiara said, glaring at him.

Filthy Rich scoffed. It was amusing to see his daughter have so much confidence in Starlight. He walked over to the cooler as Scarlet finished loading the last few bags in. Seeing that they had raided the bank, leaving nothing but a few empty blood bags, he smiled.

" _Well dear, I think me and my new friends must be leaving now. But please, tell Starlight I said 'hi' okay?_ " asked Filthy Rich, placing a hand on her rib cage.

Diamond Tiara flinched as Filthy Rich squeezed his hand, putting pressure on her wound. She spotted Scarlet and her sister. Furrowing her eyebrows, she wondered why they were involved. Her attention was drawn back to her wound as Filthy Rich eased off it.

She watched as Filthy Rich and his teenagers left the room. It was tempting to follow them and listen to their plan. But she had promised to help Trixie. She flashed out of the room, heading back to Trixie.

Trixie was sitting in the same spot where Diamond Tiara left her. But next to her was a dead teenager. She had been attacked after Diamond Tiara left. Thankfully, she was close to the pile of shattered glass. Using that, she fended off her attacker.

" _Trixie, what happened here?_ " asked Diamond Tiara as she approached Trixie.

Trixie, using the wall for support, stood up.

" _The Great and Powerful Trixie had some attackers. But a magician always has a trick up her sleeve,_ " replied Trixie.

An amiable smile appeared on Diamond Tiara's face.

" _I am sure they do. Now, let's go to Starlight's place. I can't very well show up at the hospital in my condition._ " said Diamond Tiara, picking Trixie up, bridal style.

Meanwhile, back at Starlight's house, the girls were all gathered in the kitchen. They had been waiting to hear news of Sunset's death. But starlight hadn't come down yet. Applejack, who was sitting next to Twilight, got up.

" _Girls, I think someone should check on Starlight,_ " said Applejack.

Twilight looked at Applejack. Her friend's worry was clear. She was worried too, but it didn't do much good to worry. Seeing her friends look apprehensive about the news, she decided to check on Starlight.

" _I'll go,_ " said Twilight, standing up for her seat.

Applejack looked at Twilight, shocked. She was surprised to see that Twilight, who had been quiet for a while, talk. She placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder. Squeezing it, she gave Twilight a comforting smile.

" _You sure you want to do that, Twi? I could go if you want,_ " asked Applejack.

Twilight met Applejack's gaze.

" _No, but I have to. I wasn't there for Sunset. I pushed her away, but now, I want to be there for Starlight_ " replied Twilight.

Applejack let her hand fall off Twilight's shoulder. It was the first time she heard Twilight talk about Sunset, let alone say Sunset's name. She knew that Twilight was still recovering after the attack. But it was nice to see that she was getting better.

" _Okay, sugarcube. We'll be down here,_ " said Applejack.

Twilight took a deep breath, saying to herself, " _It's okay._ "

Twilight made her way up the stairs. She cringed as the last step creaked. She didn't want to spook Starlight. Careful to not make a sound, she walked up to Sunset's room. As she did, she saw that the door was open. She approached it and saw Starlight sitting next to Sunset's bed.

" _Is she...?_ " asked Twilight, walking into the room.

" _Dead? Yes, she is,_ " Starlight said in a monotone, finishing Twilight's question.

Starlight looked to see that Twilight had shrunk away. She gave Twilight a small, yet warm, smile. Getting up, she walked towards Twilight.

" _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I-I just can't believe what's happened._ " said Starlight.

Twilight looked at Sunset, a tear falling down her cheek. It was hard to see Sunset, who always seemed to be full of life, look so lifeless. She saw that even Sunset's flame-colored hair seemed duller than usual. She walked in and sat on the bed.

" _I will stay here...if you want me to that is,_ " said Twilight, looking at Starlight.

Starlight took one last look at Sunset. It made her stomach churn. She knew that it was a likely possibility that Sunset would never come back. She looked away before she left, heading to the kitchen.

Twilight looked at Sunset's pale, still face. Regret. Regret was all she felt. The last thing Sunset had asked her was if she hated her. She had said that she didn't hate her. Yet, she had chosen to push Sunset away.

" _It was one attack. You...you didn't mean to. I am so sorry that I pushed you away._ " said Twilight, thankful that no one was around.

As she looked at Sunset, she thought she saw eye movement. She jumped off the bed and looked at Sunset. She again saw more eye movement before Sunset slowly opened her eyes.

Slightly dazed, Sunset looked around. Her eyesight was still blurry. But as she blinked a few times, it cleared up. She saw that Twilight was standing by her bed. As she sat up, Twilight stepped back.

" _I-I t's okay, Twi. What happened?_ " asked Sunset, her voice hoarse.

Twilight gulped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It shouldn't have been possible. Yet, Sunset was awake and probably confused. Shaking her thoughts aside, Twilight sat back on Sunset's bed.

" _Y-you had died. Starlight must've done something to save you,_ " replied Twilight.

Sunset was in shocked. She had died and come back. That wasn't supposed to happen, not when she had been human. She looked at Twilight's eyes. There was no fear, just happiness.

" _Twilight...you had the right to push me away. I had hurt you when I say that I wouldn't_ ," said Sunset, revealing that she heard what Twilight had said.

Twilight looked away, her gaze landing on her hands. She didn't think Sunset had heard what she said. She was unsure of what to say. Taking a shaky breath, she forced herself to meet Sunset's gaze. What she saw took her by surprise. All she saw in Sunset's eyes was kindness, just like when they first met.

" _Sunset...you were being starved. I don't think there was much you could do._ " Twilight said, placing a hand over Sunset's shaky ones.

Sunset smiled, the smile meeting her eyes as well. It made her happy to hear that Twilight didn't blame for her the attack. As she sat there, a familiar pain hit her. She yanked her hands away from Twilight, clutching her stomach as a pinching sensation hit her. She could feel her fangs extend as she realized what was happening.

" _T-Twilight...Starlight turned me. If I were you, I would stand back. I don't know if I can control myself._ " Sunset said, avoiding eye contact with Twilight.

Twilight looked as Sunset pushed herself off her bed. She thought she saw Sunset's eyes turn red. But in the dimly lit room, it was hard to tell. She got up from Sunset's bed. Looking at the doorway, it was tempting to leave. But a small voice told her that Sunset needed her, now more than ever.

Taking a few cautious steps toward Sunset, Twilight said, " _No, Sunset. I know you can control yourself. Besides, I am not leaving you alone, you need my help._ "

Sunset's red eyes looked at Twilight. Whether it was dumb or brave, she was glad that Twilight wanted to help. She held out her hand for Twilight. As Twilight grabbed it, she felt a small smile form. It was nice to have her newest friend back.

" _Let's get you downstairs. I have a feeling that your friends, Starlight especially, are going to want to see you,_ " said Twilight, allowing Sunset to lean on her.

Together, Sunset and Twilight made their way to the staircase. Twilight was struggling to support Sunset as they got the first step. Plus, she could see that Sunset was trying to not sink her fangs into her. She helped Sunset walk up to the staircase railing.

" _Sunset, do you think that you can walk down the stairs on your own?_ " asked Twilight, breathing heavy.

Sunset could tell that Twilight couldn't support her much longer. She inhaled sharply as her stomach twisted. Her hunger for blood was growing stronger every minute she was next to Twilight. It wouldn't be long before she would lose control.

" _Y-yeah, I think I can,_ " replied Sunset.

Twilight sighed as relief washed over her. The thought of having to carry Sunset down the stairs had worried her. It wasn't hard to see that Sunset was losing control. She walked alongside Sunset as they made their way down the stairs. Twilight heard a few gasps as Sunset came into view.

Starlight, who was drinking some rabbit blood, looked up. She was shocked to see that Royal Moon's cure worked. If her glass had been in her hand, it would've fallen. She got up and ran over to Sunset.

Twilight stepped back and allowed Starlight to hug Sunset. She gave Applejack a smile. Her friends seemed so excited and surprised that Sunset was alive. They all had expected that she would've died. As she glanced back at Sunset, she saw that Sunset was having trouble controlling her hunger.

" _Starlight, Sunset has to feed- and soon,_ " whispered Twilight.

Starlight looked at Sunset. She could see that Twilight was right. In a few minutes, Sunset was bound to lose control. She looked around at Sunset's friends. She found that Fluttershy was missing.

" _Girls, where is Fluttershy?_ " asked Starlight.

Just then Fluttershy came down the stairs. She stopped when she spotted Sunset looking at her. Sunset's red eyes made goosebumps appear on her arm. It took a few moments before Fluttershy regained her composure. She walked past Sunset, ignoring the low growl that slipped as she passed Sunset.

" _Now that Fluttershy is with you girls, you need to stay away from Sunset,_ " said Starlight, gripping Sunset's forearm.

Rarity looked at Sunset. She could see Sunset's eyes were red and her fangs were extended. Her hand instinctively went to cover her neck. She backed away, bumping into Pinkie Pie while doing so.

Sunset felt a wave of hunger hit her. She turned away from her friends. It was easier to control herself if she didn't see the fear in their eyes. She was panicking on the inside. She needed human blood. But where she could she get some? It didn't seem like her friends would be willing to give up a pint. Or maybe they would. She decided to try, desperate to keep herself from attacking them or anyone else.

" _Starlight, can you ask them if they're willing to give a pint of blood for me?_ " whispered Sunset.

Starlight looked at Sunset, furrowing her eyebrows.

" _Why can't you?_ " Starlight asked, loosening her grip in Sunset's forearm.

Sunset looked at Twilight. The attack had shaken both of them. But she was glad that Twilight seemed to be handling it better, now. She turned back to Starlight.

" _Because...I don't want to scare Twilight or the rest of my friends,_ " replied Sunset.

Starlight nodded. She turned to face Sunset's friends. She walked up to Twilight and rest a hand on her shoulder.

" _Girls, Sunset needs human blood. Her wounds haven't healed completely,_ " Starlight looked down at the ground, " _And in the midst of becoming human again, her wounds worsened. So, I need someone who may be willing to give a pint of their blood._ " said Starlight.

The gang all looked at Sunset, their expressions a mix of shock and worry. The only one who didn't look at Sunset was Twilight. After the attack, she wasn't too fond of giving Sunset any of her blood. Fluttershy was the first one to speak.

" _I could give Sunset some of my blood,_ " said Fluttershy.

Sunset looked up, her eyes flashing to Fluttershy. It had surprised her to see that her most shy friend volunteer. She was happy, though she couldn't smile. She was about to drink her friend's blood; again.

" _You sure about that, Shy?_ " asked Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy nodded.

" _Yes, I am. She's my friend,_ " said Fluttershy.

Starlight smiled, letting go of Twilight's shoulder. She approached Fluttershy. Together, they went down to the basement. Starlight was digging through old trunks as she went to find a blood drawing kit. After a few trunks, she found it.

Meanwhile, Sunset had navigated to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, looking at the blood. After looking around, she settled on a jar of squirrel's blood. She poured the glass as some of her friends looked away. She looked at the crimson liquid. She knew that it wasn't going to do much to quell her hunger. Grabbing the glass, she downed it in seconds.

Just as Sunset finished washing the glass, Starlight and Fluttershy joined her in the kitchen. The scent of human blood wafted towards her. She gripped the sink counter in an attempt to remain in control.

" _Sunset, here is Fluttershy's blood. It should be enough to heal you completely._ " Starlight said, handing Sunset the blood bag.

Sunset looked at Fluttershy as she grabbed the blood bag.

" _Thank you, Fluttershy._ " mouthed Sunset silently.

Fluttershy, still lightheaded, joined her friends in the living room. They watched as Starlight removed Sunset's bandages. Rarity covered her mouth, attempting to not throw up at the sight of Sunset's wounds. But no longer able to fight it, she ran to the bathroom.

Sunset drank the blood, draining the bag dry. As she drank the blood, her wounds slowly healed and disappeared. Finishing the bag, she dropped the bag. She flashed over to her friends. Her fangs retracted as her red eyes became cyan once more. She looked at Fluttershy, giving her a hug.

Fluttershy gave Sunset a small smile. She was still a bit lightheaded and nervous. It wasn't every day that she gave someone blood, let alone a pint of it. As Sunset let go of her, she heard a noise. She looked up to see Diamond Tiara, holding Trixie and approaching the front door.

Starlight approached the front door, opening it. She saw Diamond Tiara carrying an injured Trixie. She stepped aside and allowed Diamond Tiara to come in.

" _Starlight, Trixie is injured, broken knee I think. Also, my father is alive,_ " said Diamond Tiara, setting Trixie down on one of the stools.

A few audible gasps were heard. But the rest of the room was silent. Everyone had hoped that Filthy Rich had died. Sunset got up and walked over to Diamond Tiara.

" _How is he alive? I saw the pipe that was through him. Starlight and I couldn't walk away from that._ " asked Sunset.

Diamond Tiara looked at Starlight, meeting her eyes.

" _I think the staff worked on him...before it was destroyed,_ " replied Diamond Tiara.

Starlight looked shocked. She hadn't thought the staff worked. But hearing that it did, made her both furious and worried. Filthy Rich was probably using his new abilities to plot another attack. And that was worrying her. Trixie groaned, bringing Starlight's attention to her.

" _Sunset, get the first aid kit. I'll do a temporary repair, but she will need to go to the hospital,_ " said Starlight.

Sunset nodded and left the room.

Trixie turned her attention to Starlight. The disappearance of Sunset's wounds hadn't gone unnoticed by her.

" _So, how did her wounds disappear?_ " asked Trixie.

Hearing that question, Fluttershy hid behind her friends. She was still uncomfortable with the fact that she gave Sunset her blood.

" _Well, Fluttershy gave up some of her blood to help Sunset,_ " replied Starlight, glancing at Fluttershy.

Trixie's mouth fell open. She wasn't expecting to hear that Sunset would willingly drink human blood. But what really surprised her was that Fluttershy had given her blood to Sunset. She turned to Fluttershy.

" _Did she bite you or did she drink it from a blood bag?_ " asked Trixie.

Trixie got a few angry glares. Seeing them, she backed off.

" _Sorry..._ " was all Trixie said as Sunset returned.

Sunset handed Starlight the first aid kit before joining her friends. She saw that Twilight was smiling as she approached her. A small blush appeared on Sunset's cheeks as she looked at Twilight, giving her a small, but pleased smile.

" _So, what else was going on with Filthy Rich?_ " asked Starlight, figuring that Diamond Tiara had more to tell.

Diamond Tiara sat down. Carrying Trixie for the last four blocks had been exhausting. She sighed, looking at Starlight.

" _Well, he did have a group of newly turned teenagers with him, including the two sisters, Pearl Rose and Scarlet Shadow,_ " replied Diamond Tiara

Starlight was wrapping Trixie's broken knee in an ace bandage. But hearing what Diamond Tiara said, she stopped. She glanced at Diamond Tiara and saw that she was serious. After a few minutes, she returned to wrapping Trixie's knee.

" _I wonder why he turned them. It doesn't make much sense to have newly turned vampires, especially when they aren't as strong as he is_ ," said Starlight.

Diamond Tiara knew Starlight had a point. It didn't make sense for her father to turn vampires less powerful then he was. As she thought about it, an idea came to her.

" _Starlight, could the magic of the staff affect a newly turned vampire if Filth Rich was affected by it?_ " asked Diamond Tiara.

" _That could be a possibility._ " Starlight said, finishing the wrappings on Trixie's knee.

Sunset looked at Trixie. She could see that she was in pain. As Trixie met her gaze she gave her a small smile. She wasn't sure if she could completely forgive Trixie for taking advantage of her. But she had said she was willing to look past her mistake. Turning to Twilight, she remembered their conversation on Saturday. She hadn't been able to answer Twilight's question. Now, she couldn't keep her feelings a secret anymore. She needed to talk to Twilight, alone.

" _Starlight, me and Twilight are going to my room for a moment, okay?_ " Sunset said, grabbing Twilight's hand.

" _Wait, what?_ " Twilight asked, confused.

Before Twilight could say more, Sunset pulled her up the stairs and into her room. Once they were in her room, she closed the door. She turned her attention to Twilight.

" _Twilight...remember when you asked about whether my feelings for you were just as friends or more?_ " asked Sunset, sitting next to Twilight.

Twilight nodded, saying, " _Y-yeah, why Sunset?_ "

Sunset met Twilight's gaze. Her fangs extended as her eyes shifted to red. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. But no matter how nervous she felt, she wasn't going to walk away now. It was time she admitted her true feelings for Twilight.

" _Well...my feelings for you are as more than just friends, Twi,_ " said Sunset.

Twilight was silent. What could she say? She hadn't expected Sunset to admit her feelings. Blushing, she looked down at her hands.

" _R-really, Sunset?_ " asked Twilight.

Sunset nodded, saying, " _Y-yeah._ "

Twilight looked up and met Sunset's gaze. She felt no fear as Sunset's red eyes gazed back at her. She saw the kindness in Sunset's eyes. A hand touched hers making her look down. She saw that Sunset was holding her hand. Her eyes immediately went back to Sunset's smile. She pulled Sunset closer until there was very little space between them.

" _Sunset..._ "

Twilight leaned in closer, her eyes closing. As she felt her lips touch Sunset's, a jolt of electricity ran through her. She opened her eyes as she pulled away from the kiss. She met Sunset's eyes and smiled.

" _I love you,_ " said Twilight.

Sunset grinned back at Twilight.

" _I love you too, Twilight,_ " Sunset said, leaning in to kiss Twilight one more time.


End file.
